


God-Mode Arc

by Mordeckakis



Series: Temmie-frisk AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster/Human Hybrids, Multi, Mutation, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 107,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: Frisk has always thought that he was a normal human, and all of his monster frineds, alongside Chara and Asriel, have thought the same as well. But everything changes on his 16th birthday. Soon, he begins to learn that he's not a normal human as he begins to exhibit actions that aren't entirely such. With a new threat looming over him and his frineds and family, Frisk and company will have to find the truth about himself, and maybe even Chara's as well.





	1. The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction based off Undertale. It gets pretty long, so sorry.

The Birthday Boy (ゴッドモードアー(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

 

 

The alarm clock on Frisk’s bed went off for at least 3 or 4 minutes before Frisk woke up enough to turn it off. Frisk groaned and tried to open his eyes, still drowsy from the night of homework and ambassador obligations before. It was around 8:00am, September 3rd, and on a Friday, no less! Fantastic. Late for school, and on his birthday, too.

 

“Ugh. Great. I can’t believe I really have to go today.” Frisk croaked, still sleep-drunk.

 

“Well, I can at least get re-wait a sec. Is my clock right? Oh my God! I’m late for school! Aww, dammit! I knew I shouldn’t have did that paperwork for my passport!”

 

Upon learning his body decided to take the morning off, Frisk woke himself up as best as he could, and scrambled to find some clothes to wear. Cursing himself while he scrubbed the scent of last night’s junk food and video games, he rushed to dry himself off and throw his clothes on. Afterwards, he scrounged up all his paperwork, and sped down the stairs to get something to eat. But as he rushed out the door, he stopped for a split second and noticed a black curtain covering the entrance of the living room.

 

“Wait, what the hell is this doing here?” Asked Frisk.

 

“Isn’t dark and creepy more of Chara’s thing? There’s no way Toriel would want this up there. Forget it. It’s going down. If Chara don’t like it, she can bite me for all I care.”

 

But as Frisk began to dispel the foreign shawl, he saw something even better behind it. It was all his friends from the underground. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asriel, Chara. Even his own skele-brothers were there. They all cheerfully roared.

 

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRISK!”

 

_What’s happening? Why did they do this just for me? Did I really forget my own birthday?_ These were all questions Frisk had zooming through his mind, yet all he could do was stare at them all, smile on his face, mouth agate.

 

“What? Huh…how’d you…?” Frisk finally managed.

 

“Come on, little bro.” Sans replied warmly.

 

“Do you really think we’d just forget your birthday like that? Give me a little credit; I’m not THAT lazy.”

 

“Sans is right!” Agreed Papyrus.

 

“I, the great Papyrus, would NEVER forget a birthday, especially if that day belongs to my family. It’s just how great I am.”

 

“That is true, big bro. That is true. Who knows? Maybe some of your greatness is rubbing off on me.” Frisk said, now placcid from the bad start of his morning.

 

For a split second, he remembered why he was rushing in the first place.

 

“Oh no. I just remembered why I was running out the door. Sorry guys. I’ll be right b-”

 

“Not so fast!” Toriel interjected before Frisk could break into a mad dash to school.

 

“I think it would be nice if you got stay home from school, just this once, my child.”

 

“I’m sorry ma'am, but with all due respect, I have to go! I’m late!”

 

“What do you mean ‘you’re late’? You don’t have to go today.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Chara, Asriel, would you like to tell him?”

 

Then came the future king of monsters with his sister by his side. He stopped just in front of the birthday boy.

 

“So, yeah. About that, uhhh…” Asriel tries to start without being blunt.

 

“Mom called in. Told them she was taking you out of school for the day. Said we could stay home, too.” Chara blurted out recklessly.

 

“Chara, I wanted to tell him!”

 

“You were taking too long! Next time, you either tell someone something, or you don’t! It’s literally too easy.”

 

“So? We agreed I could tell him last night, remember?”

 

“No, you asked me if I would let you tell him, and I said ‘fine, but don’t take too long, and no sugarcoating it’.”

 

“Chara!”

 

“Okay, that’s enough, you two.” Asgore boomed in a pacified manner.

 

“Although it is true. Frisk, you have the entire day off, and you don’t have to worry about school for today, so what do you say we have some fun instead?”

 

Asgore held tickets to an amusement park. Frisk was ecstatic. He happily accepted the tickets, and they were all on their way to an amusement park named Edwin’s Escapades.


	2. The Mobius Mauler

The Mobius Mauler (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

After a couple of hours of driving, they finally made it. Edwin’s Escapades. It was a welcoming beacon for all kinds of people. Monsters, humans, everyone, everything. Monsters flooded this place with business, and the amusement park was able to be bigger, better, and even monster accommodating.

“Dude.” Undyne started.

“It’s even cooler than I thought! Come on! I got roller coasters to ride!”

“Race you there!” Chara challenged, feeling unusually determined.

“Hey, Alphys, ya coming, babe?”

“Oh! Uhh, n-no th-no thank you. I think I’m f-f-fine on the ground.” Stuttered Alphys.

“Cool with me. Hey Papyrus, come with us! This is gonna be awesome!”

“Really?” Said Papyrus.

Then he craned his head to look at the attraction, and squealed with glee.

“That’s what the humans call a ‘roller coaster’? Well then, I, the great Papyrus, shall see for myself why they like this roller coaster!”

Papyrus sped off to join Chara and Undyne. After that initial glamour showed itself, everyone else calmly headed toward the ticket booth.

“Come on, mom and dad! Hurry up!” Chara begged.

“Chara, there’s no need to rush, sweetie. Now here’s yo-”

“Thanks, daddy!” Chara cut in, swiping her and Undyne’s ticket before Asgore could even hand them to her.

They all got to the ticket booth after that.

“Okay, so 10 people, a-wait a minute. Little buddy? Is that you?” Asked a familiar voice.

“Hold on. What do you mean 'little buddy’?” Replied Frisk, clearly self-conscious about his height.

“I don’t think I-”

Then he stopped and got a good look at the figure.

“Burgerpants?”

“Huh! So it really is you!” Burgerpants warmly greeted.

“Hey little buddy, what’s up? Haven’t seen you since you were just a kid. Guess you did a little growing.”

“Yeah, I did. I’m fine. How has the surface been treating you though?”

“Honestly, not crazy different from being in the underground. In fact, I just got this new gig last month. At least they pay better and give me benefits. And they treat me better, too.”

“Right, okay, you’re happier now. Good for you. Now can we finally go inside please?!” Chara rushed, eager to ride to her heart’s content.

“Yeesh! Okay. Fine. Give me your ticket, and y-”

“Thank you!”

Chara slapped the ticket into Burgerpants’ hands, and peeled out. Undyne and Papyrus gave him their tickets more calmly, and ran after Chara. All 3 of them raced to get to the roller coaster first. The rest followed suit, and walked inside the park. It’s true, the park was big, filled with games and attractions as far as the eye could see. It was also packed with people roaming about, taking in the sights, gasping in awe for the park’s greatest attraction of all made even greater thanks to the help of monsters: the Mobius Mauler. _This is what Chara wanted to be on_ , Frisk thought to himself. The ride itself towered over the rest of the park, scaling no less than 200 feet into the air, stood proud by the conglomeration of magic and concrete, a near-perfect unity of both monster and human ingenuity. All Frisk could do was gaze in complete shock and awe, mouthing to himself 'wow’.

“Hey, Frisk! Stop staring, and watch where you’re going!” Asriel blared, snapping Frisk out of his stupor.

He was just in time; he almost waltzed right into one of the support beams.

“Frisk, you wanna ride too, don’t cha?” Asked Sans.

Frisk only nodded in excitement with a wide smile on his face.

“Cool. If you or Paps need me, I’ll MOBEIN (mobian) the arcade.”

“Wow. Just wow, Sans.”

Frisk wasn’t caring for Sans’ puns at the moment. He simply turned around, and then smacked into a line for the very same attraction he was gawking at.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s just you, Frisk.” Asgore calmly reacted.

“Must be exciting to try it out, eh?”

“Uhh… yes! Yes, it’s uhh… really something, huh?”

After darting his eyes around, he tried to shrug off the awkwardness by breaking the silence between him and the king.

“So… how long is this line really? Bet you can probably see up to the front, huh?”

“Well now, I wouldn’t say that.” Asgore started to boast.

“But it is true. I can see up to the front. Must be a very popular ride to have this many people clamoring for a spot. You might actually not be able to get on at all.”

“Yes, it would be a shame if you did not get to ride.” Toriel cut in.

“But if you do manage to get on the ride, then I guess it would be a good thing you did not eat anything before we left. Because if I made you something, it would probably be a SHORT STACK.”

Frisk just glared at the terrible joke that was just made after having to endure one of Sans’ puns while Toriel utters a quiet chuckle.

“It is okay, my child. Even if they do not let you on, we shall return back to you.”

“Yeah. I guess you will.” Frisk said, deciding to wait out the line.

For 40 minutes, his excruciating wait-time was rewarded.

“Alright, finally! I get to see why Chara like this thing!” Frisk exclaimed, being able to ride the attraction after all.

“Yep! You get a first-class seat to the ride of a lifetime!” Chara placcidly said while sitting down next to him.

“Really, Chara? You’re riding this thing again?”

“Yeah! This ride is the fucking bomb!”

“Oh God. Please Chara. Don’t puke on me.”

As the ride lifted itself up to the peak, Frisk started sweating in anxiety, and Chara quietly squealed “This is gonna be the shit” in anticipation. Then came the trip back down. The roller coaster screamed back down the tracks, sailing through loops, peeling out of the curves, rocketing to the edge, and barreling back to the heart, where it took another ascent, up to a dizzying 275 feet in height! After reaching its highest crescendo, it dive-bombed back down to the world below, but not before revealing its truth to its name. It crashed through 3 Mobius strips, and then it smashed back down to the surface, slowing down bit by bit in the meantime. Finally, the Mobius Mauler stopped and sat at the apex of its center, resting until more come to beseech its presence.

“Wow! That…was…AMAZING!! I’ve never felt so alive! I don’t even care how high up we were! You and Undyne feel like this all the time?!”

“Pretty much. Well, for Undyne, I’m sure. Me? Not so much.” Chara said, fully satisfied from the adrenaline that coursed through her veins.

“Then why did you go on the first time?”

“I wanted to see if I liked it. AND I DO!”

* * *

For the rest of the day, the group went on the enjoy the park’s many festivities and “cuisine”, and they even acquired some souvenirs to remember the park by. Later, they all got to the car. It was 5:52pm. A day well spent. They were all satisfied from the great day they had. As they all drove back home, they all reminisced on the park in its entirety, none of them more so than Chara Dreemurr herself. She spoke about the food, the rides, everything. She felt like a child. Eventually, they all finally got back to their homes. Asriel had his arms filled, almost overflowing, with souvenirs, trinkets and prizes. Chara had at least 15 chocolate bars on her person. They wouldn’t last the night. Frisk, however, carried nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Why would I need to? It was my birthday, right?_ That’s what his mind was saying to him. After they all bid each other a good night’s sleep, Frisk got upstairs and got ready for bed. For the first time ever, he felt a small surge of pain in his head for only a few seconds. He thought it was weird at first, but he dismissed it as simply a coincidence. It proved nothing, or at least that’s what he thought. He felt a sharper pain in his head again, for only an instant, as he lied down in bed. _That twinge doesn’t matter right now_. That’s the lie his mind bought. Eventually, after getting more and more ready to enter a dream-time state, he got comfortable and closed his eyes. Hush. All nature sleeps.


	3. Memoryheads

Memoryheads (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

When Frisk opened his eyes, he saw himself floating within a dark abyss.

“Huh? Where am I? And what is this place?” Frisk said, hoping someone overheard him.

Nobody did. He called out for help, but nobody came. Wouldn’t matter because little did he know that even if someone DID hear him and came to his aid, they would make sure he regretted it. For what felt like days, he floated towards an infinite abyss. And then he happened upon a door of sorts.

“What the hell? A random door just popping up out of nowhere? Whatever this place is, it’s pretty freaky. It’s also quiet. TOO quiet.”

He opened the door, and a white room was all he could see.

“Okay, this is just plain weird. Can anyone please explain what’s going on?”

“I’d be delighted to.” Said a mysterious figure.

Frisk jumped up in fear. He then started floating upwards towards what he believed to be the ceiling. But it wasn’t. It simply broke away and revealed himself to be floating around in the cosmos.

“Hey, what’s happening? Who are you? What’s going on? Where is everybody?”

Frisk couldn’t control his mouth.

“Calm down. Please. I am Gaster. W. D. Gaster.”

“Oh. Gaster, huh? Name’s Frisk.”

“Salutations, Frisk.”

“Yeah. Hey. So what’s happening right now? What is this place? What does W. D. stand for?”

“Well, let’s take it slowly. In relations to my name, my full name is William Daniel Gaster. I simply shortened it to W. D. Gaster to save a little time. As for your current whereabouts and the events that you see unfolding before you, isn’t it obvious? You’re dreaming right now.”

“Dreaming? Oh. I thought I was dead.”

“Nonsense, young one. You are simply asleep.”

“So if this is just a dream, why am I here?”

“Something ominous is occurring right now. A man out in the real world is seeking power and destruction. He has a plan, and it involves you, Frisk.”

“What? Oh my God. Why would he do such a thing? Why would his plan involve me?”

“There is something about you. Something that isn’t exactly normative of either monsters or humans.”

“Really? Well, what is it? Tell me, please!”

“That I cannot do, for even I have no idea what it is. I have been so busy worrying about my sons in the void that I simply caught wind of his plan. I have no idea why his plan would involve you, but whatever the reason may be, it can’t be good.”

“Wait a second. 'Sons'? What do you mean 'sons'? Do you mean Sans and Papyrus? Are you their dad?”

“Yes. At least, in the reality you originate from. They visit me in their dreams every night. They also know how to keep a secret. Anyone else who may possibly know about me is either dead or nonexistent. Except for you now.”

“So why don’t you see them in the real world?”

“I can only remain on the material plane for a relative short time every day. Even with the power I hold to cross between existence and non-existence, it’s extremely hard to remain in the world with my boys after my… mistake. However, it is possible that I could perhaps be pulled back into our world and become fully apart of it again, but it would require an entity with an almost immeasurable amount of power, the equivalent to a god.”

“How did you end up losing your ability to exist properly?”

“My creation. The CORE. I fell into it. Well, not fell. More like jumped. My wife, Sans and Papyrus’ mother, she fell ill, and she died. My boys and I were devastated. The King offered his condolences to me. Over time, without that beautious spark of life she held within her eyesockets, I became recluse, withdrawn, depressed. Eventually, I couldn’t take it anymore. I went to my creation for the last time. Little did I know Sans and Papyrus were watching me. They saw me jump inside. They cried out to me. By the time I heard their voices, I was already falling. I wanted to say to them ‘I love you both’ one last time, so I tried to teleport out of my fall. But it was too late. I started to glitch in and out of reality. As my sons caught up to me, their eyesockets were flooding with tears. 'Boys, I’m so sorry. I was acting foolish. I love you both, and I will miss you. Please don’t forget me!’ I screeched in pain. And then everything turned white and faded into black. After that, I found myself in the void with nowhere to be. I regretted my choice everyday after that. But one day, entirely by accident, I saw them both again. We were all flooding our eyesockets with tears of joy. Papyrus was so happy to see me again. Sans told me some good puns, too. It was-”

“Wait a second. You’re the reason why Sans does those puns all the time?!”

“I’ve always taken it as his way of remembering me. What, you’re not a fan of his style? I enjoy it.”

Frisk just cringed in frustration.

“Anyway, what else happened when you, Papyrus, and my punmaster of a brother got back together?”

“Long story short, we got to catch up. I also told them that from now on, I would watch over them in the void. Then they started to fade away. They didn’t know it until I told them, but they were waking up. They freaked out a little until I showed them I was telling the truth. They both realized that if they could visit me in their dreams, they would. So from then on, I used my power to show up whenever I could in their dreams, and they led their lives in the real world while I watched from the shadows or the void. Knowing that I could see my boys grow up to be fine, upstanding men, I felt proud enough to the point where I accidentally fell back into existence. It was brief, but I took the opportunity to go to them. They were overjoyed to see me, and vice versa. The moment wasn’t to last, however. I started fading away again, but not before we took the moment to properly say goodbye to each other, on account that we never got a chance to before. On that day, I swore that if I found a way to come back to this world and stay there, I will use it. Unfortunately, it didn’t happen yet, so simply doing what I have has been enough to sustain me.”

“So all this time, you’ve been through a fate that was once worse than death itself, but now, you’re trying to escape it.”

“Yes.”

“Then why did you show up in my dream if that was the case?”

“It’s because the situation has changed. Not just for me, but the entirety of our universe.”

“Why? How, I mean.”

“That man I spoke about earlier, he goes by the name of Talrok. He seeks to destroy everything. When I was watching my boys in the void, I heard a strange voice coming from an echo flower. It said 'Our world is in danger. Please help us.’ At one point, I thought it was a coincidence. Another echo flower uttered the same message. I thought it proves nothing. But then many more begged the same message over and over. Finally, I was convinced. Normally, plants are unable to feel anything, and as a result, they would never display any type of emotion, not even possessing pain receptors. But the second I was ambushed with that message said so many times over, I finally realized 'this is bigger than I thought’, and I came to you to ask for help. Don’t you see? Right now, as we speak, the plants of our world are begging, BEGGING, crying out for protection. As we speak, the rocks desire nothing but safety. Even the ROCKS desire nothing but safety. As this point, seeing or thinking about what comes next, I can’t afford not to care anymore. That being said, the time has come.”

“For what? What you do you mean 'the time has come’?”

“I mean the time has come for you to remember what you were in the past, before you fell into the underground.”

“I had a life before all this?”

“Yes, and I came to you in your dreams to help give you your memories back. All of them.”

Frisk was in complete and total shock. _I had a life before all this_ , he thought. Being told all this, he decided it was time to remember everything he used to be. Everything that happened to him, he needed to know.

“Okay, Gaster. Let’s do it.”

“Excellent. Now I must warn you, your memories aren’t exactly the best. They may even be the most devastating memories anyone would go through. Are you sure you can handle it? I cannot come with you.”

“No, but I have to know. Otherwise, if what you’re saying is true, then Talrok will kill everyone.”

“Very well. Before you go, I want you to know ahead of time that I’m so sorry for what you’re about to witness. Goodbye, Frisk.”

“So long, Gaster. And thank you for the help.”

Gaster opened a doorway to all of Frisk’s memories.

“Before you go, one last piece of advice.” Gaster said while fading away.

“You can only open the doors that is already somewhat open for you. Trying to open a door that is locked will do absolutely nothing. Those doors will only open when the time is right or when other doors have been opened before then.”

“Thanks. See ya!”

“Farewell, Frisk! Good luck!”

Gaster faded away completely. Frisk was completely on their own now. Taking Gaster’s advice with a grain of salt, he opened the first door he could find, and stepped inside. What he saw next was something he did not prepare for.


	4. Nightmare in Dream-time

Nightmare in Dream-time (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

Frisk opened the door to a memory of his past. Blinded by a light, he covered his eyes and stepped in. When the light ceased to spill outward, he found himself in a house. Two stories, a living room, a kitchen, and for some reason, a man was trying to break in.

“What the-hey dude! What the fuck are you doing?! Don’t just break the door open! There might be people here!” Frisk reacted.

His scolding was to no avail as the man broke open the door anyway.

“Hey. Hey! Stop! Leave! You can’t be in this place. This… oddly familiar place.”

Frisk tried to get the man to stop in his tracks, but he just went right through him. It was almost as if Frisk was simply a ghost. He held his hand up to the man’s face, but the man simply phased right through Frisk. _What’s going on? Why is he here?_ Frisk couldn’t figure it out. The man made too much noise as he was searching for someone, or something. Then another figure snuck down those steps.

“Excuse me, whoever you are, but-oop, nevermind.”

Frisk passed through the other figure as well. Then the 2 people started fighting. They both were pulling out all the stops. One of them was unmasked, and a blurred figure with a feminine physique was revealed.

“Huh? So the dude’s the ex or something? I don’t get it.”

Then both of the people ended up getting violent and dangerous. They both pulled out weapons, the man a gun, and the lady a knife. He fired 2 shots at the lady, both of them missing and striking the wall instead. Frisk knelt down and covered his head, squawking.

“Dude! What the fuck?! Don’t just go shooting people! What the fuck did they do to you?!”

Frisk couldn’t stand anymore without some answers. But then, a muffled conversation filled the room. He couldn’t decipher any of it. Frisk was just getting more and more frustrated, watching as the woman disarmed the man of his gun, until he saw a little child walking down the steps.

“Huh? Mommy? What’s going on? Who-” The child said, waking up from their slumber only to see their mother fighting for her life.

The child screamed, and she threw the man away from her. The man got back up, and tried to slit her throat with her own knife. But then the child lunged at him at full force, blinding him. As they struggled to stay on, the man managed to grab the child and threw them off of him.

_**“NO! DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD! I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HIM!”** _

The mother’s voice rang through clearly to Frisk, and they resonated within him.

“Those words…so familiar…is that my mom? My real mom?”

Frisk was in complete shock about what he was learning. Gaster’s warning was for good reason after all.

“Wait! Kid! What are you doing? He’s gonna kill you!”

Frisk tried his best to get through to the child, but the kid phased through him, and he got a knife from the countertop. He had a little trouble reaching it, all the while the mother went hand-to-hand with the intruder. Although she initially started to beat him out, he got the upper hand, and knocked her to the ground. Afterwards, he grabbed the gun that was knocked out of his hands. He took the safety off of his gun, and started to aim as the child finally managed to successfully grab a knife. But when the child made it back to the walkway, he saw the man standing and taking aim, and their mom was on the ground, helpless against him. The child couldn’t take it anymore, and lunged again at him while screaming as loudly as their lungs could permit. The man was distracted enough by the child that he turned around, having no time to react to the child grabbing him, and breaking the arm of the gunman. Then the kid threw him to the ground, away from their mother. All Frisk could do was watch in horror as he saw the child’s eyes, full of anger, hatred, and sadness. The child then pulled out the knife, held the man down, and massacred him. Every plunge of the knife into that man’s body was paired with a primal scream from the child. First, the child gouged his eyes out, then they butchered his throat, and finally they minced his chest. They kept stabbing until they were absolutely certain he was dead. When the carnage stopped, the child gasped for air, and then in horror for what they did. By the time the child realized what they did, it was way too late. That man was dead, and the child killed him. They looked at their handiwork in fear.

“Wha-no.” The child whimpered.

“Uh, mama? T-t-they aren’t d-d-d-dead, are they?”

The mother stirred herself back to consciousness, as yet another figure came downstairs to check on the situation.

“Erica, honey, what’s happening… down… here.”

The father frantically made it down the steps, worried sick about the situation, only to stop in his tracks next to his child.

“Frisk, sweetie, my precious little boy, are you o… kay.” The mother uttered.

Both of the younger Frisk’s parents stared in horror at what they saw.

“Mommy? What did I do? Why did I do it?” The little Frisk started crying.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Mommy’s here. The bad man’s gone. He can’t hurt mommy anymore. See? She’s fine! You saved mommy! You did good!”

She tried to hold back her tears as she hugged her son, but she couldn’t.

“Mommy’s so proud of you, honey. She’s so happy you’re okay!”

She burst into tears as she finished speaking. Her son joined her.

“Mommy! Daddy! I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to kill him! I just didn’t want mommy to die!” The young Frisk wailed to his parents.

“It’s okay, son. We’re both just happy to see that you’re okay!”

The father knelt down to his family and embraced them both, sharing some of his tears. Present-day Frisk couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His mother almost died one night, and he killed the man that would’ve taken her away from him permanently. He was traumatized thoroughly by the horrifying realization that he murdered someone when he was 2 years old. As the sirens started wailing in the background, Frisk curled up in a ball on the ground, trying to force himself awake frantically.

“Wake up.” He said, smacking himself in the face.

“Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!! **WAKE UP!!** _**WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!!!**_ ”

He screamed in fear of what he saw, continuously trying to wake himself up. Finally, he jumped out of the window in the kitchen. Leaping through, his dream turned into a nightmare. He was falling endlessly and quickly into a sea of blood, riddled with knifes. All Frisk could do was scream and cover his eyes as he met with destiny, only for his body to finally obey him.


	5. Chara Dreamreamer

Chara Dreamreamer (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
Frisk woke up, gasping. He darted his eyes around his room, wondering if he was actually still alive. He even metaphorically pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He got a headache, confirming that he was, in fact, alive and well. Well, maybe not well, but he wasn’t seriously injured at least.

“Oh. Oh thank God. It was all just a dream. It wasn’t re-”

Frisk felt a sharp pain in his head while trying to breathe a sigh of relief. Then the dream played itself again, only this time, he didn’t fall to his doom. Frisk gasped again and tried to catch his breath.

“Wait. Gaster, that man, my parents. That was real? I have a real mother? And she’s still alive?”

Frisk tried to believe that the dream had no significance to it, but then he saw a note. It said:

“Frisk, do you get it now? Your parents, that man, me, and even you, that was real.”

It was signed Gaster. Frisk couldn’t believe it. He killed someone when he was just 2 years old. He had real parents, a true mother and father. He even met the former royal scientist, Dr. W. D. Gaster. His warning was more than just him being cautious for Frisk’s sake, he was telling the truth. The ugly, but entire, truth. Frisk got out of bed and went to the kitchen, trying to process all of this. He figured something good to eat would help him swallow down all this bittersweet, brutal honesty. Little did he know Chara was watching his frantic condition. She couldn’t help but try to get involved.

“Oh hey, Frisk! What’s up?” Chara said, trying to act nonchalant.

Frisk let out a quick yelp the second she spoke.

“Oh! It’s just you. Don’t sneak up on me like that, please. I didn’t see you there.” He replied.

“Right. Like there’s no way you didn’t spot me in the living room.”

“Okay. First of all, screw you, Chara. Second o-”

“Wait a minute. ‘Screw you’? That’s an unusually rude demeanor for you. You didn’t have any nightmares or anything, did you?”

Frisk was petrified at what Chara suggested. Did she already know what he saw? Should he tell her that he remembered something from the past? He couldn’t bear to tell her what happened.

“Oh! Uhh, it’s nothing! Really, it isn’t.”

“That expression you’re wearing… you’re hiding something from me, aren’t you?” She added, using her creepy face.

Frisk was getting even more nervous now that the jig was up when it came to Chara.

“Well, aren’t you gonna tell me, Frisky Dingo?”

Chara inched closer to him.

“I don’t kn-know what you’re t-talking about.” He stammered.

“All right, that’s enough of the lying, Frisk. Obviously, you DID have a nightmare, and you remember it in its entirety. You’re gonna tell me what it was…unless you prefer everyone else knowing you had a nightmare.”

He couldn’t bear to think what would happen if everyone else got involved, especially Sans and Papyrus.

“Okay. Okayokayokay. You’re right. I did have a nightmare. It was worse than that. It was… surreal. Bizarre.”

“In that case, I think you know what I want.”

Frisk yielded to Chara’s demands, sat down, and told her.

“All right. Where do you want me to start?”

Chara stared blankly in silence.

“Fine. Do you want to know the whole thing, or should I just sum it up?”

“Surprise me.”

“Fine. I started out in a void. Didn’t know a thing about where I was. Then I saw a door. Walked right through. There I met Gaster. He used to be the royal scientist. You know, before Alphys. Tells me someone’s planning something big, and it involves me. Crazy, right?”

Chara had a memory play in her head when Frisk said those words.  _Could it be the same person that revived me_ , she wondered.

“Interesting. Tell me more, Frisk.”

“Yeah. So he tells me that the dude’s name is Talrok. Wants to destroy everything. I can stop him if I want, but to do that, I need to find out about what I really am. Told me I needed to remember my past, how and who I was before I fell. Led to a hall of memories. I opened a door, and I think…maybe I went to my home when I was a kid. Found a guy trying to break in. Also tried to kill my real mom. Didn’t want to abide that, so I killed him. I start trying to wake up. Doesn’t work until I jump out the window.”

“Wow. Sorry it had to go that way, Frisk.”

“Don’t need your… you know what? Forget it. It was probably a one-time fluke, right? Because I’m pretty su-”

“No, it wasn’t. It couldn’t have been. If it was, Gaster would never have entered your dreams.”

“You believe me?”

“Yeah. Gaster warned me about the same guy. Told me to watch over you and the skeletons.”

“Gaster was in your dreams?”

“Yeah. Told me he could visit all he wants in a dream, but only briefly in the real world. Says he would need to save up enough magic to stay here for an extended period of time. Needs a miracle to stay in this world forever. Don’t think he’s happy being in the void being forced to watch his sons grow up without him.”

“Right. Well, I hope you’re happy w-”

Frisk felt a sharp pain in his head once more. His breathing became harsh.

“Frisk! Oh my God, are you okay?!”

“Fine! Fine! Getting… memories… they’re real! Mom… dad… me… family. Oh, fuck.”

“Stop lying, you dumbass! You are NOT okay! What did you see just now?! TELL ME!!”

“Give me a second. I need to breathe. Heart skipped a beat.”

Chara backed off until he could get himself situated.

“Okay. I’m back. I had a mom and dad. They raised me in a home. Someone tried to kill my mom. I killed the person. Okay, so the police came and questioned all 3 of us. Asked what was going on. My mom tried to protect herself, she said. She also mentioned the guy throwing me at the staircase. I tell them I tried to protect my mother. When they asked what happened, I started crying again. My mom answered for me. The police were surprised at what they heard. Never heard of a 2 year old that could fight, take a licking, and keep on kicking. They said that because mom and I were acting in self defense, and the guy tried to kill us first, they couldn’t arrest my mom because she didn’t do the killing. I did. They also couldn’t arrest a 2 year-old, especially since I was trying to protect myself. They all had us free to go.

As some point, I was all over the news. People were scared of me from that moment on. The teachers, the many other adults, the kids. Even the bullies wanted nothing to do with me. I felt unwanted, so I asked mom why I was here. She told me it’s because I was her shining star. I wasn’t happy with that answer. I told her how bad I felt about killing that man. I even told her that I kinda… enjoyed it. Said it was fun making him suffer for trying to hurt her. Started crying again, asking her why hurting people is fun to me. She was shocked. She probably thought I was still angry at the man I killed. When I saw the look on her face, she wasn’t happy with what she had to say. She said 'It’s in our nature. Sometimes we care about someone enough to the point where we just want to protect them.’ I asked her if she could help me control my violent urges. She obliged and got me a therapist. That therapist did pretty well. Made me feel like I could talk to someone safely without a fear of being judged. Eventually, they thought I was cured. Mom stopped doing the therapy, and it gets a little fuzzy after that. I can’t remember anything else. Not yet, at least.”

“Wow. This… is a lot to take in. I, uhh… think I made the wrong move blackmailing you. Sorry, Frisk.”

“Yeah. Same here.”

After an awkward, quiet breakfast between the two, Toriel announced she was going shopping with Asriel. They bid her farewell as they were in the living room. There, they sat, even more quiet than before. You could cut the tension with a butter knife because it was so thick.

“So…” Chara started, breaking the silence between the two.

“Do you know what your mom looks like?”

“I could ask you the same question! Probably wouldn’t make sense, but I could do it!”

“Oh, believe me. It would make perfect sense at this point. I don’t remember what my mother looks like. I don’t even remember what my life was like before I fell, either.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t remember what my mom looks like, either. It was too blurry to remember her face with. All I know is that she was married at the time, and I’m her kid.”

“Yikes.”

Another silence occurred between the two as they stared at the ceiling for a minute before Frisk broke the silence once more.

“Hey, Chara?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes.”

“Please don’t tell anyone what I told you. I don’t think they would be able to react very well to it.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

The two sat in silence again, this time with both of them falling asleep. Frisk rested on Chara’s lap, and Chara was just sitting up, sleeping like she hadn’t in years… which would have been accurate… if she wasn’t alive.


	6. Having a Bad Timeline

Having a Bad Timeline (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-Mode Arc)

* * *

 

After that moment of secrecy with Chara, Frisk ended up going back to his room. When she was completely alone, she looked around to make sure nobody was watching or listening to her. Then she pulled out her phone, and went to her contacts list.

“Hey. It’s me, Chara. Come here whenever you can. I have something important to tell you. Don’t tell Frisk. He’ll know I told you.” She said.

“Told you what?” Sans asked, startling Chara for a split second.

“Please stop doing that, comedian.”

“He does the same thing to you too?” Asked Papyrus.

“That’s it, Sans! Next time I see dad, I’m telling him everything!”

“Tell him what? That I’ve been perfecting my teleporting and my jokes?” Inquired Sans.

“Please! Both of you!”

Chara got frustrated with them both.

“Listen to me! Your dad, he showed up in Frisk’s dream last night. Told him about Talrok, the guy that’s been on the news. He’s told you both about him too, right?”

“Told me how much he knows about TALROK-and-roll.”

_**“SANS! ENOUGH! PLEASE!”**_ Chara begged, reflexively making her creepy face.

“Alright. Alright. Enough of the jokes. Let us in on it. I’m sorry. I’m done. Go ahead, Chara.”

“Thank you. Now, Talrok’s been on the news lately. Breaking into schools and leaving without a trace, murdering criminals on the run and taking their souls out of their chests. Right now, he’s only stolen 3 souls. He never harmed a single kid.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s necessarily good." Retorted Sans.

"He killed, and stole the souls, of 3 criminals on the run. You think he’s done? He can’t possibly be.”

Sans’ pupils disappeared and showed empty eyesockets.

“Brother, please. I know how you get with people like them. You wouldn’t stop being mad at Frisk for 2 years!” Papyrus said, seeing the look in his eyes.

“He almost killed you, Papyrus! Do you really think-”

“That doesn’t matter! I told you many times that it doesn’t matter! He stopped killing, remember?!”

“Doesn’t mean what he did was forgotten, Papyrus! Or is that something _**you**_ forgot?!”

“You are infuriating when you’re like this! Sans, it happened in the previous timeline! _**LET IT GO, ALREADY!**_ ”

“I don’t have to let anything go, especially for someone who killed innocent monsters. Frisk may have made up for what he did, but it doesn’t excuse the fact that he did it.”

Sans’ left eye flashed its iconic cyan and yellow glow while he had a menacing grin.

“Okay, both of you shut up for a second. You remember the previous timeline?! How?!”

Chara asked, flustered by what she was learning.

“It was a reset, Chara.” The brothers said in unison.

“Why do you two remember it?”

“Come on, Chara. You think jokes are all I can do?” Sans said with a more accurate mouth expression.

“Look. Ever since dad left us, I’ve tried to find ways to explain where he went and how we could get him back, which, in turn, led me to science, which, in turn, led me to learn about the time anomalies.”

“What… the fuck, Sans?”

“My reports showed a massive anomaly in the time-space continuum. Timelines started jumping left and right, stopping and starting, until suddenly, everything would end. Initially, I assumed Frisk was to blame for the vast majority of them, but the only time-shift Papyrus and I fully witnessed was when Frisk told us what they did. They were so sad, full of self-hatred. I couldn’t stay mad at them. So I did what someone merciful would do: I forgave them. I didn’t forget, but I DID forgive. After that, we returned back to our home when we came to. Papyrus and I remembered in full what we witnessed. We decided it was for the best to act like we couldn’t remember anything. We called Tori, and asked her if she remembered anything bad that happened recently. She scared us both when she admitted to remembering Frisk killing her.”

“Oh… no.”

“That’s what we said. I explained to her as best as I could what happened, and she followed through most of it. She also told me something else. ‘Sans, remember when I had you promise to watch over a human and protect them if they come through? Forget what I said. This human may have brought me back from death, but this human may be a bigger danger than I had anticipated. So please, if killing them is your only option, use whatever means necessary to prevent our kind from dying.’ She was angry at the kid, and she was right to be. I had to tell her something to calm her down. Told her how the kid admitted what they did. Described how much they cried. I saw the look on Frisk’s face. Nothing but regret, despair, and self-hatred. She changed her mind, and decided to help out in preventing anyone getting killed again.”

“What did you do?”

“Anyone that got killed by Frisk previously was told to act like it didn’t happen. Everyone in the ruins played along. Tori almost slipped up by accident, but she played the part nicely. Kid ended up not even laying a single finger on anyone. Tori even called me and told me. Admitted that she was wrong. Thought the kid deserved a chance to redeem himself, so this time, I offered to keep an eyesocket on him. I did as often as I could without being noticed, especially in Waterfall. Didn’t want the kid dying cause I figured they might kill again. Couldn’t protect them, though. Paps told me I couldn’t just baby him. Poor kid died so many times, every time looking more and more remorseful than the last. I almost started crying and gave away my position. Paps had to tell me to snap out of it. Kept telling me 'he won’t learn anything unless he is allowed to know the consequences of any wrongdoings he issues unto others’. At that point, we both started to help him in more subtle ways. He even went on a 'date’ with my bro. Pretty funny if you asked me at the time, but I think they were both looking for something more platonic? I dunno.”

“That’s… a very weird way to describe a 'date’. Don’t take this personally, but I don’t think either one knew what a date was supposed to be like. Frisk would be obvious, but Papyrus doesn’t have much of an excuse.”

“Right. Well, I asked Alphys for some of the footage she recorded. She had no idea she could record across timelines. Confirmed I was right. Frisk wasn’t at fault for most of the resets. The only one he was guilty of involved Papyrus and I.”

“How do you even remember all of the resets?”

“Everybody remembers every last reset that occurs. They just act like they don’t.”

While they were speaking, a voice entered the conversation with 3 bodies to accompany it.

“So what you’re saying is you all knew what Frisk did?” It asked.

Chara turned around while Sans kept his eyesockets empty and Papyrus looked grim.

“Oh no. Mom, dad, Rei, how much of that did you hear?”

“All of it.” The royal family said, looking straight at Chara.

Chara immediately got scared the second they spoke in unison.

“So, Chara, Asriel, I suppose it is time to talk about this.” Toriel uttered, looking disappointed.

“Talk? About what? Tori, why would our children need to talk about anything?” Asgore inquired foolishly.

“First of all, do NOT 'Tori’ me, Dreemurr. Second of all, our children have been hiding secrets that need to come to light.”

“Toriel, I thought we agreed that we would not tell Asriel.”

“Wait. What?! Not tell me what, mom and dad?!” Asriel chimed in, somewhat anxious.

“Asriel, it’s time you knew the truth. We don’t remember what you may have done as a flower, but we’ve always known you and Flowey were the same person. We just never told you because we thought you did not want to be called 'Asriel’ while you were a flower.”

“Oh. So you DID know. I guess we do have some secrets that need showing, huh? Chara, help me out?”

“Fine, but tell them the truth, and no sugarcoating it. And actually tell them; don’t just stall for time.”

Chara was nervous, and Asriel felt like he was ready to turn to dust. But they knew they had to tell them. They were both ready to be rejected by everyone, so they took all took a seat, and braced themselves for the truth. ALL OF IT.


	7. Secrets of the Dreemurr Kind (aka True Confessions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This specific chapter makes a big, glaring reference to Flowey’s speech in the genocide route of Undertale. Also, Toriel proves how much of a hypocrite she really is, alongside Sans being very judgmental.

Secrets of the Dreemurr Kind (aka True Confessions) (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
After getting comfortable, the living was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

“Well? Aren’t one of you going to tell your father and I how it all started?” Toriel beckoned.

Chara was texting on her phone when Toriel commanded her audience.

“Yes. I just need to make sure Alphys and Undyne are here.” Replied Chara.

“They need to know about what’s going on just as much as you do.”

After a few minutes, Undyne kicked the door open.

“NGAAHHH! CHARA! I got your message! Whatever beans you gotta spill, DO IT ALREADY!” She roared.

Alphys and Mettaton were right behind her.

“Yes, darling. Please tell me what has your hair so riled up. It couldn’t be that bad, right, sweetie?” Said Mettaton.

Chara bent her head down in shame; Asriel tried to put on a smile, but he was clearly nervous.

“Yikes. Looks like you guys need to relax.” Said Undyne.

“Umm… speaking of which, I… need you guys to take a seat.” Chara managed.

After the 3 late comers entered the living room, Chara and Asriel had everyone they needed, right where they needed them.

“Okay, guys. Now we can tell you what we need to tell you.”

“Good. Asriel, you first, young man.” Toriel insisted.

“Yes, mom” was all Asriel could say towards his mother. Then he hung his head in shame while making his confession.

“Let’s start at the beginning. And by ‘beginning’, I mean 'when I woke up as a flower’. When that happened, I started freaking out. I wondered where Chara was. I was even more scared and confused when I couldn’t feel my arms or legs. I called out for help in a panic; I even called for you and dad. But nobody came. After being exhausted enough to stop wasting my breath, I started crying. I cried for I-don’t-know-how-long, and that’s when dad came in. You remember, dad?”

“Yes.” Asgore sadly agreed.

“Although I must admit that I genuinely wish I did not. I saw the look on your face, the tears in your eyes. I wondered why you were crying. Then you said 'Dad? Dad, it’s me!’ For an instant, I could not believe it, but then I felt your essence emanating from that flower. So I ran to you, tears in my eyes, and picked you up. I was so happy to have you back in my life.”

“Yeah. I remember that. I tried to tell you what happened. I took Chara to the human village, I placed her body by the golden flowers, we were only gonna go for 6 souls. No more, no less. But Chara got angry at the humans. I snatched control back, and Chara got angry at me. After that, I came back; I was hurt, but I came back. After we got to see you and mom one last time, everything turned black, and eventually, I woke up as a flower. You realized that the humans killed me essentially, but you were just happy to be with me. But… I couldn’t be happy. I was a flower; I couldn’t feel anything at all. I tried to feel something for you, dad, but nothing I did worked. It was like my compassion completely disappeared! I even asked you if you still loved me, and you confirmed it, but I ran away. To mom. If anyone could help me feel again, it would be her, I thought. Boy, was I wrong. I spent weeks with you, dad, but as hard as I tried, I couldn’t love you back. I did the same with mom, but she couldn’t do anything about it, either. Eventually, I became despondent. I decided that there wasn’t any use living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without Chara. So I decided to kill myself. And you know what? I succeeded, but as I shuffled myself loose the mortal coil, something primal welled up inside me. I started thinking 'Wait. If you don’t have a soul, what happens when you die?’ I got scared and said 'No, wait! I don’t wanna die!’ And then I woke up. It was almost as if it was all just a bad dream. I was back in your garden. Back at my save point.”

“That explains why you showed back up in my garden when I saw you again.”

“You recognized me the second you saw me again?! WHY DIDN’T YOU ACT LIKE IT?!”

“First of all, do not raise your voice to me. Second, I thought it would be a bad idea to tell you I remembered you running away. I would have grounded you, but because you were a flower, grounding you would not have done much good.”

“Right. Anyway, after our 'initial’ encounter, I was intrigued by what happened, so I began to experiment. I brought myself to the edge of death over and over, and every time I came back to life. I figured that as long as I was determined to live, I could always just come back to life. In essence, my flower body didn’t like to die and stay that way, so it didn’t. At first, I used my powers for good. I used my power to help everyone in the underground. The power to turn back time. The power to play God. The power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET, respectively, of course. To be honest, it was nice being everyone’s friend… for a while.”

“So that’s how it all started. You really WERE the reason behind the countless resets. The only one Frisk is guilty of is the last one.” Sans gravely spoke, glaring at Asriel with empty eyesockets.

“You made me think Frisk was at fault for all the other resets. You should be ashamed of yourself, 'your majesty’. I don’t know how you sleep at night.”

“What is he talking about, Rei?” Chara asked with her creepy face.

“ _ **STOP. CALLING. ME. REI!**_ And stop making that creepy face too! You look stupid.”

“Tell us. NOW.”

“Fine. None of you are gonna like this, especially not you, Chara, but you need to hear it. My more violent aspects started rearing their ugly heads because I got curious. I wondered 'what would happen if I did this instead?’ So I decided instead of helping others, I would hurt them instead. I didn’t like it, at first. Really, I didn’t. I thought to myself 'I’ll just do it one time, just one, and then I’ll bring them back.’ After the first time I did, though, I thought it was amazing. I killed someone just because, and I brought them back. 'I don’t really like this’ I said to myself. 'I’m just doing this to see what would happen.’ Boy, was that a horrible excuse! I started killing people over and over again. The more I did it, the more unstoppable I felt. But eventually, I grew bored again. Only this time, I did everything there was to do in my homeland. I explored every last possibility that my own people could possibly provide for me. I read every book, and I burned every book; I won every game, and I lost every game; I appeased everyone, and I killed everyone. Sounds, noises, puzzles, patterns, sets of numbers, lines of dialogue. I’ve seen it all. I knew everything there was to know about our entire homeland… except for one thing: where dad kept the human souls. I tried every last method I could think of to get him to show me. I tried hundreds of times, but he just wouldn’t. He refused to even give me a hint! But then, I saw you in the ruins. I figured he would definitely do it for you, Chara. I wanted to finish what you and I started: free everyone, and then I would show them all that this world was still 'kill or be killed’! And the best part was that we didn’t even need to leave that time. Dad had 6 human souls locked away, so all I needed was you. Gotta admit, I thought you and Frisk were the same person back then. I just didn’t recognize you initially because Frisk was there, and not you. Thought I could steal Frisk’s soul, but I obviously failed. Then I saw Frisk following my advice and thought you came back. Still though, despite everything that happened, why did you wake up? Did you hear me calling you?”

Everyone was in shock. Asriel admitted to doing so many horrible things, and he couldn’t feel any remorse because he did them as a flower. Toriel snapped out of it to talk to Asriel.

“I suppose this is where I come in." She said with a glare.

"Asriel, first of all, that would be me. You see, after I left your father, I took Chara with me to the ruins and gave them a proper burial. I preferred that over her being in the cellar for eternity. Second of all, I am very disappointed in you. Sans is correct. You SHOULD be ashamed of yourself, young man. Killing people not for a reason that deems it necessary, but for your own amusement? Even your own father had a reason for killing those children, no matter how unjustified it was.”

“You… you killed us all?” Asgore glared angrily at his own flesh and blood.

“Yes, dad.” Asriel replied, guiltily looking down in shame with tears coming out of his eyes.

“I can’t believe it. My own son, killing people… for his own amusement. I am mortified by what I am hearing. But… I cannot judge you.”

“Dad. Don’t. What I did was wrong. Me being a flower at the time doesn’t make it okay. I should have never did what I did.”

“Like father, like son. You are just as bad as your father, Asriel!”

Asriel had no response to his mother’s scathing comments. Why would he? He thought he deserved it and so much worse.

“You are so wretched that you don’t deserve to be here anymore. Killing people because you were bored? Unacceptable. That kind of manipulation over people’s lives will NEVER be welcome in my house. But… despite all that…you are still my son, and I still love you.”

Toriel noticed Asriel’s disgruntled expression coupled with tears.

“Asriel… listen. I know you-”

“Mom. I… I’m so sorry, mom.” Asriel said, trying his hardest to fight back his tears.

“It was me being stupid. Never again.”

“Asriel-”

“NEVER AGAIN! I… I’m so sorry, mom. I should’ve just stayed dead. Then we wouldn’t be in this mess that I caused, ma. I’m sorry! I’m sorry, ma! I should’ve just gotten the souls we needed, and then come right back. At least leave you and dad a note or something! It’s all my fault, mama!”

Asriel broke down and buried himself in Toriel’s arms.

“Asriel… stop crying.” Chara growled, breaking her silence.

“Mom, dad! I just-”

**“STOP CRYING.”**

Asriel refused to obey Chara.

“Stop crying, you piece of shit!”

Chara started tearing up herself.

“Chara… I’m so sad, Chara.”

“Rei-”

“I feel so horrible, Chara.”

“Please!”

“Chara, I-”

_**“STOP IT!! STOP IT NOOOWWWW!!!”** _

“Chara…”

Chara couldn’t take it anymore. She succumbed to her emotions. She let out a loud cry, and hugged her brother. They held each other tightly like their lives depended on it. Seemingly like if they let go, they would lose each other forever.

“Asriel, you piece of shit!” Chara managed through her tears.

“Now look what you made me do! Why can’t you just listen?!”

“Chara, I’m sorry. I should’ve just let you keep control.”

“ _ **NO! I’M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE SORRY!**_ I was the one controlling your body that time, not you! I should’ve never dragged you into MY problems with the humans!”

“So?! If those humans did to me what they did to you, I probably would’ve did the same thing! It’s okay, sis! Really!”

**_“ NO, IT’S NOT! I GOT US BOTH KILLED, AND FOR WHAT?! SOME STUPID GRUDGE OVER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST?! THAT’S MY PROBLEM! MY FAULT!_**I’M the problem! Me! Nobody else! I’m the only problem here!”

Asgore and Toriel couldn’t bear to keep watching their children in anguish any longer. They let their parental sides show once more and took them into their arms to let them cry out their misery.

“My goodness.” Mettaton finally spoke.

“Those little dearies have been through so much. They couldn’t even tell us sooner.”

“Reminds me of Frisk right now.” Sans added.

Papyrus had nothing to say; he believed everything to be true; he just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The Dreemurrs at their lowest moment, and he couldn’t just say something inspiring to them. A truly helpless feeling to have. After several minutes of tears, Chara finally spoke to her mother in a guilt-ridden tone.

“Mom, I have to tell you something.” She said in a hushed tone.

“Chara, I don’t think-”

“No! You and dad need to know now! When I was laying in my deathbed. Do you know why I got sick? Buttercups. Killed myself. Only way I could think of to kick-start a plan I had.”

“What was the plan?”

“My plan was to go to the surface using Asriel’s body, and get 6 human souls. After Asriel absorbed mine, I got control of his body. Used it to carry my own dead one across the barrier. The second I saw those-those things that dared to call themselves humans, I got angry. VERY ANGRY. I started to use magic on them as one of them got ready to attack. When I had the drop on them and was about to kill one, Asriel took back control before I could kill anyone. I was even more pissed off because of Asriel’s interference. I kept screaming at him 'GIVE ME BACK CONTROL, REI’, but he didn’t. He took me back home. I kept yelling and yelling at him the entire way. When he finally got us back home, I asked him why he brought me back home. He said… Asriel?”

“I said 'It’s because… it’s because you deserve to be with us, Chara. People who love you, honestly and truly. Not people who look human, but act like those humans did.’ You deserved better, Chara. You really did.” Asriel answered sagely.

“Yeah. I never knew until it was too late. I apologized to Asriel for making him go through hell just to take me back to the place where I belonged, but at least I got to tell Asriel just how much I loved him one last time before we both died. After that, it kinda just felt like I fell asleep. Couldn’t wake up for a long time. I heard sounds, but I couldn’t respond to them.

  
Eventually, Frisk woke me up at some point. I was a ghost. Heard him get threatened by Asriel when he was Flowey. Saw that he took Flowey’s advice and started killing. I kept trying to get him to stop before he reached a point where I would have taken up the reigns and destroyed everything in this world. Every time was unsuccessful, especially when it came to you. I even showed myself and begged him to stop, but he just told me to shut up as he tore you to pieces. When I saw you turn to dust, I lost it. I couldn’t stop crying after that. I kept wondering why he did it.

  
But then, Sans showed up and gave him a wake-up call. When Frisk apologized to me, that’s when I realized it. He was just scared of dying. That’s why he killed: he didn’t want to die. I couldn’t stay angry and scared of him, so I let him do as he pleased until Sans warned him before reaching Snowdin. When he got to the town, he decided he had enough. He wanted to stop. He didn’t care what happened to him at that point, so he and I agreed that he would stop once and for all. He confessed to Sans and Papyrus after he spared Papyrus. He felt so horrible.

  
But then, reality started to shift and break away. Next thing I knew, Frisk and I were back at the start. I was awake, but Frisk wasn’t. I kept shaking him, trying to wake him up. I kept at it for minutes on end until he finally did. At first, we were so confused. We thought Frisk was dead just like me, and I was just a figment of his imagination. He had to pinch himself just to confirm he was alive.

  
That’s when we realized… we were given a second chance. So we used that second chance to instead make friends with everyone. Frisk was ready to lose everything because he hated himself for what he did, and boy, did he lose everything. He got killed so many times over. Everyone that could kill him did kill him. He didn’t even fight back because he thought he didn’t deserve to.”

Toriel was shocked at what she hearing, and so was everyone else, especially Asgore.

“Chara… do you mean to say not only did you see me die, but you also saw me… kill Frisk?”

Chara kept silent.

“Oh… mom… so you DO recall.” Said Asriel in a dark tone.

“You remember killing Frisk. And if you remember killing Frisk… then you can’t judge dad anymore. You can’t judge anyone. Not even me.”

“Yes. You are correct. My child.” Toriel responded with guilt.

“I killed Frisk once. Entirely by accident. It was only one time, but that is no excuse. Asriel, you are right. You and your father have killed multiple people, and I have only killed one, but I am no longer in any condition to judge you, your father or Chara because I am no better than you. If anything, I am probably worse than all 3 of you combined.”

“No, you’re not.” Chara said, trying to comfort her mother.

“I could see the look on your face. It was an accident. You didn’t mean to do it.”

“That does not make it any better, my child. I accused your father of being a pathetic whelp, but I am simply a hypocrite. That is far, far worse than being a whelp. He could have followed your plan, but he chose to go his own way. To be honest, I no longer know whether his way of doing things was a better alternative or not.”  
  
“Mom, don’t you get it? We all made mistakes, but that’s okay. We’re family. We always have been, mom. I’ll admit it; sure, dad’s way of doing it wasn’t exactly the best way of doing it, but neither was mine. I’m the reason why everyone’s like this now.”  
  
  
“That’s not true.”  
  
“Not true, huh? Well, how about this? Get mistreated by your own kind, and run away to a mountain, kill yourself, get you and your brother killed while getting him turned into a soulless abomination of dust and determination, accidentally restart an inter-species war, accidentally get your parents divorced, and finally, watch the people you care about get slaughtered in front of you while being COMPLETELY unable to protect them. And then, get back to me.”  
  
Chara’s small rant about her life from before was eye-opening for Toriel.  
  
  
“Well then, I guess the causing of death was inevitable. Asgore, I never got to apologize to you properly. So, I’m sorry. I was wrong to judge you. All you were doing was trying to keep everyone’s hopes and dreams alive, and I chastised you for it. I understand if you hate me. I would deserve as much at this point.”  
  
“Tori, I… I never hated you. Even now, although I am not proud of what you are admitting, you think I would treat you that way?”  
  
  
“Yes. I would deserve to be treated as I treated you for so long. If I had just stayed at your side, maybe things would have been different.”

Toriel started tearing up finally.  
  
“No. No, we both may not be able to forget the past, but we… have to keep moving forward. We cannot just let what happened in the past rule over us. That’s what I did. Look at me. I was miserable without you or the kids. I just wanted to die. I did not mind if it was by Frisk’s hand. But then, even though I was wounded by Frisk, he spared me and was willing to suffer like the rest of us instead of going to the surface a free human. At this point, I say he has made up for what he did. He forgave all of us of our wrongdoings unto him. It is time we do the same for him. We should at least show him that his efforts to make amends were not for nothing, should we not?”  
  
“Yes. I suppose we should.”  
  
Toriel wiped her own tears away.  
  
“Okay. I think now Asriel and I have said what we needed to say.” Chara said with a calmer demeanor.  
  
  
“Everybody listen. Like us, Frisk wasn’t always a good person; we no longer have the luxury of doubting that he could hurt or even kill someone. He has ruined, and taken, lives just like us, the Dreemurrs. In addition, that being said, he was somewhat like the humans Asriel described: ones who are human biologically, but are horrible beasts on the inside. But unlike them, Frisk admitted his wrongdoings and tried to fix them. So, that’s gotta mean something, right?”  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
“Good. Now that everything is out in the open, we can get back to the matter at hand.”  
  
  
“That’s fine and all, but why don’t we take a break, and take our minds off of what we just learned and saw with some grub?” Sans suggested.  
  
“You know, comedian? For the first time in my life, you and I are finally on the same side.”  
  
  
“Glad ya see it my way, kid. Just keep your parents, your brother and yourself away from me.”  
  
“What? Sans, I thought you and mom-”  
  
“Oh, your mom and I ARE still friends.” Sans started making his left eyesockets glow again, bearing his exercise in caution.  
  
“Only problem is… I don’t trust you four right now. If all four of you really did what you said you did, then that means I need to keep an eyesocket out for all of you, especially your parents.”  
  
“Sans-”  
  
“No, Chara. He is right to say that. How about this? We will eat separately from you and Papyrus from now on. How does that sound?” Toriel offered, holding her hand out for a deal.  
  
Sans reached out to her hand, and Toriel felt a jolt from it. Afterwards, Sans showed that his hand had a joy buzzer. Toriel couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Yikes. Thought Sans was gonna do something worse to her.” Alphys inquired, fully relieved.  
  
“Listen, Tori. You and I are still friends, but you kinda scared me a bit, so sorry if I sounded too harsh just now, but sure, that sounds good. But just this once. Sit away from Paps while we’re eating; I don’t want your bloodlust to get out of control.”  
  
Sans stopped the glowing, but his eyesockets were both still empty. “What do you say, Tori? Eat separated from my bro and I just this once, and we’ll be cool again. I’ll even let you guys come over to our place after all this. Deal?”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Toriel and Sans shook hands properly this time, and a deal was made. Afterwards, they all went out to get something to eat, bringing Mettaton with them.


	8. Cruel and Unusual Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is even more of a judgmental prick in this one. But at least he lets up a little. But he's not the only one who the Dreemurrs fucked up.

Cruel and Unusual Judgment (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
Finding a proper restaurant that would serve monsters and humans was difficult, but they found one: Sly Tennor’s Tie and Fry. It was actually a somewhat contradictory name to how the food was actually prepared.

“I can’t believe it took us **20 GODDAMN MINUTES TO GET HERE!** ” Undyne complained loudly.

“Finally, someone gets it! Why is it always so hard to find a restaurant that serves monsters and humans?!” Chara agreed.

“Well, doesn’t F-Frisk have to mention that at s-some point?” Asked Alphys.

“Don’t think ‘Frisky Dingo’ has the power to talk about the segregation of monsters in restaurants. You guys can’t even eat our food.”

“Uhh, actually, yes, we can, Chara. It’s just that our bodies are made of mostly nothing but magic with a very small amount of physical substance.” Asriel countered.

He then poked Chara’s stomach.

“Your physical composition is  **THE EXACT OPPOSITE**. Your body is made of mostly nothing but physical matter with a very small amount of magical composition.”

“ _ **HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!**_ I thought only Alphys knew! I don’t even know what humans are made of!” Undyne frantically called for an answer.

“First of all, humans like Chara are made up of a great many things, the most prominent being H2O, also known as water. It’s the most basic thing a human needs to survive, but they’re constantly running out, so they have to replenish their water every day by drinking water. Second, come on, Undyne! What, you think I wouldn’t use my power to learn something at some point? It was in one of the books I read, and then burned.”

“Strange. I just thought you were interested in killing people, just like your mom and dad.” Sans quiped.

“Sans. No. Just… just no. Stop.” Chara said, putting her foot down.

“Whatever. Like I said, when we get tables, you four stay away from Papyrus and I.” Sans added while emptying his eyesockets and pointing an accusational finger at the Dreemurrs.

Sans was not in the mood to be near them for Papyrus’ sake. After they all got inside, they got seated. Things have never been as awkward as they were in that moment. The Dreemurrs sitting at least one table away from Sans and Papyrus while Sans has empty eyesockets the entire time, even having Alphys and Undyne as a barrier between them. Toriel felt ashamed of herself.  _Sans doesn’t trust me anymore_ , she thought.  _He doesn’t trust any of us anymore._ She decided to get up and try to talk to Sans.

“Mom, don’t. Sans ain’t gonna like it.” Chara warned while noticing the judge’s left eyesocket.

Toriel sat back down per Chara’s request and out of fear of what could happen if she crossed the boundaries that were laid out.

“We really messed up, didn’t we, sis?” Asked Asriel sadly.

“No. If we simply messed up, things wouldn’t have ended up like this. Sans isn’t normally cool with people who have killed at least once before, but  ** _BOY, DID WE FUCK UP_**.”

“Yes. We cannot just act like what we said was not the truth. We did do what we did. But that does not mean that we cannot regain his trust. We can. It will take some time, but perhaps Sans will stop holding it against us eventually.” Asgore said sagely.  
  
“What makes you think that, dad? Look at him. Both of his pupils are gone. And if both of his pupils are gone, that’s how you know he’s serious. So why do you think we can regain Sans’ trust?”  
  
“I… do not know. Perhaps Sans has actually already forgiven us, but he is scared for Frisk’s life. He believes we would end up killing him again. And keep in mind that because there are a lot of humans on the surface, there is an extremely strong chance that this time, Frisk’s death would be final.”  
  
None of the Dreemurrs noticed, but Sans was listening the entire time.  
  
“So what you’re saying is Sans is just… being overprotective?” Asked Asriel in a depressed tone.  
  
“Yes. He deserves the right to be. He has 2 brothers, both of them he loves very much despite the fact that one tried to kill the other, and he just found out that one of them is in constant danger because he is living with your mother and sister.”  
  
“Yes. What self-respecting person would not be alarmed by that?” Responded a guilt-ridden Toriel.  
  
“Sans is right to reject us. We were the royal family, and we were supposed to set an example, but instead, we let our past problems, and their ramifications, catch up to us because they went unsolved and ruin innocent people’s lives. We truly are the very worst.”  
  
Toriel gave out herself an unusual amount of brutal honesty. She was ashamed of herself, and couldn’t sense Sans walking to her family as she hung her head in shame while shedding more tears.  
  
“You’re right, you know.” Sans judged in a harsh tone.  
  
“Sans. I am sorry that I kept pretending to be a perfect mother to Frisk. No mother should do what I did and be allowed to be called one. I do not deserve to be around Frisk anymore. That being said, I want you to know right now that none of us intend to harm or kill Frisk. And if we gave you the impression that Frisk is no longer safe with us, we are truly, sincerely sorry.”  
  
Toriel’s tears started flowing out faster as she lost her mettle to speak to her friend.  
  
“And if you looked up to us, and felt like you were betrayed, it was not our intentions. I should not have kept anything a secret from you. We are sorry.”  
  
“Tori, enough. I know you guys really are remorseful. I’m just telling you what you need to hear at this point. You guys were the inspiration for a great many of our people. All that’s happened is you guys admitting you’re not perfect, and that’s a good thing because in truth, ya ain’t. And it’s okay to not be perfect. Ya ain’t supposed to be. A lot of monsters think you guys are, but in reality, you’re all just like the rest of us. Everybody forgets that people with status and renown are, or at least were, exactly like everybody else at some point. Why? Because they idolize those people. And because those people are idolized, they feel pressure to live up to that status everyone thinks they’re in. But right now, I’m seeing the Dreemurrs as they really are: people who made mistakes just like the rest of us. Biggest thing that sets you and other celebs apart is that you guys are being brutally honest with yourselves now. There is, however, one thing you didn’t do just yet. You never forgave yourselves for what you did or what happened. Wasn’t Asgore’s fault he had to kill humans just to help his kind. Wasn’t Asriel’s fault he lost his soul. Wasn’t Chara’s fault that she wasn’t treated the best before she fell down. Wasn’t your fault that Frisk killed you, but you got angry for that happening to you. Perfectly reasonable reaction. To make things worse, you got clouded, to an extent, by people’s praise of you, and it caused you to forget that you’re not THAT special. That you can’t judge anyone for what they do 'cause chances are if you were in their position, you probably woulda done the same thing.”  
  
“You really think so, Sans?”  
  
“Think about it. When Asriel had control over the timeline in his 'fingertips’, he could literally do whatever he wanted, and there would be absolutely no consequences whatsoever. Can anyone of us honestly say we wouldn’t mess with that power, even if only a little bit?”  
  
They all thought about it, except for Asriel, obviously.  
  
“To be honest, I probably would have been downright cruel to Asgore if I could control time.” Toriel admitted.  
  
“If I had my way, I would go back and kill every last human that treated me horribly. And then, I would make them watch me do it over, and over, and over…” Chara confessed, doing her creepy face at the notion.  
  
"I must admit; even as great as I am, I would go back and research all the ways to cook pasta of all types.“ Papyrus admitted, wanting that same power.   
  
"See, Tori? None of us are perfect. In fact, to be honest, if I could reset right now…”  
  
Sans closed his eyesockets and reopened them, only to make them empty.  
  
_**“You’d be dead where you stand for killing my brother. And so would your son.”**_  
  
The Dreemurrs all became scared of Sans in that second. Asriel was especially shaken.  
  
“If you had that power, what would you think about it?”  
  
“That I should be responsible with it?” Toriel replied, fearful of Sans’ wrath.  
  
“Ah. I see. Well, if that is the case… then why’d you kill my brother?”  
  
Toriel had no response.  
  
“Brother is right. If you’re supposed to be responsible about your magic, then why did you kill Frisk with it?”  
  
Papyrus stood up, materialized a bone, and aimed it at Toriel’s throat.  
  
“Papy, it’s okay, baby! You don’t have to do this!” Mettaton said, getting scared.  
  
“Okay, I admit it. Maybe Papyrus is a good fit for the guard. Or he would be if we still had it.” Undyne confessed, visibly spooked.  
  
“Well? Aren’t you going to tell me? After all, I am pretty great. Hopefully great enough to receive an answer, and, for your sake, quickly before I make you regret not giving me one.”  
  
No one, not even Sans, expected Papyrus to get dangerous in that instant. Toriel had to tell the truth.  
  
“Papyrus, I only did it by mistake. I had no true intentions of killing him, just trying to make him turn back by hurting him a little. I only wa-OUCH!!”  
  
Papyrus smacked the top of her head with the aforementioned bone.  
  
“You hurt Sans and I. By killing Frisk. I know it was an accident, but this is for you to think about what you did.”  
  
Papyrus then jabbed her stomach with the bone.  
  
“Okay. I will admit it. I did deserve that.” Toriel managed weakly.  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
The skeleton brothers went back to their separate table, somewhat satisfied.  
  
“Mom, you gonna be okay?” Asked a concerned Chara.  
  
“I will be fine. That hurt.”  
  
“Good.” said the skeletons in unison.  
  
After that, they sat back down at their according to the terms Sans had set for Toriel. There was an uncomfortable bitterness between the Dreemurrs and the skele-brothers. Sans attacked all 4 of them verbally, but Papyrus gave Toriel a dose of tough love. It would be a while before things simmered down between them. Eventually, the waiter got them all menus and took their orders. While they were waiting, Papyrus started thinking about what he did.  
  
“Hey, Sans, Undyne.” Said Papyrus.  
  
“Do either one of you think I did the right thing? I mean, I shouldn’t have done it, but I didn’t like what she did to Frisk. He means a lot to me, and-”  
  
“Pap, listen. I don’t think you shoulda knocked some sense into her, no matter how much she deserves it, but I also think you were just doing the same thing I was gonna do. If she’s really sorry, then you and I have nothing to fear.” Sans said in a warmer, more welcoming tone.  
  
“Yeah, dude. Still, didn’t think you’d have the balls to do that!” Added Undyne.  
  
“I knew you were pretty strong, but what you did just now? That showed me that you held back in the past. If you fought like that, you definitely would be in the royal guard… if we still had one.”  
  
“Thank you, Undyne. And thank you, brother. Still though…”  
  
“Papyrus?”  
  
“If she hurts Frisk, she’s liable to get hit back. And hard. Right, Sans?”  
  
Both of Papyrus’ eyesockets glowed yellow and orange.

_**“WITHOUT QUESTION.”**_ Sans agreed with an empty right eyesocket and a glowing left one.

They both waved eerily at the Dreemurrs, confirming their curent overprotective train of thought. None of the Dreemurrs had been more scared in their life. It’s possible that they may end up having nightmares about it for a while. After the waiter brought the food to both tables and they finished it, they went to Sans and Papyrus’ house to finish their discussion.


	9. Modus Operandi

Modus Operandi (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

 

The drive was somewhat silent. Nobody wanted to talk about what happened in the restaurant or at Toriel’s house. Which is why when they got to the skeleton brothers’ home, Papyrus and Sans both insisted that the Dreemurrs go inside first. Papyrus even materialized another bone to make them go inside one at a time. After they all got in, the tension was thick enough to cut it with a knife once more. Sans decided to break the ice.

“All right. Now, we all got off to a VERY bad start, but there’s a reason why dad warned Paps and I about that person on the news, and there’s a reason why Chara called us together. Both of them pertain to Frisk, and both of them pertain to that man as well. Chara, would you like to do the honors?”

“Thank you, comedian.” Chara acquiesced.

“Now, listen up everybody. We already know Sans and Papyrus saw their dad in their dreams, but did anyone else see someone named Dr. W.D. Gaster in theirs?”

They all said yes.

“Okay, good. Then that means you all know the name of that man on the news.”

“Talrok.” Said Asriel.

“That’s correct. He has broken into a lot of schools lately, possibly looking for Frisk, but they have never resulted in any casualties. However, he has killed 3 criminals that have been on the run, and he took their souls as well. If I had to guess, I would say he’s amassing enough power to control Frisk and use him to theoretically destroy the entire world. And not just the world, the universe.”

“Why would a dude like that go after our wimpy loser?” Asked Undyne.

“Simple. I’m sure Gaster mentioned it to you already, but according to him, there’s something about Frisk that doesn’t let him follow the normal rules of monsters or humans. Something that separates him from both species. The trick, at this point, is to find out what it is before Talrok does. If we do, we just might be able to stop Talrok from succeeding.”

“Well, how exactly does Talrok plan to destroy everything? How are we supposed to stop him if we don’t even know how he plans to do it?” Asked a skeptical Asriel.

“Rei, please-”

“ASRIEL. Seriously, stop calling me Rei, Chara. You know how much I hate that.”

“Asriel, there’s something that’s about to happen that’s more important than a nickname I give you. Get serious!”

“Chara, stop. People will respect you more if you address them by the name they identify as, not the name you give them. Is that understood?” Asgore scolded.

“Yes, dad. Anyway, long story short, Talrok wants to destroy everything, but to do that, he needs something that seemingly only Frisk can provide. If it’s what I expect he needs from Frisk, then we’re all gonna have a bad time. One so bad, even Sans can’t compare to it.”

“Speaking of Talrok, how would he even be able to steal those souls anyway?” Asked Asriel.

“I thought a human soul can’t be absorbed by another human. Just like how a monster soul can’t be absorbed by another monster.”

“I don’t know, bro. But I do have some ideas for that. Either he stole information from either Alphys or the librarby-”

“LIBRARY! We know the sign was spelled wrong, but you don’t have to say it like that!”

“library-sorry, or… oh no.”

“What?”

“There’s a small chance that… Talrok isn’t really human. He may possibly be… a magician. A wizard of sorts.”

“Wizard? What’s that?” Asked Undyne.

“I think I can explain, Chara.” Responded Alphys.

“Basically, a wizard is pretty much a human that can use magic. Usually, it’s because they were born that way. Magicians like those are like any normal human in every way except being able to use magic. Due to the fact that they were born at least part human, their soul is stronger, which in turn makes their magic more powerful. However, there is another way a human can become a magician. They have to absorb a monster’s soul. Because most monster souls disappear the second their bodies do, it would be almost impossible to achieve this…unless… he killed a boss monster and absorbed their soul. And if he did that, he could use the monster soul to house any other human soul he happens upon.”

“So what you’re saying is we’re dealing with a hybrid?” Asked Asriel.

“Pretty much. Also, because of humans naturally possessing a large amount of determination, it’s likely that the magic and the determination are working in tandem, augmenting and replenishing each other. In a way, magic is to monsters like determination is to humans. Too much determination for monsters would be dangerous for them because it would destabilize our bodies, which would cause us to turn into the amalgamates that were in my lab. As for humans, too much magic would cause their souls to become unstable, which could cause them to become too powerful, which could theoretically destroy their bodies or something. I’ve never seen it happen, so I don’t know what would happen if a human got exposed to too much magic.”

“Well, Alphys, if I had to guess, I would say that if a human does get exposed to too much magic, their DNA would be altered and cause them to melt, just like the amalgamates you had kept a secret from me.” Toriel speculated.

“That’s one way to think of it. Then again, maybe the change wouldn’t be physical, or at least limited to it. It may also be spiritual. It’s likely that the power becomes so intense that the soul adapts by becoming a vessel instead. Therefore, it’s possible that Talrok isn’t just a human, but he’s not a monster, either. He’s a hybrid, but not like boss monsters, and not like wizards. He could be the perfect hybrid. One that isn’t monster or human, which could make him the perfect place to house a soul of any type. And if that’s the case, then we should probably keep our guard up, especially for Frisk."

"Then that means we got a perfect storm coming.” Sans agreed.

“It’s bad enough that he can steal and absorb souls, but if he got a soul that can turn back time and used its power, it could spell disaster for everyone.”

“That’s true, but how do we even stop him if we can’t even counter him? How can we keep him from winning if we don’t even know his means to his end?” Asked Asriel.

“Say ‘please’.” Said a voice from the shadow on the wall.

Everyone turned to the direction to the voice only to find the source: Dr. W.D. Gaster.

“DAD!” Sans and Papyrus exclaimed happily.

“You’re here!”

“Yes, I am. Listen closely, everyone. I can’t stay here for very long, so I can only say this once. I want to help you with this dire problem we have. Talrok is wanting complete annihilation of our universe, and Frisk is the puzzle piece Talrok needs to complete his plan. To prevent that, we have to keep Talrok from getting close to him. But he has many resources at his disposal.”

“So how do we weaken him, dad?” Asked Sans.

“Simple. We reduce his power by extracting his determination.”

“And that’s possible how? The guy’s gotta be brimming with the stuff. How do we take it away?”

“We make a portable DT extractor. It will be similar to the one in Alphys’ lab, but we can take it with us.”

“So, it’ll be like a vacuum?”

“Not exactly, but close. It will be more like a weapon. I’ve already started the blueprints. When it’s complete, I’ll show them to you all in your dreams. In addition, I can help you acquire the information you need to find out exactly what means Talrok is going to use to accomplish his endgame. I will go into his property and learn what I can. Afterwards, I will give you that information alongside the blueprints. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” They all said as Gaster started to fade away.

“Excellent. I’ll see what I can do otherwise, but for now, goodbye.”

“Goodbye, father. We will see you again.” Said Papyrus.

“Bye, pop.” Said Sans.

After that, Gaster disappeared once more into oblivion. Everyone was somewhat relieved, now that they could have a semblance of a plan. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing, so at least they had something to grasp at, even if it was just random bits of information that could be useful.

“Okay, everybody. I think we can take it from here.” Chara started, leading everyone.

“Now that we have something to work with, I think I can say this plan: Gaster will be our guy on the inside, and our way of producing a wild card. Alphys, when he gives you the blueprints, make sure you remember them because you’ll need to help him out because of his inability to stay on this plane for extended periods of time. Undyne, you’re with me. I want you to help me.”

“What?! Why do I have to do it?!” Asked an enraged Undyne.

“Because… I don’t really… know how to fight. I need you to help me learn. If push comes to shove, I don’t want to go down easy. If I gotta go out, I’m not gonna just lie down and die without a fight. If he wants me dead again, I want him to have to work for it. So I need your help.”

“If you need my help… then you’re getting Asgore’s help, too.” Undyne said, looking determined.

“Well, daddy? Help your little girl out?”

Asgore was in thought only for a moment when he heard those words.

“Are you sure you want to learn how to fight, Chara?” Asgore asked with a head hanging low.

Chara simply nodded.

“Well… in that case… class is in session. Isn’t it, Tori and Asriel?”

Toriel simply summoned fire balls with both of her hands.

“Yeah. I guess it is, dad.” Chara and Asriel said in unison.

The Dreemurrs all looked determined to fight back against Talrok. Then Sans stepped toward them and placed a hand on Chara’s shoulder.

“If you guys are gonna teach her how to fight…” Sans started with closed eyesockets.

“Then she needs to learn how to dodge, too.”

“You really mean it, Sans? You are going to help us? Despite what you now know about us all?” Asked a hopeful Toriel.

“Yeah. I already told you we’re cool now. I ain’t going back on my word now. Maybe I’ll jab you guys about it every now and then, but that’s really all it’s gonna be anymore.”

“Well, brother, if that’s really how you feel, then I, the great Papyrus, shall assist in this endeavor by teaching her how to block. Nyeh, heh heh!” Papyrus said with a renewed enthusiasm.

At that moment, it was decided. Everyone would do everything in their power to protect Frisk, and stop Talrok. And they would all start by teaching Chara how to fight. With that, the training began.


	10. Baby Steps

Baby Steps ****(ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
As everyone stepped into the skele-brothers’ backyard, they all felt somewhat tense. Chara was especially nervous because she was thinking of what could happen if she couldn’t manage. Undyne and Sans started setting up some targets; Papyrus got some test dummies ready to strike. Asgore got Chara a present that he had waiting for her for years.

“Chara, I know you want to be able to fight, but I wanted to give you this.” Asgore said, handing Chara a gift.

Opening it up, Chara was surprised.

“Dad…” Chara started, taken aback.

“I… this… is for me? Why?”

“If you are going to learn how to fight, you will need the proper tools and mindset. I cannot prepare you mentally, but what kind of father would I be if I did not at least give you the tools to succeed? I am not going to give you a handout, but I will give you a hand.”

“Dad… thank you.”

Chara gave her father a hug, and he returned it with a smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you and mom proud of me. I promise.”

“Chara, there is no need to.” Toriel cut in.

“Really? Why, mom?”

“You already have.”

Chara teared up a little happily.

“Thanks, mom.”

After the small family moment, Chara turned her attention to the make-shift training grounds set up in the backyard.

“Okay, so I gotta admit, I’m very nervous right now. That being said, where do we start? Blocking, striking, dodging? What?”

“Straight to business. I like that, but since when have you gotten yourself ready for a scrap?” Undyne admitted.

“What?! What do you mean ‘get ready’? Aren’t you just supposed to fight or something?”

“Nah nah nah. You’re training right now. Normally, you WOULD be right, but since you’ve never did this before, chances are your reflexes could use some work. We’re gonna start by doing a little stretching first.”

“Ah, come on! I just wanna do it already!”

“Sorry, kid. This is how I did it when I was the captain of the royal guard. You think I’m just gonna bend the rules for you?” Undyne said while stretching and prepping herself for training.

“Well, I was thinking th-”

“Nope! Sorry, kid. Now get to stretching. We got a long, hard road ahead of us.”

“Fine.”

Chara gave up and did as Undyne said. Asgore and Toriel practiced on their aim with their fire magic. Asriel and Mettaton sat and watched on the sidelines with a bored look on their faces.

“Your majesty, aren’t you going to train too, darling?” Asked Mettaton.

“I don’t need to train, remember?” Replied Asriel.

“Yes, yes. We know what you were capable of as a flower, sweetie. I can’t remember how many times you trashed my body. What was it? 10 times? 20 times?”

“50 times.”

“Ah. Yes. Of course.”

Mettaton vindictively grabbed Asriel and threw him to his parents.

“Oh, your majesty! Your son would like to train with you!”

Asgore almost stepped on Asriel by accident before he heard Mettaton.

“Huh? Oh, well that’s gre-oops! Sorry, son. Almost didn’t see you there.” Asgore said giving his attention to his son.

“So you wanna train with me, huh? Well, that’s good. You will probably need it. You are not a flower anymore, so you cannot rely on your old attacks anymore.”

Asriel got up with his head tilted down.

“You mean my… 'friendliness pellets’?” Asked the young, cocky boss monster.

Asgore simply tilted his son’s head up to his gaze.

“DO NOT get cocky with me, Asriel. If the situation gets worse, you need to defend yourself. Do I make myself clear?”

Asgore’s eyes flashed cyan and orange for an instant.

“Crystal, dad.”

“Good. Now then, it is time that we teach you about magic. Unless you can tell us?”

Asriel had a bored expression with a monotone so grating, he could be mistaken for a robot.

“Magic is the expression of a monster’s soul. It is through magic that shapes our very bodies. As our bodies shift and develop, our magic shifts and develops alongside it. It’s also normal for magic to show traits about ourselves that are both good and bad in nature. For instance, say you can wield water. Water is flexible and freeflowing, but with the right conditions, its will is easily shaped.”

Toriel stopped the second she heard what Asriel said.

“My my.” Toriel said, astounded.

“My child. So you DO know. You remembered what I taught you all those years ago. I’m so proud of you.”

Toriel and Asgore both stepped back.

“Now Asriel, you see that target right there? I want you to use your magic to strike it.”

Asriel tried to summon an attack, but he couldn’t muster up anything at all. He even pointed his fists at the target, but nothing happened but him making himself look like a fool.

“You could not summon an attack, could you?”

“Mom! Why isn’t it working?! I thought something would just… like poof, or something, but nothing’s happening, ma! Why isn’t it working?!”

Asriel started getting agitated, confirming that Mettaton and his father were right. Asriel then threw aside his pride, fearful for what could happen next.

“Mom, dad, will you teach me how to use magic, please?”

“Are you sure you are ready to learn, my child?”

“Yes! Please! I’ll do anything! Just please teach me how to use it, mama! Please! I don’t wanna die, ma!”

“It is okay, my son. Calm down. Your father and I would be happy to teach you.”

“Really, ma?”

“Of course! Your father and I have been waiting for the day we could do this with you, anyway! As long as you are willing to pay attention, we will teach you what you need to know.”

Asriel hugged his mother in relief.

"Okay, mom. Sorry for the crap. I’ll listen.“

"Thank you, my child. Oh, and one more thing your father and I wanted to ask you and Chara.”

“Yes, mom?” Chara asked while stretching her legs.

_**“SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO START SWEARING?!”**_  Both Asgore and Toriel boomed at their children.

“ ** _I want to know now! WHO TAUGHT YOU THOSE WORDS?!_** ”

Toriel was not amused at her childrens’ language.

“We got it from you, mom and dad!” Chara spat back.

“Yeah, mom. Who do you think taught us those words? We got them mostly from you when you yelled at dad when we were younger.” Asriel agreed with an almost blank look on his face.

“You guys taught us those words. Didn’t think we were listening, did you?”

“I never yelled at your father; you take that back immediately, young man!”

“If I’m wrong, then why did dad have bruises when you finished yelling at him for buying that one abandoned building in Snowdin?”

“Yeah, Tori. I told you it could’ve be-”

“ ** _AND I TOLD YOU THAT 'WE WOULD NEVER NEED THE GODDAMN PLACE’! FOR WHAT REASON COULD WE POSSIBLY HAVE TH -_**oh. Oh…no. So I really am the reason. Dammit. I knew there was something wrong when you said the f-word at dinner one night. I suppose I am to blame for another thing of our past, am I not?”

“So not just a killer, an abusive wife, too? Yikes.” Sans said, thoroughly weirded out and spooked by Toriel.

“Awkward.” Papyrus quiped.

Everyone else just stared at the former queen in shock.

“Hey guys, you can stop staring at mom now.” Chara said, trying to defuse the situation while stretching her legs some more.

“Hey, Asriel, can you help me real fast?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Replied Asriel.

“Thanks. Now I need you to just grab my leg, and push it back. I need to really loosen things up.”

Asriel obeyed, but in a standing up position.

“No, dude. I need you to get on your knees, and push back.”

Asriel was not in the mood to being embarrassed, but he did it anyway.

“Sis, don’t you think this is a little weird?”

“Nah, it’s cool. You’re just helping me stre-oop. There it goes. Yeah, my leg just popped. That’s better. Now push a couple more times, and we’ll switch to the other one.”

Everyone was looking at the two, just snickering to themselves, except for their parents.

“Okay, that’s good. Now let’s do this one.”

“Okay.”

Asriel was started to get embarrassed… and aroused, admittedly. He was really not in the mood to get turned on by Chara, whether or not they were related.

“Come on, put your body onto it, and lean in. I wanna really make this one pop like the other one just did.”

Asriel started sweating upon hearing this.

“Yeah, right there. Just like that. I really do appreci-whoa. Hey, Rei, what’s that I’m feeling on the b-oh.”

Chara tilted her head up at her brother, only to see he was flustered, but didn’t realize why until she looked at her leg.

“Oh, man. Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that to you. You should let go now.” Chara whimpered with a blush.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

With her permission, Asriel got to let go of Chara while they both sat down. They both shared an embarrassed glare at each other, blushing even more when Chara and Asriel made expressions to each other, with Chara’s seemingly looking like she was saying 'did you want to fuck’, with Asriel’s expressions looking like a response saying 'yes, but that’s gross, Chara’. Clearly both of them were noticeably embarrassed and aroused by the situation, even separating themselves from each other. They had never been more weirded out by each other than in that moment.

“Asriel? Chara?” Toriel said, trying to get their attention.

“Yes, mom?” They mumbled, still reeling from the moment.

“Not until you’re both 18. Also, let’s get back to training.”

Toriel schooled her own children, and everyone just laughed.

**_“MOM! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?! I DIDN’T ASK TO BE AROUSED! CHARA AND I ARE SIBLINGS! IT’S FUCKING GROSS, MA!”_**  Asriel screeched, blushing wildly.

“Yes, it is. Or it would be if you were both related by blood. Good thing you’re not. It would be so much worse if you were.”

Asriel started angrily shedding tears, and Chara put her creepy face back on, fuming at her mother’s words.  _Why the fuck would mom say that_ , she wondered.  _Did she know when I flirted with Asriel that one time? Whatever._  After the awkwardness passed after 10 minutes, they finally got to the core of training.

“Alright, kid. I think you’re limber enough.” Undyne said, congratulating Chara.

“Finally. I feel limber, too.”

“Awesome. Now you see my hands? I want you to _**PUNCH THEM AS HARD AS YOU CAN!**_ Act like my hands are your worst enemies, and _**PUNCH THEIR LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT! NNGGAAHHH!**_ ”

Chara responded with a punch hard enough to almost leave a bruise.

“Wow. Pretty hard punch for a human. Now those targets! Take that knife your old man gave you, and slice them up! NOW!”

Chara let out a battle cry, and slashed wildly and swiftly, laughing maniacally while making her creepy face the entire time. She even jumped back, and threw her knife at one of the targets she decimated with a lot of force, enough to plant the knife enough to warrant force to get it back! Undyne was colored impressed… thoroughly.

“Nice job.” She admitted.

“Thanks.” Chara replied, catching her breath.

“Now, if only those were real humans… then I would have… lots… of… fun.”

“You know, you remind me of how I used to be when you say that.”

“Oh, yeah. You used to hate them, too. With a passion. You and I would be best friends if you saw what they did to me. Makes me wish I wasn’t one. That’s why I love being with the monsters. Unlike those animals that call themselves humans, you guys have more humanity than my species is capable of.”

Chara shed a few tears in anguish, but snapped out of it quickly.

“All right. Back to training.”

“Right! Now then…” Undyne said with an evil, almost murderous grin.

_**“LET’S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH ME! FUH-HUH-HUH-HUH!!”** _

“FINALLY! This is what I was waiting for! NOW LET’S GO, FISH LADY!” Chara roared, peeling out towards Undyne.

**“YOU GOT IT, KID! NNGGAAHHH**!”

They dashed toward each other without hesitation. Chara slashed at Undyne, but got blocked by her spear. Undyne countered with a spear blasting toward Chara, and it pierced her soul, knocking her back into the wall. Oddly enough, Chara only lost 2 hitpoints.

“What the fuck?! Undyne, that… should’ve hurt more?” Said a confused Chara.

“Come on, kid. I ain’t trying to kill you. If I was, you would’ve felt a lot more pain. But you know what you will feel? THIS!!”

Undyne motioned to the Skeleton brothers, and Sans levitated Chara up, only to slam her into the ground.

“OW! Fuck, Sans! I felt that, you dickhead!”

Sans didn’t care as he lifted her again, but got her back on her feet. Chara then tried to sprint toward Sans, but found she couldn’t move her feet.

“What?! Oh, fuck.”

Chara noticed a green glow from her chest.

“As long as you’re green, you can’t escape! Unless you face towards danger, you’re gonna hurt like hell.”

“Okay. What the fuck is that suppo-Ow! Oof! AHH! _**FUCK, THAT HURTS!**_ ”

Papyrus and Undyne unleashed an onslaught of bones and spears at Chara.

“Chara! When I said  _'face towards danger’_ , I meant  **FACE TOWARDS THE BULLETS!** ”

“Oh! Well then, you got it! Now I’m ready! Go ahead and throw some my way; I’ll block 'em!”

Chara wasn’t just talk; she blocked the attacks well enough to the point where it was like they were never made.

“Not bad! How about this!” Undyne said, returning Chara’s soul to normal.

Papyrus attacked Chara overhead, but she blocked it with her knife. She then got smacked in the stomach by some of his bones. As she was recovering from them, more popped up, but she ended up jumping out of the way.

“Excellent, human!" Papyrus congratulated.

"Now that you can dodge… you’ll be taking me on.”

Both of Papyrus’ eye sockets surged orange and yellow with his entire body gaining an orange aura, albeit faint. Chara got shaken, but snapped out of it before a bone could strike her again. She slashed through it, jumping around wildly, not knowing what Papyrus would do next. Then she heard a blast. A skull-like cannon burst a beam that headed straight for Chara. She couldn’t dodge fast enough, but she only got grazed by her shoulder.

“Dammit! Fucking…” She muttered to herself.

She focused on the pain enough to forget her surroundings and got blasted again. She screamed in pain. She lost half of her hp, and fell to the ground.

“Come on, human. You have to get up! You won’t learn h-WHOA!”

Papyrus got close to her, and let his guard down long enough for her to slash at him. She was injured, and she only had half of her usual hitpoints, but she stood up anyway.

“Don’t underestimate me; I can still keep going!” She managed, feeling the pain flow through her.

“Oh! Still up to actually fight? GOOD! Still though, why do you say that?”

Chara put a smug grin on her face, and pulled some candy out of her pocket. It was monster candy.

“This is why.”

She put a piece in her mouth, and recovered 6 hitpoints.

“All right! I’m back! If I gotta face you, that’s fine, but I ain’t hurting you.”

“Very well, then. It sure was a BLAST to train with you!” Papyrus said, aiming the cannon again, but this time, at Chara’s face.

She ducked out of the way before it could do anything else to her. Papyrus kept firing them more while she was jumping about, dodging the beams with an almost graceful tone to it. She then noticed the bones being used again in combination with the cannons, but jumped out of their way before they fired.

“My, my! I suppose she is a match for me, the great Papyrus! But how? And where is she now?”

Papyrus looked for her until she grabbed and subdued him.

“To be honest, I don’t know. Perhaps some of your greatness is rubbing off on me.” Chara said with a smile.

“Very well, human. I suppose you managed to defeat me this time.” Papyrus said, admitting defeat.

“I must admit, you seem to learn very quickly, and that could be useful, especially in combat.”

Chara got off of Papyrus, and helped him get back on his feet.

“Nice job, kid.” Undyne said with a sharp-toothed smile.

“Looks like you take after your dad after all.”

“Thanks. Now Papyrus, what were those things you shot at me with?”

“Those? Well, Sans and I call them 'Gaster Blasters’.” Papyrus happily answered.

“We call them that as a way of honoring our father because he was the one who created them. Sans and I have countless blasters at our disposal, but we don’t use them unless we have no choice, for they are a strain to use on our end.”

“Then, when you stopped Frisk from… you know what, was that your special attack you were going to use on him?”

“Yes, but it was stolen from me by that annoying dog!”

“Yikes. Guess it’s good that Frisk stopped before things got much worse.”

"Yes. I suppose it is. Still, one thing eludes me. How did you manage to disappear like that before I blasted at you again?“

"You shouldn’t have closed your eyes a second before you shot it off like that. I only barely had enough time to get out of the way.”

“Well… in that case, I think we can consider your training done for the day. Everyone?”

Everybody else agreed, especially after seeing the light show.

“Good! You did well today, Chara. As for everyone else but Sans, you can all go home now.”

So they did. It was a long, tiring, eye-opening, emotionally exhausting day. But at least it was finished. Or at least that’s what they thought. When everyone else got back home in the evening, what happened next was… unexpected.


	11. Traumatization at its Worst

Traumatization at its Worst (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
When Chara, Toriel and Asriel walked through the front door, they heard Frisk crying.

“Frisk? Frisk, are you okay?” Asked a concerned Chara.

They went to the source, only to be scared senseless of what they saw. Frisk was on the ground, crying his eyes out, with a knife right next to him.

_**“FRISK! OH MY GOD!”** _

“Frisk, why is there a knife right next to you?!” Asriel shouted, scared for Frisk’s life.

Frisk was crying so much, he didn’t pay any attention to the boss monster.

“Mommy… mommy, I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna kill him! Really, I didn’t! I just didn’t want you to die, mommy!” Frisk mumbled, leaving a puddle of his tears on the floor.

“What? Chara, mom, what’s Frisk talking about?”

“Mommy, I’m sorry. I don’t wanna lose you, mommy! I love you! I love you, mama!”

“Oh, God. It’s worse than I thought.” Chara said aloud, unaware she was heard.

“What is worse than you thought?” Toriel said while watching Frisk unable to respond to anyone’s voice.

“Frisk had a nightmare. A bad memory. Played through his head. Turns out he knows he has a mom. Almost got killed. Frisk protected her by killing her would-be assailant.”

Toriel’s motherly instincts kicked in, and did the talking for her rational mind.

“Frisk, it is okay, sweetie. Mommy is here for you. She always will be.” Toriel said, trying to comfort Frisk.  
  
All 3 of them went to Frisk to make him snap out of it.  
  
“Frisk, it’s cool, man. We’re here for you. You did what you had to. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Asriel said, trying to bring him back.  
  
“Frisk, I know you wanted me to not tell someone, but I’m sorry. I had to.” Chara apologized.  
  
“We love you. Please come back to us.”  
  
They all held Frisk in their arms, trying to bring him back from the brink.  
  
“Mommy. I was so scared. I thought you were gonna die, mommy. I love you, mama. Please don’t die.” Frisk mumbled.  
  
“Shhh… it is okay." Toriel assured.  
  
"I am not going to die. Neither are you. I am here. You are safe. You are loved. You are here with us.”  
  
Toriel’s motherly instincts started to work, as Frisk stopped crying.  
  
“Mom, I… I… huh?” Frisk said, regaining his clarity.  
  
“What’s going on? What just happened? Why are you guys staring at me?”  
  
“Oh,  ** _now_**  you’re all ears. Good.” Chara said, relieved with a slight air of annoyance.  
  
“Chara, what’s going on? Tell me.”  
  
“I could ask you the same question! Who the fuck do you think you are scaring the shit out of us like that?! I thought you got hurt, or worse!”  
  
“No, I didn’t get hurt, but I did get that memory again. You know the one I told you about.”  
  
“Yeah. Mom, I’m calling everyone back here.”  
  
“Chara, you don’t have-”  
  
“No, Frisk! You need to tell them, now! The pain won’t fade unless you work through it. To do that, your friends and family need to know.”  
  
“Chara, please! You can’t get-wait. Asriel, Toriel, what are you doing?! Let go!”  
  
“I am sorry, my child. They deserve to know.” Toriel said, shedding a tear.  
  
Chara got everyone to the house again, only this time, Frisk was awake. Chara quickly led them in the house before Frisk could stop her.  
  
“Okay, guys. Frisk has something he needs to tell you right now.”  
  
Everyone closed Frisk in before he could get away.  
  
“Well? Aren’t you gonna tell us, little bro?” Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
Frisk got so scared, he couldn’t speak.  
  
“Answer me.”  
  
Frisk whimpered in fear and froze up. He then shrank away from Sans.  
  
“You need to tell us, Frisk darling. We refuse to take silence for an answer.” Mettaton said, showing his eye that was covered with hair.  
  
“Come on, dude. Just tell us, and this will end now. Chara already gave mom and I a broad stroke.” Asriel said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
“No… Chara… why? Why would you tell them?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FU-”  
  
“Stop yelling at Chara, and tell us, Frisk.”  
  
“No! You already know, Asriel! Why don’t you tell them?!”  
  
“Nightmare, kiddo?” Asgore prodded.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“I’m gonna take a guess and say ‘you had a nightmare based on your real parents’, and now you can’t take your mind off it.” Said Undyne.  
  
“You need to back the fuck off, or I will fu-”  
  
“Brother, we just want to know.” Papyrus said earnestly.  
  
“If you are hurting, I want to help. And if you are doing well, I want to know how I can make it better. All you have to do is tell us. Please.”  
  
“Big bro.”  
  
Frisk hung his head in shame, only to pick it back up 3 seconds later.  
  
“You guys want to know how I murdered a grown man when I was 2 years old?! FINE! You’ll just pry it out of me anyway! Now, listen up because I DON’T want to repeat myself!”  
  
Frisk lashed out. He didn’t need this, especially not now.  
  
“One night, when I was 2 years old, a man broke into my parents’ house, and tried to kill my mother. I saw the man trying to kill her, and I tried to get him away from her. Only thing was he threw me off like I was trash. I went into the kitchen to grab a knife. When I saw my mom on the ground, I lost it, and… and…”  
  
“And what?” Asked Asgore.  
  
“I… I…  ** _I KILLED HIM, OKAY?! I KILLED HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL MY MOM, SO I KILLED HIM FIRST!_** ”  
  
Frisk started trying to fight back his tears. He was beyond angry, but he was also beyond sad.  
  
“ **MY MOM ALMOST DIED, AND I DIDN’T EVEN FEEL ANY REGRET FOR WHAT THAT MAN DID!** ”  
  
Everyone but Chara showed various expressions. Mettaton fainted. Asriel said nothing, just opened his eyes wide with his mouth open.  
  
“Don’t you understand?! I KILLED that fucking asshole, and I didn’t care how he felt! I even asked my mother why I enjoyed hurting him. Yeah, I said it. I _**enjoyed**_ causing him pain, and I didn’t even know why!”  
  
Frisk stopped screaming when his anger turned to soul-crushing sadness. He just fell to the floor, curled up, and wailed to himself.  
  
“Mom… mom, I’m so sorry, mom. I don’t know why I liked hurting him. Why did I like it, mom?  ** _WHY DID I LIKE IT?!_** ”  
  
Frisk went back to sobbing on the floor to himself. No one could say anything to console Frisk. Sans and Papyrus couldn’t handle it anymore. Their eyesockets started flooding, and Sans picked Frisk up to hug him. Suddenly noticing the brotherly love, Frisk saw both of them with flooded eyesockets.  _What? They still love me_ , Frisk thought.  
  
“Frisk, thank you… little bro. We love you.” Sans barely managed to ebb.  
  
“I love you, too! You two are the best brothers I ever had!”  
  
All 3 of them finally had themselves a good, long cry. After about a half hour, Frisk finally calmed down enough to listen to whatever anyone had to say to him.  
  
“All right. I’m done. If you have any crap to say about me, go ahead. If you want me dead, it won’t be much of an issue for me, so do whatever you want to me. I won’t fight back.”  
  
Frisk just gave up. He surrendered himself to whatever mercy, or possible lack thereof, that everyone else had. Asriel and Chara simply sat down next to him, and they gave him a side-hug.  
  
“Whoa. What are you doing?”  
  
“There.” Chara sighed, relieved.  
  
“Now was that really so hard to say, we had to pry it out of you?”  
  
“No, but I just didn’t want to say it. I was worried about what you all might do.”  
  
“Well, guess what? We all know what you’re capable of, especially your skele-brothers and I.”  
  
“Yeah. I know you 3 are fully aware. I think… I need to be alone right now.”  
  
“No, you don’t. What you need is to hear something else.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Asgore and Toriel stepped up.  
  
“Frisk.” Toriel started with a heavier heart.  
  
“I know you remember when I killed you. I am so very sorry, my child. To be truthful, I had no intentions of doing so back then. I simply wanted to try and shield you from those who would kill you, but I ended up killing you instead.”  
  
“So? I deserved it.”  
  
“No, you did not.”  
  
“Ms. Toriel, I know you th-”  
  
“NO, YOU… no, you did not deserve it. I must admit that when you killed me, and then brought me back, I was angry at you for what you did. But I had no idea that in reality, you were just scared. Scared of the other monsters, scared of Asriel when he was a flower, scared of me.”  
  
Toriel started tearing up again, but refused to fight her emotions.  
  
“And let me just say that you had every right to be afraid of us. All of us. Especially me. And to this day, you still have that right. I was a horrible mother, and an even worse wife. I swore in front of Asriel and Chara, I abused Asgore verbally and physically, I even intimidated countless other monsters after I separated from him. But now I know. I know you may have thought of me as a good mother, maybe even the perfect one, but I am not.

What I am saying is this: I am not going to give you a-how did Sans say it?-a 'bad time’. Someone like you who had to suffer like that does not deserve to have more suffering in a life that has already been molded by it. Instead, someone like you deserves a second chance. A better life. Or at least the tools to let you shape your life to make it a better one. And we are all sorry if we have never given them to you. You have been trying so hard to atone for your past, and the attitude I have held against Asgore has prevented you from doing that. But I can tell you now, you will no longer have to be afraid of us. We are here for you.”  
  
Frisk felt the will to live seeping back into himself.  
  
“Toriel… thank you.” Frisk said with a smile.  
  
“I… I think I want to live now. I take back what I said about you killing me not being much of an issue for me.”  
  
“Good. I am glad you see it our way. But please…”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Please forgive me if I relapse into my former way of thinking. I am not as young as I would like to be, so my beliefs are somewhat unyielding. If I go back to my old ways, just know that I am also trying to change for the better.”  
  
“Toriel…”  
  
Frisk was surprised at what he was hearing.  _I spilled my guts, and they're helping me pick them up? I don’t deserve such kindness_ , he thought.  
  
“So… you, uhh… want Paps and I to stay over for the night? Or maybe you wanna come over to our house?” Asked Sans.  
  
“I… don’t know.” Replied Frisk.  
  
“I… this… I don’t know what to say.”  
  
Frisk couldn’t wrap his mind around what was going on.  
  
“I do.” Papyrus rang loudly and clearly.  
  
“Ms. Toriel, if you will have Sans and I tonight, we will sleep with Frisk, if you don’t mind!”  
  
“If you boys want to have a sleepover with Frisk, you have my permission to do so. Enjoy yourselves.”  
  
Sans and Papyrus happily accepted the offer, and got sleeping bags.

* * *

Later that night, they were in the living room with Chara and Asriel.  
  
“Hey guys, I know you two wanted to help, but why are Chara and Rei here?” Asked Frisk.  
  
“Good question. Why are you two here?” Sans added.  
  
“What, this has to be between you three?” Chara retorted, feeling insulted.  
  
“I’m the one that told you something was wrong with Frisk. Don’t judge.”  
  
“Calm down. We were just curious. You can sleep with us if you want.”  
  
“Thanks, comedian. Also, who said we have to sleep?”  
  
“Good point. Where’s your ketchup? I’m thirsty.”  
  
Chara pointed him to the fridge, and he teleported to get some.  
  
“That teleporting thing he does is still pretty freaky. I wonder if y-”

Chara fell asleep before she could finish her sentence because of Asriel casting a sleep spell on her.  
  
“That’s better. I’m tired, guys. Think I’m gonna go to bed.” Asriel declared, casting the same spell on himself and falling asleep as well.  
  
Sans walked into the room with his ketchup bottle, almost spitting up some of it.  
  
“Yikes.” He reacted, feeling humored.  
  
“Hey, brother, do you think I sho-”  
  
Papyrus followed Chara’s lead without the help of a magic spell.  
  
“Yeah. Go ahead, bro. I think we could all use a little shut-eye after the day we had.”  
  
Sans got into his sleeping bag, and yawned before he fell asleep less abruptly.  
  
“Good night, Frisk.”  
  
“Good night, Sans.” Frisk said, covering himself with a blanket and laying on the couch.  
  
They were all doing the most sensible thing they could do at the time on account of the day they had. Secrets coming out, emotions (powerful ones) happening, bad memories of the past resurfacing. They could all sleep for a while, and forget for some hours by counting sheep. Everything fell silent, as the living room lost all of its ambient sound and light for the night.


	12. Bully for You

Bully for You (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
Frisk was back in his dream-time state, hoping to not see that memory again. He was prepared to see another repressed memory, but he was stopped before he entered his hall of memories. When he turned around, he saw his family and friends, but he was somewhat confused.  
  
“Uhh, guys.” Frisk started.  
  
“What are you all doing here?”  
  
“Ain’t it obvious? We’re to help you.” Sans assured.

“That’s right, younger brother!” Exclaimed Papyrus.  
  
“I, the great Papyrus, am here to help you! And I brought along some backup just in case I couldn’t handle it alone.”  
  
Papyrus showed that everyone that was with Frisk today was in his dream.  
  
“Oh my God. Papyrus, why are they here?!” Frisk said, scared out of his wits.  
  
“Hey frisk! Calm the fuck down already! We know what you did to that guy, and you did what you had to!” Undyne shouted.  
  
“That doesn’t make it any better, Undyne!”  
  
“Yeah, it does. You saved your mom!”  
  
“No, I killed a man! There’s a difference!”  
  
“To protect her! You killed a man to protect her. Sure, what you did was bad, but you were protecting one of your own. I can’t stay mad at that.”  
  
“Wow. I… can’t believe it. You still care, despite what I did.”  
  
Frisk smiled warmly and looked at his hands.  
  
“I think it’s starting to hurt less. At least a little bit. You were right, Chara. I feel a little lighter now. Thanks.”  
  
“Told you, dumbass.” Chara said smugly.  
  
“Now that we got that out of the way, what is this place, and why are you here?”  
  
“Gaster never told you?”  
  
“Told me what?”  
  
“Since Talrok is trying to destroy everything, I can stop him, but I need to know who I was before I fell into the underground.”  
  
“Um, Frisk? I don’t think it’s just **_who_** you were, it’s may also be _**what**_ you were.” Said Alphys.  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
“Think about it. You turned back time to fix the mistakes you made. You came back from the dead an impossible amount of times. Chances are, you have a power that no ordinary human can handle, so what if you’re not just an ordinary human?”  
  
Frisk was surprised at the notion.  _Could I really be a human stronger than all the others_ , he asked himself. He had to know.  
  
“Okay, guys. If you really want to join me, follow me into my memories.”  
  
They all crowded to Frisk upon him saying it.  
  
“Yikes! Okay! You can come with! Just stop crowding me, okay? Damn!”  
  
Frisk then opened a door that was prepared to be stepped into. Then everyone got sucked in. When they got their bearings, they were in a house. They saw a younger Frisk sitting on the couch, reading a book for someone that would be in 2nd grade, indicating his intellect surpassing most people of his age.  
  
“Whoa. Is this a book for someone in grade school?” Asriel asked, astounded when he saw the book.  
  
“How old were you when you read this, Frisk?!”  
  
“If I had to guess, I look… 5?”  
  
“ ** _FIVE?! YOU WERE 5 YEARS OLD WHEN YOU READ THIS?!_** ”  
  
“Stop screaming! I don’t know how old I was in this memory! Get the fuck off my back.”  
  
Suddenly, Frisk’s mother walked into the living room to see how her son was doing.  
  
“Frisk, sweetie, how’s my boy doing today?” She beckoned to her son.  
  
“Hmm? Oh, hi mom.” The young Frisk responded.  
  
“I was just reading this book about volcanoes. It’s awesome!”  
  
“Well, that’s great, sweetie. I’m glad you like it. Come on into the kitchen. I made you a snack.”  
  
“Really? Oh boy!”  
  
The kid went to the kitchen with his mother.  
  
Asriel tried to stop them to talk to them.  
  
“Excuse me, Frisk’s mother. I’m Asriel Dreemurr, I gotta-whoa. What the fuck?” Asriel said, getting phased through by the mother and her son.  
  
Asriel then turned his attention to the present-day Frisk.  
  
“Dude! **YOU DIDN’T TELL US WE CAN’T INTERACT WITH THEM!** ”  
  
“They’re my memories, dipshit! I can’t interact with them if I don’t know how to!” Frisk snapped back.  
  
“So that explains why we don’t know what your mom looks like?!”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Asriel pulled on his horns in frustration with the situation.  
  
“Asriel, stop. Let’s look at what they’re doing.” Chara insisted.  
  
“Yes. If Frisk needs to know what he was like, we should make ourselves aware as well.” Asgore agreed.  
  
Frisk went in first due to it being his memories.  
  
“Dude. This kitchen reminds me of mine before I burned it down.” Said Undyne.  
  
“Yeah. I know.” Quipped Frisk.  
  
They all turned their attention to the younger Frisk and his mom.  
  
“Here you go, hun.” She said.  
  
“I made you a small salad, and I got you some of your favorite snack: butterscotch.”  
  
Past Frisk squealed with glee.  
  
“Thanks, mom!” The kid said, taking his snack to the table.  
  
“Butterscotch? No wonder I preferred that over cinnamon.” Present Frisk uttered, amazed at the memory.  
  
They all watched as his younger self ate the salad happily, and then savored his butterscotch treat.  
  
“Wow, that was great, mom. Thanks.”  
  
The kid was headed back to the living room, but before he stepped inside, his father opened the front door.  
  
“Daddy! You’re home!” The boy exclaimed.  
  
He was happy to see his father home, but his joy turned to surprise when he saw his father had a blackened eye.  
  
“Daddy… who did that to you?”  
  
His expression got darker very quickly.  
  
“Where are they?”  
  
He quickly turned angry.  
  
“Oh, this? It’s nothing to worry about, Frisk.” The father replied, trying to soothe his son.  
  
Past Frisk’s expression only got amplified at his father’s lie.  
  
“Son, it’s okay. You don’t need to worry. Really.”  
  
“Soichiro, what are you ta-” The mother said as she dropped a dish she was cleaning when she saw what happened to her husband.  
  
“What… the… _**FUCK**_ … did I just see on your face?!”  
  
She saw the black eye Soichiro had and got angry.  
  
“Erica, stop. Our son saw it.”  
  
“Saw what? The eye, or the people who did it?”  
  
She was worried about her man, and she translated the fear into anger, not knowing her son was starting to fume.  
  
“Dad, whoever did that to you is about to get fucked up.” He growled.  
  
Both of Frisk’s parents stared a shocked expression, and present-day Frisk and his friends glared at his past self speechless.  
  
“Frisk, you know how I feel when you say that word.”  
  
“You mean ‘fuck’, mom?”  
  
“Yes, that one! Stop saying it!”  
  
“Listen to your mother, young man.” Soichiro said, trying to calm both of them down.  
  
“Also, please stop talking about this. I just fell by accident.”  
  
Neither of them fell for the lie, especially not Frisk. Toriel and Asgore glared at both Frisks in annoyance. Sans looked at the present Frisk with empty eyesockets.  
  
“So, a potty-mouth, eh?” Said Sans.  
  
“And at such a young age.” Asgore added.  
  
“You… really _**ARE**_ an interesting child.” Toriel said, unsure of what to make of what she was seeing.  
  
“Frisk, listen.” Soichiro started once more.  
  
“I know you were scared for me, but it’s gonna be okay, sport. I’m still here, right?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess you are.” Past Frisk said, hugging his dad.  
  
“There we go. See? Your old man is just fine. You don’t have to be angry anymore. I’ll heal. I know I will.”  
  
Past Frisk’s rage seemingly subsided. His parents knew how to cool his jets. Looking much more placated, the boy spoke to his parents.  
  
“Mom, dad, may I please go outside for a little while? I’d like to get some fresh air if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Of course you may. You finished your school work, so why not?” Erica permitted.  
  
“Thank you.” As past Frisk turned around, he made a slight mischievous grin. Noticing it, his father took his shoulder.  
  
“Frisk, you’re not still angry, are you? I don’t want you doing anything that’ll get you hurt.” He asked.  
  
“Hmm? Oh, no, not at all, dad. I’m not mad anymore. It was a simple mistake, right? Anyone could’ve done it. I could’ve done it.” Past Frisk lied with a convincing face.  
  
“Okay. Very well, then. I hope you enjoy the outdoors. We’ll be watching from the window. Don’t leave the yard, okay?”  
  
“Okay, dad. I love you guys.”  
  
“We love you too, son. Now go outside, and enjoy yourself.”  
  
With that, past Frisk opened the door, and everyone that was watching the memory as observers were pulled outside.  
  
“Whoa! What’s happening?!” Asriel said, trying to resist the pull, but failing miserably.  
  
“Frisk, this might be a good time to go!” Chara insisted.  
  
“Sorry, but I can’t control it! Like, at all!” Said present-day Frisk.  
  
They all made it to the outside to see past Frisk as he was closing the door behind him.  
  
“Whoa. That… was awesome.” Said Undyne.  
  
“I can’t believe this is how someone would experience a past memory as an observer.” Alphys said, astounded.  
  
“Yeah. But why do I have that look on my face?” Said the older Frisk.  
  
Everyone then turned their attention to the past Frisk, and became unsettled. They had an evil grin, which they paired with an evil snicker and balled-up fists as they turned their back to the door.  
  
“Yes. It’s true.” They said, dropping the facade.  
  
“I’m not mad. I’m  ** _PISSED THE FUCK OFF!!_** ”  
  
All of them were in shock, especially Undyne and present-day Frisk.  
  
“Yikes, dude. You were a total badass when you were younger.” Said an impressed Undyne.  
  
“Don’t take this personally, but I don’t think that’s a good thing.” Said the current Frisk.  
  
“What do you mean it ain’t a good thing? _**YOUR PAST SELF IS FUCKING AWESOME!**_ ”  
  
“Oh, is that so? Then why do they look like they’re about to kill somebody on purpose?”  
  
Undyne turned her attention back to the past Frisk and noticed the present-day Frisk was right.  
  
“Whoever hurt daddy is gonna regret it. I’m gonna beat them to within an inch of their life.” Past Frisk said with a smile.  
  
Everyone but Asriel and Chara got scared. Even Undyne lost her nerve. Whoever harmed Frisk’s father incurred the child’s wrath, and revenge was going to be fun to inflict for this child.

* * *

  
Afterwards, present-day Frisk, alongside everyone else who was watching, were being pulled out of the memory.  
  
“What?! Aww, come on! It was just getting good!” Complained a disappointed Undyne.  
  
“I know, darling!” Agreed Mettaton.  
  
“The suspense, the drama, the emotions, ahh! I feel like I’m on the edge of my seat!”  
  
“Mettaton, I don’t think-”  
  
“Frisk, please!”  
  
Mettaton grabbed Frisk by his shoulders, and showed his covered eye to him.  
  
“You have to let us all see how it ends! Maybe there’s… another… door.”  
  
Mettaton stopped when a door next to the previous one showed up and opened itself partially. Then he squealed happily.  
  
“Frisk, oh, thank goodness! Now I get to see how this ends. Thank you, Frisk, I’ll be r-OOF!”  
  
Mettaton got stopped by a barrier that erected himself before he could touch the door knob. He got upset.  
  
“What?! No! Frisk, why can’t I go inside?! I thought these were your memories! I want to see them now!”  
  
“EXACTLY!" Frisk snapped.  
  
"They are MY memories! MY MEMORIES! Not yours! That’s why you can’t go inside first: I have to go inside first. You can’t remember something first if the memory was never yours to begin with, so why don’t you just settle down long enough to let me go in first?”  
  
Mettaton pouted, and Papyrus sat down next to him.  
  
“There, there, Mettaton. The great Papyrus will let you go inside before he does. Sound fair?” Papyrus whispered to Mettaton’s face panel.  
  
“Oh, Papy, dear, you know just how to treat me, don’t you?” Mettaton cooed, cooling off completely.  
  
“Good. Now brace yourselves; we’re going in.” Frisk said as he opened the door and walked through first.

* * *

  
  
Everyone else got sucked in again, only this time, when they got through, they found themselves in an alleyway.  
  
“Umm, Frisk, where are we?” Asked Asgore.  
  
“Yes. What is this place?” Inquired Toriel.  
  
“I… don’t know. It feels… so… so familiar.” Replied Frisk.  
  
“Like I’ve been here before. Those men over there in the back, why do they look like I know them? Did… did they beat my dad up?”  
  
“There’s only one way to find out.” Chara said, snapping Frisk out of his stupor of confusion and hazy details.  
  
Everyone went closer to the group of men. They were having a conversation.  
  
“Well, that was fun.” One of them said.  
  
“The way we kicked that guy’s ass. That’ll teach his fucking kid to go around killing people.”  
  
“Damn right, it will!” Another agreed.  
  
“That kid was a fucking menace. Don’t matter if they were defending themselves. Once a killer, always a killer.”  
  
Frisk simply glared at what they were saying.  
  
“I knew that sounded familiar. They must be talking about me.” He said.  
  
“Frisk! So you do remember.” Asriel spat at Frisk smugly.  
  
“In this world-”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Rei.”  
  
“ASRIEL. I don’t like it when you call me that.”  
  
“Just shut up and listen to what’s going on.”  
  
“I still can’t believe the shiner I gave to that whiny little douche of a dad! Trying to apologize about what his boy did.” One of the men said.  
  
“Hey, boys! Got a joke for you.” Another mentioned.  
  
“Knock-knock.”  
  
“Who’s there?” One of the others responded.  
  
“Bully.” Said a voice from the shadows.  
  
All of the grown men got scared the second they heard that voice, except for one.  
  
“Aww man, this is awesome. Bully who?” The brave (or stupid) one replied.  
  
“Good question. I think it’s time someone… BULLIED YOU!”  
  
Upon finishing that statement, something lunged out from the shadows, and knocked the man down, dazing him. It was the past Frisk.  
  
“WHAT?! Frisk, you knocked a man out with ONE STRIKE?!” Chara screamed, shocked at the past Frisk’s skill.  
  
“What the hell? Hey, what do you think you’re-wait. You’re that kid from the news! What do you want, kid? Some candy? We ain’t got none, so fuck off!” One of the men said, getting their bearings as the one that got struck woke back up.  
  
“You motherfuckers beat my dad up. You messed with my family. Now, I’m gonna mess with you!” The past Frisk said, enraged beyond consolation.  
  
“Oh yeah? Come and get us, then!” One of the men beckoned.  
  
The boy threw himself at the grown man, punching him wildly in his face, and then kicking him away.  
  
When he turned around, one of the others tried to punch him, but the kid grabbed the grown man’s fist, and twisted hard enough to break the arm. The man screeched in pain, and fell to the ground as the child laughed. Letting their guard down, one of the others landed a punch to the back of their head, and then kicked Frisk to a brick wall. Issuing a brief, satisfied utterance, they went over to the kid.  
  
“We told you not to mess with us, kid.” The man mocked as he picked up Frisk.  
  
“Now why don’t you-”  
  
Before they could finish their sentence, past Frisk grabbed their arm and crushed the bone. The man let go of Frisk, and both of them dropped to the ground. Frisk then got up to beat the man’s face with nothing but his fists.  
  
“You don’t fucking talk about my father like that, you asshole!” The child said while abusing his abusers.  
  
“If you got a problem with me, don’t take it out on my parents, you piece of shit!”  
  
The child swore wildly while kicking him while the man was on the ground. Not relenting in even the slightest, Frisk then went to the other person whose arm he broke, and dragged him over to his friend. Then he held their faces close together.  
  
“Now, you listen to me. If you EVER lay as much as one finger on my family again, I’ll kill you. Got it?”  
  
“Fuck you, you stupid kid.” One of them said, spiting on his face.  
  
He tried to land another punch to Frisk, but he was caught, and then his wrist was broken, too. He screamed in pain once more.  
  
“Well, dipshit? Have you finally had enough, or do you like it when I hurt you? Because to be honest, this is actually very fun for me. You have no idea how fun it is to hurt you. It’s better than any toy I could possibly receive from my parents. I love them so much. They mean the world to me. And people like you try to hurt them the way you did my father. That’s why I’m doing this to you. But don’t worry. I changed my mind. You won’t tell anyone what I did to you. In fact, you won’t tell anyone anything… ever again.”  
  
Present-day Frisk and everyone else could only stare in suspense, when suddenly, Frisk’s parents showed up again. Only this time, they saw their child standing above grown men that were injured by their own flesh and blood.  
  
“Please, kid. I was wrong to do what I did. All of us were. I’m sorry. We won’t tell anyone. We promise! Just please don’t hurt us no more, okay?”  
  
Past Frisk heard this interesting change of heart, and decided to show some mercy on the man. “Run” was all the kid said, turning their attention to the man they first took on. The other two abandoned their doomed comrade, and peeled out and away from the child. As the last one in his group started to regain consciousness sat up, Frisk violently grabbed them, unaware of his parents, who were coming to take him back home.  
  
“Good boy. This trick is called 'sit’.” Frisk said as the man who just got his bearings back shivered in fear.  
  
“Now, I’m gonna teach you another one.”  
  
Both of the parents entered a full sprint in an attempt to stop their child from landing the final blow.  
  
“ **PLAY DEAD, YOU LITTLE SHIT!** ”  
  
The child raised his hand, and plummeted it towards the man, who closed his eyes tightly so they didn’t have to see it. But before past Frisk could land the final blow, they felt someone, or something, grab their hand. What was it? They turned around to find an answer, but they didn’t like what they saw. It was his father. He had a sullen expression, with more than a simple hint of anger.  
  
“Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro.” Soichiro started.  
  
“Your mother and I are very disappointed in you.”  
  
Frisk’s anger abated entirely, and it was replaced by fear.  
  
“Dad. Dad, listen. I-”  
  
 _ **“HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THOSE MEN WHEN WE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE YARD?!”**_  
  
Frisk could sense his father’s anger, and shrank in fear.  
  
“Your father and I are very upset right now. How dare you disobey us, Frisk! We were worried sick about you!” Erica added.  
  
“Mom, I know y-”  
  
“You come over to me right now, young man.”  
  
“But mom-”  
  
“NOW!”  
  
Frisk whimpered, and slinked over to his mother.  
  
“That’s better. Soichiro, I think you know what to do.”  
  
“Thank you, honey. Keep an eye on Frisk. I’m still very upset with him.” He insisted.  
  
Frisk only whimpered.  
  
“Excuse me, sir. I’m very sorry for what my son did. It’s just tha-”  
  
“No, I’m the one that should be sorry.” The man pleaded.  
  
He got a second chance, and he refused to let it go to waste, as he apologized like his life depended on it… which was actually extremely accurate, since Frisk did almost kill him, after all.  
  
“I was the one who beat you up anyway, so I guess it was just karma ripping me a new one, eh? I’m sorry for beating you up, I’m sorry for talking shit about you, and I’m sorry for threatening your boy. I’m also sorry about talking to your kid like he ain’t shit. I’m sorry. That being said, I’m begging you, BEGGING YOU, please let me go. I don’t wanna die. Please just let me go. I just… please spare me. Let me go, and I’ll never bother you or the rest of your family ever again. I promise!”  
  
He bowed his head in an attempt to appeal to Soichiro’s merciful side, even going so far as to kiss his feet. The father looked at his family in surprise, and saw his son growling at the guy begging for mercy, only for Erica to lightly remind him that he’s still in trouble.  
  
“Well, if you really want to leave, you have my permission to go. Not that you need it, per se, but-”  
  
“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ll never be a thorn in your side again. I promise. We ain’t meeting again.”  
  
The man escaped with his life, and Frisk’s parents glared at their child. Frisk tried to defuse the situation.  
  
“So, I guess I should pro-”  
  
“Don’t you dare think you’re off the hook, young man." Erica and Soichiro said, putting their feet down.  
  
"We’re gonna have a little chat about this when we get back home. Understand?”   
  
“Yes, mom and dad.” Frisk said, finally feeling shame for what he did.

* * *

  
  
As they all left the alleyway, the mindscape seemed to glitch out and speed up time, fast-forwarding to Frisk’s house in the living room.  
  
“What the hell just happened?” Asked a confused Chara.  
  
“Good question. I don’t know either.” Replied Frisk.  
  
They were all in the house again, and they didn’t know how they got back there. Perhaps the memory was connected?  
  
“Now Frisk, do you know exactly why you’re being grounded?” Asked Erica.  
  
“I didn’t stay in the yard like you told me.” Past Frisk mumbled guiltily.  
  
“No. The real reason is because you scared your father and I, and you beat 3 grown men up.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. That was really stupid.”  
  
“Yes, it was. Still though, do you know why your punishment won’t be very severe?”  
  
Past Frisk’s interests were piqued.  
  
“It’s because you knew how to stand up for one of your own. You knew your father got bullied, and you stood up for him. We are disappointed in what you did to those men, but we’re also proud of you. I’m amazed that my own son is willing to stand up for others that can’t stand up for themselves. And for that, I’m proud of you.”  
  
“Wow. Thanks, mom.”  
  
“That being said, we still have to take away the crayons for tomorrow, and you can’t have the frisbee for the rest of the week. Got it?”  
  
“Yes, mom.”  
  
“Good. Now give mommy some sugar.” The boy gave his mother a hug and a kiss, and went to his room.  
  
“Hey, mom? Sorry you had to come and get me.”  
  
“We forgive you, Frisk. Now go upstairs; we’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”  
  
The past Frisk obeyed, and everyone that was watching the memory play out glared angrily at present-day Frisk. Frisk just stared in disbelief in what he did.  
  
“You.” Chara growled at Frisk, ready to choke him to death with her creepy face.  
  
“ ** _YOU BEAT UP 3 GROWN MEN, AND YOU ENJOYED IT?!_** ”  
  
“Chara, don’t snap at me! I’m just as surprised as all of you!” Frisk implored, trying to clear his name in vain.  
  
Papyrus and Sans both smacked Frisk with bones they manifested.  
  
“Hey! Stop! I didn’t know I beat these guys up!”  
  
 _ **“YOU BROKE TWO OF THEIR ARMS, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED 3 GROWN MEN!”**_ They shouted at Frisk.  
  
“To make matters worse, you had one of them begging! And for their life! And the worst part is you wouldn’t stop until your parents forced you to!” Sans berated furiously.  
  
 _ **“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GO SO FAR?!**_ ”  
  
“Guys, calm down! This is ju-”  
  
Chara started to choke him to death.  
  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you RIGHT NOW!” Chara seethed.  
  
“Chara, you can’t do that.” Undyne calmly started.  
  
 _ **“I GET TO KILL HIM FIRST!”**_  
  
Undyne threw Chara off of Frisk, and threw a small salvo of spears at him, with one striking him square in the chest. Frisk doubled over in pain, and the entire mindscape started shaking, and ultimately, a large, visible fault appeared.  
  
“Undyne! What the fuck?! You can’t kill me in my dream!” Frisk grunted through his pain.  
  
“WHY NOT?!”  
  
“You’re in it right now! The second you kill me in my dream, we all die!”  
  
Undyne stopped right in her tracks the second Frisk finished explaining what just happened.  
  
“That was close! Papyrus or Sans, one of you check Frisk’s hitpoints.” Toriel commanded.  
  
Sans took a look, and he didn’t like what he saw. Frisk lost half of his hitpoints just from that single strike. Sans summoned a Gaster blaster, and shot Undyne, who lost 10 hitpoints. It wasn’t much, but it was painful enough to make her yield.  
  
“Everyone, let’s get out of here before Frisk beats us all to death!” Asriel mocked.  
  
“That… was just uncalled for, young man.” Scolded Asgore.  
  
“So? Uncalled for? Yes. Accurate? Even more so! I’m not gonna ju-”  
  
Before anyone else could go anywhere, or say anymore, the floor bottomed out. Everyone was falling. Everyone but Chara was scared and screaming their lungs out, literal and otherwise for a few seconds.  
  
“Guys, if you’re all done freaking out, grab onto each other’s hands, and huddle together.” Chara said bluntly.  
  
They all obeyed, except for Frisk and Undyne.  
  
“I ain’t grabbing his hand; I don’t feel like dying because of him!” She screamed in defiance.  
  
Frisk just crossed his arms after calming down from the initial scare. Afterwards, before they could reach the ground, they were ejected from the dream, waking up the next day. Today was probably going to be just as bad as yesterday.


	13. Sadistic Urges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick warning for you: this chapter alludes to the genocide route to an extent, but only in what Asriel says to Frisk and Chara at some point. Also, Frisk admits to attempting suicide, as well as getting violent with Asriel. Read this next chapter at your own risk.

Sadistic Urges (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
When Frisk woke up the next day, he felt very tired. He was ready to go back to sleep, regardless of the dream he had. When suddenly, he was forced awake by Sans, who, oddly enough, made breakfast alongside Papyrus.  
  
“Bro, come on. You gotta get up. Now.” Beckoned Sans.  
  
“Sans, come on. I’m still pre-”  
  
“I know you’re tired, but you need something to eat now.”  
  
Frisk groaned as he followed Sans into the kitchen. He took a seat at the table, rubbing his head.  
  
“So, what was so important that-”  
  
“Undyne attacked you in your dream, remember?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“She didn’t do any permanent damage, but she did do enough for you to feel it in the real world. Feel your chest.”  
  
Frisk obeyed, but he felt a sharp pain in doing so. He took his hand off upon fully remembering the circumstances.  
  
“Man, that was painful. How many hitpoints do I have?”  
  
“10. It’s half your normal amount, but we can fix that with a meal cooked by us monsters.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Why don’t you talk to some of your cronies while you’re waiting?”  
  
“Sure. Whatever.”  
  
He turned his attention to Chara, who nodded back off (which was feeling like a very good idea right then and there), and Asriel, who had some coffee in one hand and a scowl on his face.  
  
“What’s eating you, ‘your majesty’? Don’t have anyone to share your 'friendliness pellets’ with?”  
  
“Fuck off.” Asriel croaked, unable to forget what he saw in Frisk’s dream.  
  
“Do you really think I’m in the mood right now?”  
  
“Come on, Asriel. I thought you would like watching people get hurt.”  
  
“Dude. Shut up. I’m tired.”  
  
“Well, so am I. I only got up because Sans made me get up. Who woke your crabby ass up?”  
  
“I did.” Said Toriel, trying to stay awake.  
  
“Okay, this is getting weird. What time is it, and when did you guys wake up?”  
  
“7 in the morning.” Answered Asriel.  
  
“We were woken up at 7 in the fucking morning. You, however, got 3 more hours of sleep, so you do the math. Look around or something, dumbass.”  
  
Looking for something that kept time, he noticed the clock on the stovetop that said 10:09 am.  
  
“You couldn’t just tell me it was 10-something in the morning?”  
  
“Someone who beats up 3 grown men, and enjoys it, can certainly look for something to keep time with on his own.”  
  
“You know what? Enough of the high road routine, 'Rei’! We all know if you were still Flowey, you would berate me for not finishing them off!”  
  
Frisk smacked the table, and woke Chara up.  
  
“Huh? What? 5 more minutes, mom. Please.” Mumbled Chara.  
  
“Well, well, look who decided to join us. It’s the same woman who tried to choke me to death in my dream. How is she doing today? Is she well?”  
  
Chara rubbed her eyes, trying to process Frisk’s sarcasm. “Frisk, I’m sorry. It was a dream.” Chara apologized, still somewhat sleep-drunk.  
  
“I thought it wouldn’t matter if you died in a dream.”  
  
“What? Oh. No, as far as I heard, if you die in a dream, you die in real life.”  
  
“Yikes. Guess Undyne and I crossed some lines. I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright. I probably would’ve done the same.”  
  
“You essentially did do the same.” Retorted Asriel.  
  
“So did you, and you made many people experience it multiple times, in countless ways, until you got bored.”  
  
“Don’t make this about me, 'Frisky Dingo’. You’re the issue right now.”  
  
“Oh yeah?! So what if I am the issue right now?! Of all the people who are hypocritical when it comes to judgment, you are the most prominent! So back the fuck off because now, thanks to you pissing me off, I’m fully awake!”  
  
“And so is everyone else, thanks to you.”  
  
“Guys, that’s enough. No one needs to hear you screaming your heads off.” Chara glared angrily at both of them.  
  
“Besides, I’m pretty sure the skeletons that aren’t in our closets are almost done making breakfast.”  
  
Chara was right. Sans got a plate ready for Frisk and Toriel. Papyrus got one ready for Asriel and Chara.  
  
“All right guys, dig in. Hope you enjoy, little bro.” Said Sans warmly.  
  
“Thanks, Sans.” Frisk said as he took a bite.  
  
His food was surprisingly good, especially since it was cooked by Papyrus.  
  
“Wow. This is…amazing! I’m feeling better already!”  
  
“See, Pap? Told ya the cooking classes did some good.” Sans complimented.  
  
“I guess it did just need some seasoning. Still though, the instructor did say to not overwhelm the food with spices.” Papyrus agreed.  
  
“Exactly. Takes away its natural flavor.”  
  
They both got themselves a plate, and ate with the others. They both enjoyed their cooking thoroughly. Maybe Papyrus was a good fit for the royal guard, but even if he wasn’t, cooking would be a good back-up. Frisk finished his plate, and got up.  
  
“Hey, Sans, Papyrus, thanks for co-”  
  
“Not so fast. We need to talk about last night.” Said the judge.  
  
“What we saw in that dream of yours may have been just a memory, but  _because_  it’s a memory, that means you have a side to yourself that you have no access to.”  
  
“I didn’t even know about that side of me.” Frisk said, sitting back down.  
  
“Come on, guys. Can’t we just drop what we saw, please?”  
  
“First of all, you - mmm, that sausage was good - first of all, you beat up 3 grown men and made them scared of you for the rest of their lives. Second of-”  
  
Undyne kicked the front door open before Chara could say anything else.  
  
“NGAHH!” Undyne exclaimed.  
  
“YOU!”  
  
Frisk was scared, and started rambling to try and save his life.  
  
“Undyne, I’m sorry you saw me beat-”  
  
“Nah, nah, I just came to say sorry. We’re supposed to be helping your ass, but I tried to kill you last night. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Frisk wasn’t expecting to be forgiven for what he let Undyne see last night, especially since she looked liked she was ready to kill him.  
  
“That doesn’t mean you’re getting off, though. You beat up 3 grown men, and you enjoyed it while you were making them suffer. I ain’t letting that slide unless we talk about it first.”  
  
Frisk finally gave up and yielded to her demands as everyone else who witnessed his dream entered.  
  
“Yeah, Frisk.” Agreed Chara.  
  
“You need to tell us. All of us.”  
  
Everyone poured into the kitchen where Frisk was.  
  
“All right, fine. You guys want to talk? Let’s talk.”  
  
“Good. Now, about that dream you had, darling.” Said Mettaton as he grabbed Frisk by his shoulders.  
  
“Why did we have to see it like that?! You couldn’t just listen to your parents?! They wouldn’t tell you to calm down if it wasn’t for a good reason! Why did you go after those men?! Tell me, NOW!”  
  
“Mettaton, calm down, hun. Let my little brother tell you; don’t just pry it out of him like we did yesterday.” Said Papyrus.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Mettaton let go of Frisk.  
  
“Why did you go after those men? You must have had some reason to do it. If you don’t know, perhaps you can guess why you did? It may be your memory, but that doesn’t mean you know fully why what happened turned out the way it did, so why do you think you did it?”  
  
“I don’t know. I guess I was just a violent, sadistic kid back then. Maybe me falling into the mountain did me some good. Helped me learn how to be more peaceful or something. Or maybe I just didn’t like what they did to my dad.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is we had a serial killer fall into the underground, and they were just a kid?” Asriel asked, trying to comprehend what he saw.  
  
“Asriel, I don’t know why I really did it. All I know is wha-”  
  
A sharp pain flooded Frisk’s head, and he screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. He also felt a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to hyperventilate.  
  
“Frisk! Little bro!” Sans exclaimed, scared again for Frisk.  
  
“No! No! Not again! This isn’t happening! Not again!” Chara panicked, remembering the last time it happened as she got Frisk back on the table.  
  
“Frisk! Snap out of it!”  
  
After a couple more seconds, Frisk came to, gasping for air.  
  
“Oh, man. Oh, man. I… okay, I… I… I’m back. I’m fine.” Frisk gasped, catching his breath.  
  
“There you go again, lying to me!” Said Chara.  
  
 **“TELL US WHAT YOU SAW, NOW!!”**  
  
 ** _“GIVE ME SOME FUCKING TIME!”_** Frisk roared with the last of his breath before panting heavily.  
  
He couldn’t get a break. After a minute, Frisk managed to speak.  
  
“Okay, I’m back. Damn, is that painful!”  
  
“Stop it! Tell us already!”  
  
“Okay, fine. Memory played in my head again. The one you saw last night. House was relatively far from where the alley was. 10 minutes if you were driving. I ran as fast as I could. Men were talking shit about my dad after they beat him up. I got angry. Very angry. Beat them up in retaliation. Meanwhile, people learned what I did. What I could do. Kids at school started treating me different. Called me a freak. Mom and dad kept my spirits up until I turned 10. Couldn’t take it anymore. Went to Mt. Ebott.”  
  
“Wait. What was that last part?” Asked Asriel.  
  
He didn’t like what he just heard.  
  
“I went to Mt. Ebott?”  
  
“Yeah! That’s the one! Remember that question I asked you? Why you went to the mountain in the first place? Was it… because you were… trying to kill yourself?”  
  
Everyone went silent, and Frisk gained a sullen expression on his face while shedding tears.  
  
“Frisk?”  
  
Asriel still didn’t receive an answer.  
  
“Answer me, Frisk. Now.”  
  
Frisk was at a loss of what to say. He just couldn’t tell them. He couldn’t.  
  
“Frisk, tell me! Why did you go to the mountain?! Did you try to kill yourself?”  
  
Frisk’s tears filled his face, as he refused to say another word.  
  
“All right. You wanna be like that? Fine. Since you refuse to say even a single word at this point, I’m gonna assume the worst: you went to Mt. Ebott to kill yourself. I’m right, aren’t I?”  
  
No one said a word to Frisk or Asriel. The room had an uncomfortable silence, almost as if Death had entered the room. Frisk could only weep, confirming that Asriel was right. Then, Frisk made his voice just barely loud enough to be heard.   
  
“Yes.” He said.  
  
“What?! I can’t hear you! What did you say? What?” Asriel blared obnoxiously.  
  
“I SAID… I said 'yes’, Asriel. Yes, I did try to kill myself.”  
  
Frisk finally admitting the truth shut Asriel up in point-blank earshot. He knew it was the truth; he just couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Then, you… we all…” Toriel mumbled in horror.  
  
“We were all just helping you die? You tried to kill yourself, and… all we did was give you a reason?"  
  
Frisk got the courage to speak properly.  
  
"No. You guys never gave me a reason. I **am** the reason. I tried to kill myself because they all said I was a freak of nature. And they’re right.”  
  
“No, they are not.”  
  
“They’re wrong, you say? No normal human child should ever have enough strength to hold their own against 3 grown men in a fight and get away virtually unscathed. They’re right. They had to be, I thought.”  
  
“What were you thinking when you got to the mountain?”  
  
“The only thing I could with the mindset I had. My heart was on my sleeve for so long, and it took so much damage, I thought it would never repair. So one day, I ran away from home. I’m pretty sure my parents think I’m dead.”  
  
Frisk started losing control of his emotions again.  
  
“Never before had I felt so desolate. I was broken. I remember what I was thinking when I found the cave that led to the hole where I fell in.”  
  
“Fell or jumped?”  
  
“… Jumped. I said to myself 'no one understands what this is like. The only ones that can are either dead or nonexistent. Why? Why am I still alive if I don’t even belong here? Why did I end up like this?’ I didn’t want to be in this world anymore, not in a world where I’m not welcome. I couldn’t feel like I belonged anywhere, or with anyone. So when I got to the hole, I noticed a stick on the ground. I figured it was trash, so I decided to pick it up in a futile attempt to make myself useful. Finally, I lined myself up to the hole, and I said 'this was all just a bad dream, and now I can wake up.’ After that, I jumped. I felt more and more free as I made my lethal descent. The memory gets fuzzy after that until I met Asriel as Flowey.”  
  
The uncomfortable silence filled the room again. It was so intense, it became deafening. Frisk was left to sit there, tears running down his face, with nothing to help him. Suddenly, Chara grabbed him, and gave him a hug. She even started crying alongside him.   
  
“Frisk.” She started.  
  
“Thank you. Thank you for telling me.”  
  
Chara couldn’t help but let him know he wasn’t alone.  
  
“You know, humans and I never really got along either.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I don’t remember a lot from my childhood, but I know for a fact that humans abused me, too. Both physically and verbally. Except my parents. They were saints compared to those animals. Loved me to death… which was actually accurate, since they died trying to keep me safe from my village. The people from my village treated me like shit. One guy tried to do something to me. Killed him, and ran away to the mountain. Lived up there for a while. Ended up exploring a bit, and fell completely by accident. The rest Asriel knows.”  
  
“Wow. Sorry it went that way, Chara.”  
  
“I manage.”  
  
Frisk and Chara hugged each other. They both had parents that loved them more than life itself. They silently cried to each other, feeling a bond that wasn’t noticeable before that moment. It was like they finally found a soulmate within each other. With that feeling, Chara smiled warmly at Frisk, and wiped his tears away.  
  
“Well? Feel better now?” She said, wiping her own tears away.  
  
“Kinda.” Frisk said, returning the smile to her.  
  
“Thanks, Chara. I guess you and I aren’t so different.”  
  
“No. I guess we aren’t.”  
  
They stared into each other’s eyes, and they were entranced. It felt like Frisk became Chara, and vice versa.  
  
“Wow. Chara… I… I get it now. You and I are practically the same person. You’re like me, but…as a girl.”  
  
Both of them blushed at what they were doing. Frisk completely forgot what he was crying about, and Chara followed suit. Neither one of them felt so bad anymore.  
  
“Frisk… you… I just… I…”  
  
Chara lost her ability to speak.  
  
“Chara… your… your eyes… they’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Th-thanks?” Chara managed to ebb.  
  
They stared into each other’s eyes a little longer until they both moved toward each other. Then, they closed their eyes, and they kissed. It was a magical moment for them both. The traumas of their pasts felt far away. They forgot everybody else that was in the room. After a minute, they released each other’s facial restraint.  
  
“Wow. That was amazing, Chara.”  
  
“I… I never felt the way I just did with you for another human before. Maybe you really are better than the rest of them, Frisk.”  
  
“I don’t know about that, but you’re making me feel the same way.”  
  
They both looked away from each other, sharing an embarrassed smile.  
  
“Well, well, my little bro’s in love.” Sans snickered.  
  
“What?! What are you talking about, Sans?! I never said that! I just… feel a very special way about her, okay?!”  
  
Sans was having trouble holding back his laughter, with Asriel having trouble holding back his anger.  
  
“Hey. Hey! Stop looking at me with that stupid expression of yours.”  
  
Sans broke out in a fit of laughter.  
  
“You love her, and you know it!”  
  
“Shut up, Sans!”  
  
“You asshole.” Asriel seethed.  
  
“Bro, what’s wrong with you?” Asked Chara.  
  
“It was just a kiss. It means nothing.”  
  
“It means nothing, huh? _**THEN WHY DID YOU AND FRISK LIKE IT?!**_ ”  
  
Toriel and Asgore started laughing at the current situation.  
  
“Mom! Dad! Aren’t you gonna tell Chara she can’t be with Frisk?!”  
  
“I am sorry, my child. It is just so funny!” Toriel said between her laughs.  
  
“You’re not jealous, are you, kiddo?” Inquired Asgore, who was trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
“What?! I’m not jealous, dad!” Said an embarrassed Asriel.  
  
“I’m just… worried that Frisk might take my sister away from me, that’s all!”  
  
“Bro, come on.” Chara started to assure.  
  
“Frisk isn’t gonna take me away from you. We’re family. He knows we love each other. He isn’t gonna make me kick you out of my life.”  
  
“Fine. Whatever. Do whatever you want, sickos.”  
  
Everyone else snickered at the prince, knowing full well he didn’t approve much of Chara and Frisk’s budding relationship. After the moment of comedy subsided, they got back to what they were talking about previously. Chara led them again.   
  
“Okay, so now that we got the sadness out of the way (alongside me locking lips with Frisk, which was fucking awesome), we can get back to the dream. Let’s forget the strength Frisk displayed in both of the memories he explained. Did anyone notice anything strange about the memories? Any inconsistencies that would be prominent enough to be brought to proper attention?”  
  
“Now that you mention it, sis, there is another glaring thing that I can’t take my mind off of. Frisk?” Asriel asked with a piqued curiousity.  
  
“Yeah, Asriel?” Replied Frisk.  
  
“Do you remember what your mom looks like?”  
  
“No, actually. No, I don’t. I have no idea what she looks like. I can’t even remember what I looked like back then.”  
  
“Ah-ha! That explains what I saw! Not only did your mother looked blurry, but you looked glitched out in that memory, too.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Think about it. The dream you had the night before last night. Did you see what you looked like back then, or did you see a kid that looked glitched out? Because if you saw that the memory looked somewhat unstable, that’s how we know even you don’t remember what you looked like.”  
  
Frisk thought about it for a few seconds, but realized something.  
  
“Uh oh. Asriel, you’re right. I did see a kid that looked glitched out. It had to be me, but I couldn’t make out what I really looked like. Which could only mean that maybe Alphys is right. Maybe I’m not just a normal human.”  
  
“Well, let’s slow down for a second. We can’t confirm or deny anything, especially since we don’t have enough proof to do anything with.” Said Sans.  
  
“Sans is right.” Agreed Alphys.  
  
“If we’re going to say that Frisk isn’t a normal human, let’s make sure the memories aren’t fabricated first. Then we can see the truth for ourselves.”  
  
“Yeah, well if it is the truth… then I guess I need to remember how to fight back.” Responded a newly determined Frisk.  
  
“Oh, but that’s not true, is it?” Asked Chara.  
  
“Remember the previous timeline? It proves you’re an excellent fighter, Frisk. Even right now, you’re more powerful than everybody in this room, with the exception of Asriel and I. But even then, you could still kill everyone in this room if you wanted to. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Sans, you name the person in this room, you could take away their living privileges if you really wanted. Even Asriel and I are at risk. However, what you don’t lack in strength, you’re missing in conviction and drive. In essence, what you lack in motivation, you overcompensate for in raw power.”  
  
“So how do you propose I get control of it if you know what I can do?”  
  
“Me? Find some way to fine-tune it to your style. Mold that raw power you have into a form that you specifically feel comfortable in using.”  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Chara, but how would I learn how to do that?“  
  
"That’s where we come in. We have to let you tap back into that side you didn’t know about until now. And to do that, you need something to vent on that won’t result in permanent injury or death. And I think I just remembered the perfect punching bag.”  
  
Chara turned to Asriel with her creepy face.  
  
“Chara, why are you looking at me like that?” Asked a nervous Asriel.  
  
“Do you still have those 6 human souls, Asriel?”  
  
“Yeah. So what?”  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets and threw a sickening grin to Asriel. Both of Papyrus’ eyesockets glowed orange and yellow again upon realizing what Chara meant. Asriel finally caught on.  
  
“Oh no. Hey, I just realized I have a room to clean, so-”  
  
Sans was having none of Asriel’s excuses, so he held him in place with Papyrus’ help.   
  
“Guys, please don’t let him do this. I was just kidding with the things I said in the past.”  
  
“Aww, Rei.” Frisk started with a sadistic grin.  
  
“It’s okay. You’re gonna be just fine. And even if you’re not, don’t you remember? In this world, it’s kill or be killed.”  
  
Asriel had never felt the combination of fear and anger at the same time before now.   
  
“Hey, no… no hard feelings about back then, right, Frisk?”  
  
Frisk moved closer to Asriel as the skeletons let go of the fearful prince.  
  
“Hey! What are you doing?! BACK OFF!”  
  
Frisk didn’t yield in even the slightest. Instead, he moved even closer.  
  
“I changed my mind about this. Killing isn’t a good idea anymore.”  
  
“Oh, really? When you found out what I did, you were actually proud of what I did. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Asriel didn’t answer the question.  
  
“If you were still Flowey, and you saw all that, what would you say?”  
  
“Yes, Asriel. What would you say if you knew what Frisk did now if you were Flowey?” Asked Toriel.  
  
“I would probably say…”  
  
Asriel hesitated as his Flowey side reared its ugly head.  
  
“I would say 'I knew you had it in you! All I had to do was bring it out! I’m so proud of you.’ I would probably say 'I didn’t even have to bring it out’ instead of 'all I had to do was bring it out’ if that were the case.”  
  
Frisk smiled creepily at Asriel as he got ready to hurt him.  
  
“Frisk, listen. I was wrong. This world isn’t world isn’t 'kill or be killed’. It’s 'live and let live’. I get it now. You should go back to being peaceful. You were fine the way you were before all this!”  
  
Asriel was even more scared. He backed into a wall before Chara and Frisk smiled creepily.  
  
 _ **“STOP MAKING THOSE CREEPY FACES!”**_ He shouted, trying to scare them both.  
  
 _ **“THIS ISN’T FUNNY! YOU GOT A SICK SENSE OF HUMOR!”**_  
  
Upon finishing his sentence, Frisk violently grabbed him and threw him into the living room.  
  
“I have a sick sense of humor?” Frisk lashed again.  
  
“Whose sense of humor do you think is worse when I only like hurting people? You killed innocent people, Asriel. Not even for a proper reason, but because you thought you could. And because you thought you could, you thought you had to. WELL, YOU DIDN’T! Normally, if someone were to kill someone, they would have a motive. Self defense, temporary lapse of judgment, war. But you? You were just bored. I normally don’t care what happens to people if they mess with me, but  ** _BOY, DID YOU FUCK UP!_**  You are beyond repulsive!”  
  
“ **I’M REPULSIVE?!** ”  
  
“ **YES! YOU’RE REPULSIVE!** You let your people live, and you even helped them out, and then you decided that wasn’t good enough for you, so you ruin, and end, their lives just to see what would happen. You killed your parents… out of boredom. You are beyond disgusting.”  
  
Asriel’s rage showed up, and his Flowey side showed co-dominance with his current self. His sclera turned black, and his horns grew slightly.  
  
“That’s it. I’ve had enough. You wanna fight me? Come and get some, you little bitch."  
  
Frisk acquiesced and lunged toward Asriel. They both wrestled with each other on the ground. Asriel landed some blows to Frisk, but he got thrown onto the wall. Then Frisk ran to him, and socked him in the face multiple times before violently throwing him to the ground. Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and Chara cheered while watching the fight.   
  
"Dammit, fucking…” Asriel muttered under a pained breath.  
  
Frisk checked his hitpoints, and saw he barely took away 100 of them.  
  
“I can’t believe you really are this weak. Such a big ego. Such a tiny bitch!”  
  
Frisk threw his foot into Asriel’s stomach, who screamed in pain. Then Frisk stomped on Asriel, and forced all of his weight onto his foot. Asriel teared up as he tried to get Frisk off of him.  
  
“Get off of me. I can still keep going! I’ll show you-”  
  
Asriel got interrupted by a fist to his face. Frisk then continued to beat Asriel in front of everyone else, smiling the entire time.  
  
“See this, Flowey? This is what happens when someone follows your STUPID 'kill or be killed’ policy. They can turn on you, and then you yourself will be killed because you don’t know you’re not above it because you think you’re invincible! WELL, GUESS WHAT? YOU AREN’T!”  
  
Frisk kicked him into the wall as hard as he could. Asriel tried to catch his breath while Frisk moved toward him.  
  
“Aww, what’s the matter, Rei? Can’t fight back? You know why you can’t? It’s because you’re too scared to do it!”  
  
Frisk picked Asriel up, and smashed his head on the wall. Asriel started crying.  
  
“Yeah, that’s right. Cry for me. It’s so much fun for me to beat you. Do it some more. Beg me to stop! DO IT!”  
  
“Mama! Tell him to stop! Please!” Asriel begged, crying harder.  
  
“Come on! COME ON! LOUDER! **SAY IT LOUDER**!”  
  
 _ **“MAMA, PLEASE TELL HIM TO STOP!”**_  
  
Asriel was genuinely scared. He thought Frisk was going to kill him. Frisk panted heavily.  
  
“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re hurting. Suffer more for me. It’s so much fun when I hurt you.”  
  
Frisk turned Asriel to his face, and kissed him while displaying dominance over him.  
  
“Get it now? From now on, you don’t get to treat me like your punching bag anymore. You’re my punching bag. Got it?”  
  
Everyone got disturbed when Frisk let himself be sadistic, even noticing Asriel crying when Frisk kissed him. Chara decided to step in.   
  
“Uhh, Frisk, you can stop now.” She said.  
  
“Stop what? I’m just playing with my toy, Chara. Did you want to play with him, too? I’m more than happy to share. All you have to do is ask.”  
  
“As much as I’d love to see you abusing him repeatedly to make up for all the people he killed, I think we made you go too far. You need to reel it in.”  
  
“But it’s so much fun to hurt him. I think I wanna do it to other people too. Like Undyne for instance. What I wouldn’t do to smack her in the face so many times right now. It’s making me excited just thinking about it.”  
  
“Reel it in, or I’m gonna make you.”  
  
“Please, you really think I’m just g-”  
  
Chara punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground. She got on top of him, and started yelling “snap out of it” while slapping him in the face repeatedly. Eventually, after 20 seconds, Frisk came back to his senses.  
  
“Hey! Stop! Ow! What happening? Why are you smacking me? Why are you on top of me?” Frisk said as he got his clarity back.  
  
“Finally.” Chara said, catching her breath and relieved what she did worked. Frisk then noticed the injuries Asriel had.  
  
“Asriel? Oh, my God. Asriel, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I actually hurt you. Are you okay?”  
  
“NO, I AM NOT OKAY! WHY DID YOU KISS ME, MAN?! I’M NOT INTO DUDES!” Asriel screamed, recoiling from his miserable loss from the fight.  
  
“I kissed you?! Fucking grody. Why would I do that?”  
  
“THAT’S WHAT I SAID! MADE ME FEEL LIKE YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME OR WORSE! Fucking asshole.”  
  
“Asriel, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. I guess I just crossed the line, and didn’t know until it was too late.”  
  
Frisk felt a lot of remorse quickly over what he did, but it turned into embarrassment when Chara locked lips with him again. He tried to get away, but she stayed right on top of him, and held his head in place.  
  
“I got a line in my pants I want you to cross, over, and over, and over…” She flirted.  
  
Chara was ready to lose control of her body, when Sans lifted her up and off of Frisk.  
  
“Nope.” He said.  
  
“You’re not old enough for that.”  
  
“AWW, COME ON!”  
  
Chara lamented the interference, but she gave up anyway.  
  
“Fine. Not yet.”  
  
She went to Asriel to try to comfort him.  
  
“Rei, you gonna be okay?”  
  
“Chara, relax. I’ll be fine." Asreiel assured in a manner most irritated.  
  
"I already forgave Frisk the second he kicked me into the wall.”  
  
“So you knew he lost control?”  
  
“No rational person would do what Frisk just did unless they had a reason. Seems like Frisk is a sadist. If he hurts someone and enjoys it, he won’t be able to control that. Must be genetics or something.”  
  
Frisk went to Asriel, apologies flooding out of his mouth.  
  
“Frisk, stop! You don’t have to apologize. I already forgave you.”  
  
Frisk have Asriel a hug, crying on his chest.  
  
“Undyne was right. You really are a wimpy loser with a big heart. But at least you know how to fight.”  
  
Frisk took himself off of Asriel. Starting today, things would be weird between the three teenagers, especially for Frisk and Chara. The fact that more of the truth was coming out made matters worse. Proof of that was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can see this, it's good to see you're still invested in this story! Don't worry! More is coming...


	14. Yasuhiro Yearnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Frisk remembering how many times he died and what the circumstances were for those many deaths. Also, Frisk ends up looking at some suggestive material, and Chara's essentially a pervert. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Yasuhiro Yearnings (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)  
  


* * *

Everyone got to recover for the next hour from the commotion of what happened earlier. Asgore and Mettaton used their magic to restore the damage Frisk caused by using Asriel as a wrecking ball, Toriel made her son a quick snack to help him heal from the punishment Frisk delivered unto him, and Chara and Frisk sat on the couch for the hour, resting in each other’s arms. They looked serene as they slumbered, comforted by each other’s affectionate embrace. Alphys and Undyne couldn’t help but snap a picture of them like that.  
  
“Oh, my God. They’re so cute together!” Said Alphys.  
  
“I feel like I’m in an anime right now!”  
  
“To be honest, they are pretty fucking cute. Our wimpy loser, getting with a total babe! And a 10 at that! I’m proud of him.” Undyne said, shedding a single tear, only to wipe it away almost immediately.  
  
“Yeah. My little bro’s growing up.” Sans said, proud of Frisk maturing.  
  
“Shame I gotta wake 'em.”  
  
Upon saying those words, he manifested a bone, and lightly knocked on their bodies until they stammered awake. Frisk got confused at what just happened.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey! What the fuck’s going on?” Asked Frisk.  
  
“Comedian, come on. Why’d you have to wake us up again?” Added Chara.  
  
“I didn’t want to, but I suppose we need to talk again or something.” Complained Sans.  
  
Frisk groaned.  
  
“Again?” He uttered.  
  
“Yes, again.”  
  
Frisk groaned again in frustration.  
  
“Didn’t you guys get enough out of me yet?”  
  
“I need to know. All of us do.”  
  
“What could you possibly need to know at this point?”  
  
Toriel and Asgore turned their attention to Frisk, and went to his position.

“I want to know. Did you enjoy harming my son?” Toriel asked sternly.  
  
“I, Uhh-”  
  
“No no. Do not sugarcoat it. Be completely honest this time. Was it fun for you?”  
  
“I don’t think it would-”  
  
“Nah, bro. This time, just be honest. Brutally honest. No judgment, no chastising, no hypocrisy, no nothing. All good judgment aside. All decency cast away. Did you like it?” Sans asked with a piqued curiosity.  
  
Sans wanted to know, and so did everyone else, especially Asriel, who got everyone close enough to hear him out.  
  
“It’s okay, Frisk. This time, you can just tell us. We aren’t perfect either, so you can admit if you want.” Chara reassured.  
  
“Yes.” Frisk admitted.  
  
“Yes, I liked hurting Asriel. It was fun for me. So much fun. I think I wanna do it again, and again, and again. I want to make him beg me to stop hurting him again.”  
  
“How did it feel to subjugate someone, Frisk?”  
  
“To be honest, euphoric almost. To place someone underneath the heel of your foot, to subjugate them to your will, it was liberating, fun, pleasurable. I felt…powerful.”  
  
Frisk described his true feelings about the pain he caused to Asriel, and it felt good to finally not be judged so harshly.  
  
“Now I know why my past self and Flowey liked hurting people: it makes you feel powerful. But still, despite all that, I feel… guilty? Like I know I shouldn’t have done it, and I know I shouldn’t have liked doing it, but I did anyway, and I didn’t care how he felt.”  
  
Frisk started breathing heavily, but he was enjoying the sight of Asriel being beaten by him. He smiled while he continued his near-labored breathing. He laughed a bit.  
  
“Asriel, could you let me hurt you again, please?”  
  
Asriel backed up the second he heard Frisk say those words with a smile.  
  
“Whoa. We did let him go too far.” Chara said, disturbed by the pleasure Frisk was deriving from Asriel’s suffering.  
  
“I’m sorry if that sounded weird, but… I think I like hurting people. I just… my whole body is tingling, but in a good way. I just… more. Let me hurt you more. Please!”  
  
Frisk was trying to hold back whatever energy he had flowing through him.  
  
“Frisk, do you ne-”  
  
Frisk locked lips with Chara again, with more ferocity, and Chara wrapped her legs around him. They started to become primal.  
  
“Frisk…”  
  
“Chara…”  
  
They forgot everybody else that was in the room again. Chara got ready to take off her clothes but they were separated by her parents before more sparks could fly.  
  
“Yeesh.” Sans cringed.  
  
“Put it on ice, little bro.”  
  
“Sorry. Sorry.”  
  
“Right. So you say you enjoyed harming Asriel because it made you feel powerful. You even seem to derive pleasure from causing other people pain. Why is that?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe I’m repressed, and being sadistic is a kink or something?”  
  
“That could be it. Then again, if you ask me, I’d say it’s genes, just like Asriel said. The fact that you know it’s wrong to cause other people suffering just to entertain yourself means that you don’t want to enjoy it, but you do because you can’t help it. If you ask me, I’d say you’re becoming a prisoner to your body, and the way you’re living right now is only making things worse for you.”  
  
“So what do you propose I do?”  
  
“Tori, follow me.”  
  
She followed Sans up to Frisk's bedroom. No one had any idea what Sans was doing for Frisk. They were up there for a couple minutes, and came back down shortly after.  
  
"I got 2 words for ya, kid: have fun.“  
  
Sans tossed him a bottle of lotion.  
  
"Sans, what are you talking about?”  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets in embarrassment.  
  
“Go on your computer, and find out.”  
  
Frisk went on his computer, just like Sans told him to, and he noticed something unusual. The parental controls were unlocked.  
  
“Wait. But that could only mean… oh, shit. She knew I was looking at it, and put a password on my collection.”  
  
Well, Frisk certainly wasn’t expecting that to be known. He ran downstairs and whispered to both Sans and Toriel “thank you”. Sans practically melted in embarrassment. Toriel said nothing; she simply blushed while taking a seat on the couch. She kept her head down while Frisk ran back up. Everyone else but Chara stayed downstairs in an awkward silence. Chara, thanks to her curiousity, made it up the stairs, and saw Frisk on his computer. She went inside to ask him something, not aware her parents were coming to bring her back downstairs to give Frisk some privacy.  
  
“Frisk, why are mom and Sans act… ing… so embarrassed?”

Chara blushed when she saw what Frisk was doing and looking at. _He looks at this stuff just like I do? I gotta show him my collection_ , she thought to herself happily. She didn’t notice Asgore and Toriel coming up the stairs until it was too late. They both noticed what Chara was doing.  
  
“ **CHARA! GET OUT OF FRISK’S ROOM IMMEDIATELY, YOUNG LADY!** ” Asgore roared at the top of his lungs.  
  
Frisk didn’t notice Chara near him until he heard Asgore.  
  
“Wha-AHHH! Chara, get out of here! I’m having some personal time to myself!” Frisk said, blushing wildly, while covering himself.  
  
Chara didn’t want to go, but she did anyway. Asgore picked her up, and sat her down on the couch. She blushed wildly, too.  
  
“What made you think that was a good idea, young lady?” Asked an angry Asgore.  
  
“I don’t know; I just wanted to see what Frisk was doing. And I saw him touching himself, and I wanted to watch, and-”  
  
“AHH, NO! My ears!”  
  
“I’m sorry, daddy! I just wanted to see what Frisk was doing!”  
  
“That doesn’t mean you get to barge into his room! You did the same thing to Asriel, and your mother had to get me to help her give you both the talk!”  
  
“Oh, yeah. That’s right. Mom had to by a book about why I was bleeding from my legs. That was so embarrassing. And scary. But mostly scary because of the blood. Thought I was dying again. I’m never doing a plan that involves that much pain again.”  
  
She sat on the couch, occupying her time listening to her own perverse thoughts. She was still wanting to be with Frisk right then and there, but she had to wait until he was finished. After Frisk “had some fun”, he cleaned up, and walked back downstairs with face as red as a tomato.  
  
“So?” Chara inquired, wanting to know about Frisk.  
  
“Chara, please don’t. I had fun, and that’s all you need to know.”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough.” Asriel said, having enough of the “Charisk” moment.  
  
“I hoped you enjoyed humiliating me in front of everyone, you dick.”  
  
“Yes. It was great. But still, I don’t even know why I did.”  
  
“Probably genetics. A human’s body structure is far more complicated than monsters, and humans, unlike monsters, have something named DNA. You know, Deoxyribonucleic Acid?”  
  
“I know what DNA is. What I **don’t** know is why me being a sadist would tie into that.”  
  
“Maybe your mom knows why. She’s probably the same way.”  
  
“You think I became this way because I got it from my mom?”  
  
“Yeah. Just like how I’m probably gonna have a beard like dad. And if I do, I’d welcome it.”  
  
“Right. Well, I still say I need to be careful because if I did what I did to you, I could probably do much worse to Talrok.”  
  
“Good point. Chances are if you can direct your sadistic energy towards Talrok, you could be able to stop him.”  
  
“But how would I be able to channel it?”  
  
“Simple. It seems that being sadistic is a part of your genetic wiring. Because of that, you enjoy hurting people. But unlike most people, you can resist it because you seem to only enjoy it if the person deserves it. You enjoyed hurting me, you enjoyed making those grown men suffer painfully. If you ask me, now that we have a living weapon in our hands, all we have to do… is sharpen it!”  
  
Everyone was impressed with Asriel, especially Chara.

“Wow. Didn’t think you could plan that well, Rei.” Said Chara.  
  
“Asriel. And thanks.”  
  
“Then it’s settled.” Said Sans.  
  
“If Talrok keeps going the way he does… Frisk is gonna give him a bad time. And we’ll make it worse by helping Frisk tap into that primal side of him.”  
  
“Fine, but we’ll have to do it outside of school.” Said Frisk.  
  
“I don’t need my grades to suffer.”  
  
“Yeah, you gotta keep hitting those books for life and stuff.”  
  
“Yeah. But first, how good can you dodge?” Asked Undyne.  
  
“Undyne, you know I c-”  
  
“Not so fast. We know you can fight, and I know you can block, but never once have you dodged anyone’s attacks!”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I felt too guilty to care about avoiding much. It got bad enough to the point where Asriel willingly missed his attacks when he was Photoshop Flowey.”  
  
“Wait. Our prince let you beat him… when he had 6 souls?”  
  
“Yeah, I did.” Asriel spoke up.  
  
“I killed him a lot of times. I started catching on the sixth time it happened. I thought he was just a sicko, but looking closer, he was depressed and wanted to die. I thought it was a free ticket to do whatever I wanted with him, so I just kept killing him and bringing him back multiple times. Eventually, after the ninth time, I got bored. I started asking him ‘don’t you have anything better to do?’  
  
After the 50th time, I started worrying about him. I stopped being snarky when I asked him that same question. I started becoming genuinely concerned for him. After the 164th time, I just stopped. I decided to talk to him instead. Told me what was wrong. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. I was killing him without a care in the world, not knowing he became suicidal. He begged me to kill him again, but I just wanted to destroy everything, and he was the last soul I needed, so I made a proposal. If he defeats me, I would give him what he wants. So he actually tried this time, and I even made my attacks easy to dodge. He put the screws to me, but I just loaded another save file, and killed him about 36 more times before finally deciding to end it once and for all. When I told him he was gonna die and stay dead that time… oh, the face he made to me. He looked so happy. He started crying tears of joy, thanking me even, for giving him what he wanted. He felt free.  
  
When suddenly, the other 6 I absorbed revolted against me, and brought me back down to size. They refused to let everyone die just because I got the last and final soul I needed for world destruction, so they made it so the final barrage of 'friendliness pellets’ I unleashed unto Frisk actually was friendly. And by that, I mean they made me heal him without my consent. Wondered how he did it at first, but I decided to just load my save file again. Didn’t work. Found out they weren’t under my control anymore. Boy, did they teach me a lesson I will never forget.  
  
After that, I was bruised beyond all comparison. Frisk saw me in that state. I gotta know, Frisk. Why were you being so nice to me?”  
  
“It’s because you were willing to give me what I wanted, which was to die.” Frisk said with empty eyes while looking down.  
  
“By the way, I gotta tell you about all the times I died. At first when I died, all I wanted was to atone for what I did. I died many times, by the hands of many people. I think I died at least 530 times. After the 100th time, for a split second, I said to myself 'this doesn’t even matter. I’ll just come back, and it’ll happen again.’ I didn’t mean to think like that; it’s just that I was just…numb. I couldn’t care about my well being anymore, no matter how much I wanted to. It got worse the more I died.  
  
After the 150th time, I just lost it, and went a little crazy from how much I hated myself. I started laughing and crying. I was trying to hide the soul-crushing torture I was going through, and I think Chara saw me. She was scared. I didn’t think it would matter, so I just tried to convince myself that dying was fine. In fact, it was encouraged even. I said to myself 'This is great. I like getting killed. I want this. I’m getting what I deserve, so why shouldn’t I let this happen to me?’  
  
From that moment on, when I was thrown into fights, I refused to dodge even a single attack. I think people even started to notice my self-destructive behavior, but I don’t know. And that’s another thing, Asriel. The reason why I let you live as Flowey? I figured you couldn’t kill me if you were dead, so I kept letting you live until you ended up running away. You wouldn’t believe the tantrum I threw after that. I was so angry. I couldn’t believe it. My last and final way out of this world was gone. After that, I just crossed the barrier, miserable beyond all reason. Ended up living on the mountain. At some point, I got a message from Sans. Said I made a snowman very happy. Cheered me up a bit. You remembered what else you said, right, Sans?”  
  
“Yeah, I remember.” Said Sans.  
  
“Toriel came back to power. Started ruling again. Made a policy that humans would be treated not as enemies, but as friends… which was actually good, since the 6 human souls disappeared, and you came along and made everyone’s lives a little better. Undyne became Alphys’ lab assistant, Papyrus was a chef, I became a coach for Toriel’s new school. It wasn’t perfect, but we did our best.”  
  
“Yeah, you did. When I heard that message, I wanted to see you all again, so I went back to the way I took out, only to find Asriel there. Told me I missed something. So I loaded my save file, went back to Alphys’ place, and found out about the amalgamates. Long story short, Alphys messed up, and she kept herself hidden ever since. But after I found out the truth, she decided to tell it to you guys. I’m sure the rest you already know about.”  
  
“What about what happened after 'his majesty’ captured us?”  
  
“When you guys got captured, he tried to kill me again, but I wasn’t expecting someone to protect me that time. When I saw someone stick their neck out for me for the first time in my life, I started coming back to my senses. My train of thought became less cloudy. I stopped thinking that my many deaths would atone for my crimes. That’s when I realized it. There are people who care about me.  
  
After that, I finally snapped out of it, and made Asriel do the same after he absorbed you. I died some more, but for the first time, I became determined enough to resist death itself directly. If I got killed, I could just be like 'that didn’t count’, and keep going. You guys gave me back my will to live. And I used that will to bring all of you back, to convince Asriel to set everyone free.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is you saved us, and then, we saved you.”  
  
“Exactly, big bro. I had forgotten that anyone could do such a generous thing for me. Everything I did felt far away for a few moments. I felt… optimistic.”  
  
“Good. I was worried about you for a moment there. Thought you gave up on us.”  
  
“No. Not this time. We got someone to stop, and I’m not giving up on this world…without a fight!"  
  
"That’s good. In that case… I hope you’re nimble, because you’re gonna be after we train you.”  
  
Everyone went back to the bone brothers’ backyard, only this time, Frisk was with them. He dodged as many attacks from Sans as he could. Asgore and Toriel taught their son how to use offensive magic again. Chara finally managed to strike Undyne. She felt proud of herself as she helped pick Undyne up, who felt like history repeated itself for a few seconds, only she was in Asgore’s position. Frisk managed to catch Sans off guard, and tapped him on his head. The training continued until the evening came about.  
  
They went back to their homes, more peaceful than before, but still wary for any sightings of Talrok. As they were watching the news that night, Talrok showed up on the news, revealing that instead of killing an on-the-run criminal, he let them live instead, so authorities were looking for two people from that moment on. Asriel started shaking a little; Toriel and Chara couldn’t help but notice.  
  
“Asriel, are you all right, my child?” Asked Toriel.  
  
“No. I’m scared.” Replied the prince.  
  
“What if the fire spells I learned today doesn’t work on him?”  
  
“Asriel, you have 6 human souls, remember? The ones you stole from your father?”  
  
“Mom.”  
  
“I am just saying that I am certain you can fight him off for a while. You just have to know when to use it.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry, but I’m still pretty scared. I mean, what if he knows where Frisk is right now? He could be watching us all, and we wouldn’t even know.”  
  
“Asriel, please calm down. We are all scared; none of us want to die, and none of us are going to die. Not again.”  
  
“Thanks, mom.”  
  
She hugged her own son to sooth his rattled jimmies, knowing what would come next would require bracing oneself for a serious impact. Especially for Frisk’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you reached the bottom! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Fear and Discrimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some minor racism from one of Frisk's relatives, and that same one ends up dying. Also, Frisk’s past self beats someone else up. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Fear and Discrimination (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  


The next day, Frisk, Chara and Asriel went to school with a severe unrestful feeling. Even though they went to their classes and did their work, they felt nervous. When lunch came, they got their food as fast as they could so they could sit down with each other and talk.

 

“Asriel, you feeling alright?” Asked Chara.

 

“No. Far from it.” Replied Asriel.

 

“So you’ve been feeling the same way.” Frisk added.

 

“To be honest, what I heard on the morning announcements scared me a bit. I think we’re gonna have a lockdown drill.”

 

“And why do you suppose that?” Asked Chara.

 

“You know Talrok’s been breaking into schools, right?”

 

“Yes, he has, but it hasn’t resulted in any casualties, so we’re probably being paranoid for nothing.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m starting to think that Talrok doesn’t want me, he wants Asriel.”

 

“Why would he want Asriel, Frisk?”

 

“Because Asriel has 6 human souls in him right now. You think Talrok wouldn’t discredit me for a shortcut for more power?”

 

“It’s  ** _you_**  Talrok wants, not Asriel.”

 

“Or at least that’s what we think. We have no idea what this guy is really like. For all we know, he might be just someone down on his luck, and he wants to feel important or something. Maybe we can just reason with him? He seems like even though he’s dangerous, he’s not unreasonable. He let one person live, right?”

 

“One person out of 3 people? Yeah, he’ll totally listen to us. NOT!”

 

“Chara, this is serious! Please cut it out with the sarcasm! I’m actually very scared.”

 

“So am I. What, you think I’m just acting like this just because? No, I don’t want to die again, and he’s gonna destroy everything. He wants you, Frisk. He’s gonna use you to kill everyone, I think. And I don’t want my family to die again. I can’t take it. Not again. I’m not strong enough to handle it again.”

 

Chara started to tear up from remembering her birth parents. Frisk tried to bring her back to reality.

 

“Chara, listen to me. Your family, they are NOT gonna die again. I can tell you that much. And if they do, they won’t die from Talrok’s hand. If he really is as dangerous as was said about him, then we can stop this; we just have to stick together, and keep our wits about us. We’ll be okay, Chara. We just have to keep a steady mind. I know what those people did to you was wrong, but we can’t just dwell in the past. I did, and look at me. I’m just starting to remember everything about who I was before I fell. You probably remember more about your past than I remember about mine. You can make it through. I know you can. As strong as you are, I’m pretty sure Talrok’s got nothing on you.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I’m still scared, but I ain’t letting him kill me without a fight.”

 

Chara’s determination shined through once more, but in a more subtle way. Later in the day, before class was over, an announcement rang through on the intercom.

 

“Attention, all students of Ebott High. There has been reports of a man that goes by the name of Talrok on the news. He has endangered a great many schools in the region. Per the requests of the superintendent, we will be scheduling lock-down procedural drills for the next week, so as to accustom everyone to this threat. Please receive the pamphlet your teachers will be offering to you about all safety drills and their respective instructions. We have provided a map with the exits highlighted so you may better prepare yourself for evacuation of the premises, should the need arise. That is all.”

 

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were ready to freak out. None of them needed to hear that announcement. When they got home, they finally let their true colors about the problem show. They all screamed in fear. Asriel started crying, Frisk grabbed Chara and buried himself in her chest out of fear. Chara grabbed her brother and Frisk, and held them tightly while shedding some of her own tears. None of them were okay with what was happening.

 

“I can’t fucking take this right now!” Said Frisk.

 

“Why did they have to go and say that on the intercom?”

 

“They have to, you idiot! It’s a school, not a damn nursing home!” Chara said as Frisk lightly jabbed her in the gut.

 

“Don’t joke about that! Do you know what they do in those places?!”

 

“Shut up, Frisk! What they do in nursing homes doesn’t matter right now. We clearly underestimated what’s happening. For all we know, our school is next, and we don’t even know when he’s gonna get to us.”

 

They were all arguing out of fear of what could happen at this point, when suddenly, Toriel came home to notice they were in the living room, exchanging words with each other.

 

“Kids, what is happening? Are you okay?” Toriel asked warmly.

 

“No, we are not okay! We’re scared!” They all said in unison.

 

“Oh, so you heard the announcement as well.”

 

“Yeah, we heard it, ma!” Said Asriel through his tears.

 

“What are we gonna do? Our school is probably next. What if he gets to us? What’s gonna happen, ma?”

 

“First of all, all 3 of you need to calm down right now; worrying about what the announcement said is only going to make these matters worse. Second of all, they had to send the teachers home early because of the threat, due to them upgrading the school’s security. They will finish, hopefully, in the next 4 days.”

 

“That could be 4 days too late, mom; Talrok could come here, and kill us if-”

 

“Asriel, enough! Do you honestly think that I am not fearful of this situation? I am so scared, I cannot bear to imagine what could happen to you or anyone else, especially your sister and Frisk. Clearly, the threat is too great to be taken lightly. The school board has even suspended all the extracurricular activities, which can only mean that Talrok has a reputation that is more than treacherous. If we do not know how to at least try to keep ourselves safe, we do not stand a chance.”

 

Asriel shut his mouth, and cried some more.

 

“Now, I am sorry if I am coming off as harsh, but I have some papers to grade. I would very much appreciate it if I got to do my work.”

 

Toriel went upstairs to her room to handle job stuff, while the 3 young adults were still reeling from earlier. After an hour of homework in the living room, they got to unwind with their video games to take their minds off of what was happening.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when they were asleep, they entered the dream-time state again. Only this time, they were all dreaming at the same time.

 

“Really? Back here again?” Asriel complained.

 

“After the last dream, I think I underestimated Frisk, so I’m taking my leave.”

 

Chara put her foot down.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” She said.

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Rei, look around you! As if there’s really anywhere you can go!”

 

“Asriel! And I can just make a place to go in. I’m in a dream, right?”

 

“Yeah, but you’re in Frisk’s dream, so I don’t think you have much say in this place at this point.”

 

Chara was right, as they were both being pulled into Frisk’s hall of memories again.

 

“See? Told you.”

 

Chara wasn’t in the mood for Asriel’s flak.

 

“Guys. Please.” Frisk interjected.

 

“I’m about to open a door… if I can find one that’s already kinda open.”

 

They looked, but they didn’t see one until Asriel stepped into one by accident. At that moment, the door blew its cover, and opened itself partially.

 

“Oh, fuck. This is gonna be bad.”

 

Frisk stepped into the door, and the Dreemurr children got sucked in.

 

* * *

 

When they got to their destination, they were on a playground. They saw a younger Frisk again, only this time, they were alone. They looked peaceful, having some books and reading in solitude. They looked lonely, too. The child clearly looked like they were only a second grader, but the books they had surpassed their normal educational status; the books were seemingly written as a fifth grade level at the very least. Asriel was fuming.

 

“ ** _WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN PEOPLE’S FACES, FRISK?!_** ” He roared.

 

“What are you talking about?! It’s just me… reading books… all by my lonesome self.” Frisk retaliated.

 

Chara sucked in a breath of pity through her teeth.

 

“Ooh. That’s rough, buddy.” She said.

 

“All by your lonesome self. You weren’t lying, or kidding, when you said that. I know I didn’t have someone before Asriel came along in my life, but yikes! No one wanted to be near you? With me, at least they hated me. But you? They were scared of you. Sorry it had to be that way, Frisk.”

 

“Don’t need your… you know what? Forget it.”

 

“I can’t forget it; I’m seeing it right before my eyes. It’s too pitiful to forget.”

 

“Kinda reminds me of myself before I had Chara around.” Asriel reminisced sadly.

 

“Never was the type of person that people wanted to be near. Since I was the prince of monsters, people were just scared because if they messed with me, I could get them in trouble with mom and dad. It’s not like they’re wrong. It’s just that I was lonely, and I wanted a friend or two.”

 

“Yeah, well, you got me, Asriel.”

 

Chara gave her boss monster brother a hug.

 

“I’m your friend. In fact, I’m more than just your friend: I’m your sister. Even if we’re not related by blood, we’re family, and I love you. Never forget that.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They continued looking at past Frisk, when suddenly, a kid bigger and taller than them decided to pick on them.

 

“Hey, nerd, whatcha doing? Thinking of new ways to be a loser?” Said the bully.

 

“Shut up, Jerry.” Replied past Frisk.

 

“Why should I? You know everybody’s scared of you. But not me.”

 

“You should be.”

 

Jerry pushed him down on the ground and held Frisk down with his foot.

 

“You know, since the other kids are too scared to be around you, I think I know why. It’s because of you and your little act you put on. You act like you want to be people’s friend, but really you’re too stupid and short to be anything but a geek.”

 

“I said ‘shut up, Jerry.’ You don’t wanna fight me.”

 

Frisk was getting angry, and Jerry was enjoying it.

 

“Aww, what’s the matter? You gonna cwy? You want your ba-ba? Sure. But first, you gotta eat your dirt.”

 

Jerry laughed while he tried to grab Frisk, but Frisk punched him in the face.

 

“Ow! That fucking hurt!”

 

“Good!”

 

Frisk was done with this kid.

 

“Oh, so Yasuhiro’s gonna fight back finally, huh? Good! I’m gonna trash you, turd!”

 

Jerry went to punch Frisk in the face, but Frisk beat him to it. He then launched an onslaught of fists at Jerry, smacking him in the back of his head too. He even pushed Jerry to the ground, and started kicking him. Jerry kept screaming in pain. Past Frisk enjoyed what he was dishing out. For a short moment, he stopped beating his would-be bully, grabbed him, and held his head by his hair to his own head.

 

“Now then, would you like to try messing with me again?” He whispered smugly.

 

Jerry was scared. He learned why no one wanted to be near Frisk.

 

“No, thank you. I’m sorry. I learned my lesson.” Jerry started crying as he got back on his feet.

 

Past Frisk, oddly enough, gave him a hug after the bully steadied himself.

 

“I’m also sorry. Sorry I had to hurt you. I didn’t want to, if it’s any consolation.”

 

Jerry just pushed Frisk away as he burst into tears, and ran away from Frisk, who ended up crying himself.

 

“I did it again… why do I always like hurting people? I don’t wanna enjoy it! I just wanted to be friends with someone. Oh, nevermind. I’m used to it…”

 

Past Frisk limped sadly back to their books and read until recess was over. Then the mindscape faded back into the hall of memories. Frisk tilted his head down in shame. Chara and Asriel tried to think of something to say to cheer him up, but realistically, none of them had friends until they met each other, so there was nothing to say.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, another door opened up, and they went through it. They were back in past Frisk’s home. They saw an older man with past Frisk. Present-day Frisk started to cringe.

 

“Why is that older gentleman with me? And why does he look so familar?” He asked.

 

“Maybe he’s your grandfather?” Replied Chara questioningly.

 

“So you see, dear grandson, that is why you must never let your guard down around anyone. They are all untrustworthy because they are different from you. Understand?”

 

“What about mom and dad, grandpa Mako?” Asked the younger Frisk.

 

“They are good people to trust.”

 

Frisk’s father walked in on the conversation.

 

“Dad, stop acting racist to my son, already!” Soichiro commanded.

 

“He is my grandson. What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn’t tell him why people don’t like him?”

 

“It doesn’t mean he should start judging people by their skin color, like you have!”

 

“Hey daddy, what’s a 'white devil’?” Asked past Frisk.

 

Soichiro picked up his son, and took him away from his grandfather.

 

“It’s a bad saying, and you should never say that again! You don’t really believe what grandpa was saying to you, right?”

 

“No, but I didn’t know what it means. Why did grandpa say it? Is it personal?”

 

“No, it’s just that your grandfather was born in another time, Frisk. He adopted this way of thinking because of some turbulence from a time in which people weren’t so accepting of people’s skin color.”

 

“Well, that’s stupid. Why couldn’t people just get along, dad?”

 

“Good question. If I knew an even better answer, I’d gladly tell you, but I don’t.”

 

Soichiro wanted to change the subject.

 

“Hey, wanna go outside? Do a little frisbee tossing?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Past Frisk and Soichiro ran down the steps and outside.

 

They played some frisbee when they got the backyard. Afterwards, the mindscape glitched out again, and put Frisk back into the hall of memories.

 

“What…” Started Asriel.

 

“The…” Continued Chara.

 

“Fuck?!” Finished Frisk.

 

“I had a racist grandpa?! Good Lord, this is awful.”

 

“Yeah, it’s fucking terrible. Trying to put old ideas into new heads. It’s bullshit, that’s what it is!” Agreed Chara.

 

“Damn right! You know what’s worse? I just remembered my mom was okay with this until my grandpa said something that I’m never saying again.”

 

“What was it?”

 

Frisk whispered it into Chara’s ear.

 

“Okay. Now that’s just going too far! He did NOT have a right to say that word!”

 

“Yeah, well, here’s the thing. When I asked my mom what that word meant, she looked at me with a shocked expression and said 'It’s a bad word, honey! A very bad word! And you should never EVER say that word again! It is discriminatory, and it is wrong!’ After that, mom and dad said I can’t be around grandpa anymore.”

 

“Yeah, well, they made the right decision! If your grandfather’s saying that word without caring who he offends, that’s how you know he’s a bad influence! They were right to separate you two.”

 

“I know that!”

 

Frisk was flustered and angry about what he learned just now. He had a racist relative, and he didn’t enjoy it. But then, he felt a surge of pain in his head again, only this time, it wasn’t as crippling as before.

 

“Frisk, are you o-”

 

The mindscape shook again while making a door appear and open. Unlike the other doors, this one sucked all 3 of them in.

 

* * *

 

When the light ceased to spill outward, Frisk, Chara and Asriel found themselves in a hospital. They were next to a bed with past Frisk and his parents next to it, and his grandfather, Mako, was in the bed with his hand being held by the young child. Mako was dying, but with his final breaths, he atoned in front of his son for his racism.

 

“Listen, Frisk. There’s something… I have to tell you.” The ailing man said.

 

“I’m here for you, grandpa.” The boy said with tears in his eyes.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Remember what I said about people with different skin colors than yours? I was wrong. I was wrong to say all of those things. I’m sorry if I ever told you otherwise. I come from a different time where such words were okay to say.”

 

Mako started crying as he confessed his sins.

 

“I’ve said such horrible things about african-americans, and I treated them lower than me. I never believed I could be nursed by one. But listen, if there’s just one thing I pass down to you, it’s this: respect everyone from all walks of life. From all colors of the rainbow. Please, my grandchild. Don’t be me. Don’t be Mako. Promise me that. I beg of you.”

 

“I promise, grandpa. I already respect people who are different from me, anyway. But I promise I’ll make you proud.”

 

“You don’t need to; you already have. I love you all very much.”

 

“We love you, too.” The Yasuhiros said tearfully.

 

As Mako passed on, he died with a smile on his face. All 3 of them were drowning in their own tears. Past Frisk refused to let go of their late grandfather’s hand.

 

“It’s okay, son. Dad’s in a better place, now.” Soichiro managed through his tears.

 

They went back to feeling the loss of a loved one as present-day Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all started crying.

 

“My grandfather died… in front of me.” Frisk mumbled, unable to believe it at all.

 

Chara felt like she saw her parents die again, and held Frisk close to her as she cried. 

 

“Mommy, daddy, I miss you. I love you.” She mumbled to herself, not caring whether she was audible or not.

 

"Chara, are you okay?“

 

" _ **NO, I AM NOT OKAY! HOW PERCEPTIVE OF YOU, FRISK!**_ ” Chara screamed hysterically through her tears.

 

“I miss my mama and daddy! I miss them so much! Mommy! Daddy!”

 

Chara’s emotions did the talking for her; she didn’t bother trying to hold back as she buried herself back in Frisk’s comforting arms. Frisk’s tears only flowed faster, thanks to Chara losing it. Asriel followed suit, and they all had a group hug as they cried it all out.

 

* * *

 

When they eventually got back to their senses and wiped away their tears, they wound up in a void. There they saw the good doctor drawing the blueprints as promised.

 

“Hey. Gaster.” Frisk called.

 

Gaster didn’t respond.

 

“GASTER!”

 

The doctor turned his head in curiousity. He saw Frisk, Chara, and Asriel.

 

“Ah. Salutations.” He greeted.

 

“Are those the blueprints you told us about before?” Asked Chara.

 

“Yes. They aren’t finished yet, but I have a rough draft of what I think it should look like. I’ll show them to you later, but for now, you should wake up soon. If I just show you the blueprints now, you’ll forget.”

 

Asriel got confused, but before he could say anything, all 3 of them started drifting apart quickly until they woke up.

 

After that, the day went exactly like yesterday, only this time, the lockdown drill occurred as forewarned. They were the only ones who actually remained quiet. The rest were talking as if nothing happened.

 

“You idiots.” Chara mumbled to herself.

 

“You don’t even know what’s gonna happen if this was a real lockdown.”

 

“If this was real, we would all be dead.” Asriel said with an air of pessimism.

 

“Yep, we’re all fucked.” Agreed Frisk.

 

They all glared angrily at their schoolmates, who didn’t care at all about the looming threat to the school, or worse, their very lives. Such is the way of youth. Ah, well.


	16. Hidden Strength in an Ominous Atmosphere

Hidden Strength in an Ominous Atmosphere (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
After the lockdown drill, the teacher berated a great many students on how they were talking through the lockdown drill. The only ones who didn’t receive a verbal lashing were Frisk, Chara and Asriel. After school, all 3 of them were talking about the entire thing again while going home on the bus. They couldn’t shake off the severity of the situation. Chara was fuming the entire time, and it only got worse after she and Frisk stepped back inside their house. Asriel went back to his father’s house. He went to the couch immediately after stepping inside, and started crying. Asgore noticed this when he was just coming through the door about 2 minutes later.  
  
“Asriel, what’s wrong?” He asked, worried about his son.  
  
“It’s school, dad.” His son replied.  
  
“Bullies, huh? Well, let me tell y-”  
  
“No, dad. It’s about the drill. People were talking the entire time.”  
  
“Yes, the drill. It is worse than we thought. Clearly, the humans are unaware of the looming threat to us all. But we cannot let that deter us. In addition, it seems that the school is trying to make everyone aware, but someone else is preventing widespread panic.”  
  
“How would that even be possible? Unless… oh, no.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There’s a mole in the building, and they’re trying to keep us all in their line-of-sight. It’s gotta be one of the staff members.”  
  
Asgore was petrified at what his son was proposing. After a stunned silence, he picked up the phone, and he called his ex. The phone rang for a few seconds, and Toriel picked up the phone she had in the kitchen.  
  
“Hello?” She said.  
  
“Toriel. They know where our children are.” Asgore bellowed gravely.  
  
Upon hearing this, she dropped the phone and fainted. Chara and Frisk heard the fall from the living room. They both ran to her, and Chara screamed. Frisk waved his hand in her face to give her some air. They kept by her side for a few minutes, until she came to. Asgore heard everything on the other side, and hung up the second he heard the thud. Upon receiving his son’s ominous warning, he sat down before anything could happen to him. Asriel was nervous at his father, and Asgore was scared for his son and daughter. None of them got any peaceful slumber that night.  
  
The next day was even less forgiving, as the lessons that day were shortened in favor of safety drills. More students started believing the situation was actually worse than they initially thought, due to them thinking it was just a normal drill. More rumors spread around the school of Talrok, and none of them were good or serene. More students became cautious, withdrawn, even scared.  
  
It was likely that the entire school was starting to learn more about the school invasions, each day having more than the last, with every single one involving the same person: Talrok. The more intrusions that occurred to the schools in the region, the more fear and panic spread to the students. Even the teachers started thinking Talrok was dangerous, which was very accurate because later that day in the evening, the news came on and warned about Talrok again. Only this time, it was revealed that a police officer was injured in a scuffle with Talrok, who, although they didn’t kill the cop, they did injure him. It wasn’t life threatening, but it was noticable enough to raise an alarm.  
  
“That’s it.” Frisk said while listening to the report.  
  
“I need to get ready for a fight.”  
  
“Oh, good. So you’re finally willing to forsake your mercy?” Chara congratulated questioningly.  
  
“I never said I’m gonna kill him; I just said I gotta get ready to fight him. There’s still a chance that he’s willing to give up if he’s too close to dying to recover.”  
  
“Those chances are some slim pickins’. You see what he did, so him getting close to dying won’t be easy, or likely, for that matter.”  
  
“I know. I know.”  
  
The next day, when they were in their gym class, they had substitutes for the day. What Frisk, Chara, and Asriel saw was unexpected. They saw none other than Sans and Undyne. Frisk was delighted for Sans to be here; Chara threw a cocky smile; Asriel tried to hold back his frustration.  
  
“Well, well. If it isn’t Undyne and the comedian.” Chara said, proud and confident.  
  
Sans gave Chara a wink.  
  
“Alright, ya little punks!” Said Undyne.  
  
“Today, your normal gym teachers called off, so the school asked us to fill in. That being said, we’re gonna give all of ya a workout! You guys ready to dominate?”  
  
All the students said “yeah”, while Chara did her creepy face and a sinister chuckle, Frisk shot a determined look at Sans and Undyne, and Asriel started seeing red with black scleras.  
  
“Sweet. Name’s Sans. I’ll be coaching the boys today.” The skeleton introduced.  
  
“And I’m Undyne. I’ll be handling the ladies in this class.”  
  
“Now that you know who we are, let’s mix things up a bit. Today, the boys and girls will be spliting into teams with each other, one team on one end, and one team on the other.”  
  
Chara got confused.

“What? Why?” She questioned.  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets and held up a dodgeball.  
  
“You see this ball here in my right hand? This is why. We’re playing dodgeball.”  
  
Sans’ left eyesocket flashed yellow and cyan. Chara got scared at what Sans was saying.  _Not again_ , she thought.  _I get at home, but why here?_  Everyone split into teams just like Sans instructed, and then came the onslaught of dodgeballs from both sides. There weren’t very many students who reacted fast enough to dodge, and the ones that did couldn’t throw to save their lives. Asriel especially got hit so hard, some of the wind got knocked out of him. Chara took a ball in the back of her head, dizzying her enough to make her lose balance, and land on the floor on her backside.  
  
“Wow. I can’t believe that just happened.” Said Undyne.  
  
“Sans, did you really think they could handle your skills?”  
  
“No, I knew they couldn’t.” Replied Sans.  
  
“To be honest, I’m ashamed because they’re even lazier than me. At least I-”  
  
“Hey, fish bitch and skele-pun!” Said a voice from the “wreckage”.  
  
Both of them looked out, and they saw Frisk, standing tall and proud without even a single scratch or bruise. He threw a smug look at both of them, feeling unusually determined. Sans and Undyne both got angry and confused.  
  
“Wha? How’d you…” They said in unison.  
  
_**“HOW DID YOU DODGE ALL OF THOSE?!”**_ Undyne shouted at Frisk.  
  
“You can blame Sans for that!”  
  
Sans clenched his fists in anger, then his eyesocket poured enough energy to give himself a faint aura flashing yellow and cyan. He was ready to throw what he had at Frisk.  
  
“Do you wanna have a bad time, bro? If you do, pick up that dodgeball. You won’t be able to get enough of what happens next.”  
  
Frisk threw a sadistic smile at Sans, and picked up the dodgeball.  
  
“All right, then. But just to make it fair, Chara, get up.”  
  
Chara obeyed with her creepy face, ready to catapult a dodgeball to Sans’ face.  
  
“Now then, let’s do this.”  
  
“Not so fast!” Said Asriel while he was getting back up.  
  
“If you get to use your powers, then I get to play on Frisk’s team!”  
  
“Fine. The more, the merrier. Just means I get to dunk you even harder now.”  
  
Sans used his magic to launch more dodgeballs at the three, while they dodged as best as they could. Asriel got hit so hard with one, it knocked him back a few feet. Chara kept moving as one sped to her. She ducked, but it grazed her head barely, which was just enough to consider her out. Undyne and Sans showed no mercy to Frisk, who showed none in return.  
  
After dodging an onslaught of dodgeballs, Undyne threw one as hard as she could at Frisk, who was just fast enough to spot it and catch it. Frisk then threw it at Undyne, who was so focused on grabbing another dodgeball that by the time she looked at Frisk, the ball struck her. It hit her in the face with enough force to throw her onto the floor. She sat up after a few seconds. Then everyone in the class, especially Asriel and Undyne, looked at Frisk, shocked at what he just accomplished. Frisk looked in amazement as well.  _Whoa. I did that_ , he thought to himself.  
  
“What? How’d you… when did you… why are…” Asriel stammered in complete shock and awe.  
  
Frisk looked at his hands in fear and surprise.  
  
“Bro. How did you do that?” Mumbled Sans.  
  
For the very first time, Sans looked at Frisk in fear. Frisk had no response. The entire gym was silent for a few seconds until Undyne managed to utter something.  
  
“Uh, Frisk, go to our office. Or something.” She said, still awestruck.  
  
“Everybody else except Chara and Asriel, take a breather.”  
  
Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all went to the office, with Sans and Undyne following. When they shut the door, Undyne started yelling.  
  
“How the fuck were you able to hit me so hard?!” She shouted.  
  
“I don’t know!” Frisk shouted back.  
  
“Well, why not?!” Asriel cut in loudly.  
  
“First, you beat the dignity out of me, then you embarrass me in front of mom and dad, and now, you hurl a dodgeball at Undyne so hard, you knock her on her ass!  **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING FROM US?! _TELL US, NOW!!_** ”  
  
“I don’t know!” Frisk started to get angry.  
  
“Well maybe, you should be finding out! _**WHY CAN’T YOU JUST THINK OF A GODDAMN REASON, FRISK?!**_ ”  
  
“ _ **I DON’T KNOW, OKAY?!**_ How the fuck was I supposed to know I could throw that hard, Asriel?! I don’t even remember how I got that strong! You think I have any idea how I did that?! NO, I DON’T! SO STEP THE FUCK OFF! Unless you like getting hurt by me, which would actually be good, since I get to have fun and payback at the same time!”  
  
_**“ENOUGH!!”**_ Shouted Sans and Chara.  
  
Those two couldn't take it. They had more than enough of that shouting and fighting. They wanted to defuse this problem NOW.  
  
“Everybody, shut the fuck up!” Chara asserted.  
  
“How Frisk did what he did doesn’t matter right now. We can’t just lose it on each other like this. How are we supposed to keep people from trying to lynch our asses if we ju-”  
  
“Lynch?! Really, Chara? That’s the word you say?” Snapped Frisk.  
  
Chara slapped him.  
  
“Shut up! People just saw what you just did. They’re gonna start thinking that you’re something you’re not!”  
  
“What could they possibly think I am?!”  
  
“I don’t know, one of the magicians, probably?! Don’t look to me for answers, Frisk! I don’t know everything!”  
  
“That’s strange; you and Asriel always act like you do. And you always act like I’m a fucking idiot!”  
  
“Please. I never said or thought that!”  
  
“Chara, come the fuck on, already. You think I never noticed you and Asriel? I know, and, to be honest, I don’t blame you. If I were you, I would probably give him a few glances too. If I didn’t know what he did beforehand, of course.”  
  
Chara was fuming, but the words she had in retaliation were lost to the wind. She opened her mouth, but there was nothing she could say other than a confirmation.  
  
“Okay, I admit it. I do think Asriel’s attractive, but he and I have known each other for a long time as siblings, so at this point, if we did anything, it would feel weird to the both of us.”  
  
Asriel blushed and scowled at the truth of what Chara said.  _I hate that she’s right_ , he thought.  _She is pretty cute, except for her creepy face._  
  
“You about done roasting my ass now? Because if you are, that’s fantastic. Long story short, Frisk is stronger than he let on, or knew, initially, and we don’t know how he got that strength, but it doesn’t matter right now. We gotta get back out there before everybody get suspicious, or people will start digging for answers that might not be there.”  
  
They all went back outside to the gym.  
  
“Alright, you guys. Let’s get some more sweat out of all of you!” Undyne commanded.  
  
“Give me 3 laps around the gym as fast as you guys can manage!”  
  
All the students started running, with Asriel and Chara keeping in the middle of the pack. Frisk, however, started putting more effort into his running, and started sprinting. He was quick, and people were getting curious. He finished the laps about 3 seconds before one of the other students.  
  
“How did you do that so fast? And what about Undyne?” One of them asked.  
  
“Well, I guess I had a lot of practice. Sorry.” Lied Frisk nervously.  
  
The other students believed it 100%. Chara and Asriel started seeing red again at how fast Frisk finished the laps. They had a talk when Undyne gave the class a little free time near the tail end of gym to talk to him.  
  
“Frisk, what the fuck?” Said Chara.  
  
“Why did you run that fast?”  
  
“You heard Undyne!” Said Frisk.  
  
“She said 'as fast as you can manage’. That means you gotta go full throttle. Don’t half-ass it like you two did!”  
  
“The weight of our sins is what keeps us from moving much faster than we showed.” Chara said sarcastically.  
  
“So what’s your fucking excuse? Practice?”  
  
Frisk just glared at Chara angrily.  
  
“That’s what I thought, dipshit."  
  
Chara was having none of it from Frisk after what happened moments earlier, so all 3 of them just barely managed to get through gym without fighting even more. Afterwards, they went back to their normal outfits. When the bell rang, they all started going to their biology class. It was tense after what went on in gym.  
  
"Hey, Chara? Asriel?” Said Frisk.  
  
“Yeah?” They both said, turning their heads to Frisk.  
  
“Sorry about earlier.”  
  
“Yeah, us too.”  
  
“Let’s just forget about earlier for now.” Suggested Chara.  
  
“It’s almost time for our biology class, anyway.”  
  
Asriel and Frisk agreed to this as they stepped into the room and took their seats.


	17. Souls and Science

Souls and Science (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
When they got to their biology class, they took a seat next to each other. They felt emotionally exhausted from gym, and they weren’t in the mood for another surprise.  
  
“Well, at least school is almost over.” Chara said with a cautious sigh of relief.  
  
“And we can at least try to concentrate on our schoolwork for a little bit.”  
  
Frisk and Asriel agreed. Asriel solemnly held his head above his desk with a scowl in one hand and his head one the other. Frisk just gave up, and took a cat nap until the bell rang. All the other students made it in class upon the clanging of the bell. The teacher walked in, and Frisk opened his eyes again. He was ready to throw his hands up and forfeit the day upon seeing the teacher and a familiar face.  
  
“Hello, all of you.” Said the scholar.  
  
“Today, we have a special guest with us today. Please welcome a new colleague of mine: Dr. Alphys.”  
  
Chara and Asriel focused their attention to Alphys with their eyes completely opened.  
  
“Oh, fuck me.” Chara mumbled to herself in fear.  
  
“Alphys is here.” Asriel said with his scleras turning black and his face gaining markings.  
  
He was angry.  
  
“This… is a series of unfortunate events.” Frisk said, not ready to see Alphys try to teach the human masses.  
  
“Per the requests of the school, the good doctor will be teaching this class for a while in my stead. That being said, what she says goes. Is that understood?” Asked the teacher.  
  
All of the students had mixed reactions, with most of them being good or confused; the only ones that were similar in taste were Asriel’s and Frisk’s. Both of them weren’t in the mood to see Alphys at all.  
  
“Uh, h-hi everyone. As they said, my name is Dr. Alphys. It’s, umm… very good to see all of you. I think.” Alphys stammered nervously.  
  
She wasn’t used to being around very many people anymore. They all greeted Alphys with mixed emotions.  
  
“Okay. Now that you all know who I am, I bet you’re all wondering why I look so different from some of your other teachers.”  
  
“Hey, aren’t you one of those monsters?” Said one of the students.  
  
“Y-yes, that’s right! I am a monster! In fact, I’m sure you’ve seen a lot of monsters in your school. Sorry if you’re not exactly cool with that, but-”  
  
“Are you kidding?! Monsters are the fucking best!” Another student exclaimed.  
  
“They’re so cool, but my parents are so lame. They’re scared of them for nothing and shit.”  
  
“Oh! Well, I’m glad some of you are so accepting of my kind. Anyway, let’s get to our first lesson: the biology of monsters.”  
  
Alphys saw Asriel, Chara, and Frisk in the background. She got nervous as she started leading the class.  
  
“As some of you may know, the biology of monsters is vastly different from that of humans. Whereas humans have a mostly physical body with very little magical attribution to it, monsters have a mostly magical body with very little physical attribution. This is chiefly due to the type of souls we have.  
  
Humans and monster have different types of souls. Human souls are quite powerful, thanks to the way their souls are. They are filled to the brim with something we monsters call ‘determination’. It’s thanks to this specific trait that human souls are stronger, which in turn can allow the soul to persist after death. Monster souls, however, are very different. A monster’s body is attuned entirely to the soul it belongs to. The second the monster’s body is destroyed, the soul disappears alongside it.  
  
However, there is an extremely rare case. There are certain monsters that possess souls that are powerful enough to persist after death, even if only for a few moments. These monsters I’m talking about, we call them 'boss monsters’. They’re the result of a union between a monster and a human. I suppose you could consider them a hybrid of sorts, huh?”  
  
“Is it the same for us, doc?” A student inquired.  
  
“Actually, yes. That case would be just as rare as boss monsters. If a human was able to perform magic due to being born of a monster and a human, normally, they would be considered a magician, or as you may call it, a wizard. You know, a witch, a warlock, a sorcerer, a sorceress, something that depicts a human using magic. It all means the same thing. To be honest, nobody knows whether a magician can even be considered a human. A lot of people in history often looked down on humans that could use magic. But it seems nowadays, not a lot of people care that much about it. Which is actually very good, since us monsters are here on the surface now.”  
  
“So what do our souls look like, doctor?” Another student asked.  
  
“Well, here. Let me show you.”  
  
Alphys drew 2 hearts facing different rotational angles.  
  
“Hey, why’d you draw 2 hearts? And why is one upside down?” Another student asked.  
  
“Actually, that’s a matter of perspective. To be honest, it only looks like I drew one upside down for most of you, but what you don’t know is that in actuality, I drew both hearts in the right direction!”  
  
Most of the class got confused about how both hearts were 'right side up’.  
  
“Ah. Looks like I need to clear something up. You see this heart with its apex pointing downward? That is how a human soul is represented. As for the heart with its apex pointing up? That’s how a monster soul is represented. The soul is the very culmination of someone’s entire being. Human souls are considered to be extremely powerful. As such, due to a monster’s ability to absorb human souls, that is exactly why the humans of the past started a war with monsters. The main problem is that while humans have a physical body, monsters have a magical body. That means humans leave behind a corpse, or a dead body, and monsters turn into dust.”  
  
“Can humans absorb human souls?”  
  
“No. A human soul can’t be absorbed by another human; you’d need a monster for that to occur. In retaliation, a monster also can’t absorb another monster’s soul. The same is the case for magicians and boss monsters. However, it’s possible that if a human absorbed a monster soul, and used it as a vessel for human souls, they could amass power that way. However, because there are too few monsters to test that theory out, it would be almost impossible to prove.”  
  
“Hey, this 'determination’, or whatever, what happens when someone gets too much of it?” One of the students asked.  
  
Alphys turned to stone due to her memories of what she did. Asriel decided to call her on it.  
  
“Yeah, doc. What happens when someone gets too much determination?” The prince said, anticipating her humiliation.  
  
Alphys couldn’t speak. She was being haunted and irritated at the same time.  
  
“Well? Aren’t you gonna tell us?”  
  
Asriel felt too smug for his own good, while Alphys stayed silent.  
  
“Since the good doctor has decided to exercise her right to remain silent, I think I’ll take it upon myself t-”  
  
“Stop! Right! There!” Alphys demanded, finding her voice and her courage.  
  
“If you all really want to know, I’ll tell you for the humans first, then the monsters.”  
  
The entire class’ ears perked up, except for Frisk, who already knew the truth.  
  
“As for humans, my research has confirmed that it’s completely impossible for a human to have too much determination, especially since a human body and its soul is constantly brimming with the stuff. Monsters, however, are a completely different case. If a monster gets too much determination… they end up melting horribly and die. The reason I know this is because I’ve seen it happen before in a lab I once ran.  
  
You see, we monsters were trapped in the mountain for so long, we were trying to look for alternative ways to get out without human souls, but it never worked. Asgore had me try to find an easier, faster, less dangerous way to freedom, but I failed utterly. What I found out is monsters don’t have enough physicality to withstand a lot of determination, so if a monster ever gets access to too much, they melt.  
  
To be honest, there were creatures in my lab that were due to that very reason. They’re called amalgamates. They were monsters that got injected with too much determination, but they managed to stay alive by merging together, but in exchange, they lost their original look. Now they’re forced to live like that forever, and it’s all my fault.”  
  
Most of the class were surprised at what they were hearing. Alphys started crying.  
  
“Hey!” Said a voice from the students.  
  
“You probably had a good reason for it. No use beating yourself up. Chances are you did what you had to.”  
  
Alphys looked up and saw Asriel and another random student standing up.  
  
“Hey, yeah. He’s right.” A random student agreed.  
  
“Look at her. She wouldn’t have done it if she had a choice, right?”  
  
More students agreed. Then most of the class started clamoring, all of them speaking of forgiveness. Alphys looked at Asriel and mouthed “thank you” to him. Asriel signaled to Frisk and the other student next to him. Alphys then looked at Frisk, and he winked at her. Alphys felt renewed and ready to teach again as she looked at her fellow educator, who nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. She held her hands up to attempt to quiet her supporters.  
  
“Okay, everyone. May I have your attention, please?”  
  
She didn’t throw her voice hard enough.  
  
"Everybody, please quiet down now.“  
  
The noise didn’t subside at all. The teacher stood up and threw their voice hard.  
  
 _ **"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!”**_ They said.  
  
All the students heard it and sat back down.  
  
“Th-thank you, everyone.”  
  
Alphys got back to teaching.  
  
“Now does anyone have any questions so far?”  
  
All of the students raised their hands.  
  
“What about something that isn’t a monster, but also isn’t a human? Could they absorb monster and human souls?” One said after Alphys picked their hand.  
  
“Y-yes. That… is possible. I dare say even likely.”  
  
“Why, though?”  
  
Asriel stood up.  
  
“You can thank me for that.” He admitted.  
  
“What? But dude, you’re a monster!”  
  
“Not just any monster. A boss monster! And for a long time, I wasn’t even that. I used to be neither monster nor human. Frisk can tell you that. Didn’t have a soul, so I could absorb as many as I wanted. Monster, human, didn’t matter. But that’s in the past, right Frisk?”  
  
Frisk just gave Asriel a nasty scowl.  
  
“Okay, then.”  
  
Asriel sat back down, realizing he made a fool out of himself.  
  
“Do monsters live longer than humans, Dr. Alphys?” A student inquired.  
  
“Actually, yes. A monster’s lifespan is actually much longer than a human’s. In fact-”  
  
“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but what about Asriel? Will he outlive us all?”  
  
All of the students and Alphys looked at Asriel, who had a straight face reminiscent of Frisk’s.  
  
“Maybe, if I don’t have kids.” Asriel said, shrugging.  
  
“Dude! You could live forever?! That’s fucking awesome!”  
  
“Not forever… possibly. I will live for a long time, but I don’t know exactly how long it will be. According to mom and dad, even if I do have children, my aging is extremely fickle.”  
  
Chara perked her ears up.  
  
“How’s that? I thought you’d age like I do.” She said.  
  
“Why don’t you ask Alphys? She’s the teacher.”  
  
“Thank you, Asriel.” Alphys said, annoyed at her prince.  
  
“Now, as I was saying, most monsters age like humans, only it takes a lot longer to do so. As for boss monsters, their aging is extremely conditional. In order for a boss monster to age, they must absorb their parents’ soul energy. However, if the parents are deceased, they can also have children. Without having a child to give their soul energy to, or parents to absorb it from, a boss monster loses the ability to age to death. Therefore, it is possible that once both of his parents die, Asriel will be immortal in the sense that he can’t die of old age. He would still be vulnerable to death from outside causes, such as thirst, starvation, injuries or sickness.”  
  
Asriel put his head down and cursed to himself.  
  
“Dammit, Alphys. Goddammit.”  
  
Asriel hid his face in embarrassment.  _Why the fuck did she have to say that_ , he thought to himself.  _She didn’t have to say it for me. Fucking bitch._  The hands went back up, and Alphys picked one.  
  
“Yeah, you?”  
  
“Do wizards age like humans or something? How can we even distinguish them from normal people?” Another student asked.  
  
“That’s easy. Yes, but they also live longer. However, you’ll never see one. And even if you do, you won’t see one much older than 190.”  
  
The whole human population of the class said “wow” in amazement. Even the teacher was beyond impressed.  
  
“Also, to be honest, nobody knows how to distinguish a wizard from a normal human. For all I know, they’re probably all gone. But let’s say there are still wizards out there. If that’s the case, then they’re keeping themselves hidden. That’s because humans that can use magic were, as I said earlier, feared, looked down upon, hated, isolated by force, or even killed. It’s a pretty dark story for them. And to be honest, since monsters and humans are both on the surface again, it’s possible that both hybrids might start showing up a lot more frequently than they used to."  
  
The students clamored in excitement. They were amazed that they got to see an actual monster in the classroom, not to mention a boss monster.  
  
"Hey, doc, a question, please?” Another student asked.  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
“What would happen if a human got too much magic in their body?”  
  
Alphys shot a confused look at the student.  
  
“Wow. That’s… actually an extremely good question. To be honest, I’ve thought about it before, but I have no real idea. I figured the human would either die, or melt like one of the amalgamates I caused by accident. The thing to remember is it’s possible that determination is to humans like magic is to monsters; too much of their opposite trait to the other species is dangerous. It’s also possible that if a human comes into contact with too much magic, they could possibly be turned into a magician. The magic could fuse with their DNA, and cause their body and soul to be permanently altered. But like I said, I have no idea. If I did know, I would definitely tell you all, but I don’t. Anyway, I think that’s enough questions for now. Let’s get to the actual lesson now.”  
  
Alphys had the students get their textbooks, and she actually taught the class. She seemed to be starting to get over that fear of being judged and being around people. She started feeling like a different woman, a better woman. She felt proud. When the final bell of the day rang, she finished handing out homework.  
  
“Okay, everyone. That’s the bell! Remember to finish the packets and turn them in tomorrow! Bye!”  
  
All of the students poured out of the room, with books aplenty in their hands.  
  
“Oop, not so fast!”  
  
Alphys stopped Frisk, Chara and Asriel before they could finish walking out.  
  
“I need to talk to you when we get home. It’s important.”  
  
Frisk did his signature face, and Chara and Asriel followed suit.  
  
“Don’t give me that look! It’s serious. Look, I’ll even drive you home myself if you want, okay?”  
  
“Fine.” They all said, accepting Alphys’ offer.  
  
They followed Alphys to her car, and she took them all back to their neighborhood. When she got back, Chara and Frisk let her and Asriel in their house. They all went to the living room to talk. This was going to be… interesting.


	18. Progress Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they get home, Frisk and the Dreemurr children recoil from earlier. But things start to go a different direction when they and the others recieve an important mission update, alongside Frisk and Chara accidentally hinting at a truth even they didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys ends up getting violent with Asriel. Not much, but enough to cause Asgore and Toriel to come to his aid and try to kill Alphys. Also, the amalgamates show up too, but not the ones that came from Alphys' true lab from the underground. Read this chapter at your own risk, for there is a graphic description of the amalgamates. Also, there is a reference to kidnapping as well.

Progress Report (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
After they got inside the house, they went to the living room. Frisk, Chara and Asriel took a seat on the sofa, while Alphys stood up. Before she could say anything, Toriel walked through the door with her paperwork.  
  
“Greetings, my children.” She said.  
  
“I hope you - oh! Greetings, Alphys. I did not expect you to be here. Is there something that I can help you with?”  
  
“No, I’m fine.” Replied Alphys.  
  
“Very well. Should anyone need my services, I shall be upstairs grading papers.”  
  
Toriel walked upstairs to her room. When she was out of sight, Alphys spoke up. Well, more like shouted.  
  
“Okay. Now that we’re here…” Alphys started before violently grabbing Asriel and holding him to her face.  
  
He got scared.  
  
“ ** _EX-FUCKING-SCUSE ME?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT?!_** ”  
  
She was furious.  
  
“Whoa, Alphys!” Asriel started, trying to defend himself verbally.  
  
He certainly wasn’t expecting her to get so mad so fast.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry I called you out like that in class. I know y-”  
  
“First, you scare the shit out of me, then you try to destroy everything, now you put me so far on the spot, I have to tell everyone what I did?! _**WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?!**_ ”  
  
“That’s what I said!” Added an angry Frisk.  
  
“Stay out of this!”  
  
Frisk growled at Alphys in an almost animal-like manner. Chara got curious at what Frisk just did, but thought it would be best to not say anything, as Alphys glared in disgust, anger, and adjacent curiousity.  
  
“Anyway, why the fuck did you call me out in class, Asriel?”  
  
“Easy.” Asriel started retaliating with black scleras and markings on his face to match.  
  
“You’re the goddamn reason I became this way! You turned me into a fucking flower! And then you decided that wasn’t good enough for you, so you permanently ruin other monsters’ lives, ON PURPOSE, all because YOU didn’t have the balls to tell dad the fucking truth the first time! If anything, ALL I DID WAS TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO HEAR! Now stop fucking with me, ‘doctor’! I don’t want to hear it from you!”  
  
Alphys got so angry, she sent a surge of lightning through Asriel, who shrieked in agony. He screamed loud enough for Asgore and Toriel to hear him. Both of them came running to their son to protect him. Asgore kicked open the door.  
  
“All right. **WHO’S HURTING MY SON?!** ” Asgore roared.  
  
Toriel stormed downstairs with the safety on her hands turned off.  
  
 _ **“WHY DID I HEAR MY SON SCREAM?! SHOW YOURSELF!”**_ She bellowed in rage.  
  
They both saw Asriel recoiling from the electrocution Alphys unleashed unto him, and Asgore and Toriel charged toward Alphys to protect their son. Toriel was ready to turn her to cinders, but Chara stood in the way.  
  
“Chara, move. Now.” Toriel said with a near-murderous look in her eyes.  
  
“With all due respect, mother, you are NOT killing anyone. Not today.” Chara responded back with her creepy face.  
  
“How dare you disobey your mother like that, young lady? Step out of the way, NOW!” Asgore commanded with a glow in his eyes.  
  
Frisk joined Chara.  
  
“Look. I enjoyed watching Alphys zap your son and all, but that doesn’t mean she had that right. All you two are doing is making it worse. Douse the flames, and put away the trident, or Chara and I are gonna make you.”  
  
Asgore let his rage take over as he attacked Frisk. Frisk forcibly yanked Asgore’s trident from him, and threw it into the wall. Toriel launched fireballs at Alphys, all of which missed as Chara jerked her arm upward just enough to make her mother miss the mark.  
  
“That’s it! You both need some discipline!” Asgore and Toriel yelled at Frisk and Chara.  
  
Before they lay a finger on them both, Frisk and Chara subdued them by grabbing both of their wrists, and forcing them onto the wall. The fireballs that Toriel threw splashed on the wall where the trident was. Unfortunately, it started to burn. Asriel, recovered somewhat from the tazing, grabbed something to extinguish his mother’s flames. It was successful, but he was still in pain. He went to sit on the couch, still stinging visibly from Alphys’ assault.  
  
“Now, you listen to me.” Frisk started.  
  
“I’m not saying Asriel had it coming, no matter **how** true that statement would be, but Alphys needed to get it out.”  
  
“That does NOT mean she had to attack him!” Said both of the still enraged boss monsters.  
  
Toriel tried to force her restraint to release her, but Chara was having none of it.  
  
“Frisk, mom and dad - **STOP IT, MOM** \- mom and dad have a point.” Said Chara, ready to help defuse the situation.  
  
“Alphys could have simply talked it out. However, Asriel was the one who reminded her of what she did. Also, he told her she didn’t have the courage to tell dad what she really did the first time, and she made others suffer alongside her for her wrongdoings.”  
  
“Chara, you don’t get to talk to your mother and I like that! You know damn well that-”  
  
“ ** _NEED I REMIND EVERYBODY THAT WE ARE ALL AT FAULT FOR WHAT HAPPENED?! ESPECIALLY US DREEMURRS?!_** ”  
  
Chara stopped holding back.  
  
“Do not raise your voice to us!” Said Toriel.  
  
 _ **“SHUT UP AND LISTEN, MOM!**_ No one is innocent here, especially not us! So everybody calm the fuck down, and stop throwing your magic where it doesn’t belong! We aren’t gonna save our skins if we start trying to burn each others off, so we all need to cool our goddamn jets for a moment and actually talk to each other, okay?!”  
  
After hearing Chara out, despite the fact that they were ready to spill more blood than a hospital, both of the boss monsters took their adopted daughter’s advice, took some deep breaths, and took a seat in the living room. The room was silent, coupled with rising tension and thinning tempers. Toriel looked at Alphys with a murderous sneer. Asgore looked at Frisk with both eyes glowing, one orange, one cyan. Frisk growled like a dog again while bearing his teeth. His hair appeared to flare up a little. Asgore’s attempt at intimidation failed, and he looked away from Frisk in fear and disgust. Toriel and Asriel noticed the king yielding to Frisk’s will.  
  
“Asgore? What did you just see?” Asked Toriel.  
  
“I saw Frisk’s hair flare up a little. Not a lot, but just barely enough to notice.” Replied the king.  
  
“My hair flared up?” Frisk responded, overhearing him.  
  
“You didn’t feel anything? That’s strange. I could have sworn that I have seen your hair stand on its own a little bit.”  
  
“What? How?”  
  
“I do not know. But I felt something else just now, when you growled at me. A feeling I’ve never felt before.”  
  
“Do you know what it is, dad?” Asked Chara.  
  
“No. I have just… never felt such a thing in my entire life.”  
  
“Can you describe how it felt?”  
  
“I cannot. It is… indescribable.”  
  
Asgore went silent again, trying to figure out exactly what it was.  _Why did Frisk feel weird to me_ , he pondered.  _Is Frisk more powerful then we initially gave him credit for?_    
  
“Frisk. When you and Chara held back Toriel and I, how did you both do it? You would have to be very strong in order to hold us back, even if you were only dealing with one of us.”  
  
Chara’s curiousity got piqued again as she wondered that herself.  _Dad’s right_ , she thought.  _I shouldn’t have been able to hold back mom if that were the case_. Chara found her words.  
  
“Maybe we’re both somehow stronger than we let on. We just don’t know why or how.”  
  
This was a question no one knew how to answer properly. The room was silent thinking of ways to answer it, but there was nothing to say. It stayed silent, completely forgetting what happened before Toriel tried to burn Alphys alive. After a few minutes, Alphys’ phone rang, and everyone jumped up in surprise. Alphys then nervously picked up.   
  
“Hello?” She wavered.  
  
“Alphys! Babe! Where are you? I gotta tell you something! It’s about Frisk!” Undyne said on the other side of the line.  
  
Alphys’ eyes opened wide, and she started sweating.  
  
“Umm, I’m at Fr-Frisk’s house. Come on over.”  
  
“You got it, lambchop.”  
  
Undyne only took 9 seconds to get inside, and she already felt something wrong. The room felt… off. Like something was out of place.  
  
“What happened in here?”  
  
Asgore and Toriel didn’t respond.  
  
“We kinda just had a heated argument, and you came at a lull in the whole kasaba.” Chara said, taking the reigns of the awkwardness floating in the air.  
  
“Oh. Well, I guess that explains why you’re all acting like that. Anyway, Alphys, I gotta tell you something, babe.”  
  
Alphys snapped out of her inquisitive trance.  
  
“Hmm? Oh, what is it? You said something about Frisk?” She responded.  
  
“Yeah. When Sans and I were teaching in gym today, Frisk threw a dodgeball at me so hard, he knocked me down to the ground! And I was like 'HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT’, and he was-”  
  
“Wait a minute. Frisk threw a dodgeball at you, and knocked you down?”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“Frisk, how did you do that?”  
  
“I. Don’t. Know.” Frisk enunciated in frustration.  
  
“Even if you don’t know, maybe Chara does? She held back her own mother, and considering what type of monster Toriel is, it would be completely impossible for a normal human to hold her back very well. You and Chara, however, held Asgore and Toriel back almost effortlessly.”  
  
“Alphys, I don’t know either. Maybe mom and dad let us hold them back?” Said Chara.  
  
“Now, come on. What did you really want to talk to us about before you sent a lightning bolt through my brother?”  
  
“Oh yeah, that. Well, it’s about Gaster.”  
  
Everyone became all ears for a moment.  
  
“Gaster? Did he find out anything? And what about the blueprints for a portable DT extractor?”  
  
“Well, he showed me a rough draft. Here’s what I remember from what it should look like.”  
  
Everyone gazed in amazement.  
  
"Wow. It looks like a weapon and a storage unit.“  
  
"Yeah. Gaster said that was the point. He even told me to make spare canisters just in case it requires more storage space.”  
  
“Why would it need spare containers?” Asked Frisk.  
  
“Magic and determination, when concentrated heavily enough, takes different forms. Magic’s normal concentration only takes the form of the way its used, which is determined by its user. However, if it’s concentrated enough, it takes the form of water, which in turn will increase its mass. When concentrated even further than that, it will take the form of a solid, like rock or food. Determination is the exact same way. However, magic is normally able to change colors; determination is only seen as red, or black with a reddish hue.”  
  
“So determination looks like blood?”  
  
“Well, yeah, if you wanna cross that line!”  
  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend! I just… thought determination would look like blood. You know, blood that humans have in their bodies.”  
  
Frisk’s reaction made everyone short-circuit for a split second of how dumb Frisk acted. Undyne tried to say something, but she couldn’t think of anything. Even Asriel had no words to describe to Frisk how stupid he sounded just now. Finally, Chara spoke for everyone.  
  
“Yeah. Determination looks almost exactly as if it were blood. However, I’m certain it has a certain glow to it as well.” She said.  
  
“Yes. It does have a reddish aura to it.” Alphys replied, snapping out of it.  
  
“Still, I’m curious as to how it’ll look if we mix it with magic. Will it augment the magic, or will they repel each other?”  
  
“There’s only one way to find out. I’m hoping we don’t have to.”  
  
Suddenly, a knock on the door got everyone’s attention.  
  
“Come in!” Said Toriel.  
  
It was Sans and Papyrus.  
  
“Oh, hey, bros! What’s up?” Said Frisk happily.  
  
Sans didn’t bother hiding his annoyance with Frisk.  
  
“Whoa. Who threw out your ketchup, Sans?”  
  
“Nobody.” Sans replied with empty eyesockets.  
  
“I just need to ask you how you managed to run so fast, and how you managed to knock Undyne down in gym today.”  
  
Frisk tilted himself away from Sans slightly.  
  
“Sans, I already said I don’t know how I did it. I really do have no idea how I was able to do it.”  
  
“Well, brother, if that really is what you believe to be the truth…” Started Papyrus.  
  
“Then we may be getting closer to finding out.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Ok, dad. You can tell everyone now.”  
  
Everyone jumped up in surprise. Sans and Papyrus stepped out of the way to let their father, W. D. Gaster, into the house.  
  
“Gaster, is that you?” Asked Asgore.  
  
“Salutations, your majesty.” The former royal scientist replied.  
  
“I have returned, and I bring vital information to you all.”  
  
He bowed to the royal family in respect.  
  
"It is… troubling. Inhumane, even. However, it is the truth, and it must be told now. I have found out Talrok’s method to his madness.“  
  
The skeletons all stepped further inside the house. Everyone braced themselves for what Gaster had to say.  
  
"Now then, Alphys, do you remember the amalgamates?”  
  
“More than anything.” Alphys shamefully replied.  
  
“Well, Talrok has captured them. All of them. And he’s making more using your example.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“It appears he stumbled upon the laboratory we abandoned when we left the mountain. But I can’t be certain, for it is simply an assumption. I don’t truly know, but I do know he has also been kidnapping some monsters and humans. Experimenting on them. He seems to be siphoning the humans’ determination from their bodies and souls, and injecting it directly into the monsters. The humans don’t die, but they are malnourished. Afterwards, the amalgamates take over the humans’ minds and bodies, warping them and molding them into the perfect slave to him.”  
  
Everyone felt a chill in their bodies, one that felt like imminent death.  
  
“And if that doesn’t confirm how horrible it is, the magic of the monsters and the humans’ determination force the two souls to merge into one, alongside causing the humans’ souls to mutate into monster souls, which in turn transforms the humans into monsters with an unusually high amount of magic and determination. It’s an abominable mix of man and monster."  
  
No one felt good about this. Asriel was so horrified, he vomited and fell to the floor. Frisk and Chara ran to him, trying to help him.  
  
"Asriel? Asriel, stay with me!” Chara started begging.  
  
Frisk kept lightly swatting his face to keep him conscious.  
  
“Please, Rei! Please don’t leave us! Please!” Chara started crying.  
  
“ASRIEL, SNAP OUT OF IT!”  
  
Frisk slapped Asriel in the face hard, and he came to. Asriel was hyperventilating.  
  
“Chara… Frisk… lab… mommy… daddy… somebody help!” Asriel mumbled doggedly while crying.  
  
Toriel and Asgore ran to their son’s aid, trying to comfort him.  
  
“Shh, shh, shh.” Said Toriel.  
  
“It is okay. I am here. There is nothing you need to worry about, my child.”  
  
“It’s all right, kiddo. Your old man’s got your back on this one.” Asgore said, starting to shed some tears of his own.  
  
They both held their son to them so closely, it felt like if they let go, he would die again. Asriel held them back.  
  
“Mom, dad.” He managed.  
  
“No, no. It is all right. You do not have to say anything.” Toriel comforted.  
  
Asriel kept his mouth shut and kept crying, while Toriel rubbed his head in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
“Doctor Gaster, please continue. We need to know whatever you can tell us.” Asgore boomed.  
  
“Yes, your majesty. But first, I am sorry I had to say such a thing; I had no intentions of scaring the prince.”  
  
Asriel overheard the doctor, but he had no remark.  
  
“Anyway, I have found an even worse piece of news for that matter. Talrok has seemingly learned of something named LOVE and EXP.”  
  
Everyone but Frisk, Sans and Papyrus were confused.  
  
“Hold on. LOVE? EXP? What the fuck is that?” Asked Undyne.  
  
Frisk started to speak up, but Sans held his hand up.  
  
“No, lil’ bro. I got this.” He said.  
  
Frisk relented to Sans’ order.  
  
“Let’s start with EXP. EXP is an acronym that stands for something named 'execution points’. Execution points are a way to quantify the pain someone has inflicted on others. In order for someone to accrue execution points, they have to kill a monster. Upon killing the aforementioned monster, their execution points increase. When they gain enough, their LOVE increases as well. LOVE is also an acronym. However, I’m not talking about the emotional type. I’m talking about L.O.V.E., which, in this case, means 'level of violence’. A level of violence is a way to measure someone’s capacity to harm other people. The more monsters someone kills, the easier it becomes to distance themselves emotionally. The greater the emotional distance, the less that person will feel emotional and physical pain, and the more easily they can bring themself to harm other people.”  
  
“Sans, that’s… actually a very good and detailed explanation for what it is.” Said Gaster.  
  
“Thanks, dad. Anyway, if Talrok wants some LOVE, then I think I have an idea of what he’s doing. He’s gonna turn every last human in the world into monsters, kill all of them, then use the accrued power of his LOVE to destroy everything. But obviously, it won’t be that easy unless he had a power source. Doing those types of experiments, and at such a ginormagantualossol scale, would require an extreme amount of juice.”  
  
“True. That’s where my creation comes in. The CORE exerts a lot of power, power that Talrok can use to perform such experiments.”  
  
“Hey, wait.” Said Frisk.  
  
“If he keeps kidnapping monsters and humans, he’s gonna lose every last source of magic there is, especially if he uses monsters the way he has so far. Wouldn’t he need to get more somehow? I can’t imagine he would use his own nightmarish creations to get it.”  
  
“Yes. He seems to be trying to find a way to use the residual magic in the underground as a way to do this as well. You see, he might be planning on using it to infuse within himself, or into other humans. Magic reacts strangely to humans if it’s injected into their soul. It warps the mind, and causes the human to act feral. In addition, if a human acquires an extreme overdose of magic, one of two things happen: either their soul forcefully leaves the human’s body, reenters it and causes them to change into an amalgamate, or the human dies. However, turning a human into an amalgamate this way will cause them not to lose their physicality, but it will alter their physical attributes, and turn their soul into a vessel for more souls.”  
  
“Oh, no. How many times has that last part happened?” Chara said, visibly shaken.  
  
“Thankfully, only once. The rest of the times, the humans died, but not before turning into monsters shortly before dying.”  
  
“Okay. Either that human got extremely lucky, or they were born a magician.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I believe there is a way to reverse the first experiment. That is why I created the blueprints for the portable determination extractor. However, I also designed it to siphon magic as well, so as to combat this. I’m not certain it will work, but if it does, we can restore the human and monster population.”  
  
“So basically, we’ll be playing janitor and police officer while Talrok is the polluting robber?”  
  
“In a way, yes. But simply one will not be enough. We will need to mass-produce the extractor if it is successful."  
  
"Well, that’s good. We know what he’s doing, and we know how he’s gonna do it. Still though, what do we need to start building those extractors?”  
  
“We’ll need whatever technology we can find. Even then, we will only build one for now. We’ll have to test it out to make sure it works. If it fails, we’ll need to try again.”  
  
“Then it won’t fail.”  
  
“So naive. Sometimes, one try isn’t enough on its own. We need a test subject to try it on. We’d have to catch one, and-”  
  
Suddenly, a growl was heard by the front door. It was one of the amalgamates Gaster talked about. It roared loudly, scaring Frisk. Sans went into big brother mode, and captured it with his magic. Asriel took his face out of his parents’ arms, and looked to the doorway. His fear turned into disgust and confusion.  
  
“What the FUCK is that?!” He asked.  
  
“This is one of the amalgamates I referred to.”  
  
Gaster pointed to the abomination. It had a pale complexion all over its body, with its “clothing” covered in a murky, white liquid substance, and noticeable features of malnourishment, almost as if it hadn’t eaten for months, especially around its ribcage and limbs, which had deteriorated into nothing but skin and bone. The amalgmate also had extra mouths on some of the parts of skin that were exposed. They all appeared to be trying to communicate with everyone. First, it croaked an indecipherable whisper, then an almost familiar hiss. Finally, it recovered enough of its communication abilities to relay a proper, yet terrifying, message.  
  
“Help us, please. Change us back.”  
  
The amalgamate then passed out because of lack of food or water, being forcefully kept alive by nothing but magic and determination. Sans released his restraint, and set the creature down as gently as he could muster. Everyone but Sans and Gaster recoiled in fear.  
  
“So that’s what one looks like.” Chara said, trying to recover from the jumpscare that walked to the house.  
  
“How did it even get here?”  
  
“There is only one way to find out.” Said Gaster.  
  
“You will have to help them return to their former selves, and then ask them what you wish to know. As for me, I must take my leave. I’m starting to fade away once more. Good luck, all of you.”  
  
“Goodbye, doctor.” Asgore bid farewell.  
  
“We shall all do what we can.”  
  
As the former royal scientist bid farewell to everyone once again, everyone took the amalgamate over to Alphys and Undyne’s place. They rushed the poor creature to the basement, where they hooked them up in a chair and restrained them thoroughly enough to the point where even Houdini couldn’t escape if he tried. Interviewing this poor, unfortunate soul was going to be exhausting, both physically and emotionally, but it had to be done, and it would be.


	19. Interrogate the Epiphany

Interrogate the Epiphany (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

Everyone was at a loss of where to start. Perhaps they would ask where they came from exactly? Or maybe they should question how they were forced into the state they were in? Or even who they were before all this happened to them? These questions and more were running through their minds when they suddenly hear a weak utterance from the amalgamate while it was sleeping.

“Food. Water. Please.” It said.

Chara and Asriel could only look in pity.

“This poor thing is practically nothing but skin and bones.” Said Chara sadly. 

“Yeah. And when was the last time it got something to drink?” Asked Asriel, sharing his sister’s mood. 

“I do not know, my child.” Replied Toriel, who pitied the tortured creature.

“Let us acquire some food and water for this ‘person’. But first…”

Toriel smacked Alphys in the face, and Asgore kicked her in between the legs, which caused her to fall to the ground in pain.

_**“AHHH! FUCK, THAT HURTS!”**_ She winced.

“Why’d you two do that?!”

“That was for electrocuting Asriel.” Asgore angrily spat at Alphys.

“There will be more punishment like that if you harm my children again, Alphys.” Toriel said, calmly, yet angrily, staring her down.

They were both still ready to snap Alphys’ neck in two.

“Mom. Dad. No. Just… just no.” Said an annoyed Chara.

“You knew your father and I were going to do that.”

“That doesn’t mean you had to do it now.”

“Silence. You know she had it coming to her.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll admit Alphys shouldn’t have hurt your son and all, but keep in mind Chara was trying to keep you two from satisfying your bloodlust.” Said Sans with empty eyesockets.

“After all, I know how much you guys like killing.”

Toriel immediately wanted to torch Sans alive, but remembered she was in no condition, or mood, to judge or be judged.

“Let’s just get this poor creature some nourishment.”

She and Asriel went upstairs while she tried to stifle her anger.

“So, what should we ask this person first?” Asgore said, trying to change the subject of the attempted murder from earlier.

“Well, let’s just wait until this thing wakes up.” Replied Frisk. 

“We have no idea where they came from.”

After about 10 minutes or so, Toriel and Asriel came back down with something to eat and drink.

“Here. This should help.” Said Toriel as she handed the tray to Frisk.

“Thanks. Now, let’s wake this thing up; we got questions to answer, and an empty stomach to fill up.”

Papyrus and Sans lightly nudged the amalgamate with a broom.

“Excuse us. Whoever you are, the great Papyrus would like you to wake up, please.” Said Papyrus.

“Hey, buddy. Wake up.” Sans said bluntly.

Undyne got rude with her awakening.

_**“GET UP, YA PUNK!”**_ She yelled.

The amalgamate sprung to life, screeching in fear. Everybody else ricocheted its expression. It then cringed in fear with its “hands” held over its head.

“Wait. Hold on.” Toriel said, noticing its cowardly nature.

“It’s not evil or even dangerous. The poor thing’s just scared to death.”

The amalgamate whimpered and leaked from its “eyes” in fear.

“Oh, it’s crying.” Chara noticed.

“There, there. It’s all right. We aren’t gonna hurt you. We just have some questions for you. We even got you something to eat.”

Chara and Frisk released the restraint on its actual arms, and fed the thing.

“Thank you.” The creature said before consuming its meal.

It took a couple minutes before it finished.

“Feel better now?” Asked Chara.

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Good. Now before we ask you anything, do you have a name we can call you?”

“We can’t remember our names. May we please have one?”

“No name? Well, we gotta call you something. Theo. We’ll call you 'Theo’ for now. How does that sound?”

Theo smiled from all its mouths.

“Okay, Theo. Now that we know what to call you, where did you come from?”

“We escaped.”

Everyone got a small chill from just those two words.

“From… where?”

“The school’s basement. Ebott High.”

Everyone reacted in different ways, but they were all feeling the same fear for their lives. Chara shook it off for everyone else’s sake, but Toriel couldn’t keep it together. She screamed in horror. Theo lifted their hands in defense over their head.

“Mom, calm down; you’re scaring them!” Chara said, trying to keep a steady head.

Toriel was so scared for her children’s lives, she couldn’t listen to Chara. Asriel decided to do something about it.

“Mom, snap out of it!” He yelled while shaking her violently.

She did after just a couple seconds, alongside a slap to the face. She got her bearings back, and regained her composure.

“My, my, my! I am sorry, I just lost it for a moment, there.” She apologized.

Theo was still scared of her thoroughly.

“It is okay. I was simply reacting in a bad way. You do not have to be afraid of me. That much is certain.”

Theo listened and set their arms down as they looked at Toriel. They were cautious, and they had a right to be towards the murderous boss monster.

“Sorry. We were abused. We scare easily.”

“It’s okay. There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Said Chara with a soothing, almost-motherly voice.

“It wasn’t your fault you wound up like this. Speaking of which, who brought you to this state?”

“Talrok.”

“Do you know why?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s okay. You don’t have to know why. We can tell you that he’s not a very good person to be around. In fact, a lot of people are in danger right now, and we want to stop him.”

“Can I help?”

“Yes, you can. A friend of ours believes we can change you back to the way you were before, but we’ll need you to help us test it out. That being said, you’ll need to stay here for a little while, okay Theo?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s get you out of that chair so you can stretch those appendages you have.”

Chara released the rest of the restraints on Theo, and they hugged her and some of the others for what they did for them.

“Thank you all.” Theo wavered with a slightly distorted voice.

“Now follow us upstairs. We’re gonna get your muscles working again.”

Theo happily acquiesced to Chara’s order. They could feel so much better being able to feel the sun on their bodies, and they felt so much better to not be hurt by anyone. While the exercise occurred, Alphys and Sans started hard at work on the portable determination extractor. They went at it for a while, with various experiments starting and failing. They were trying to make a vacuum for magic and determination, and they couldn’t test it out on anyone else, or they could kill someone. They had to bring the amalgamate back to the basement in the evening time. Sans called Chara in her phone, and Chara brought Theo back down to the basement. Sans showed up from the shadows to reveal what Alphys was working on. It was exactly what Gaster had proposed.

“Hey, Theo, wouldya mind gettin' in the seat, please?” Asked Sans nicely.

Theo took a seat per Sans’ request.

“Thanks. Now hold still.”

Theo didn’t move, but Chara restrained them to an extent to keep them from moving. Sans took a look at the target array, and saw the soul of the amalgamation.

“Whoa. That’s odd. I thought the souls merged.”

“Perhaps because they were forced together artificially, they can’t merge entirely.” Said Alphys.

“According to the targeting system, it seems that whenever a human and monster become a soul fusion by force, the souls only overlap, or embed partially.”

“Well, in that case, maybe this probably will work, and no one has to die.”

“What?”

Sans pulled the trigger, and the drill nozzles went straight for the souls. Then Sans pressed the “extract” button for the left nozzle. It seemed the left nozzle embedded itself within the monster soul, which in turn cause it to suck out all the excess determination. When it finished, the top left canister looked full of determination that coalesced as air. It would thicken later, but it was a good start. Next, Sans turned his attention to the right nozzle, but not before flipping the switch that said “magic”, which now allowed the storage of excess magic. The left nozzle slipped out as the right nozzle started guzzling the monster juice from the human soul. When it was finished, it stored the magic inside the right canister. It looked like a white substance with prominences spraying about with unlimited colors.

“Wow. So this is what a monster’s magic really looks like?” Asked Frisk.

“I’m surprised you haven’t found out sooner with all the monsters you killed.”

Frisk said nothing in annoyance coupled with guilt. But then, a bright light started emanating from the amalgamate. Theo’s “soul” was splitting back into two, with one being monster and another being human. The monster soul started separating from the main body, and took its very essence with it, relieving the rest of the body of the excess magic. Then, the human soul returned to its former glory, which caused its body to follow suit. When the monster soul got completely out, it restored its own body to what it was before Talrok got a hold of it. The human was a female with shoulder-length, brunette hair, and the monster was none other than an astigmatism. Both of them were initially shocked at their newly reobtained freedom. The shock then turned to overwhelming joy as they both laughed triumphantly, and hugged their heroes.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” The lady said.

“We’ve been stuck like that for so long!” Said the monster.

“We’re so happy to be free! Thank you so much for everything!”

They both wrote their numbers on a piece of paper the woman carried.

“Anytime you need us, call and we’ll be there! Goodbye!”

The human carried the monster in her arms, and out of the basement. Everyone was happy at what they did, but Chara thought something didn’t quite feel right.

“Hey, Chara, you okay?” Frisk said, noticing her confused state.

“We just helped those people get back to normal. The machine works. Aren’t you happy?”

Chara furrowed her brows in more confusion.

“Yeah, but…” She started, trying to make sense of what she was feeling.

“But what?”

Chara smacked her lips, feeling a strange taste of… something.

“Something about that couple. It felt… familiar. Like I knew them before. No, that would be impossible. Unless that lady… yeah. Wait. I think… I remember now. The way my mother looked…”

“Was that lady what your mom looked like?”

“Yeah, but my mom never wore glasses, she was always wearing an old dress, and she had hair exactly like that lady did.”

“Your mom was human. I get it. But what about your dad?”

“I… can’t remember what my dad looked like. But I feel like I should know. Maybe he’s why I hate humans so much.”

“Wow. So you don’t know what your dad looks like, and I don’t know what my mom looks like.”

“Yeah. Looks like we’re both wondering what the fuck is wrong with us now, so I guess we should probably find out.”

Well, Chara certainly wasn’t expecting this to happen. Now Chara has a parent whose appearance she can’t remember, either. They swore they would learn however they could, but Sans interrupted the moment.

“Well, I’m glad that worked.” He said.

“We all just got real lucky that time. Now that we know it works, it’s time to make it better. And by 'better’, I mean 'more efficient’.”

“Wait. What do you mean 'more efficient’, comedian?”

“I mean 'more efficient’. That test took an extreme amount of battery power just to try it out. Also, notice how cumbersome it was when I operated the extractor in the first place. If we’re gonna mass produce this thing, we’re gonna need to make some major modifications, especially with what we’re about to be up against.”

“Sans is right.” Agreed Alphys.

“We need to make it faster to use, more effective to use, and we need to find a way to lower the amount of energy it takes to use it at all.”

“Really, doctor?” Said a sarcastic Asriel.

“And just how do you propose you do that? You’d need at least that much power to use it, even if it runs the battery down to its near-death.”

Everyone but Frisk let out an exasperated sigh.

“Well, I say we all sit back, and watch the universe end, 'Rei’, because I’m all out of ideas.”

Alphys just gave up right then and there.

“Asriel. And that’s basically what I do everyday.”

Everyone filled the room with another sigh, which was coupled with frustration.

“Buzzkill.” Mumbled Chara.

“What’d you just say to me?”

“BUZZKILL. No one needs to hear that shit right now, okay? We’re trying to save everybody, not fuck 'em all over.”

“Well, why don’t you just use the magic and determination to power the machine?” Suggested Frisk.

Everyone heard what Frisk just said, and none of them could believe it, especially not Asriel or Chara.

“What did you say?” They all asked, astounded at Frisk’s burst of intellect.

“I said 'why don’t you just use the magic and determination to power the machine?’ If it takes a lot of power to use, I’m pretty sure you can use the power you extract to power it up, right? And who knows? Perhaps you can modify it to make it a dual-use gadget. Like, how about this? You can extract the magic and determination, right? Well, make it so not only can you extract it, you can also turn your power source into ammo. You’d get a vacuum and a weapon. A two-in-one combo!”

Everybody gasped in surprise at what Frisk was proposing. A vacuum that acts like a weapon, too? No one thought of such a thing. As Gaster was watching from the void, even he was shocked at what Frisk thought of, especially since even he didn’t think of that before. Asriel was speechless as he stared into space, mouth agate.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting you to say that, Frisk!” Chara finally said, breaking the silence.

“That’s… actually a very good idea.”

“You’re right, Chara. Frisk really does have a point.” Agreed Alphys.

“We really shouldn’t be limited to just an extractor. We CAN make it a blaster of sorts, and we CAN make it so that instead of the machine relying solely on power from the outside, we can use what the machine absorbs to feed power back to the inside! It’s the most brilliant thing I’ve ever heard of! It’s like a perpetual energy generator, except this one might actually work! All we’d need is something to keep the excess energy in if the battery is already full.”

“No, you don’t. You can just use the storage units that are on the device already. The magic and determination could turn the battery power into either magic or determination, or both, depending on what you use to charge it and stuff.” Quipped Frisk.

Alphys’ mind was so thoroughly blown, it was like she was shown a new plane of existence. She couldn’t believe it. Such a complex problem, such a simple answer to it. Simple and crazy, but it just might work.

“There are no words.” She uttered in amazement.

Frisk looked around, somewhat confused, but it clicked to him after a few seconds.

“Wait a second. Are you guys telling me that you never thought of that?”

Chara stammered only for a second.

“Yes! Yes, we’re telling you that!” She said.

“Oh! Well, in that case…”

Frisk went up to Asriel.

_**“NOT SO DUMB NOW, AM I, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?!”**_

Asriel stayed silent, but he knew Frisk was right, and he had an extremely good point. One so good, even Asriel couldn’t argue against the solution Frisk came up with.

“I suppose not. I guess you’re smarter than you look. And you look like a total dumbass to start with.” Asriel admitted, conceding to Frisk’s idea.

“Then it’s settled.” Sans said, confirming the patch.

“We’ll give this thing a whole new makeover. It’ll do 3 things: shoot, suck, and store. Thanks for the idea, lil’ bro.”

“Anytime, big bro.”

“That’s great that we got a proper weapon now, but we should probably get some rest; it’s been a weird, yet interesting, day of firsts.” Chara said, ready to end the day.

She was right to want it, as everyone started feeling tired. They all went back to their homes. Asriel slept soundly in his father’s house, Alphys and Undyne going back upstairs to cuddle, Sans and Papyrus resting their bones in the place they belonged, and Frisk, Chara, and Toriel going back to their comfort zone. Things were starting to look up. Until a figure came out from the shadows.

“So that’s where they live…” They said.

“Good. Now I can track him down to his school.”

They left the neighborhood with everyone else blissfully unaware that someone dangerous knew where Frisk lived now.


	20. Security Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a school invasion. An intruder goes inside the school and forces all the students and staff to leave under the threat of being killed. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Security Breach (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

The next day, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk went to school. They all had a strange feeling as they sat down in their homeroom class.  
  
“Hey, Chara, Asriel?” Frisk beckoned.  
  
“Yeah?” They responded.  
  
“I got a bad feeling about today.”  
  
“Oh, good. So it’s not just me.” Chara responded in pseudo-relief.  
  
“What do you mean ‘it’s not just you’, Chara?” Asked Asriel.  
  
“Did you guys feel like you were being watched on the way here? Like you were being monitored by someone who was obviously dangerous, and they followed you to a location that they’re obviously not supposed to be in?”  
  
Frisk started getting anxious.  
  
“So you felt it too.” He replied.  
  
“Yeah, I did.”  
  
“Why do you think that is?”  
  
Asriel and Frisk pondered only for a brief moment, only to make an ominous realization. Frisk’s eyes were wide open in fear at the thought.  
  
“Talrok is here. Or if he isn’t here, he knows where we live, and he knows where we are.” Frisk said in a dark tone with a hint of anxiety.  
  
Asriel’s fur stood on end at the thought.  
  
“This is bad. Overwhelmingly bad…” They all said.  
  
“We gotta warn someone before-”  
  
Chara was interrupted when the bell rang as the rest of the students rushed inside the classroom, and they got yet another surprise. It was none other than Toriel in their homeroom class.  
  
“Oh no. Mom is in here.” Said Chara and Asriel in lamentation.  
  
“Good morning, class.” Toriel said as she walked in the room.  
  
“Now I know you do not normally see me in this classroom, but your current homeroom teacher is stuck in traffic, so-”  
  
Toriel stopped the second she saw her children and Frisk in the back of the room.  
  
“Asriel? What are you, Chara and Frisk doing in the back of the room?”  
  
Asriel and Chara tried to hide their heads in embarrassment.  
  
“Hey, mom. What’s up?” Asriel smiled, embarrassed at what was happening.  
  
“You did not answer my question, young man.”  
  
“We usually like to sit back here on a regular basis.”  
  
“Well, I think you will be able to concentrate better if you three move to these three seats in the front. Please do so.”  
  
Asriel groaned as he obeyed his mother. Chara and Frisk didn’t utter as much as one syllable as they all grabbed their stuff, and moved up to the front per Toriel’s request.  
  
“Thank you, my child.”  
  
“Wait. She’s your mom?! Dude, she’s fucking hot!” Said a random student.  
  
“I appreciate the compliment, but I do not condone profanity in this room. Please refrain from using it. Unless you would rather be in the principal’s office instead.” Toriel said sternly.  
  
“Sorry, ma'am.”  
  
“You are forgiven. Now then, before we start, the school has asked me to announce that the security system for the building has been fully updated. There will now be a more effective way to securing any intruders that will enter the school, while at the same time, protecting any of the students that are in any of the rooms. That being said, we will be seeing a more secure lockdown procedure today, but it sho-”  
  
Suddenly, an alarm rang, and the school went on lockdown. Then the intercom issued an announcement.  
  
“Attention all students, an intruder has been located in the building. Please assume all lockdown positions and areas. This is NOT a drill. Repeat. This is NOT a drill.”  
  
Frisk, Chara, and Asriel immediately went to the back of the room, and crouched into the corner.  _So that’s why they were in the back_ , Toriel thought.  _Clever, very clever._  
  
“You heard the announcement. All of you get to the back of the room! Stay out of the lines of sight! Keep your mouths shut! Crowd together if you must!” Toriel instructed everyone.  
  
She shut off the lights, closed the curtains, and covered the window to the door. She then went to the back of the room. Some of the students uttered whispers to each other, and Toriel kept having to shush them all. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel never said even a single word, knowing that their lives were in danger.  _These people could die today, and they’re all still talking?_  That’s what Chara was thinking.  _What’s wrong with these people?_  
  
Suddenly, they all heard loud clangs on the door. That immediately shut the rest of the students up, for fear of being killed that day. Finally, they understood how bad the situation was.  _Oh, NOW you shut up_ , Chara thought to herself.  _Fucking dumbasses._  The room was silent. Everyone waited with baited breath for what felt like hours. After 20 minutes, the intercom issued another announcement. Only this time, it was more panicked.  
  
“Attention everyone, please take the main entrance to the school out of the building immediately.”  
  
“Well, kiddies, you heard the man! Get outside! Do it now, or you’re all gonna die!” Another voice said.  
  
The security system released all of the people inside, and all the doors were unlocked. All of them.  
  
“Everyone, it is best to do as they say. We cannot risk everyone’s lives. Everyone exit the class, and walk in a single-file line outside.” Toriel said, trying to steady her mind.  
  
“Mom, this is a trap.” Chara whimpered.  
  
“I know. I am so sorry, my child. I love you.”  
  
“We love you too, mom.”  
  
Frisk, Chara and Asriel caught up to the rest of their classmates as they all left the building. No one was happy about this…


	21. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the intrusion, things go from bad to worse as everyone finds out about another, unknown prophecy, born from days of old. Even worse, Frisk and Chara find out the truth about themselves once and for all, but the truth is one no one expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even more messed up than the last one. Alongside the invasion, Frisk and Chara become what they really are in an incredibly painful manner. Also, there is a good deal of violence in this one as well. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Secrets Revealed (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
Everybody that was in the building went right to where the voice commanded. When everyone was outside, they met up with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and Mettaton.  
  
“Oh, dearies! Thank goodness you’re alive!” Mettaton said as he and the others ran towards Frisk, Asriel, Chara and Toriel.  
  
He hugged the Dreemurr children in relief.  
  
“Yeah, we are.” Chara said in an anxious undertone.  
  
“But now, we have a much bigger problem.”  
  
“Bigger? Well, what is it, sweetie?”  
  
Chara pointed to the entryway. There stood 3 people. One was tall, had a feminine frame, and had green skin. She looked amazing. Another was about Frisk’s height and wore glasses. The final one had blonde hair and a white tracksuit on with sneakers to match. He had a megaphone in one hand, and a voice that commanded attention. All around the students, hidden cameras and monitors sprout up around the school, the city, the world, and all of them were focused chiefly on him.  
  
“Greetings, everyone.” The man glowed with an ominous smile.  
  
“Now, I’m certain that you have all heard of my exploits, but just in case you haven’t, you may refer to me as Talrok. These two are my associates. Rhonda is this lovely woman with the green skin, and this is my colleague, Noah.”  
  
“Hello, everyone. Monsters, humans, everyone, everything. We are your reckoning!” Rhonda sang, loud and proud.  
  
“Welcome, humans, to the last day of your unchallenged reign over this world. I suppose you’re all wondering why exactly I’m saying this. Well, I’d be delighted to tell you all. It all began many years ago. Long ago, two races ruled this world: humans and monsters. They both lived peacefully with each other. That’s right. You were all once allies, friends, relatives even, with the monsters. Until one day, war broke out between the two races. THAT was because humans were, and chances are STILL are, afraid of the monsters’ ability to augment their power by absorbing human souls.  
  
After a long, exhausting war, the humans, thanks to the physical stability of their bodies, were victorious against the monsters. As such, in an attempt to prevent a retaliation against humanity spearheaded by the monsters, they brought seven of their most powerful magicians, or wizards, and cast a powerful spell. It was a barrier of sorts. It made it so once someone or something passed through the barrier, it was a one-way trip. You could go in, but you couldn’t go back out. And that’s what happened.  
  
After being defeated in the war, the monsters retreated into Mount Ebott, afraid of what would happen should the humans dared to go after them. That’s right. You humans believed monsters were dangerous because they were different from you, but what you DON’T know is that in reality, the monsters were never a threat in the first place! You humans were! But don’t worry. Born from the barrier, there were 2 prophecies.”  
  
_**“HOLD ON! TWO?!”**_ Asriel yelled in surprise.  
  
A lot of other students, monster and human alike, shared his confusion. Even Sans and Alphys were bamboozled.  _There were two prophecies? How is it possible_ , everyone wondered.  
  
“Ah! I see there are some things I must clear up with a great many of you!”  
  
Talrok began to tell of 2 predictions, one most everyone knew about, and one that slipped through the cracks.

“Very well then! Listen closely, everybody, for it’s time to educate all of you, even the most seasoned of scholars. When the barrier was erected, not only did the humans use the magicians to seal the monsters, but they also provided them the hope of someday returning to the surface, alongside another, less known, story. You see, the main prophecy states ‘one day, an angel will descend from the surface, and the underground will go empty.’ Now, this has two translations, or possibilities. The first one is that the 'angel’ will destroy the barrier, which in turn will set the monsters free from the underground, allowing them to explore the surface once more. The second one, however, is a much darker, more hazardous meaning: the 'angel’ will 'free' the monsters. Not in a noble sense, but in a genocidal one. That’s right. The darker meaning is that the angel will make the underground go empty by killing every last monster there is.

So there was never a reason for you humans to be scared of them in the first place. There was never even a reason to treat them differently from you! In essence, everything that happened was all your faults! All the violence, all the horrors, all the discrimination, all the meaningless deaths, it all stems from one basic emotion: fear. You humans fear what’s different from your way of life, while the monsters accept anyone that has different living styles from them. If anything, you could stand to learn from the monsters’ example, and not throw them all under the bus again. But, oh well. You humans are just too stupid to consider that what I’m saying just might be the truth!”

“ **THANK YOU! FINALLY, SOMEONE FUCKING GETS IT!!** ” Chara shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
“You goddamn humans always claim to be at the apex of life, but all you do is cut it short for yourselves! And the worst part is  _ **IT’S ALL FOR NOTHING! YOU HUMANS FUCK YOURSELVES OVER FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN BECAUSE YOU CAN!! FUCKING DUMBASSES!**_  Don’t you guys have ANY self-preservation traits?!”  
  
“Whoever said that just now, that was rather well said. Thank you very much for saying something about it. But don’t worry. Humans won’t be at the top after today. Instead, it’s time for their reckoning, for all of humanity has been found guilty, and they will all pay for their trespasses in blood!”  
  
Talrok felt powerful.  
  
_**“THAT’S WHAT YOU THINK, ASSHOLE!”**_ Chara shouted again.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough. Time for me to see my mystery audience.”  
  
Talrok directed his magic outward toward the student body, and he and his cronies homed in on the signal. They found Chara and Asriel.  
  
“You. Do you know where Frisk is?”  
  
“Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t. Might need to know about that other prophecy before I say anything.”  
  
Asriel found a little courage.  
  
“She’s right. We monsters already knew about the one where we get freed from the mountain, but in all the books I read, never once have I read one about a second prophecy.” He said.  
  
“Oh? You don’t remember? That’s a shame.” Talrok said, fake-pitying the prince.  
  
“Very well. I suppose it’s time to reveal the second prophecy. Here’s what it states.”  
  
Talrok turned to the rest of the students and staff with cameras zoomed in on him.  
  
“The second prophecy states that one day two entities, born of monster and human, shall cleanse both of their species of the sins of their past, and then there shall be peace between the two races. Although it is notably different from the first one, the endgame is almost the same. Either the two will cause monsters and humans to unite as one once more in life, or they shall cause the two races to unite once more in death. And if this prophecy is true, alongside the current state of monster-human relations, you will all unite again as dust and corpses.”  
  
A lot of the people all over the world reacted in the same way. Confusion, fear, guilt. The monsters were no different. They shared those exact same feelings. Some of the inter-species couples held each other in fear and anticipation, some of them saying their goodbyes and expressing their love for one another.  
  
“Ah, finally. There you are!” Talrok said as he found his prize.  
  
Frisk backed away in fear, as Sans and Papyrus stood in front of him.  
  
“Relax. I’m not here to harm him. I just want to show him the truth about everything.”  
  
Sans was having none of it.  
  
“Oh, you mean the truth that involves you killing him?” Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
“You get away from Frisk, or else.” Said Chara.  
  
“Or what?” Asked a cocky Talrok.  
  
“I’ll kill you.”  
  
Talrok decided to humor Chara’s threat.  
  
“And just how are you going to do that, Dreemurr?”  
  
Chara was shaken.  
  
“Wait. So you ARE the guy who brought me back.”  
  
Chara brandished a knife, and started slashing at Talrok, only to miss more often than not.  
  
“Isn’t that adorable? You think you can stop me, but you don’t even know what you’re up against!”  
  
Talrok launched a fist into her stomach. Chara grunted in pain, and coughed up a little blood as she was bombarded with a series of fists to her face.  
  
“Did you really think you could-”  
  
Talrok missed the next punch, as Chara moved out of its way, and held his neck in place with her arm. She was panting heavily.  
  
“See that? See what we can do if we feel like it?”  
  
“Do you really think you can kill me that easily? I assure you, it won’t be that simple.”  
  
“I doubt even an abomination like you can survive a stab to the heart!”  
  
Chara plunged her knife into Talrok’s chest, and he screamed in what appeared to be pain. Chara did her creepy face in victory, as Talrok spat up blood. He then let out a couple of coughs. Then, a twist occured.  
  
“Just kidding!” He said in a normal voice.  
  
Chara took the knife out of him, and jumped away before he could do anything.  
  
“Now do you believe me? Even if you could kill me, if you’re planning to, you’re going to have to try a lot harder than that.”  
  
Talrok used his magic to immobilize Chara and knock her to the ground. He then slammed his foot into her back, which made her scream in pain.  
  
“I can’t believe you actually tried to kill me. But at least you were strong enough to catch me off guard.”  
  
“Get off me! I can still keep going!” Chara angrily said while fighting back her own tears.  
  
“I’m gonna rip-”  
  
Talrok kicked her a few feet away from him, causing her to scream in pain again, and closed in on her again. She tried to catch her breath. Talrok stood over her, seeing her state.  
  
“It’s a shame you had to interfere, but this way it will be easier to show everyone the truth.”  
  
Then he turned his attention to Frisk.  
  
“Hey, listen. You don’t have to do this. Asriel is a good person. Please! You don’t have to kill him for his… power?”  
  
Frisk finally caught on. Gaster and Chara were telling the truth. Talrok didn’t want Asriel.  
  
“Wait. It’s me you want? Why?” Frisk said, scared for his life as he backed away from Talrok.  
  
“Hold still, and I’ll show you.”  
  
Frisk thought Talrok wanted his soul. He thought he wanted to kill him.  
  
“Uh, no thanks. I think I’ll just-”  
  
Frisk was interrupted by Talrok using his magic to make him immobile. All Chara could do was watch helplessly.  
  
“I’m sorry, Frisk! I tried so hard!” She cried to herself.  
  
“No, please! I want to live! Please!”  
  
“Oh, you’ll live, all right.”  
  
“Then, what are you gonna do to me?”  
  
“For the first time in years, your body and soul is going to tell the truth about what you really are.”  
  
Frisk begged again, but before he could do anything else, it happened. Talrok plunged his hand into his chest, and pulled out Frisk’s soul. Frisk was in such immense pain, he couldn’t even speak. Talrok pulled the soul out slowly, and it showed a red light emanating from it.  
  
“Now, let’s see what you REALLY look like.”  
  
Talrok touched the soul, almost as if he communicated with it somehow. Suddenly, the soul changed. It was no longer purely red. It showed its true state. On the outside, it WAS red, but the inside was white.  
  
“Wha-no.” Sans said in shock.  
  
“It… it can’t be.” Said Chara, trying to pick herself up.  
  
“Oh my God. Frisk, is that what your soul really looks like?” Asriel said, dumbfounded.  
  
“That’s… that’s impossible.” Said Alphys.  
  
“So that’s why I felt weird around him.” Said Asgore.  
  
“Finally.” Talrok congratulated himself.  
  
“I’ve finally found him after all this time! Frisk, you are one of the chosen ones from the prophecy. I thought it was a long shot, but now I know. It’s time.”  
  
Talrok noticed a spell was placed on Frisk’s soul, which kept it locked. He unlocked the soul once more, then the soul adapted by showing its true form permanently.  
  
“Frisk, from this day forward, there is no longer any doubt! You are the chosen one, for YOU ARE THE PERFECT HYBRID!”  
  
Frisk gasped in fear. Everyone else followed suit, especially Chara.  
  
“Perfect hybrid? How?” She asked.  
  
“ **HOW IS FRISK THE PERFECT HYBRID?!** ”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? He was born of man and monster. But unlike magicians and boss monsters, he is one of a kind. A perfect vessel for any soul he desires to absorb.”  
  
This was too much for Frisk to handle. He was a hybrid? He couldn’t be, he thought. He couldn’t accept it. He WOULDN’T accept it. That’s when he lost it. He snapped! He snatched the knife Chara was using, and started slashing wildly and angrily at him.  
  
“ _ **FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! I’M NOT A HYBRID! I CAN’T BE A FUCKING HYBRID! MY DAD WAS HUMAN! YOU’RE FUCKING WRONG, AND YOU KNOW IT!**_ ” Frisk roared at the top of his lungs.  
  
Talrok nudged himself just barely out of the way of the knife again and again.  
  
“Oh? If I’m wrong, then how do you explain what’s happening to you right now?”  
  
Frisk felt something indescribably painful happen to his body. His soul went back into his body on its own, and the changes happened. First, he grew white fur all over his body, even his own hands. Then came his ears. The set he already had grew out long enough to look like dog ears. Next, he grew another set of ears on his head, only this set of ears were reminiscent of ears that belonged to a cat. Then his face shifted into that of a certain monster’s. Afterwards, his fingernails turned into claws. Finally, he grew a long tail. Everyone gasped in horror as Frisk was transforming into what he was really like.  
  
When the pain finally subsided, he looked at his hands in anxiety and confusion. His vision was slightly blurry, but when he focused enough, it was horrifying. He screamed in horror of what he had become. Chara backed away in fear. Even Asriel showed no signs of courage anymore.   
  
“ _ **HOW?! HOW?!**_ ” Frisk screamed in disbelief.  
  
“Well, well, well, the plot thickens. Come on, Frisk. Think about it. You know why. Let those pesky memories flow through your mind, and they’ll give you the answer.”  
  
_**“I DON’T HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, YOU FU-”**_  
  
Then, a crippling pain shot all throughout Frisk’s body. He fell to the ground, and he screamed in pain as he seized up while the memories flooded him. He saw all the memories he had in his dreams involving his mother and many more. When the memories of his mother showed, the blurs and glitches went away. It showed the truth. Frisk’s mother… was a temmie. The same thing happened to more memories until all the ones involving Frisk showed who he really was. His mother was a temmie, his father was a human, but he was, in fact, a temmie-human hybrid.  
  
When the memories stopped flooding his mind incessantly, Frisk hyperventilated. Chara, Sans, and Papyrus ran madly to him.  
  
“Frisk! Oh, God! I’m so sorry! I tried my hardest to protect you!” Chara cried.  
  
“My… my… my mom.”  
  
“Your mom what, lil’ bro?” Asked Sans.  
  
“Yes, darling. Why do you look like this now?” Asked Mettaton.  
  
“Do you remember what your mother looks like?” Asked Papyrus.  
  
“My mama. She’s… she’s…” Frisk stammered in fear.  
  
“She’s what?!” Everyone asked.  
  
_**“MY MOTHER IS A TEMMIE!”**_  
  
Everyone screamed and shouted. Frisk couldn’t believe it. All this time, he thought he was human, but he wasn’t.  
  
“So that’s how you knocked me down in gym.” Undyne realized in fear.  
  
“Sans, Papyrus.” Frisk started tearing up.  
  
“We’re here, Frisk.” Sans tried to console.  
  
“Remember when I admitted what I did? I know now… without a doubt. **There was never a day in which I BECAME a monster!** _**I’VE BEEN ONE SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN!!!**_ "

Frisk curled up in fear at the realization that Talrok was telling the truth. Frisk was a hybrid, and he wasn’t happy about it. Nobody was. All the students and staff started screaming and running away, too scared to find out whether Talrok would kill them or not. Undyne was going through a moment of her own. She had thoughts of her own racing through her own head. Then she realized it.

"If you’re a hybrid, then that means… that means not only did I try to kill a kid, I tried to kill my own kind?!” She exclaimed.

None of the humans heard her. Only Alphys and some of the monsters did. Frisk was too traumatized to pay attention to her. He just shivered in fear.  _Those kids were right_ , he thought.  _I AM a freak. That’s all I’ve ever been. That’s all I’ll ever be._  Chara tried to calm him down.

“Frisk-”

“ _ **NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! EVERYONE WAS RIGHT! I’M A FREAK! I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!**_ ”

Frisk couldn’t be consoled at all. He was in complete shambles. Chara’s sadness turned into boiling anger. She lost control, and aimed it at Talrok.

“ **YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!** ” Chara went berserk.

“ _ **WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO THE MAN I LOVE, YOU ASSHOLE?!**_ ”

Frisk snapped out of it for a moment.

“What the-CHARA, NO! DON’T-”

Talrok suddenly surged his hand into Chara’s chest, and tore her soul out painfully. Then, he noticed a spell cast on her soul too, and dispelled it. The soul unlocked on its own, and returned to its body. Then came an even more painful moment for Chara as she fell to the ground, holding her chest.

“CHARA!” Asriel screamed, noticing the blood coming out of her.

He ran to her.

“NO! Asriel! Stay back!” She managed before she spasmed and transformed.

“That’s better. Not only did I bring you back from the dead, now everyone can see what you really are as well. I hope bringing you back to life was worth it to you, Dreemurr.”

Chara didn’t say anything. She was in too much pain to yell at him. She started thrashing about as her body changed. She grew horns on her head, her skin changed from a pale complexion to purple. Her eyes merged into one, and enabled her to see the world in a different way.  _What’s happening to me_ , she asked herself. Then she looked at her hands. They weren’t hands anymore; they were tentacles. She tried to scream initially, but found herself unable to. Then she forced herself to form a mouth, and she shrieked in horror and pain. Asriel started blubbering.

“Chara. Chara, I’m sorry.” He cried as he ran to her and held her close.

She only shrieked in pain. Asriel immediately took himself off the second he heard her pained yells. She could only hyperventilate as she tried to stand up on her own.

“Mom. Dad.” She started.

“Chara, stop! You don’t have to explain!” Asgore said, letting his father side come out.

“I… I… I… I’m… what the fuck… is wrong with me?! Is… is this why I hated humans so much? My… my dad. Oh, God. I remember now. That couple we helped. They looked familiar because… my father… was a monster! He was an astigmatism! No wonder I look like this! I… I think… I can be okay with this.”

“What?! Chara, that’s crazy!” Said Asriel.

“Look at you! You’re a monster, just like us now!”

“Am I? Or am I really what Frisk is? Think about it. If this is why all those humans hated me back then, then that means it was okay for me to not like them back. I think… I don’t hate myself anymore. Which means… Frisk! Frisk, we gotta-”

Chara gasped when Frisk fainted. This was too overwhelming for him. Chara gasped when Frisk fainted. This was too overwhelming for him. Chara screamed hysterically and ran towards Frisk.

“Frisk! Frisk, wake up! Please wake up! Please!” Chara begged as she tried to make him come to.

Talrok stood over the desperate hybrid girl.

“Do you see now what you two really are? You two are very important in my plan. I am the prince of this universe’s future. Now come with me willingly, and I won’t harm anyone else.”

Chara stood up, and backed away from Talrok with Frisk in her arms. She started crying.

“No. Please. Stay back…” She whimpered.

Asriel and Toriel couldn’t take it anymore. They both let out a wall of fire so great, it enclosed Talrok and his lackeys inside, blinding them to the world for a few moments. Everyone took the opportunity to get as far away from them as possible. Chara especially took off running from Talrok. When the wall dispersed, he found himself alone, except for his cohorts.

“Talrok, should we look for them?” Asked Noah.

“No. They simply went back inside the school. No matter. Let them do as they wish for now. It’s time to set the next phase in motion.”

Rhonda and Noah followed Talrok off the school grounds before the cops showed up. Meanwhile, the group was running for their lives further into the school. There they saw a significant amount of students and staff inside, some curled up and silently crying.

“Oh, God. Is anyone injured physically?! Do we need to call any ambulances?!” Asgore asked everybody.

They all murmured “no” in their own ways. They were all scared to death. They chastised themselves for not taking the drills seriously. Now they knew what could happen if the drills were real. This was an extremely traumatic memory for all of them, and none of them would forget what happened. Especially not Frisk and Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Undyne to Asgore when meeting Toriel for the first time: "Oof. That's rough, buddy."
> 
> The next chapter focuses a little more on Frisk’s monster half of his biology.


	22. T & A (Temmies and Aarons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the truth about Frisk and herself, Chara and company retreat with Frisk within the school. Within, they learn that temmies are not as dumb and incompetent as they seem. Once they make it back to Toriel’s house, they learn the whole truth about temmies and aarons, and the truth comes out about their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel accidentally says a word that is considered a racial slur to temmies in this chapter, which get met by a small bit of violence. Also, the truth about temmies involves the threat of temmies and aarons dying out, and Sans makes a reference to a sex toy. Read this chapter at your own risk.

T & A (Temmies and Aarons) (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

That day, none of the school or its inhabitants were physically damaged. However, they all took a sizable psychological hit. Most of the students, both monsters and humans, were scared for their lives. Some of the staff were just as bad. Frisk’s friends could only look at them with pity in their eyes. Chara didn’t bother looking at anyone but Frisk. She was so worried about him, nobody else mattered to her for a moment. They all took a seat in the cafeteria, waiting for the police to arrive. It took them a while to settle down, but when they finally got a hold of their nerves, Asriel spoke.

“Chara?”

He tried to gently nudge her.

“Chara, can you hear us?”

“What is it, Asriel?” Chara responded in a saddened tone.

“I… I’m so sorry. Truly I am.”

Asriel held her shoulder. Sans broke his silence.

“Hey. Dreemurr. Can we see your face?” He asked.

Chara tilted her head up, and showed what her face looked like. They were surprised. Chara’s face was that of an astigmatism, only she had two sets of horns both longer than normal, and she could form a mouth where a monster of her type normally wouldn’t have unless they closed their eye.

“Does it hurt still?” Asked Undyne.

“Well, that’s kinda rude to ask, but no. No, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Replied Chara.

“I just… can’t put my finger on it.” Said Alphys.

“There’s no way Frisk should be able to absorb monster and human souls, unlesss… his hybrid status makes it so he’s neither monster nor human. And if that’s the case for Frisk, then the same must be true for you, Chara.”

“I guess so.”

“So sweetie, how does it feel knowing what you are now?” Mettaton said, earnest and humbled thoroughly.

“It’s… bittersweet. Now I know why everyone in my village hated me, but I never thought it was because I-”

Chara felt herself get a mild headache.

Toriel tried to run off.

“Chara! It is okay, my child; mommy will-”

“No, mom. It’s fine. It’s just a memory came back to me.”

Toriel sat back down.

“A memory? What memory does this one show to you?” She asked.

“My mother and father. I was born in Hotland. She gave birth to me in a secluded spot. They knew dad wasn’t looking for human souls, but they decided to get me out of the underground. My mom gave my dad her soul, and he used it to cross the barrier with both of us in his arms. But you know what the weird part is? I didn’t get left behind. Why is that?”

“When the barrier was still around, in order to cross it, you would have needed a powerful soul, and it had to be the equivalency of a monster soul and a human soul.” Answered Alphys.

“Because of your hybrid status, it’s possible that’s the reason you didn’t get left behind. Therefore that means… that means if the barrier wasn’t destroyed, you and Frisk were free to come and go as you pleased, and no one could stop you! Not even… us.”

“Not even mom and dad?”

“Especially not us.” Admitted Asgore.

“A monster that acquires a human soul becomes a being with unfathomable power, and right now, that’s what you are: a soul fusion. A being with power we can only guess at for now. And it seems that one of your special abilities is being able to heal at an incredibly rapid pace. Those blows Talrok did unto you are almost nonexistent now. Are they not?”

“Yeah. Now that you mention-”

Chara felt her chest, and looked at it. She was shocked.

“Mom, dad, you’re gonna need to look at this.”

Chara exposed herself just enough to reveal where Talrok took her soul out. She had a scar, but it was disappearing quickly. It faded from existence only a second after her parents saw it.

“Chara. You are all better now.” Toriel said, finding it difficult to describe what she saw.

“That scar should have stayed for much longer, but your healing process… it is… inhumanely fast. No normal human can heal that quickly from a strike like that.”

“Wait. Hold on.” Sans said, trying to process everything.

“How would she be able to? Wouldn’t she have to kill a boss monster, then absorb their soul in order for her soul to be so powerful?”

“No, Sans. It’s like Talrok said: I was born this powerful." Said Chara.

"Which only makes what I said to Frisk true: he’s an excellent fighter. He’s more powerful than all of us, except for Asriel and I. Asriel’s only more powerful because of those 6 human souls he has inside him. But me? I was born this way.”

“But it doesn’t make sense.” Said Undyne.

“Why would Frisk be so violent with Asriel if he’s half temmie? I thought those little things were stupid and harmless.”

“Ah, I see.” Asgore said, ready to clarify.

“So you do NOT know of what happened, Undyne.”

“What? What happened?”

“A while back after I made that little policy against humans, temmies and aarons started getting at each other’s throats. Temmies blamed aarons for what happened to Chara and Asriel, and aarons retaliated exactly the same. Tensions rose and tempers thinned until one day the temmies and aarons engaged in a civil war against each other. It is truly a shame.

They were such good friends with each other before Chara and Asriel’s death. But right then and there, they cast aside their past relationships with each other and fought. No one could stop the temmies, especially since they were too scared to do so. I even tried to get involved, but a energy shot zoomed to me until a temmie used their ear to block it. They told me ‘your majesty, LEAVE NOW!’ I stood my ground and tried to reason with them, but they just used their ear to grab me and take me to a safer spot. They apologized for getting me involved, but on that day, I remembered what temmies were really like, and the memory stuck with me ever since.”

“What happened after that, dad?” Asked Chara.

“From what I remember hearing, the relationship between the two was broken, and the temmies won the civil war they were involved in. As such, the land they fought in and for was dubbed 'Temmie Village’. As for what has happened after that, even I don’t know.”

“Would you like to, your majesty?”

Everyone tried find where that voice was coming from. They looked around frantically until they saw a temmie walking toward them and bowing to Asgore.

“Hey. I thought you guys couldn’t speak like we do. You always do some broken English, or some shit like that.” Said Sans.

“That’s just an act we put on so you people won’t be scared of us.”

“What are you doing here?”

A litter of temmies came out from the hallway.

“We came because of Frisk. One of our own was in danger.”

“One of your own?! What does that mean?!”

“We’ve always known what Frisk was. Some of us were there to see Frisk when he was born. He was so adorable back then. But he had to go away.”

“Go away? Why?”

“Why don’t you ask the king? He’s the reason, after all.”

“Do you mean to say Asgore’s why Frisk had to leave the underground?”

Some of the temmies glared at Asgore with a disappointed look.

"So what you’re saying is I started TWO wars?“ Chara said sadly.

"No, Chara. Your death was just saddening to us. We thought the aarons were to blame for your death, and they thought we temmies were to blame. That little disagreement was on us. All you did was suffer unnecessarily. That’s not your fault, is it?” 

“Actually, it IS my fault. I’d rather not say why right now.”

"With all due respect Princess Dreemurr, stop blaming yourself, and stop feeling sorry already. Whatever happened, it’s in the past now. We can’t dwell on it, or more people are gonna die wrongfully.”

“Wait. Hold on.” Toriel said, starting to grasp the situation being explained.

“If what you are saying is correct, then that means Chara and Frisk were both born in Mount Ebott, Frisk is one of your kind, and because of Asgore declaring war, Frisk had to sneak out, or he would have been killed? How would he even sneak out?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Queen Toriel? One of us snuck him out while Asgore wasn’t looking. As for the king, thanks to that 'death to humans’ policy, Frisk’s parents had to sneak him out of his homeland. His dad gave his soul to Erica, and-”

“Wait! YOU KNOW FRISK’S MOTHER?!  **WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYONE IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE?!** ”

Toriel got profane, and the temmie feigned offense.

“My, my, your majesty! Such language!”

“ _ **OH, DON’T FUCK WITH ME NOW, YOU LITTLE CATDOG!**_ ”

The temmie was actually offended this time, so she slammed her teeth on Toriel’s hand, and smacked her in the face with one of her ears. Then she pulled Toriel close to her own face.

“Don’t ever fucking say that again, 'your majesty’, or I’m gonna TEAR your intestines out and choke you with them to death. The word 'catdog’ is considered a racial slur between us temmies.”

Toriel was actually scared. _Okay, so I did cross the line this time_ , she thought.

“I-I am sorry. I did not know that was not okay to say to you. I shall do my best to filter that word from my vocabulary.”

“Thank you. If that’s the truth, then that’ll be the last time you have to worry about that. We’ll let you off just this once.”

“So it’s kinda like a certain bad word? We can say it, or we can’t say it?” Chara said, confused.

“You can say it if we let you say it. You can also say it if Frisk lets you say it.” The temmie clarified.

“Welp, that’s another one to chalk up. A murderer, an abusive wife, and a racist. Three strikes, Tori! You know what that means?” Asked a smug Sans.

“What does it mean?” Toriel asked nervously.

Sans wasted no time shooting a Gaster blaster at Toriel.

“AAH! Sans, that fucking HURTS!” Toriel said, doubling over in pain.

“Serves you right, you racist, obscene murderer.” Sans shot back.

Toriel didn’t bother staying angry at Sans. She knew she kinda deserved it.

“Now if you’re just about done, I can tell you what happened. Come with us.” The temmie said, thoroughly annoyed by the situation.

Frisk’s friends and family followed the temmies out of the school with Frisk in Chara’s hands after the police interviewed all of them, and they went back to Toriel’s house. When they got inside, Chara sat Frisk on the couch sitting up, she sat next to him.

“See, Frisk? I think this is much better than being near where Talrok tried to kill us. Only thing left is for you to wake up now. I’d really like it if you did.” Chara said, trying to keep her emotions under control.

“Chara…” Asriel tried to console.

“No, Asriel! I’m not leaving him alone! He’s my partner, and I won’t just abandon him like the humans did!”

Chara held Frisk tightly to her chest, and fought back tears.

“Don’t worry, Frisk. We don’t need humans; we have each other and the monsters. That’s close enough.”

Chara smiled warmly while she held temmie-Frisk, who was still unconscious.

"Okay, everyone. Now we can tell you.“ One temmie said, taking charge.

"Let’s start at the beginning. Long ago, even before the war between monsters and humans, temmies and aarons have always acted kind toward each other. We relied on each other for survival. We needed them, and they needed us. We provided protection to them against a lot of things like the elements and predators. When the war started, our instincts immediately took over, and we shielded the aarons as much as we could. Whoever we couldn’t shield, we protected by attacking their aggressors. The humans were scared. However, we temmies knew we couldn’t keep it up forever because stretching that much for that long would take more magic than we had, so we retreated alongside the rest of the monsters.

When we got to the marshland, the aarons and us temmies acted the same as we did on the surface. Only this time, after Chara died, we started blaming each other for her death because we thought the humans had taken her away from us. We thought someone gave Chara the idea to go to the surface. But we were wrong. After us temmies won our little civil war, we named our village after us. We lived peacefully… for a while. Unfortunately, that wasn’t to last.

At some point, some parasites that feed off magic invaded our village. We called them 'dust mights’. You know, like dust mites? Anyway, initially we kept on the lookout for them, but they found out an extremely detrimental evolutionary weakness us temmies have: we can’t resist anything cute. Those dust mights weren’t big, but they were smart enough to find out that if they leeched a little magic from one monster and used it to make themselves cute, we would willingly let them into our village and our hearts. We thought it was perfect until a temmie lost all their magic and died. We started getting scared. Then they started using some of the magic to control our minds. This caused us to shrug off the imminent threat to our species. More temmies started dying until some of the aarons stepped in and saved us. They flexed, and flexed, and flexed some more until we snapped out of it just enough to realize what happened.

After that, the dust mights died out completely without any magic. We had no choice but to thank the aarons. As a show of gratitude, they demanded we hand our village to them. We gave it up because we knew if this happened again, we might have gone extinct. For a while, the aarons lived the same as we did: peacefully. Until that changed as well. You know that picture of a dragon in the village? Well, it depicts what we did for the aarons. There was a monster that terrorized the aarons, and even went so far as to eat them. Aarons started disappearing in the same fashion as temmies until one day, it cornered every last one. It tried to eat them all in one shot, when suddenly, before it could get its mouth near the first aaron, a lone temmie slang-shot themselves at the monster. It tried to throw it off, but the temmie didn’t go anywhere. Then more of us came to help the aarons by getting them away. That dragon tried to eat that temmie, but they fended it off of themselves. However, the dragon tried to go after the aarons again, but the temmie stood in the way, roaring loudly. It was our way of saying 'back the fuck off my people, or I’ll kill your ass!’ The Temmie roared so loudly to protect the aarons that the dragon got too scared to go after them anymore. It ran away because it didn’t want to die. It submitted to our will. The aarons couldn’t thank us enough.

At that moment, we all realized that we temmies and aarons need each other to survive. In fact, that stupid civil war only proved that much because it was stupid to even start it! So we came to a truce. We temmies got to have our village back, but in exchange, from then on, aarons of all types were free to come and go as they pleased.

We still disagree on things, and we don’t treat each other like we should. In fact, sometimes we even say things to each other that we don’t mean. But at the end of the day, we don’t want to lose one another. We don’t act like that because we hate each other. We don’t treat each other badly because we don’t like the flexing. We do it because we want to keep each other going. To protect each other. Because we know we can’t live without one another.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying temmies and aarons are essentially family. They help us, and we help them. Now it’s similar to old times, except there’s still a little bad blood. But that doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is one of our own. That being said, we’re working together, but we don’t have to like it."

Everyone was surprised. The only monster in the underground that looked cute, innocent and naive, and it turns out they’re really vicious predators? Well, it was certainly beyond unprecedented. Undyne was especially impressed.

"We’ve been staying away from your village for all the wrong reasons.” She said.

“No, we act like that involuntarily sometimes. The bad speech, the temmie flakes, which are actually pretty good, that one chick that’s allergic to us, and the occasional lack of common sense. They’re all just moments of weakness.”

“But what about muscles? Do you actually like when aarons flex?”

“ _ **MUSCLES R NOT CUTE!!**_ ”

The temmie bared her teeth.

“Whoa, calm down, lady. So pretty much everything we knew about you was nothing but the surface of what you really are? Kinda reminds me of our wimpy loser right now.”

“Your 'wimpy loser’ is currently the strongest temmie across the land, and he hasn’t woken up yet. And when he does, he’s gonna be real dangerous, and not just because of what’s happening.”

“Seriously? Is there something else we never knew about temmies?” Asked Sans.

“There’s a lot about us that you don’t know. All I’m doing is telling you what you need to hear if you’re gonna stay around Frisk. For one thing, there comes a time in a temmie’s, or aaron’s, life when they become hostile towards everyone. To help them calm down, we have a little ceremony that welcomes them out of their adolescence and into adulthood. We do this for both temmies AND aarons. When the ceremony is done, they usually acquire better control over their emotions. Also…”

“What?”

“During the ceremony, we have a lot of butterscotch, and we eat it. It’s an aphrodisiac for us temmies and aarons, and we end up… having lots of sex. I mean, seriously, it is the fucking best! I remember last time I was at one. I rode that aaron like my life depended on it! It was great.”

“Hold up. I thought you said muscles weren’t cute.”

“That’s right. Muscles aren’t cute. Muscles… are hot!”

“So you DO like it when aarons flex! You sicko! And you’re a hypocrite!”

“Now don’t get me wrong. We do like it when they flex; it’s just that they do it all the time. If you only flex on occasion, that’s one thing, but they do it all day, every day, and it gets annoying.”

“Oh. Well, when you put it like that, I take back what I said about you being a hypocrite. You’re still a sicko, though.”

“That’s fine. A temmie liking sex is fine. Letting them have sex with whoever they want or whenever they want is encouraged actually.”

“Why would you say that?”

“There’s no right way to say this without sounding gross, so I’ll have to do it the wrong way: by nature, temmies… are total horndogs. We have a hyperactive libido. We can’t control ourselves very well at all. In fact, we even have a mating season: the summertime. Temmies love warm climates, so when it gets hot enough, we get hot and bothered. And the worst part is we can’t even control it.”

“Yikes. So what you’re saying is my lil’ bro’s gonna start acting like his natural self, which happens to be a violent sex-addict?”

“To an extent, yes, but because he’s only half-temmie, he can resist his nature.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They couldn’t imagine Frisk being affectionate with everything in sight.

“Our little shining star’s growing up, and we can’t stop what he’ll become.” Said Mettaton sadly.

“Yes. My little brother won’t be so little anymore. But he’ll still be him, even if it’s another part of him! And I’ll still love him just the same! Isn’t that right, Sans?” Papyrus proclaimed proudly.

“Yeah, bro. You got that right.” Sans agreed, placing his hand on Frisk.

Chara was unsure of how to feel about this.  _Frisk is gonna be violent and horny pretty much all the time? Might need some help controlling himself_ , she thought. Then she realized that because he was half-temmie, that could be good for what she had in mind. She made her signature creepy face, only this time, it was coupled with an unusually perverse smile, indicating some less than wholesome ideas. 

“Chara, stop with the creepy face.” Asriel said, trying to get her attention.

She didn’t respond. Sans smacked her with a bone.

“Snap out of it! My little bro ain’t your sex toy!” He said.

“Hey! Fuck you, comedian! And what’s a sex toy?” She replied.

Sans refused to say anything else. Some of the temmies groaned at what Chara just said.

“She doesn’t know what a sex toy is.” One of them said.

“How old are you, princess?”

“I’m 17, you perv. Why?”

“So that’s why. Nevermind.”

“Right. Well, what do you propose we do with Frisk?”

“Me? What you’re doing right now is fine. Just watch over him for a while. Hopefully until he wakes up will be enough.”

“We do not know when Frisk will wake up, or if he will even wake up at all. Why are you so confident he will?” Asked Toriel.

“He’ll wake up. As powerful as he is, he’ll wake up. Might take a while, but it’ll happen sooner or later. You just gotta be patient.”

“So we just gotta wait it out for him, and hope for the best, huh?” Sans asked, taking what was said to heart.

“Fine. Nothing a little cyan can’t handle. Let’s give my bro as much time as he needs. Alphys, let’s go back to your place. We’ll need to make those upgrades Frisk suggested.”

“Okay, sure.” Said Alphys.

“Hey, babe, can we help?” Undyne said, pointing at Papyrus and Mettaton.

“Sure, you can. I’ll definitely need yours, Undyne. In more ways than one.”

They both made the same perverse smile Chara made with Frisk.

“Okay, ladies, that’s enough. Let’s go.” Sans said as he, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton left Toriel’s house and made a beeline straight for Alphys’ home.

It was time for Gaster’s work to be tested out en masse, and the worst was coming. This was going to be a grueling test for monsters and humans alike. At this point, survival without relying on each other would be nothing short of a miracle as Chara and everyone else kept a watchful eye over their unconscious hope for the future.


	23. Apocalyptic Aftermath

Apocalyptic Aftermath (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
A month after the initial attack on the school, the world all over started having more humans turn into monsters. It started descending into anarchy brought on by fear. Talrok had turned 25% of the human population into monsters by then. Chara and all of her friends and family, alongside some other monsters and humans, sealed themselves inside Ebott High for a while. The state of the world was getting worse every day, so the school was turned into a refugee center. There they had food, water, and even the comforts of modern society before what Talrok promised started becoming a reality.  
  
A lot of monsters and humans that were there had evacuated their old homes in favor of this “fortress of solitude”, and more were being found every day. Alphys and some other doctors had made a hospice section out of some classrooms that were connected. Alphys had her own section where she and Sans were still hard at work perfecting Gaster’s invention with Frisk’s concepts. Chara was with Frisk, who was still unconscious. Asriel noticed her desolate state. She was on the verge of tears. He decided to try to cheer her up.

“Hey, sis.” He said, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Hey, Rei.” Chara said, absentmindedly.

“Oh, sorry. I meant ‘Asriel’.”  
  
“Ah, it’s fine for now. What’s with the change in attitude, Chara?”  
  
“I’m just worried. You know, for Frisk. He’s been like this for a month. We’ve been keeping him alive and all, but I don’t know if he’s gonna wake up. That temmie said he would, but I don’t know if he is.”  
  
Chara let the tears flow.  
  
“And… and I don’t wanna lose him, Rei. He means a lot to me. I love him.”  
  
She held Frisk to her, and used the fur on his shoulder to dry her tears.  
  
“I don’t know why. It’s just… I look at Frisk, and I see myself. I see me, but as a boy. Do you know what that’s like?”  
  
Asriel shook his head sadly.  
  
“Of course not. You might have your compassion back, but you never really knew how to love someone that well, did you?”  
  
“I love you, Chara. Not as a boyfriend, but as a brother. You’re my best friend.”  
  
“Yeah. You’re my best friend, too. That’s why we’re family.”  
  
Asgore and Toriel joined in.  
  
“Chara, sweetheart.” Asgore said in a humbled tone.  
  
“I know you have feelings for Frisk that were reciprocated by him, so I know how it feels to lose someone you love.”  
  
“Why are you saying that, dad? Mom hates your ass.”  
  
“I do not hate him anymore, Chara.” Toriel admitted.  
  
“I do not love him anymore, but I no longer hate him. I had to realize that I was being too hard on him for absolutely no reason at all. To be honest, I still believe if I had stayed with your father and tried to help him through our grief of losing you two, perhaps we could have changed for the better sooner.”  
  
“Maybe so, but what about Frisk? He’s been like this for a month. When he wakes up, if he wakes up, I don’t think we’re gonna like what happens next. What if the other monsters knew what he was and never said anything?”  
  
“Chara, I am certain that none of the other monsters had any idea of what Frisk really was. And if they did, they would have been able to sense it like Asgore did.”  
  
“It’s funny you should say that, mom.” Said Asriel.  
  
“I did sense something in Frisk. I just thought it was his determination, but apparently, I was wrong.”  
  
Some of the other monster overheard the conversation.  
  
“Wait. You guys sensed something off with the kid, too?” One of them said.  
  
“Oh, so it’s not just limited to us boss monsters?”  
  
“No, your majesty. We all felt something strange when we were around Frisk. Like there was something about him that wasn’t human. Who would’ve thought he was one of us, right?”  
  
Some of the other monsters agreed.  
  
“Still though, it was quite a surprise that both Frisk and Chara were the hybrids Talrok referred to.” Said Toriel.  
  
“If we had known about that secret that was hidden even from Frisk and Chara much sooner, then perhaps we could have all tried to figure out a way to break the news to the both of them gently.”  
  
“I appreciate the hindsight, mom, but it’s too late for 'coulda, woulda, shoulda, didn’t’.” Chara said, starting to return her focus to the current problem.  
  
“The important thing is that the human and monster population is in serious jeopardy, and the only one who can take them both out of it is incapacitated.”  
  
“Wow. You got right back on track real fast, huh sis?” Asriel said, putting in his two cents.  
  
“Maybe it was a good thing that you followed Frisk while he was in the underground.”  
  
“I’m a Dreemurr through and through, Rei. I may not be born one, but I was given the right to earn the name.”  
  
She and Asriel shared a warm smile. Sans and Alphys let out a huge sigh. They were covered in magic, and the aprons they were wearing took some damage, showing small tears here and there and some splotches of magic and determination on the aprons.  
  
“Welp, it took us both quite some time, but I think it’s finally ready!” Sans said, ready to rejoice.  
  
“We went through quite a few tests to make it up to the standards we set, but man, IT WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH! After that last human-turned-monster trashed our prototype, we had to make some major repairs AND modifications. Sure, it was difficult, but if it works, we got a way to save all our asses.”  
  
“Yeah. At this point, saving the world is worth it.” Agreed Alphys.  
  
Sans held the brand-new portable determination extractor in his hands, and he held it out to Chara.  
  
“So, 'princess’, would you like to do the honors?”  
  
Chara took the extractor into her hands.  
  
“Thank you, Sans.”  
  
The skeleton nodded his head toward Chara, showing he respects her.  
  
“Now, where’s something I can test it out on?”  
  
“Hold on. Press this button just underneath the storage canister. It’ll show you how much battery power you have available. The button just underneath that one will use the power you amassed to store into the battery. Finally, turn this knob to make the extractor offensive.”  
  
With the knowledge Sans gave her, she followed Sans to a test subject.  
  
“This one tried to go after Paps. Make'em come back to their senses, please.”  
  
Chara held up the extractor.  
  
“WOW! This thing… should be heavy?”  
  
Chara lifted it onto her shoulders and felt absolutely no fatigue.  
  
“Not just a fast healer, but strong too? Yikes. Anyway, pull the trigger, and set those two free, your majesty.”  
  
Chara was surprised at the amount of respect Sans showed for her.  
  
“Wow. Thank you, Sans. Stand back.”  
  
Sans obeyed Chara as she pulled the trigger while pointing toward the human-monster amalgamate. The extractor did its work much faster than it used to, showing the improvements Sans and Alphys worked hard to make. The nozzles retracted quickly after doing 7 seconds of absorbancy, which caused it to consume a frightening 90 percent of the battery life. After redirecting the power it just extracted, only a small amount of determination was needed to bring the battery power back up to 100 percent. Chara and everyone else was astounded.  
  
“Sans. You and Alphys did an excellent job.” Toriel said, trying to believe the accomplishment that was made.  
  
“Thanks, Tori. Now watch this, everybody, as now we’ve got more recruits!”  
  
Everybody in the room watched as the amalgamate returned back to its original forms. A monster and a human, respectively, restored back to their former glories.  
  
“What the - ha. Ha ha ha. YES! I’M BACK TO NORMAL! THIS IS THE FUCKING BEST! WHOO!” The human said, ecstatic to be a human again.  
  
The monster went up to Chara and bowed to her.  
  
“Thank you, Dreemurr. You freed us both. How can we repay you?”  
  
Chara got an idea.  
  
“Help us fight. There’s a big problem in this world, and we can’t solve it alone. I need you to help us out by using one of these.”  
  
“Done!” Said the monster and human in unison.  
  
“We’ll start whenever you tell us to!”  
  
Chara turned to Sans, and she gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“Sans, Alphys, it works! Make as many as you can, and distribute them to everyone that will help us!”  
  
Sans and Alphys immediately got to work replicating the new extractor.  
  
“You two that we just freed, get them as many supplies from this place as they need; we’re going to war, and I’m ready to fight for my life.”  
  
The two recovered assistants got to work helping Alphys and Sans mass produce the extractors. Truly a shining moment in dark times.


	24. The Angry, Lone Leopardwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk regains consciousness, but the warning given to his friends about him turn out to be co pletely true as Talrok and Rhonda invade the school again.

The Angry, Lone Leopardwolf (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
Things were starting to turn back in their favor. Until suddenly, a loud bang rang throughout the school. It was a small army of amalgamates. They blasted their way through the rooftop, and fell into the school, quickly closing in on Frisk and company’s position. Then when they found their target, they screeched loudly. Their discordant notes shunted their way into the many monsters and humans’ ears inside the school. Everyone was being tortured by their off-key symphony.  
  
“If Sans and I had ears, they would be bleeding right now!” Papyrus moaned, trying to shut out the noise.  
  
The screeching was so loud, Frisk finally stirred a little. Chara looked at Frisk just long enough to see it.  
  
“Wait. Frisk? Is that you?” She asked.  
  
“What?” Toriel asked with her ears covered.  
  
Chara took her hands off and screamed.  
  
“FRISK IS WAKING UP!”  
  
Toriel and everyone else ran to Frisk.  
  
“Frisk! YOU’RE COMING BACK TO US! THANK YOU! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Chara congratulated.  
  
Frisk stirred a little more.  
  
“Mom, dad.” He mumbled.  
  
He then winced at the noise he was hearing. Everyone else saw his face and remembered the temmie’s warning. They stepped backward and succumbed to the incessant bombardment of screeching. They kept holding their ears to try and shut them out, while Frisk stirred some more. He kept grunting as if the “song” was causing him pain. Then he opened his eyes. He started breathing in and out angrily, and his rage built up quickly until finally, he confirmed he was awake. Frisk roared at the top of his lungs. It was so loud that the amalgmates stopped screeching and cowered in fear as the school shook slightly.  
  
“What? They stopped? Why would… they… uh oh.”  
  
Chara noticed Frisk was awake. Everyone else uncovered their ears and did the same. It was true. Frisk was awake, and he was NOT happy at all. He looked ready to kill everyone.  
  
“Frisk. He’s awake.” Said Mettaton.  
  
“Frisk…” That’s all Asriel could say.  
  
The angered temmie-human hybrid stomped his way toward the amalgamates.  
  
“I’ve had enough of the shit you motherfuckers are singing!” Frisk growled with a murderous intent.  
  
He then showed claws on his hands and slashed at the abominations.  
  
_**“SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND GET LOST!”**_  
  
One slash was enough to set both the monsters and humans free from their prisons of magic and determination. They each separated from each other in only a second, causing a blast of energy to jet towards Frisk. Everyone watched in astonishment and fear.  
  
“He reverted 20 amalgamates… WITH ONE SLASH?!” Alphys said, flustered and scared.  
  
“MY BRO DIDN’T EVEN HURT THE PEOPLE INSIDE!” Sans said, now scared for his life.  
  
Chara was ready to hug Frisk. She had him back, and she wasn’t going to lose him again. Or at least that’s what she thought.  
  
“Frisk! You’re awake! I’m so happy that y-”  
  
“Get… the FUCK away from me!” Frisk growled at Chara with an almost feral voice.  
  
She stopped right in her tracks. Asriel couldn’t believe it. Frisk was being all lovey-dovey with his sister, and now he was rejecting her? He refused to take this insolence.  
  
“You asshole. What the fuck, man?” He said.  
  
“I’m done with you people.”  
  
Frisk turned to his friends and family.  
  
“I never wanna see you AGAIN!!”  
  
Chara and Asriel couldn’t believe what they were hearing at all. Frisk was treating them like garbage now? This isn’t possible, they thought.  
  
“Frisk, you don’t mean that…” Chara whimpered.  
  
“Just looking at everybody in this place pisses me the fuck off. You know why? Because I’m the same as you, Dreemurrs. That’s right. I’m not human! I never was!  **I’M A GODDAMN FREAK OF NATURE!** ”  
  
Frisk was beyond livid. His anger knew no bounds. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from the other side of the room.  
  
“Well, well, the chosen one has finally woken up.” Said a figure from the shadows.  
  
It was Rhonda. Frisk turned to her in anger.  
  
“You. What the fuck do you want?”  
  
“What I want is for you to stop your little temper tantrum, and come to me like a good boy should. But, you seem to be enraged beyond measure.”  
  
Frisk growled and barked at her.  
  
“Bite me, bitch!” He shouted with feral undertones.  
  
Rhonda got smug.  
  
“Oh, I’m absolutely certain you’ll want to do more than that. But that’s okay. After all, Talrok and I are the ones who want you to get it all out. We know you need a punching bag, so why don’t you come over to me, and I’ll help you workout your frustration, over, and over, and over…?”  
  
Frisk was sickened by her proposal. _She wants me? She can’t have me, no matter how much she begs_ , he thought to himself.  
  
“Step the fuck off, you fucking colossus!”  
  
Frisk slashed at her wildly, attempting to strike her each and every time and missing. Then Talrok showed up when Frisk lunged towards Rhonda. Frisk was especially angry to see Talrok again.  
  
“That’s the spirit, Frisk!” He said, congratulating the hybrid.  
  
“You have got some very nimble reflexes, and that’s a good thing. Do you see what I’ve done for you now? I’ve opened up a brand new world of possibilities for you, Frisk! Embrace it! Make it your own!”  
  
“You didn’t expand my potential;  ** _YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAK! THERE’S A FUCKING DIFFERENCE! AND I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNLESS YOU FIX THIS!_** ”  
  
“What the - fix? FIX?! This isn’t something that can be fixed, Frisk.”  
  
“Then you better at least show me how to control it if you wanna keep your gut privileges!”  
  
“Nonsense! Then you’d just use your knowledge to kill me right off the bat!”  
  
Frisk’s rage enveloped him further, and he slashed at Talrok repeatedly, who simply dodged the attacks more and more.  
  
“This is truly magnificent. It was one thing when you were becoming your true self, but now that you’re using what came naturally to you, you’re finally blossoming into a greater being than that PATHETIC Dreemurr girl!”  
  
Asgore got angry.  
  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” He roared in defense.  
  
“ **I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYONE DOWNTALK MY DAUGHTHER, AND GET AWAY WITH IT!** ”  
  
Talrok got offended.  
  
“Oh, is that so, your majesty?  ** _TO WHAT RESPECT WOULD I OWE TO THE GIRL WHO TRIED TO KILL ME?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I GIVE ANY PRAISE TO YOUR DAUGHTER, CHARA DREEMURR, WHO TRIED TO TEAR MY HEART ASUNDER?! WELL?!_** ” Talrok screamed with a slight absence of sanity.  
  
Asgore was checkmated, but he didn’t stand down as the hybrid turned his attention back to Frisk.  
  
“Now think about it, Frisk. You don’t truly hate me, do you? If you ask me, I’d say you actually want to thank me for what I’ve done for you. It’s just that you might be a little stubborn. There’s nothing seriously wrong with that. All you have to do at this point is tell me the truth.”  
  
Frisk got a homicidal grin on his face.  
  
“Oh! The truth? You want the truth, huh? Fine. You get the truth.”  
  
Talrok and everyone else perked their ears up.  
  
“I just want to KILL YOU!”  
  
Frisk threw Talrok off of him, and roared loudly. He growled as he got closer to his target.  
  
“Very well then, Frisk.” Talrok said, admitting defeat.  
  
“If that’s really what you want, then I believe it’s time we settle this little ‘misunderstanding’ once and for all! Come to the abandoned warehouse in the town center, and we’ll end this! I hope I’ll see you there!”  
  
“You’re damn right I’m gonna be there. My suggestion: start praying. NOW. Because when I get there, you won’t have time.”  
  
Talrok cackled madly while Rhonda teleported him off the school grounds. Frisk’s boiling anger was so extreme, he started leaving the school grounds as fast as he could, not knowing what was in store for him. His friends tried to stop him. They ran after him frantically.  
  
“Frisk, wait. Will you stop, please?” Chara said, trying to reason with him.  
  
“Frisk darling, please. It’s a trap, and you know it!” Mettaton warned.  
  
Frisk refused to listen to anyone.  
  
“Brother, please! Talrok is just using you!” Papyrus begged with his voice of reason.  
  
“Stop running already, you punk!” Undyne said, dishing out her own brand of common sense.  
  
Frisk made it outside to the front. He started running faster.  
  
“All right, that’s enough.” Mettaton said with his jets getting fired up.  
  
He extended his arms enough to force Frisk to stop moving. Then he pulled Frisk to his face.  
  
**_“STOP MOVING, AND LISTEN TO US!”_**  
  
Mettaton showed his hidden eye.  
  
“What do you guys want?” Frisk snarled with an offensive tone.  
  
“You are not thinking clearly, Frisk. Stop trying to start something before you do anything stupid.” Toriel said bluntly.  
  
“Sure. But first, quit acting like you’re my fucking mother!”  
  
Frisk smacked Mettaton’s arms off of him. He then quickly made his way toward the former queen.  
  
“I can’t believe I’ve never even suspected it. You knew all along what I was. ALL OF YOU DID! ESPECIALLY YOU, 'REI’!”  
  
He turned his attention to the others.  
  
“But you dickheads decided that wasn’t good enough for you, so you all decided to play it cool in front of me while you all laughed at the fucking freak!”  
  
Frisk’s breathing trembled for a moment, but Toriel showed a small amount of bravery. Did she really da-  
  
“Frisk, that is NOT true! STOP PRETENDING IT IS!”  
  
Yes, she did. She DID dare to talk to him like that. Frisk got ready to retaliate.  
  
“Fuck you, goat bitch! I know what you did. What you all did. And I’ve heard enough of your bullshit!”  
  
Frisk raised a claw towards Toriel, but she didn’t flinch in even the slightest. Bad move. Or at least it would be if Undyne didn’t get in the way, and raise a spear to Frisk.  
  
“Well, well, well, the plot really did thicken. Seems like humans really are bad, and they do all have to die.” Undyne said, trying to scare Frisk.  
  
She failed utterly.  
  
“Fuck you! I was never human to begin with, so you can take your little sayings, that you obviously don’t mean, and _**SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR ASS!**_ ”  
  
He faced towards a monument in the distance.

“ ** _NOW ALL OF YOU MOVE! ANYONE IN MY WAY DIES, NO MATTER WHO IT IS!_** ”  
  
Frisk brought the claws so swiftly and powerfully aimed at the monument, he split it in two in one shot. It then showed Frisk’s “handiwork” by disintegrating completely.  
  
“That giant monument… completely destroyed with one slice!”  
  
Alphys didn’t want to say that, but it was the truth.  
  
“My lil’ bros hurting real bad now.” Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
Frisk turned back to the others.  
  
“What’s the matter, guys? Don’t like what I did?” He ranted.  
  
Some of the humans and monsters came out to see the ruckus Frisk was causing. This was getting worse and worse for the poor temmie.  
  
“If that’s the case, fuck you too, because this is what I am! You fucking humans are all so lucky because you guys can just take out a boss monster to have this type of power. And you monsters… you’re far worse. You don’t even need a specific type of human. Just one soul is enough to gain 'unfathomable power’.”  
  
Frisk started tearing up.  
  
“But me? I was born with this fucking power, so I have to live with it until the day I die. Don’t you humans and monsters fucking get it?! The both of you treat each other like you’re some kind of threat to each other, BUT NONE OF YOU ARE! Asriel wasn’t the one to show people the real meaning of anything! It was me! I’m the threat! I’m the only threat here!"  
  
Chara couldn’t believe what Frisk was doing. He was taking every misdeed, both monster and human alike, and blaming himself for it all.  
  
"Frisk, that’s not true, and you know it. Don’t blame yourself for everybody’s faults. The only thing you’re guilty of now is caring too much about others.” Chara said as she tried to console Frisk as best as she could.  
  
“Just looking at you and Asriel pisses me off. You remind me of my own stupidity. All you and Asriel have ever done is tell me the truth about how dumb I really was, and I’m still the dumbass because I never saw it until now.”  
  
Frisk started crying, but he tried to mask it with rage. Then Chara heard a voice inside her head.  _Chara, I’m so sorry I’m doing this. I wish I told you sooner, but I love you, Chara. Please help me._  It didn’t take long for Chara to figure out Frisk was talking to her telepathically. She replied in her head.  _It’s okay, Frisk. I love you, too. I’ll save you. I promise._  She never let her act slip even slightly.  
  
“Frisk…”  
  
“If you understand what I’m saying, then never cling to me again. We’re done.”  
  
Frisk started tearing up while he ran off to where Talrok was going. Toriel and Papyrus tried to go after him, but Asgore, Sans and Mettaton stopped them before they could make any progess.  
  
“Sorry, bro. We can’t calm him down. Not this time.” Said a melancholy Sans.  
  
“I know you want to help him, but you can’t this time, despite how great you are.” Said Mettaton, thoroughly humbled by watching Frisk suffer.  
  
“Toriel, Frisk needs some time alone.” Said Asgore.  
  
Chara stared off at the miserable temmie-human hybrid until she broke away from him.  
  
“Let’s go back inside.” She murmured.  
  
“We have a lot of work to do.”  
  
Everyone else that went out of the school dredged back in. Frisk made his way to the warehouse as promised. He was determined, all right. But not in a good way.


	25. Magic Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara asks her family to teach her how to use magic. Then she learns something else that certainly proves useful.

Magic Lessons (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
Alphys and Sans got back to mass producing the extractors. They were determined to stay alive and save as many people as they can. Chara and everyone else sat back down to try to calm their nerves.  
  
“I can’t believe Frisk just left like that.” Said Asriel.  
  
“What’s even worse is that temmie was right. They knew Frisk wasn’t gonna be safe to be around, but BOY, WAS HE PISSED! I actually got scared. My hands are still shaking a bit. That’s how scared I am.”  
  
Asriel displayed his hands to his family.  
  
“Chara, look at these things!”  
  
Chara didn’t bother responding.  
  
“Nevermind.”  
  
“Chara, look at us, young lady.” Toriel commanded.  
  
Chara snapped out of it for a brief moment.  
  
“Hmm? Yes, mom?” She responded.  
  
“What were you thinking about?”  
  
“Frisk. He spoke to me. Not just physically, but mentally. He told me he loved me, and he wanted me to help him. He’s in a pretty bad spot, and he knows it now.”  
  
“Mental telepathy? I did not think it was possible.” Asgore said, intrigued by his daughter’s powers.  
  
“Chara, it is clear that just like Frisk, you now have potential that you are only beginning to tap into. But while you don’t lack the power, you do not have experience using your magic.”  
  
Chara got an idea.  
  
“Well, if that’s the case…” She started.  
  
“Then will you please show me how to use magic, dad?”

Asgore smiled at Chara warmly and proudly.  
  
“I have been waiting to hear those words since Asriel came into our lives. I am even happier that I can now teach you. Of course, you will have to limit yourself. We do not know exactly what you are capable of.”  
  
“I have an idea.” Asriel said, ready to test his sister out.  
  
“What does that mean?” Asked Chara.  
  
Asriel slapped her in the face.  
  
“Hey! What the fuck, Rei?! What’s the matter with you?”  
  
“I should ask you the same question! Those humans were right. You’re a fucking menace.”  
  
 _Chara, I don’t mean this, but I just need you to get angry enough_ , he said to himself.  
  
“I’m not a menace! I may not like humans, but that doesn’t-”  
  
“Actually, yes it does. It’s because you don’t like your own species that they treated you so badly! The fact that they did is actually laughable!”  
  
He faked his laughter just enough to make Chara do her creepy face.  
  
“Stop it, you dick. I know you don’t mean it. I heard your thoughts.”  
  
Asriel forced louder guffaws form his chest.  
  
“Stop it. It’s… it’s… _**IT’S NOT FUNNY, YOU LITTLE GOAT BASTARD!”**_  
  
Chara’s body became riddled with barbed spikes, and her eye glowed a brilliant white with a red undertone.  
  
“Yep, there it is. You know I didn’t mean it, and I’m sorry I had to force it out, but at this point, if you want to use your magic, you need access to it! That being said… _**LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE DEALING WITH ME!**_ ”  
  
Asriel started using more of his power, and Chara followed suit. Her hair started standing on end, and she gained a red aura.  
  
 _ **“YOU, ME, OUTSIDE, NOW!”**_  
  
Chara was angry.  
  
“No! I have a better idea.”  
  
Asriel snapped his fingers, and a forcefield came up.  
  
“There. Now you’re free to unleash on me, and you won’t have to worry about collateral damage to anyone or anything.”  
  
“Good! I’ve been waiting for this for a long time!”  
  
Chara’s eye became so bright, she shot a beam right at Asriel who blocked it to an extent, but ultimately succumbed to it due to her wanting to actually harm Asriel. He ended up falling down to the ground with a few scorch marks. He got up quickly, only to see Chara floating above him, ready to cast down knives made of magic upon him. He summoned a chaos blaster, confused at what he was seeing. His sister was showing what she could do, and she probably didn’t even know it. As she lifted her arm to make it rain knives, Asriel called for her.  
  
“Chara, wait! Listen!”  
  
She snapped out of it for a moment.  
  
“What the - Asriel, what are you doing? I thought you wanted… me… what the fuck?”  
  
Chara snapped out of it completely, and saw what she was doing. She didn’t disable the forcefield, but she summoned knives made out of magic, and she was seeing in infrared.  
  
“Asriel, I can see your body heat. And how am I flying right now?”  
  
Asgore and Toriel couldn’t believe it. _This is Chara’s real power? Unbelievable_ , they thought.  
  
“Chara, your magic and your determination. They must both be your propulsion. Come down here, and we’ll help you control it better.”  
  
“Okay. But I don’t know how.”  
  
“Relax yourself.”  
  
Chara did as Asriel said, and she found herself back on the ground.  
  
“Wow. How did I do that? The whole knives thing, the floating part, and I think I made a laser come out of my eye.”  
  
“Now, an astigmatism is naturally able to use their eye, or eyes, to cast offensive spells. But your ability to weaponize your magic, or determination, is unusual.” Toriel observed.  
  
“Therefore, because you have both, your spells are more destructive, but I do not know how you would be able to do any of them, especially levitation. You can’t cast a spell you don’t know or understand. Also, magic is often weaker if you try to mold it into a form that doesn’t suit you.”  
  
“Then why am I able to fly?”  
  
“That may be simply a fringe benefit to being a hybrid, my child.”  
  
“Then how am I supposed to learn if I can’t use my magic as I see fit?”  
  
“Just relax and let it happen.”  
  
“Relax? Okay. Relax.”  
  
Chara took a deep breath in and out, and relaxed herself completely. She closed her eye, and let her body do the talking. She ended up sprouting more tentacles, and soon, a colossal amount of knives formed just around her. Then, small orbs of electricity formed around her chest, daring to orbit their source. Finally, her hair flowed freely as she slowly lifted off the ground, encased in a shield made of her own determination. She opened her eye to see what was happening.  
  
“Whoa. How am I doing this?” She asked, astounded.  
  
“We don’t know either!” Asriel said, just as dumbfounded.  
  
“Now do you understand, my child?" Asked Toriel.

"This is your potential. Let your magic express itself, not what you want to express. Because of your power, your magic can express whatever comes to your mind as long as it is free to do so.”  
  
Toriel was proud of Chara in that moment. Asgore couldn’t be happier.  
  
“Whoa. Mom, this is amazing. Dad, Asriel, I get it now. It wasn’t working for Asriel at the start because he tried to make it come out. But now I know what to do. Thank you.”  
  
Chara floated back down to the floor. Then she held up her right hand, and electrified it. It had a red glow with arching lightning all over her arm. Then she compressed the electricity into an orb, one she threw straight up, and detonated. It had a good blast radius. She then made her trademark creepy face.  
  
"Now then, with this much power in my hands, alongside the knowledge to use it all, it should be as easy as anything to kill every last human. Level their villages like I should have helped my father do. But instead, I think I’d rather go back to what I used to look like for now. Just until this whole thing blows over.“  
  
"Do you remember what you look like? If you don’t, I snapped a picture of you on Frisk’s birthday.”  
  
She took a look at the picture and imagined looking like her old self. Then she was bathed in light. When it dissipated, she looked like she was back to her human self again. She even looked all over herself, and she didn’t see anything abnormal, such as having only one eye when she should have two. She felt her head, and the horns were gone while her single eye turned back into two. She also lost the extra appendages.  
  
“Good. This is good. Now people don’t have to be scared of me. Now that I know how to use magic…”  
  
Chara gave Asriel a hearty zap, which only stung him a little bit.  
  
“That was for saying shit you obviously don’t mean. Don’t do it again unless you want me to do worse to you.”  
  
Asriel pouted immaturely while rubbing his arm where Chara shocked him.  
  
"Okay. Now I’m relaxed. And a little exhausted. Does this always happen with humans who use magic?“  
  
"The exhaustion, yes, but you should not be like it much longer.” Said Asgore.  
  
“Magic actually replenishes on its own for wizards and monsters. We use monster food to speed up the process.”  
  
Then, they heard a weak screech coming from the corner. It was another amalgamate, only this time, it wasn’t hostile at all. It was trudging toward a monster.  
  
“Dad, give me the extractor! I can-”  
  
“No, Chara! It might target the monster instead!”  
  
“Damn it! I guess I’ll just… have…”  
  
Chara stopped and looked at her hands. Then she remember how Frisk freed the amalgamates. She got a devious smile across her face. The Dreemurrs realized what Chara was thinking.  
  
“Go ahead, Chara.” Toriel and Asgore said in unison.  
  
“Yeah, do it, sis.” Asriel said with his own devious face, coupled with black scleras and facial markings.  
  
He then laughed evilly while she proceeded to the amalgamate. She then made her trademark creepy face as she made quills appear on her arms again. Then she plunged her hands into the abomination, and violently pulled them back out as she split the creature in two. The monster and human inside the amalgamate separated completely unscathed. Chara was pleased at her handiwork.  
  
“Excellent. That’s two more people for the cause.” She said, walking back to her family.  
  
“Nice job, sis. I knew you could do it. Now let’s get you some monster food. I’m pretty sure-”  
  
“Actually, I don’t think I need it anymore.”  
  
Asriel got confused.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“When I pulled apart that amalgamate just now… I felt… replenished completely. I dare even say I feel even better than before! But how would that be? Unless…”  
  
Chara then had an epiphany. She ran to Alphys and Sans, who just finished making 4 more extractors.  
  
“Alphys, you know how Frisk reverted those amalgamates with one slash and destroyed that monument?”  
  
“Well, yeah. He used a lot of magic making that initial blow. To destroy that monument, he would’ve had to amass much more in a small amount of time. And to do that, he would need to have some source of magic so he can extract what he needs.” Alphys said, ready to go into lecture mode.  
  
“And besides, the amount of power he would need wouldn’t be just magic, it would also be determination. He was wanting that amount of sizable destruction, and the determination he used before that monument would’ve needed to be replaced because mixing that and magic together seems to be somewhat volatile. And to replace that determination, he would need something to extract it, which is what we’ve been working on for a while.”  
  
“Right. Well, there was another amalgamate that was in the school, and I was practicing my magic, but I felt a little tired. I wanted to use the extractor on it, but dad said no because it would’ve targeted someone else instead. So I remember how Frisk helped some of them out, and I think maybe… I don’t need the extractor you guys built. I can extract magic and determination all on my own. All I need is a source to make contact with.”  
  
Alphys and Sans were both completely dumbfounded by Chara’s discovery.  
  
“Wait. Hold up.” Sans said, trying to wrap his mind around Chara’s concept.  
  
“So what you’re saying is not only can you use magic and determination, but you can also absorb both of them? And the source doesn’t matter as long as you’re touching it?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Well, in that case… you must be one lucky girl. Having the power to replenish what you lost so easily. For all I know, you’re probably pulling it all out of the air right now, too.”  
  
“Probably not. I don’t feel any different.”  
  
“Okay, now I feel a little offended. Before Talrok unlocked your soul, you were beyond dependent on this extractor, but now you’re telling me neither you nor Frisk need it because you’re practically a living, more efficient version of my old man’s creation?”  
  
“I’m sorry, comedian, but I guess that’s the truth. But don’t worry; we’ll still need it.”  
  
“All right, fine. I guess we didn’t perfect this for nothing.”  
  
“Thank you both for your hard work. Now, you two need to make some more, but first, let’s pass out the ones you already made.”  
  
The original perfected extractor was given to Papyrus. The other four were given to Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys and Sans.  
  
“Now we just need a fuckton more of those things, Sans.”  
  
“We should probably get some more supplies though. We don’t have enough to make more just yet.”  
  
“Then let’s get out of here and fetch some more. We’ll need to be fast, too; we don’t know when Talrok’s coming back.”  
  
“If he comes back.” Added Asriel.  
  
“Oh, he’ll come back. And I have a feeling so will Frisk.”  
  
Chara levitated into the air, with lightning arching all over her body. Then she let out a burst of energy, propelling her towards the front of the school with the armed people following. She was first to make it outside when she found more amalgamates to change back.  
  
“Oh goodie.” Chara said with her creepy face in maximum pasta.  
  
“Talrok got me some food. I should thank him at some point.”  
  
Chara charged at the closest one she could spot in the small army of amalgamates, and she drained all the excess magic and determination from it, reverting it to its previous state. She didn’t stop there, as she jetstreamed toward another.  
  
“Chara, darling, I know you’re having fun up there, but let us get some of these people for you, okay?” Mettaton said while using an extractor.  
  
“That’s right, Chara.” Papyrus said alongside the superstar robot.  
  
“If we don’t work together, you’ll be overwhelmed! And I, the great Papyrus, refuse to allow you to take more than you can handle!”  
  
An amalgamate almost got to Papyrus when Sans shot his extractor at it, and drained it.  
  
“Pap, don’t forget about the other goo monsters! We ain’t got much time to lollygag!” Sans said, finishing his extraction.  
  
As they reverted more amalgamates, Chara spotted an abandoned car. It had some tools and some scrap.  
  
“Alphys! Would this be a good enough contribution?” Chara said, pointing at the decrepit vehicle.  
  
Alphys turned to Chara’s voice, and saw the car. It was like mana from heaven.  
  
“That’s perfect! But it’s also too much to take in one sitting! Break it down!” She said.  
  
Alphys had a bittersweet moment that was negated by Chara breaking the car apart. She ripped out the gas tank, levitated it towards more amalgamates with her power, and shot lightning at the thing. It exploded fantastically while stunning the amalgamates almost harmlessly.  
  
“Yikes! I guess it’s good physical attacks don’t hurt amalgamates, huh?”  
  
Chara took advantage of the dazed amalgamates and drained them all, which caused more to revert to their old selves. Then, she used the magic she gained to bring the scrap heap to the school. Everyone else followed while draining more of those creatures, running madly toward the school. Chara was back at Alphys’ station when they got inside and followed her back.  
  
“Well, I’m glad we got these things to work at the speed we need.” Sans said, happy with his handiwork.  
  
“But the amount you gave us is enough to make an army of at least 30 people!”  
  
“Good! We’ll need as many people as we can get!” Chara said, lowering the stuff gently.  
  
Alphys was ecstatic. She couldn’t believe the plan worked, and immediately rushed back towards the scrap metal to get to work.  
  
“Hey, Alphys, get some of these people to help you and Sans out. You’re looking kinda tired.”  
  
“Sans and I are tired. But I can still do this.” Alphys insisted.  
  
“Fine. Teach these people how to make the extractor, then get some rest.”  
  
“No! I have to make the parts for them first.”  
  
Chara was starting to get frustrated.  
  
“Then give me the blueprints so I can try to understand how to make it.”  
  
Alphys showed Chara what it needed. Then she took some of the scrap she made, and used her magic to manipulate it enough to make another extractor. She did the same with a little more scrap, and she got 2 more extractors. Alphys started getting jealous.  
  
“How did you do that?!” Alphys said, showing her jealousy.  
  
“I looked at the blueprints thoroughly, and I tried to mold what I had into what you needed. Try it out.”  
  
Chara heard another low growl, only this time, she brought the source of the noise to Alphys, who tested the extractor Chara made. Despite it initially being a long shot, the extractor worked perfectly. It was just as good as the others. Undyne was impressed at what Chara accomplished.  
  
“Dude. Fucking awesome. Now we got enough to kick some ass!” Said Undyne.  
  
“Great.” Chara said, starting to feel a little winded.  
  
“Now Sans, that extractor you got has a lot of magic and determination. Shoot me with it.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Sans exclaimed, shocked at what Chara was suggesting.  
  
“Shoot me with the extractor. It has magic and determination, and I’m feeling a little tuckered out, so maybe if you use the offensive option on me, it’ll disperse a little, and I can drain it from the air.”  
  
This was not Sans’ day. First, he perfects his father’s creation only to find out Chara and Frisk are living, breathing, more effective versions of it, then Papyrus almost gets attacked by an amalgamate, and now Chara wanted him to shoot her with the same thing she’s practically replacing? This was madness, he thought. Simply madness. Nevertheless, he obeyed with reluctance and irritation.  
  
“Fine. STRIKE THREE, PRINCESS! YOU’RE OUT!”  
  
Sans held up the extractor, turned on the offense, and shot Chara with it multiple times. Chara could feel the impact of at least 15 bursts. The worst injury she had was a lot of mild bruising, but it went away in seconds. Then she held up her left hand, and pulled all of the excess magic and determination Sans shot onto her out of the air it permeated. She felt much better. And a little tingly.  
  
“Man, that hurt getting shot. But boy, did that taste good!”  
  
Chara felt fully replenished. She guzzled down the determination and magic like it was nothing. Then she floated back down to the floor.  
  
“So how good does it feel making my old man and I look like idiots?” Sans said, visibly angry.  
  
“To be honest, not very. I know you had high hopes on this thing Sans, but since there isn’t enough extractors to give to everybody, we need as many as we can find. One of them just so happens to be me.”  
  
Toriel, Asriel and Asgore approached her.  
  
“So Chara, how does it feel when you absorb magic in that fashion?” Toriel asked with her arms crossed, somewhat disappointed.  
  
Chara got embarrassed.  
  
“I, uhh…”  
  
“No, no, sis. It’s fine. We’re family, remember? You can tell us.” Asriel reassured.  
  
“Well, it felt kind of tingly? Like I felt like really good for a moment.”  
  
“You mentioned a ‘taste’ behind it. What does it taste like when you absorb magic and determination?” Asgore asked, curious about what his daughter might say.  
  
“It tastes… good. Like I had a chocolate bar that was made by mom. It felt… euphoric. Like I had a tingly feeling all over my body, and I didn’t want it to stop.”  
  
“So it was somewhat like a drug to you?”  
  
“Whoa, dad. Now I’m not saying it was like a drug to me, but I gotta admit, being able to absorb determination and magic feels really good. I could probably get addicted to it, especially if I need to do it.”  
  
Asgore frowned at Chara, disappointed at what she said.  
  
“Aww, dad. Don’t be disappointed. We don’t have enough extractors to go around, so me being one eases the burden. And I get to quickly replace whatever magic or determination I use up.”  
  
“Be that as it may, you are using too much too fast. You need to watch your consumption. That is why I am disappointed.”  
  
“Well, how do I do that?”  
  
“The spells you are using are not fully understood by you. And because of that, you are forcing yourself to use more magic and determination than you are supposed to. You need to learn how to use your power properly. Doing so will greatly reduce your strain on casting spells.”  
  
“And how is that possible?”  
  
Toriel took the reigns from Asgore.  
  
“First, you must learn of the spell you wish to cast.” She said.  
  
“Research it. The more you understand your spells, the less magic you will expend, and the less likely you are to cause unnecessary or accidental harm. Next, you must learn how much power you can stably put into your attack without straining yourself, the likes of which you clearly have no idea. Finally, you absolutely MUST intend to perform the attack. If you do not want to hurt anyone using your magic, you cannot do so.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is sure I can throw my magic around, but I don’t know how to cast it yet?”  
  
“Yes. That would explain why your spells are so powerful and destructive. When you learn to control your power, you can focus them properly without having to worry about acquiring more magic over long time periods. However, just because you can control your magic, it does not mean that anything goes. So, you need to focus your magic, and watch your consumption, or you will eventually run out. Running out of magic to cast will force you to stop trying to use it while it replenishes on its own. It is not fatal to anyone, but it does cause you to rely on weaponry to attack. There is also a small chance that it may cause mental problems.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“If a human has the ability to use magic, it becomes possible that their ego will become so inflated, it causes them to start losing their sanity. They succumb to the allure of having power and being able to use it, so it is normally why most humans are not magicians. The ones that are know the risk, so they normally do not use their magic unless it is needed. And even so, they normally only do it in small doses.”  
  
“Yikes. So I need to watch it, or I’ll go crazy?”  
  
“You are a hybrid, so I am not certain. It is possible that the problem does not apply to you."  
  
"Nevermind. To be honest, I hope I can learn fast enough to help Frisk because I don’t want him taking on Talrok alone.”  
  
“Chara, we lost Frisk. He’s not our ally right now.” Asriel said, remembering how callously Frisk acted.  
  
“I mean, I’ll admit, if he really can take Talrok out, alongside that green-skinned bimbo, it’ll save us a lot of trouble.”  
  
“Rei, listen. You need to remember how powerful Talrok is. He ripped my and Frisk’s soul right out of our bodies; he could’ve absorbed, or destroyed, those souls if he wanted to right then and there. But instead, he showed everyone what Frisk and I really look like. Even if he got close to him at this point, it won’t be that simple to just kill him. He can regenerate extremely fast, and only someone that knows healing magic that well can do such a thing.”  
  
“True. Since that’s how it is, we should probably get ready for a time even worse than what Sans can dish out.”  
  
“Hey! Don’t drag me into that! We both know what you did, prince!” Sans said, scowling with empty eyesockets at Asriel.  
  
“Fuck you too, Sans!”  
  
Sans grumbled while he finished making another extractor. They had ten of them, and it still wasn’t enough.  
  
“Chara! Lil’ help here?”  
  
Chara took even more scrap, and molded it into three more extractors. Toriel was not amused.  
  
“Stop using your power for that, young lady! You need to conserve it for later!” She scolded.  
  
“Mom, we need more extractors.” Chara argued as she made two more.  
  
“I said stop! You are straining yourself!”  
  
“Mom, we r-”  
  
“Do not talk back to her.” Asgore said, staring Chara down.  
  
“Your mother is right. Stop making those extractors like that, or you will be too exhausted to use your power.”  
  
“But dad-”  
  
“No buts! Stop it. Now.”  
  
Chara groaned as she set a pile of scrap she levitated down. She also took a seat, as she felt lightheaded.  
  
“Where are the amalgamates when you need them?” She moaned, exhausted.  
  
Toriel shook her head in disappointment. She then grabbed an extractor with its magic and determination in liquid concentration.  
  
“Alphys, are these canisters removable?” Asked Toriel.  
  
“No! Shoot Chara with the offense option; she’ll absorb the ammo.” Alphys said, working on another extractor.  
  
Toriel twinged in anger and aimed at her daughter.  
  
“Hold still, Chara!” She commanded before giving her daughter multiple replenishing shots.  
  
This time, Chara simply made her skin semi-porous to absorb the power faster. She didn’t feel any pain at all that time, as the shots Toriel fired onto her simply soaked onto her skin, which caused her to regain all of her power.  
  
“Whoo! Man, is that good!” Chara said, feeling a tingling sensation from absorbing more power.  
  
“Better than chocolate, almost.”  
  
Chara felt rejuvenated again, and she planned on using the power to make more extractors. Before she could, Toriel ran to her, and violently snatched her hand down again.  
  
“No! STOP!” She demanded, tightening her grip on Chara’s wrist.  
  
“But mom-”  
  
 _ **“DON’T YOU DARE MAKE ANOTHER ONE LIKE THAT, YOUNG LADY!”**_  
  
“Mom! We need more extractors! How are we supposed to get more if I can’t do it this way?!”  
  
“You will do it like Sans and Alphys are.”  
  
“But I don’t know how to do it like that.”  
  
“Then ask them to teach you.”  
  
Chara reluctantly obeyed while doing her creepy face. She was angry, but her parents were right. If she was going to help Frisk, she would need to save as much power as she could. And she would truly need a lot as Frisk was heading towards a trap fit for keeping even a temmie like him in captivity.


	26. Frisk is Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After separating from his friends and loved ones, Frisk finds Talrok and Rhonda. But he finds they're way out of his league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Frisk almost getting raped by Rhonda. A serious crime, especially since Frisk is only 16, and Rhonda's a sick woman. This is quickly followed by Frisk getting kidnapped. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Frisk is Suffering (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

 

It was at least 3 hours since Frisk had abandoned everyone and tried to go to the warehouse so he could kill Talrok, and his anger never abated in even the slightest. He was ambushed by amalgamates at least 5 times, and every time, he had more of his rage become even less restrained because he knew who caused those abominations to appear.  _Can’t catch a goddamn break_ , he yelled to himself.

“Fucking rain. Getting in my way. Can’t see shit with this fur getting wet.”

Frisk’s mood was getting worse and worse until he finally saw a store that was abandoned.

“Finally, some fucking shelter!”

Frisk ran inside, only to be greeted by another amalgamate. Frisk angrily grabbed the creature, opened the door, and kicked them out in a manner most rude. Then he sunk his claws into it, pulled them out, and kicked them into the street. Going back inside, he lamented the way things were going now.  _I look like an abomination now, and I can’t even get some fucking privacy_ , he thought.

“Well, at least I’m inside. And now, maybe I can find something to cover me in the rain.”

He trudged around in the dark for a little bit, only to stop and get irritated.

“DAMN IT! Why is it so dark in here?!”

Frisk couldn’t see through the store at all. Then, he noticed something.

“Wait. What’s that light over there?”

He traipsed his way through the mess to the back. What he saw was unexpected. It was a whimsun curled up and crying.

“Hey. Buddy.”

The whimsun screamed in fear.

“AHHH! Please don’t eat me! I don’t taste good!” It said.

“Hold on. Eat you? Why would I eat you?”

Upon hearing those words, the monster looked up to notice Frisk, but they didn’t recognize Frisk at all.

“Oh. You’re just a temmie. Thank goodness. I thought you were an amalgamate.”

“Don’t remind me. I just took one of them out.”

“Wait. It’s gone? It’s really gone?!”

Frisk made his signature blank face with a hint of annoyance.

“Yippee! Guys, the thing’s gone! It’s finally gone!”

Suddenly, four more whimsuns came out from the back, alongside some other monsters. Frisk was confused at that point.

“Okay. Why am I seeing a bunch of whimsuns, froggits, and migosps here? You really couldn’t find a safer spot to get stuck?”

All of them were shocked.

“Hey. I thought temmies couldn’t speak proper English like all of us.” Said one of the froggits.

“Yeah. I thought temmies were shorter, too.” Agreed one of the migosps.

Frisk got irritated. Then, he realized something.

“Wait a second. Do you guys actually not recognize me?” He said.

They all shook their heads (or head-like appendages) in confusion.

“Guys, I’m Frisk.”

They all gasped in shock, and murmured to each other, wondering how Frisk got to the state he was in.

“Frisk, what happened to you? Why are you a monster now? Did something bad happen?” Asked a whimsun.

Frisk didn’t respond. He just lowered his head.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Look. Don’t take this personally, but I kinda want to be alone right now, okay? Is there something here to cover me from the rain?”

One of the migosps went to the back, and pulled out a poncho. Then he came back to Frisk, and showed it to him.

“We found this weird yellow thing that humans wear. Do you want it?”

“Sure. Thanks. See ya. I have some business to take care of.”

Frisk made his way out of the store, feeling even worse than before. He truly was having a bad time, indeed.

“Hey wait, Frisk!” A whimsun said.

Frisk turned his attention back to the monsters as he steppes into the doorway.

“Do you need help?”

Frisk hesitated to reply.

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll fend for myself. I’ll be fine.” He uttered sadly.

He stepped outside in the pouring rain, and refused to look back again. He trudged away from his own people who saw he was suffering. A migosp tried to follow Frisk, and a froggit stopped them before they could make progress.  _Why were they all being so nice to me? I don’t deserve that_ , he thought. After dwelling on the gesture for a moment, he snapped out of it, and continues on his mission to kill Talrok.

After about another hour, he finally made his way to the abandoned warehouse. He was ready to make this showdown between him and Talrok the last one. When he stepped inside, the lights started flickering.

“Okay, that’s not creepy at all.” He said sarcastically.

Then the lights became steady as they showed more amalgamates, all groaning and moaning. Frisk’s sadness turned into annoyance and rage. It boiled over, and Frisk acted on it.

“ _ **REALLY?! I CAN’T EVEN FUCKING FACE TALROK WITHOUT HAVING TO DEAL WITH THESE THINGS?! AAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!**_ ”

Frisk went berserk and slashed at every last amalgamate in the warehouse. Then he went to the roof and found a lone one. He slashed through it as well, which caused it to let out a strong burst of energy.

“ _ **TALROK! RHONDA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I’M HERE, JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULD!**_ ” Frisk beckoned at the top of his lungs in a rage-fueled roar.

He held out his arms in a vain attempt to make himself more visible.

“ _ **COME ON OUT, MOTHERFUCKERS! OR ARE YOU CHICKEN?!**_ ”

“Chicken?” Said a voice from behind him.

It was Rhonda standing about 15 feet away from him.

“Now, I gotta admit, I don’t mind eating chicken, but that doesn’t mean I am one.”

Frisk turned to face her.

“You.”

“Yes, it’s me, Rhonda. You know, Talrok and I have been watching you, and we gotta admit, you have quite a bit of potential. However, I believe you’re using too much power at a time. We can help with that. Just come with us, and we-”

“Shut your fucking mouth, bitch. I came here to kill both of you, and all you can do is shoot the breeze with me?”

“Now now, young one. Do you really think killing us would do any good? Even if you did manage to, now everyone knows what you are. You can’t go back or deny it anymore. You can’t change things back to the way they were. Killing us won’t change anything.”

“It’ll shut you up for good, though!”

Rhonda let out a short, confident utterance, coupled with a cocky smile.

“If that’s the case, if you really want my head, come and get it, then.”

Rhonda launched herself toward Frisk, who mimicked her move. Frisk slashed at Rhonda several times, each of them missing. Then, they grabbed each other, trying to topple one another. Frisk ended up lifting Rhonda off her feet, and throwing her so hard through the roof, she crashed all the way down to the floor of the warehouse. Frisk uttered a satisfied grunt, but it became moot as he ended up falling down too, due to the warehouse’s decrepit state.

“Ouch! Fucking… shouldn’t have done that.” He lamented, noticing a cut on his arm.

By the time he got up, he was too late to react to Rhonda, who threw a hard punch to his face. It launched him into a wall, and made a gaping hole no less than 7 feet long and wide. He was dizzy, but only for a brief moment. Rhonda grabbed him, and held him down.

“See, my little Frisky bits? I got you right where I want you. Now hold still, and we can both enjoy this.”

“What are you talking about?! I thought we were fighting!”

Rhonda used her magic to restrain Frisk’s wrists as she took off his pants. She licked her lips at what she was going to do. Frisk realized what was happening, and pulled at his restraints to try and stop her.

“No! STOP!  **GET YOUR HANDS OFF! DON’T TOUCH ME!** ”

Rhonda refused to listen to him as she was ready to take off her clothes as well.

“Now then, this is going to be good.” She said, ready to receive her “prize”.

“I SAID ‘ ** _GET OFF OF ME’! YOU DON’T GET TO DO THAT TO ME, YOU SLUT!_** ”

Frisk pulled so hard at his restraints, he finally snapped them off and freed himself. By the time Rhonda saw it, it was too late for her. Frisk grabbed her by force, and threw her off of him. Then he put his pants back on.

“You fucking pedophile! What’s wrong with you?!”

Frisk trembled and teared up a little in anger and fear, recoiling from the fact that he almost got raped. Rhonda smiled sickeningly, and gave Frisk an answer.

“I always knew a male temmie would be hard to resist, but I never thought the pheromones would be that strong.”

“What are you talking about?! Why did you try to rape me?!”

“I was promised you if I helped Talrok out. He told me to wait, but being around you too long made me lose it a bit.”

“How is that relevant?!”

“Talrok broke me out of prison to help him complete a plan of his. I was put in there because… I liked them young. As young as possible. And why not? My mother and father liked me the exact same way, and they told me never to tell anyone. But when I turned 18, they just weren’t interested anymore. When I told my friends, they called the police on them. I loved my parents, and they l-”

“ _ **THAT’S NOT LOVE! THAT’S RAPE! YOUR PARENTS RAPED YOU!**_ ”

“Because they loved me!”

“They didn’t love you! They used you for as long as they saw fit, and then when they were done with you, they threw you away! They sexually assaulted you, just like you almost did to me!"

Frisk held his hands to himself.

“Fucking bitch! I didn’t want you to touch me like that!”

“Come on, Frisk. A body like mine would be irresistible for a boy your age. If anything, most any boy your age would consider it sex instead.”

“I didn’t want it; you tried to rape me, you bitch!”

Frisk took his hands, and plunged both of them into her chest. Then he tore his hands apart from each other. Rhonda seemingly screamed in pain, and doubled over. Frisk was panting heavily, recoiling from what happened. But as he started to walk away, she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He said in fear and confusion.

Then she stood back up, fully healed.

“Come on, did you really think you could kill me that easily?”

“No. Oh, God. You’re just like Talrok.”

“Duh. Who do you think made me this way? I became a vessel, just like you. I’m not a human. Damn well not a monster, either. I can absorb whatever soul I want. Which means I can also become all powerful.”

“I can’t believe you! You’re the worst person I’ve ever come in contact with. And I know someone who didn’t even have a soul for a long time!”

“I don’t think that matters now, Frisk. You can’t just deny what will happen. It will occur, no matter what you say. You will want me, you will acquire enough souls to become a god, and you’ll destroy everyone and everything. You can’t fight destiny, Frisk.”

“Yes, I can! I don’t have to listen to a rapist like you!”

“Well, I suppose you’re right. You don’t have to listen to me. Not that it would matter if you did, especially since you have a guest.”

“What do you… mean… guest.”

By the time Frisk stopped talking, he couldn’t move his body.

“What? No! NO! Let me go, already!”

Frisk wildly screamed and tried to move his body, but nothing happened. Talrok came out from the shadows.

“Finally. I was so tired of waiting.” He said.

“In addition…”

Talrok went to Rhonda, and kicked her in the groin. Then he jabbed her stomach.

“What you did was inexcusable, unacceptable and unwarranted. I told you to wait until he was at least 18 years old. He is only 16.”

Rhonda doubled over in pain and pleasure.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” She said, trying to excuse her actions.

“Whatever. Sicko.”

Talrok turned his attention back to Frisk.

“Now then, it’s obvious that you need some persuasion to assist me in my plan.”

“Talrok, you asshole. What did you do to me?”

“I placed an immobilization spell on you. On another note, I’m sorry about what almost happened to you. It was not right of that to happen. I don’t condone such a thing, no matter who it is. That being said, I’m here to tell you some things about me and you.”

“YOU THINK I NEED TO HEAR Y-”

Talrok choked Frisk a little.

“We’re going to talk, with or without your consent. If you refuse to let me speak, I can just take your soul right now, and that will be the end of it. Otherwise, you’ll pipe down and listen finally.”

Frisk was met with a choice that wouldn’t do him any good, no matter what he did. He didn’t respond at all.

“Good. And since you’ve got so much on your mind, let me clear it for you for a little while.”

Talrok summoned another amalgamate that quickly encompassed Frisk’s entire body except for his face. Frisk got scared and hostile.

“Get this thing off of me!”

The amalgamate got into his head. Frisk tried one last time in vain to retain his freedom.

“GET IT OFF!”

Then Frisk stopped resisting as the amalgamate invaded his body completely. It warped his mind and forced him to stop talking at all. Frisk was helpless to defend himself against what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That happened. Rhonda IS a pedophile, and she tried to rape Frisk. Dark shit. Sorry, guys.


	27. The Tragic Past of a Megalomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talrok traps Frisk in his mindscape to tell him about his misery laden past. Then he reveals a truth while taking over Frisk's mind, body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Talrok admitting that the attempted suicide. It also involves him breaking Frisk mentally. Read this chapter at your own risk.

The Tragic Past of a Megalomaniac (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
The pain of the amalgamate invading his body and his brain was so extreme, Frisk simply screamed continuously. He couldn’t stop himself. His tears flowed like water as he fell unconscious with his eyes open, and was thrown back into his mindscape. Frisk was scared and confused. He couldn’t stay still. He desperately clawed around for a way out, trying to wake himself up. He was in a room of pure white, and he couldn’t force a way out of the place.  
  
“Whatever you’re trying to do, it’s not going to work.” Talrok said, fading into the room.  
  
“You. What the fuck did you do, y-”  
  
Frisk was stopped by a barrier Talrok erected before Frisk could get to his face.  
  
“Please be quiet. I brought you here so we could talk. In private. Alone.”  
  
Frisk’s anger skyrocketed.  
  
“Calm down, already. We’re not going anywhere unless I get to speak to you.”  
  
Frisk couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was stuck in his mindscape unless he gave up. Frisk simply sat down and yielded to Talrok’s demands.  
  
“Fine. You wanna talk? Let’s talk.”  
  
“Thank you. I knew I could speak to you about this. Now, what one of your friends said to me seems to mean that you guys believe you know my plan. Now I bet you want to know what drove me to this.”  
  
“No, but I don’t have anything better to do anymore, so you might as well say it. Why are you like this?”  
  
“It started when I was about 19 years old. I was experimenting on new sources of power. I was trying to make, or at least discover, a new, alternative energy source. I was working with a monster that didn’t get trapped underground. Their name was Leo. They were a kind, cat-like monster. They were my best friend. We went through many types of experiments together.  
  
Until one day, they made something that would extract something they and the monsters called ‘determination’. They were planning on finding a human body, taking it, and extracting the determination from it. They ran off excitedly, when suddenly, I accidentally pressed the button, and the nozzle sucked them up, and placed them onto the extraction table. I tried desperately to stop the machine from taking my best friend away from me, but no matter what I did, the machine ended up taking every last ounce of magic out of Leo.”  
  
Talrok started to tear up.  
  
“Leo told me one last thing before they disappeared forever: 'don’t stop our research. Keep moving forward, no matter the cost. Even if everyone has to die.’ I promised my friend I would keep learning about magic and determination, so I did. I discovered a species called magicians. They were humans that could use magic. I wondered what would happen if I injected magic within me. Would I be able to use it, or would nothing happen? It was the biggest mistake I had ever made.  
  
When I injected Leo’s magic within me, it wasn’t just an experiment. It was a way to keep the memory of my dearest friend next to my heart, which is actually exactly where I intended to inject myself. I never knew exactly where my soul was, but for some reason, my soul took the hit instead. It absorbed Leo’s magic, and my entire body writhed about in pain. I was seizing up as the magic flowed through my very soul. Then, their memories flooded my mind. Every last one, from start to finish. I found out that Leo didn’t just think of me as a friend. They were in love with me. I never once knew I would feel the same way until after they died. I was heartbroken; my best friend and I were in love with each other, and we couldn’t even tell each other until it was too late. After the pain subsided, I cried as I just laid down, wanting to die. I cried for hours, mourning the loss of the one I loved. I would never see them again, hear them again, be with them again.”  
  
Talrok broke out in tears.  
  
“It was the worst day of my life. I couldn’t bring myself to keep going, so I tried to jump off of a cliff. But as I lept, I started floating above the watery abyss. I didn’t realize it until I heard a gull calling out to me. I was startled. I didn’t know what was happening, so I screamed as I tried to make my way back to the shoreline. When I got back, I was thoroughly traumatized. I couldn’t believe I was floating. At first, I couldn’t make sense of it. I asked myself why I was floating. Then I remembered the experiment I did.  
  
I ran back to my lab as fast as I could. When I got back, I looked at my research as thoroughly as possible. Then I found a paper wrote about the possible effects of magic on the human soul. We hypothesized that humans couldn’t take massive amounts of magic, or they would die. We also alternatively suggested that if by any statistically minute chance a human were to survive having an extreme amount of magic injected into their soul, the experience would be so intense and painful that the soul itself would adapt by instead becoming a vessel for more souls, which in turn would cause its owner to lose their humanity while being unable to become a monster as well, making them a hybrid species. However, I also believed that the only way for a human soul to adapt in such a manner would be if the soul was actually that of a magician, but I couldn’t find even a single trace of evidence that I may have been born a magician. I called this way of unity between human and monster a 'perfect hybrid’.  
  
For years, I thought I would be the only one to claim such a title. But then one day, the monsters left the mountain. I was curious as to how or why they were all leaving until I remembered the prophecy that was put in place by the magicians of the past: one day, an angel will descend from the surface, and they will make the underground go empty. I originally thought it meant the monsters would become extinct, but you proved the exact opposite. Instead of killing the monsters, you set them free.  
  
So then, I went back to my lab, and read the book pertaining to what happened in the war. I read it from start to finish over and over until I noticed a page that was somehow stuck to another, initially preventing me from reading it. After some effort, I found that the prophecy involving the monsters’ freedom was not the only prediction those wizards created. They created a prophecy involving the world’s fate as well. That one said that two beings that are both monster and human born will cleanse their species of their sins of the past. I thought that simply meant they would kill everyone. Then I looked further, and noticed something strange. A picture of a boy with the appearance of a temmie, and a picture of a girl that bore resemblance to an astigmatism. Their names were also unsettling to me. Both of their names were neutral in gender, yet seemingly opposite in nature. The boy peaceful, and the girl violent. We both know who fills those roles.”  
  
“Chara and I. But the thing is we’re both pretty violent.”  
  
“Yes. The names that I saw were in fact 'Frisk' and 'Chara', respectively. At first, I was terrified. I couldn’t believe that two children would be in charge of the fate of the world. It would rest in their hands. I decided to make it so neither you nor Chara would have to decide the fate of this world by turning every last human into monsters. That way, you could be with the people you were born with, the people you both relate to most. The prophecy spoke of both children receiving neglect and abuse from humans, so I figured if humans were the problem, I’ll simply make them all go away by turning them all into monsters! Then I could make it so they wouldn’t want to destroy anything if they were around monsters that actually like being around them.  
  
Don’t you get it? What I did to you and Chara, what I’m doing right now. I’m not just doing it for you, I’m doing it because of you. I wanted you both to be around people who will accept you for who you are, and not what you look like. Do you know how rare it is for the sun to shine on something new? How rare it is for a human to actually embrace what’s different? To embrace change? To embrace monsterkind? Frisk, you have power over the monsters, and yet you choose to do nothing with it. You converse with the humans to integrate the monsters back into their society. That is your power: unity. You’ve got to use that power to help me bring my plan to fruition. You’ve got to use that power to help me show people the truth about monster-human relations. Humans were never meant to have dominance over monsters; it was supposed to be the exact opposite. Humans are disgusting, insensitive, ignorant, cruel and dangerous. Monsters, however, are kind, gentle, accepting, patient and understanding. The way of the monsters are what humanity should aspire to be, and all they do is toxify their home and their people.”  
  
“Monsters aren’t innocent either. Some of them act geniunely hostile towards humans, which makes it harder on me. Others only act like it because they’re scared of what humans will do to them.”  
  
“They have every right to be scared! Humans have went unchanged for millennia when it comes to attitude, so of course they would put themselves above all other species! They do this because they believe humanity is the apex of creation. They are wrong. With your support, I can teach everyone the truth.”  
  
“What 'truth’ could you possibly teach them?”  
  
“Come with me, and I’ll show you.”  
  
Frisk followed Talrok in the mindscape, who led him to a dark area. Then Talrok showed him something: a mirror.  
  
“Do you see this right there, Frisk?” He said.  
  
“Yeah. What about it?”  
  
“What about it? What about it?! This mirror right here can show you your greatest desires. It’s said that the happiest man in the world would only see his reflection because he will already have his greatest desires. As for you, Frisk, can you safely say you’re the happiest man in the world?”  
  
“No I can’t, and guess who I have to blame for it?”  
  
“Ah, I see. Look into the mirror, and you’ll see your greatest desire.”  
  
Frisk begrudgingly followed Talrok’s orders, and then he started seeing visions. Frisk really was seeing what he desired most of all. What he yearned for most… was a normal life. He wanted to be like everybody else. He wanted to be with his parents again. He wanted them to go with him as he went to school. He wanted them to just be there for him. He even wanted them to see him on his wedding day. Frisk imagined himself at the altar, wedding bells chiming, beautious white petals fluttering in the wind, welcoming a brand-new relationship into the world.  
  
“Oh... my God. I… I can see it. Me, just like everybody else.”  
  
Frisk started crying.  
  
“I just wanted to be normal… to be ordinary. I didn’t ask to be like this.”  
  
Then the mindscape went blank as Frisk regained consciousness in the real world. Frisk cried for real this time. He let out a loud wail of misery and woe, unable to handle the pain anymore. Talrok instructed the amalgamate to let go of him, which it did by taking itself off of Frisk. Frisk simply fell onto his knees, sobbing.  
  
“I just… want to be normal. I just want everything to go back to the way it was. I want to be human again.”  
  
Talrok came to him to give him comfort, confirming that due to Frisk’s emotions being fragile, his spell worked perfectly.  
  
“There, there, Frisk.” Talrok said, giving the poor temmie a shoulder to cry on.  
  
“It’s not your fault you’re like this. You were born this way. All I did was tell you the truth. You did nothing wrong.”  
  
Frisk didn’t know it, but he was under Talrok’s control now. He was a mindslave to the mad scientist.  
  
“Listen to me, Frisk. I know you’ve had some nasty twists and turns, and I know you don’t want this power, but it’s okay. With a little help, I’m certain you can mold your abilities into whatever you want them to be. And Rhonda and I will support you every step of the way.”  
  
Talrok let out a devious smile while he looked Frisk in the eyes.  
  
“Now do you understand? What I showed you, your greatest desire, I want to help you achieve it. I want to help you live in a world where everyone is like you, and accepts you. A world where no one would EVER judge you for your looks.”  
  
Frisk started drying his tears.  
  
“Okay. Fine. If you can’t fix this… then would you please show me how to control it?”  
  
“Thank you. I’ll show you, but first, lie down and hold still. If you feel something, don’t react at all.”  
  
Talrok had the amalgamate from earlier infest Frisk again, only this time, it got to Frisk’s soul. The magic and determination in Frisk’s body reacted to the amalgamate so much, Frisk was in a trance. Talrok could make him do whatever he wanted.  
  
“Well? Do you like what you’re feeling right now, Frisk?”  
  
“Whatever this is, it feels great. My entire body feels amazing. And my mind. My goodness. Talrok, I… I get it now.”  
  
“I see. Now that you know what it acceptance feels like, everything should become clear to you.”  
  
“Humanity exists… to serve monsterkind. Isn’t that right?”  
  
“Yes, it is. Now, let’s make you look more… distinguished.”  
  
The amalgamate went inside Frisk’s body and changed it inside and out. Now Frisk had a constant supply of magic and determination, and he had some (admittedly) snazzy clothes to boot.  
  
“Now, Frisk, you look so much better! No more of the humble appearance. Now you look fit for a king! I’m so proud of you!”  
  
“Thanks!”  
  
Talrok succeeded. He got Frisk on his side. That’s what he intended. Suddenly, Noah burst through a door, looking for Talrok.  
  
“Talrok, Chara and her people are coming to look for Frisk.”  
  
“Chara’s coming?” Frisk croaked.  
  
“Yes. But not today. Tomorrow. She’ll be looking for Frisk.”  
  
“That fucking bitch.”  
  
“Why don’t you take care of her, 'son’?” Talrok said warmly.  
  
“You got it… 'dad’.”  
  
Frisk then pulled Rhonda toward his face.  
  
“Oh, don’t tell me you’re still upset with me.”  
  
Frisk gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.  
  
“Mom, I’m sorry for my behavior. I won’t make that mistake again. That I can promise.”  
  
Rhonda felt flattered by what she was hearing.  
  
“It’s okay. Now come with us, hun. Mommy and daddy are going to teach you how to use your magic.”  
  
“Yes, mom.”  
  
Frisk was completely under their control. He couldn’t fight back, no matter how much he wanted to. He was going to become a living weapon disguised as a puppet. He seemed doomed to remain that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Not as bad as the last chapter, but it's still pretty dark.


	28. Love and Loss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and company manage to catch up to Frisk, but they find that all is not well with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a great deal of violence. Also, Chara dies twice. She comes back to life, but she DOES die. Read this chapter at your own risk because Frisk get CLOSE to dying.

Love and Loss? (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
The next day, Chara woke up, and got ready to find Frisk. She was determined to get him back no matter the cost. She even stretched some to keep herself limber if she needed to use her powers, or make a quick getaway. As she started heading out, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Startled, she quickly turned around to see who it was, and prepared to strike. However, she stood down after seeing it was Asriel, alongside all of her family and friends.  
  
“Oh, it’s just you, Rei.” She said in relief.  
  
“We’re coming with you, sis.” Asriel insisted.  
  
“No, you’re not. This is too dangerous for you guys. You’ll just-”  
  
“Get in the way? We don’t care. Frisk is in trouble, and we’re coming no matter what you say.”  
  
“Hmph. Well, I guess there’s no changing your minds, is there?”  
  
“Nope!” They all said.  
  
So they all set out to find Frisk with the extractors by their side. They were going to find Frisk, no matter how long it took. After about four hours of being occasionally ambushed by amalgamates, they were starting to get even more worried until they saw an abandoned warehouse. They all stepped inside and saw its decrepit state. The failing roof was damaged by rainwater, alongside other outside sources.  
  
“Wow.” Chara said, disgusted with the environment around her.  
  
“This was a warehouse? This is where Talrok wanted to meet Frisk?”  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered a little. Chara and Asriel started getting a little scared. Everyone else looked down, remembering how it was in Mount Ebott.  
  
“Okay. This is creepy. I need to know right now whether thi-”  
  
“Well, well, look who decided to show up.” Said a voice from shadows.  
  
“Wait. Frisk? Is that you?” Chara responded.  
  
Suddenly, the lights came on. It was, in fact, Frisk who turned them on completely. They were all so excited to see them again.  
  
“FRISK!” Everyone exclaimed.  
  
They all clamored over their happiness that Frisk looked okay to them.  
  
“Frisk, I’m so glad you’re here. Listen, we should get going.”  
  
“Yeah. Maybe we should.” Frisk seemingly agreed.  
  
Chara noticed something… off about Frisk.  
  
“Hey. You okay? What happened to you? Is Talrok here or something?”  
  
“No. Listen, Chara. I had it all wrong. I should be fine with what I am because all this time, I was blind to the truth. But now I can see things clearly. It’s time. Let’s unite everyone with destiny.”  
  
“What do you mean destiny, Frisk? And why are your… clothes… oh no.”  
  
Chara caught on to what happened.  
  
“Talrok’s not gone. He got to you. He’s using you to complete his plan.”  
  
“Chara, whatever you thought his plan was, you’re wrong. You think he plans to destroy this world, but he simply wants to make everyone the exact same species. After all, humans have toxified this world and its population for too long. Humanity’s time is over. It’s monsterkind’s turn now. And with you and your soul, we can f-”  
  
“ **NO! NO, YOU CAN’T HAVE IT!** ”  
  
Chara clasped her chest, trying to keep Frisk away from her body.  
  
“You don’t get to take my soul without my consent! It’s my soul! I choose what happens to it!”  
  
Frisk shot Chara a confused look.  
  
“What? You don’t want to give it to me? Wow. That’s strange. I could’ve sworn you would… oh. OH! Now I understand! You must have _**misunderstood**_.  ** _I WASN’T ASKING FOR PERMISSION. I WAS TELLING YOU WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN._** ”  
  
Chara stepped back in fear as her and Frisk’s souls came out of their body and appeared on their chests.  
  
“Aww, what’s the matter, Dreemurr? You’re not scared, are you?”  
  
Chara started trembling.  
  
“Yes. I am scared. I’m mostly scared that I’m going to lose you forever. I’m also worried that I’m gonna die if I don’t snap you out of it. If I do end up dying, I want you to know I love you, Frisk. You mean a lot to me. And even if you do kill me, I won’t stop loving you no matter what.”  
  
Frisk hesitated for a moment. It seems that Chara’s affection for Frisk was genuine enough to make him hear her out properly. He let out a sad glance.  
  
“Chara… you came here for me…” He murmured to her.  
  
Chara nodded her head. Frisk ended up losing the hesitance and started the fight.  
  
“What the… what was I thinking? I don’t need love. I don’t need anyone or anything! I want to be accepted, and that’s what I’m gonna get, even if I have to go through all of you.”  
  
“Frisk… he’s using my love to help himself snap out of it.” Chara said, noticing Frisk’s struggle to regain control.  
  
Seeing his efforts, Chara became determined to save Frisk from himself.  _Don’t worry, Frisk. I got your back_ , Chara said to herself as Frisk got ready to strike.  
  
“There, there, Chara. It’s okay to be scared. Here’s a haiku to calm your nerves: don’t worry yourself. I have done this countless times. I will make this quick.”  
  
Frisk was telling the truth in his haiku, as he slashed at Chara multiple times, each one missing to his chagrin.  
  
“What? How’d you… oh, I get it. You’re just as powerful as me, aren’t you? No wonder you dodged every last one of them. Even if I didn’t miss, it wouldn’t leave much more than a scratch.”  
  
“That’s right.” Chara said, feeling determined.  
  
“Fine. In that case, I’m sorry I underestimated you and your strength. That’s a mistake I won’t make again because now I have a real challenge. Just for you, I won’t waste your time anymore as a token of my apology.”  
  
“Apology accepted.”  
  
Upon that exchange of words, Frisk and Chara lunged at each other. Frisk slashed at Chara again, only to miss and get his shoulder impaled by her spikes. Then while Frisk was focused on the pain, Chara sent a surge of lightning through his body. It stunned him only for a moment, which was long enough to get kicked into the wall at high speed. Frisk got the wind knocked out of him with that kick, but he retaliated. He got back up, and made a few fake slashes at Chara, only to make one real and graze her chest. He then punched her in the face, picked her up, and slammed her down onto the ground. When he was ready to elbow her chest, she swiftly threw her left knee up, and he doubled over and screamed in pain as Chara got up and kicked his face hard enough to knock him to the ground. As Chara got ready to stomp on him, he grabbed Chara’s leg, and threw her into the wall, nearly demolishing a large part of it. She was slightly dazed when he headed right back to her. When he got close enough, she violently grabbed him, and slammed his head into the wall multiple times. He then grabbed her and threw her off of him. Afterwards, she got up close with him, and they started punching each other in the face repeatedly. She took a punch to her eye, but she punched his nose, giving him a nosebleed. They both knocked a tooth out of their mouths as their fists collided with each other’s faces. They both fell to the ground and quickly got up. They were both out of breath.  
  
“All right. I’ll admit it. You’re pretty strong. You’re harder to take out than I thought.” Frisk said with the pittance of breath he had.  
  
“Thanks. You’re not that bad yourself.” Chara replied, returning Frisk’s compliment.  
  
“Look. We don’t have to fight. We can talk this out. Be honest. Hear me out. You don’t really think Talrok’s gonna make it so you’re accepted by everyone, do you?”  
  
“Of course I do! He said it himself. He… he… he cares… I think?”  
  
“Frisk, Talrok’s just using you. You deserve to be with people that actually care, not with people who’ll just throw you away when they’re done with you. I know how you feel, and you should know that you’ll always be accepted by us. Sans and Papyrus love you. We all love you. I love you. Please come back.”  
  
Frisk became lucid for a moment with some tears in his eyes.  
  
“Chara… Chara, I just wanted to make up for what I did. To my parents. To my family. To you. I’m so sorry. I… I… I… don’t care.”  
  
Frisk lost control again.  
  
“Talrok is right! You’re the one who’s using me! Well, I get to use you now. Guess what, Chara? I learned a little something.”  
  
Frisk pulled out a flower from his pocket.  
  
“Do you remember what this is, Chara?”  
  
Chara was in shock at what Frisk pulled out.  
  
“That flower… it’s a… buttercup. You have a buttercup. Why?”  
  
“What better way to get inside that head of yours than the very thing you used to kill yourself with? And hey! Look what I can do…”  
  
Frisk crushed the buttercup in his hand, and turned it into a seed. Chara was shocked.  
  
"What did you do?“  
  
"Easy. I made a powerful bomb out of magic, determination, and buttercup.”  
  
“That can’t be the only one you have…”  
  
“Correct. No, this isn’t the only one.”  
  
Frisk raised his left hand to show the thousands of seeds he created.  
  
“You see these? I call them ‘nectar nukes’. They’re rather powerful. They don’t kill from the temperature they exert when they explode, but the shrapnel is not to be trifled with, especially if you’re close enough to the detonation. To make things worse, the poison it has within can splash into someone’s mouth, causing them to suffer as you did. But even with all of this power, I have one thing missing: you. I want you to be a part of this, Chara. I want you to share the glory of a brand new age where monsters reign supreme. Oh, well. I guess we can’t have everything we want, can we?”  
  
Frisk split the seed in his hands by crushing it telekenetically, which caused it to let out a extreme burst wave at Chara’s soul. Then he detonated several more, all of the blasts homing in on Chara. They all had a direct hit. Chara fell to the ground. She couldn’t breathe anymore. She was dying.  _Frisk, I’m so sorry. I tried so hard._  Her soul started to split in two as Frisk grinned victoriously. But then, her soul fused back together. She started breathing again.  
  
“No. You don’t get to kill me. I decide when I die. Nobody else.”  
  
Frisk was shaken by Chara beating Death itself.  
  
“Wha… how’d you… when did you…?”  
  
Frisk couldn’t put his finger on it. Neither could anyone else.  
  
“My child…” Toriel said in shock.  
  
“Sis… she was dead… but then, she wasn’t.” Asriel said, astounded.  
  
“She must be one determined girl to come back from the dead.” Sans admitted.  
  
“I… you… I don’t get it.” Frisk said, dumbfounded.  
  
“You survived my attack? And if not survived, came back to life despite my attack? My god. Is your and my soul… really that powerful?”  
  
“I don’t know our limits.” Chara said, steadily getting on her feet.  
  
“But if I’m really that powerful, and you still want me dead, then I guess you’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that.”  
  
“You’re right. I can’t expect you to die so easily anymore. So be it. If this world is to be rid of all humans, I must give you… _**EVERYTHING**_. I’ve held back… for the last time.”  
  
Chara stood up, feeling more determined than before. As a result, her injuries healed in full.  
  
“What?! You don’t even have a scratch on you now?!”  
  
Frisk became fervent as he detonated more seeds at Chara, but the blast radii were evaded expertly by Chara. Then he went on to throw the seeds at Chara before detonating them. Only one managed to graze Chara with the shrapnel. She didn’t even notice the pain as she got closer to Frisk to try to make him stop. He let out a concussive blast, knocking her back a few feet. He took the opportunity to destroy more seeds to incapacitate her. She got caught in the blast of one of them. She was stunned a little bit.  
  
“Don’t you get it, Chara? No human would ever know what it’s like to suffer as we have. For them to even fathom the suffering we’ve been through, it would drive them mad. They do not understand, nor can they understand. That’s why I’m doing this, Chara. To help you. To better our lives. To get the treatment we’ve always wanted.”  
  
Chara noticed a small amount of clarity in Frisk’s voice.  _It’s working. Frisk can see what he’s doing now_ , Chara thought.  
  
“Please, Chara. Stop making me hurt you. I don’t wanna hurt someone like you.”  
  
“Frisk… it’s okay. Just keep fighting his power. You can do it. Stay determined. I am.”  
  
“I’m trying, but he’s just too powerful… at being the best at what he does! Now I get to follow in his foot steps!”  
  
Frisk surrounded Chara with many seeds, and detonated one at a time, each time dealing damage to her until she seemingly died again. She coughed up blood, and stopped breathing again. As her soul started spliting again, she clenched a fist with the last of her strength, and her soul fused back together once more.  
  
“I’m… not… giving… up… on… you.”

“What the hell?”  
  
Frisk couldn’t believe it.  
  
“She died a second time, and she still came back? This isn’t good for her. How would she even be able to? Unless… oh no.”  
  
Frisk realized how Chara was able to keep resisting death. Everyone else clued in on it, too.  _Chara’s absorbing the magic and determination to weaken Talrok’s influence. That’s why Frisk can fight back now._  That thought of Asriel’s was only echoed throughout everyone’s mind. Even Frisk caught on.  
  
“Clever. VERY clever. Why do you keep going? You know it’s hopeless to resist me.”  
  
“I do it  ** _because_**  it’s hopeless. You think you can’t be with us because of what you are, and that’s dead wrong, and you know it. Stop pretending that you can’t atone for your past.”  
  
Once Chara said those words, Frisk finally regained most of his clarity.  
  
“Chara, you don’t get it, do you? I thought I would belong somewhere in this world, but I was wrong as usual.”  
  
“Wrong again, lil’ bro.” Sans said with his head tilted down slightly.  
  
“You belong with us, even if you refuse to admit it.”  
  
“Sans…”  
  
“That’s right, brother! You CAN fight Talrok’s control now! Just do what I would do! Believe in you!” Said Papyrus with all of his greatness.  
  
“Papyrus. You came for me. But I tried to hurt you then.”  
  
Frisk was starting to tear up.  
  
“Please! The great Papyrus loves you so much, he forgave you the second you tried. We’re family, Frisk. Sure, we might disagree about some things, but we’ll always have each other.”  
  
“Papy…”

“Stop the waterworks already, ya punk!” Undyne said loud and proud.  
  
“Gotta admit. You’re pretty strong. Maybe just don’t kill anyone from now on, 'kay? I liked having my wimpy loser around!”  
  
“Undyne… oh, fuck.”  
  
Frisk started losing control again, but this time, Talrok’s influence was being counteracted by Frisk’s will, which caused a co-dominant effect. He was losing his power and his will to fight, but he still slashed at Chara with a slight air of hesitance.  
  
“Chara, please. I’m doing my absolute best right now. I know you want to go, but I can’t let that happen. Just please come on my side, okay? I don’t want to keep doing this.”  
  
He then threw more seeds Chara’s way, but she didn’t dodge them at all anymore. She could see Frisk isn’t up for fighting now, so all the blasts did at that point were slight scratches. She winced a little, but she shrugged them off.  
  
“Please, Chara. I’m doing this because I care about you. You’re special to me, Chara.”  
  
“You’re special to me too, Frisk.” Chara replied with a warm smile.  
  
“Chara’s right.” Asriel agreed.  
  
“Look, we’re sorry your life was so unfair. Don’t you think things would be different at this point?”  
  
“No, I don’t. Things don’t change. Everything will repeat itself over and over again. No one learns anything because no one either lives long enough to see the difference, or gains the ability to see it. And even if they do, it’s unlikely they’ll put that knowledge to use.”  
  
“Ah, but we see it now.” Said Asgore.  
  
“You know what you did, and you thought your many deaths would be a fair price to pay for what you did. That’s not true. You’ve more than atoned. Please stop treating yourself so horribly.”  
  
Frisk started crying.  
  
“I just… I don’t wanna be alone anymore. I don’t wanna hurt anymore. I just want to be with my friends. I just wanna be with you again.”  
  
Frisk looked up at Chara.  
  
“Chara, I love you so much. You’re the best part of my life. You make me happy to just be with you. I’d be willing to give up going back to what I used to be if it meant being with you. That’s how much I love you. So please, just stop resisting, and just let me win!”  
  
Those words rang so clearly to everyone, especially Asriel and Chara, that everyone yelled to Chara “RUN!” Chara followed their directions, and dodged all of Frisk’s blasts madly while he was on the verge of a breakdown. He exhausted every last bit of ammo he had left. But then, Chara stopped hopping to catch her breath. Frisk moved in with tears in his eyes, and slashed her chest.  
  
“PLEASE, CHARA!”  
  
She didn’t respond to anything but the pain.  
  
“STOP IT!”  
  
Chara didn’t relent.  
  
“STOP IT NOW!”  
  
Frisk pushed her to the floor, and she breathed in and out painfully as he hovered over her bleeding chest. He raised a hand, but it quivered.  
  
“I… I… I…”  
  
Frisk tried to make the final blow, but he gave up and stopped fighting as she sat up.  
  
“I can’t do it…”  
  
Chara gave Frisk some space as he fell to his knees on the floor. He started wailing. He couldn’t take the pain anymore.  
  
“Chara! Oh, God! Chara, I’m so sorry.”  
  
He held himself by the chest as he succumbed to his misery. He had attacked the people he cared about, not to mention the woman he loved most, and he hated himself for it. Chara went to him as the bleeding stopped and her body started healing itself extremely fast. Her clothes, however, were not quite as fortunate.  
  
“Frisk, I’m here for you.”  
  
Chara rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I just want to die…” Frisk begged tearfully as he let more escape from his eyes.  
  
“I hate myself for what happened. I tried my hardest, and I still couldn’t finish you off, even with that extra power.”  
  
“Extra power?”  
  
“Amalgamate. I can feel it under my skin. I tried to use it to kill you, but I couldn’t do it.”  
  
“Frisk, it’s okay.”  
  
“No, it’s not. I’m in love with you, and I ended up hurting you? It’s not okay. I don’t want to be alive anymore. I don’t even want your soul. I just want you to know… I love you, and I’ll miss you.”  
  
“I love you, too. But what’s this about missing me?”  
  
“I feel like I’m dying right now. At least this would be a fitting end. Finally able to stay dead. At least I got tell you the truth about how I feel about you before I croak.”  
  
Frisk felt weak, and fell to the floor. Frisk stopped moving on his own, barely clinging to life. Then Chara picked him up, kissed his lips, and held him close to her. Everyone else came to the ailing temmie-human hybrid. Sans and Papyrus flooded their eyesockets enough to make a small puddle. Everyone started crying as they were watching their hope die in front of them. Even Undyne tried to fight back her tears.  
  
“Frisk, please don’t give up, darling. Please…” Mettaton begged.  
  
“Frisk, come on. Stop messing with us. Don’t leave us here.” Asriel cried.  
  
“Please… please come back… come back, please…”  
  
Frisk used the last of his strength to return Chara’s hug.  
  
“Ha… ha… I don’t want to let go…”  
  
He started fading out of consciousness.  
  
“I… don’t… want… I… don’t…”  
  
And that was it. Frisk stopped moving. It seemed like he died. The amalgamate that was inside him forced its way out of the skin completely. It was so weak, it couldn’t go very far without separating into a monster and human, both of whom fainted.  
  
“No…”  
  
Chara set Frisk down gently and cried over Frisk. She lost him. Asriel went into denial.  
  
“No. No. No. No! No! NO! NO!” Asriel started crying harder.  
  
“This is NOT happening! It CAN’T be happening! It can’t…”  
  
Asriel picked up Frisk’s body, and tried to rouse him awake.  
  
“Frisk, you piece of shit, get up!”  
  
Frisk didn’t respond.  
  
“Frisk, you idiot! Don’t you get it? We love you! Come back! Please don’t leave me here! I don’t like this plan anymore! If you have to go, please kill me, too! FRISK! WAKE UP! PLEASE!”  
  
Asriel wailed over Frisk’s body. He couldn’t believe the most determined soul he ever met was gone. Asriel just cried as he set Frisk back down to the ground. He buried his head in his chest. But then, Asriel felt something on his chest. It was his soul. Frisk’s soul looked so small and weak that even the slightest bump would cause it to shatter. He checked Frisk’s hitpoints and saw he only had a tenth of a hitpoint left. He gently placed Frisk’s soul back into his body, and gave it some healing magic, which healed it just enough to give Frisk one entire hitpoint. Asriel wiped his tears and solemnly stepped away from Frisk. He went back to his parents.  
  
“Mom. Dad. I love you guys.”  
  
“We love you, too.” They both said.  
  
They shared a family hug. Sans and Papyrus knelt to Frisk and placed their hands on his chest.  
  
“Brother. I knew you could do it. Clearly, my greatness rubbed off on you.” Papyrus said, trying to keep his spirits up.  
  
“Yeah. I’m proud of you, kid. Ya did good.” Sans said with a trembling voice.  
  
They took their hands off of their fallen brother and sat next to him.  
  
“He truly was our shining star… but all stars go out eventually, I suppose.” Mettaton said as he sat next to Papyrus.  
  
They were all devastated. They all lost someone they cared about dearly. All they wanted was to have them back.


	29. An Acceptable Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Rhonda attempts a Faustian bargain with Chara. But when Frisk stops it, he finally confesses his feelings to Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Frisk informing his friends of what Rhonda tried to do to him. Read this chapter at your own risk.

An Acceptable Redemption (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
They all sat around Frisk, mourning him for about 10 minutes. Then, they heard a voice from the shadows.  
  
“Well, well, well.” It said.  
  
Everyone looked in fear and curiousity.  
  
“Who said that?” Chara demanded.  
  
“I said that.” Rhonda answered, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
“You bitch. Frisk is dead. You took him away from us! We loved him, and now he’s gone.”  
  
Chara showed her creepy face with every last negative emotion there was to have.  
  
“Talrok and I never killed him. All we did was simply show his true potential to the world. And besides, you all… wait. Are you actually telling me you all miss him?”  
  
Everyone looked down in shame.  
  
“Interesting. You all want to bring him back. You want bring him back to the life you destroyed. It was you guys who pushed him to his edge. It was you who led to his self-destruction. Ah, now I understand. You all can’t accept it. All of you think you’re above consequences.”  
  
They all made a slight nod in confirmation.  
  
“All right, I’ll admit it. I did think I was above consequences.” Asriel confessed.  
  
“Yeah. So did I.” Chara admitted.  
  
“Exactly. But perhaps, we can reach… a compromise of sorts. For you see, Chara, you still have something Talrok and I want. Give it to us, and we will bring Frisk back from the abyss.”  
  
Everyone stood up and backed away from Rhonda in fear, leaving Frisk’s body.  
  
“What do you want that I have?” Chara asked, fearful for her life.  
  
Rhonda simply made a gesture towards her heart.  
  
“Oh. That’s what you want.”  
  
“That’s correct. If you want Frisk back from the dead, you will give me your soul.”  
  
Chara clasped her chest in fear.  
  
“No. I don’t wanna give it up. I’ll die again.”  
  
“Oh? I thought you wanted Frisk back.”  
  
“I do. All of us do, but it’ll kill me if we do that.”  
  
“Oh, I see. You want your friend back, but you’re not willing to do what it takes to get him. Fine. I suppose I’ll just take my leave.”  
  
Rhonda turned her back away from them and Frisk, and no one saw that his hand twitched for a split second. He started breathing again calmly and silently.  
  
“It’s quite a shame, really.”  
  
Frisk stood up as Rhonda continued her monologue. Everyone was surprised.  
  
“Frisk had a lot of potential, but it seems like it was all wasted o-”  
  
“You.” Frisk said in a low voice.  
  
For the first time, Rhonda got spooked. She turned around to face the source of the voice. By the time her gaze could meet Frisk, it was too late. A drill went through her chest and catapulted her towards the wall at high speed. She screamed in pain.  
  
“AHHHH! THAT HURT! Wait. That hurt. But that could only mean… oh no.”  
  
Frisk stood up with determination flooding his body. He was alive and well once more.  
  
“I can’t believe you snuck your way into the afterlife, you snake!”  
  
Rhonda got scared and threw an amalgamate onto him. The creature quickly invaded him, but this time, Frisk tore the amalgamate out of his soul and his body. The pain felt horrible, but he ignored it and went for Rhonda.  
  
“I can’t believe you were even allowed to live in the first place, you green bitch! Death is too nice of a punishment for you. If you ask me, you’ve got some burning to do in hell, so I suggest you get to it!”  
  
Frisk kicked Rhonda so hard, she flew into 5 buildings before she crashed. She got knocked out by Frisk. He turned himself away from her direction and walked away.  
  
“I can’t believe she would actually… try…”  
  
Frisk looked up and saw his friends and family.  
  
“Frisk…” Chara said, surprised to see he was alive.  
  
“Chara? Wait. What’s going on? Am I even dead?”  
  
Everyone cheered. Frisk was back to life.  
  
“Chara? Is that really you?”  
  
“It’s really me, Frisk.” Chara said, letting her jubilance show.  
  
They ran toward each other. Chara picked him up, kissed his cheek, and set him back down as she embraced him. He returned her affections as she cried tears of joy.  
  
“Frisk! Frisk, I’m so happy you came back!”  
  
“Chara, am I dead?”  
  
“Of course not, you idiot!” Asriel said, joining in on the moment.  
  
“You’re alive! We got you back alive!”  
  
Asriel ran towards Frisk, and everyone joined in on the group hug. Even Asriel showed his affection for Frisk. Frisk started crying again.  
  
“I’m sorry, guys! I tried so hard! I’m so sorry, everybody!”  
  
“What are you sorry for, Frisk?” Asked Chara.  
  
“Just… everything. I’m sorry I hurt you all so much. I’m sorry I killed all those monsters from the ruins and Snowdin. I’m sorry tried to kill you all. But most of all, I’m sorry I was even allowed to exist in the first place.”  
  
“What the - Frisk, why would you say that?” Asriel asked, worried about him.  
  
“I always thought my existence was of no consequence. I thought it was  _because_  I was alive that the world is in the state it is now. So I figured if I killed myself, then everything would be okay. The sun would still set, the wind would still blow, the days would still pass, the seasons would still change, everything would get along fine without me because I thought I was why everything sucks now. So I wanted to make the world a better place by taking myself out of it.”  
  
Chara and Asriel both smacked him in the face.  
  
“Frisk! Don’t say that!” They begged.  
  
“Wha - guys, you know I’m right about that. It’s the truth.”  
  
Sans grabbed him and brought his face to Frisk’s with the most genuine expression he could muster up.  
  
“You listen to me, Frisk. Don’t you dare say that again!” He scolded.  
  
“Sans, come on. I really am-”  
  
“STOP! JUST STOP! Don’t you DARE be sorry for being alive! That’s not something you should EVER be sorry for! And don’t you fucking forget it!”  
  
“Papyrus-”  
  
“No. Sans is right.” Papyrus said, sharing his thoughts.  
  
“Being alive is a good thing. You think it’s a curse because of what you did and what happened to you. But you listen to us. Being alive is a blessing, and we’re sorry everything made it look like the exact opposite. Don’t ever speak like that again.”  
  
Frisk just cried and buried himself in Chara’s chest.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s just… a lot has happened. Rhonda, she tried… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say.”  
  
“Frisk, it’s okay. You can tell us. We’re here for you, sweetie.” Chara said with a warm smile.  
  
Frisk looked Chara in the eyes.  
  
“Okay. Guys. Rhonda. She tried to rape me.”  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
“What? She… forced herself onto you?”  
  
“She tried to rape me, Chara. She took off my pants, and tried to take off her clothes. I told her I didn’t want it, but she didn’t stop. But I fought back. She didn’t get my underwear off, and I fought back. I threw her off of me. I didn’t know she was a pedophile. She tried to rape me.”  
  
Chara’s fear turned to anger as she made her creepy face. Everyone else joined in on the same emotion: rage.  
  
“She. Is going. To PAY!” They all said.  
  
“SHE! IS GOING! TO PAY!” Chara reiterated.  
  
Chara was so mad, she was ready to go after Rhonda, and massacre her.  
  
“Chara, no! Please don’t go! I just want to be with you right now. I love you.”  
  
Chara’s rage subsided and held Frisk tightly. Asgore and Toriel chimed in.  
  
“Frisk, listen to us.” Asgore humbly requested.  
  
Frisk lifted an ear.  
  
“Frisk, we are sorry Rhonda tried to molest you.” Said Toriel.  
  
“What she did was wrong. You are not at fault for defending yourself. It was not your fault she tried to rape you. You did nothing wrong. You actually did exactly what you should have done. You know why? Because no one has the right to touch you like that without your consent. If you did not want her to do that to you, she should have stopped right then and there. What you did was a good thing. We understand if you are still hurting from it, so we are sorry for even making you say it.”  
  
“No. You don’t have to be sorry.” Frisk said, lifting his head up.  
  
“You just care. That’s why you wanted to know. You knew I was hurting, and you wanted to help. And I faulted you guys for that because I didn’t want you to worry. And I’m sorry for that. You were just trying to stop me from hurting myself and anyone else.”  
  
“We didn’t stop you, Frisk. If anything, all Asriel and I did was make things worse.” Chara confessed.  
  
“We acted like you were just a stupid kid, while in truth, you just weren’t as experienced as us. Asriel killed you so many times. I acted like you were a horrible person after you killed my mom, and I felt that hatred for you until you and I saw something in one another. And the worst part is, I probably COULD have at least tried to protect mom from you. Try to protect everyone from you.”  
  
“Chara, we’re talking about all the bad things I did to you guys!”  
  
“So what if you are?! We’re sorry, too! All of us are! We made you suffer for nothing! Almost all of us killed you, Frisk. Asriel especially did. We didn’t even treat you like one of our own when we could have, and I’M sorry for that, Frisk.”  
  
“Shut up! There’s nothing for any of you to be sorry about! Because…I get it now.”  
  
“Get what?”  
  
“I get it now! You guys never laughed at what I became. You were just trying to help me get used to it. It was all just a misunderstanding! A mistake! Sure we all made it, but I’m the one who’s especially guilty of that! And… now I see why Sans told me never to say that stuff again. Sure, everything will be fine without me, but… you guys don’t want that without me. Because you love me. I just… I mean, seriously, guys. I’m not even mad at any of you anymore. I was never even mad in the first place. I guess I was just scared and confused at what I became. I just… yeah. I can’t… stay mad at any of you. Not even Asriel. I have every right to, but what would be the point? Yes, it happened, but… I think… wow. I wanna live again. I wanna live again! I feel… better. I guess all I needed was to talk it out or something. Thank you, guys."  
  
"Frisk… are you saying… you forgive us all?”  
  
"What the - yes! Yes, I forgive you all! I forgave you the second it happened! It was just too scary for me to fathom!“  
  
"Frisk. I forgive you, too. When it comes to mom, apology accepted. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Chara and Frisk kissed again as they shared a loving embace. Then they both opened their eyes in surprise as they found out they frenched with each other. They both slowly closed their eyes, and let everything wash over them. The past felt so far away, they forgot everyone else.  
  
“Frisk… I’m so happy to have you back.”  
  
“Chara… I’m in love with you.”  
  
“So am I. But with you.”  
  
They surrendered themselves to each other. Their embrace turned into burning passion. They took their lips apart from each other as they caught their breath.  
  
“Frisk. You smell like… butterscotch.” Chara said, noticing his scent.  
  
“Chara, your skin. It’s turning purple.” Frisk replied, noticing her appearance.  
  
“Are you okay, Chara?”  
  
“Yeah. I feel great. I’m back with the man I’m in love with, and I wanna show him something.”  
  
Chara changed into what she really looked like.  
  
“Wow. You’re a hybrid, too? You look like an astigmatism.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Wow. You look… amazing.”  
  
“Oh, you’re just saying that.”  
  
“No, I’m not. I don’t care what you look like. You’re you. And that’s enough for me.”  
  
Chara formed a mouth, and she stuck her long tongue out. Frisk stuck his long tongue out as well. They both touched them together, and locked lips again. As they became even more enamored, Frisk started pushing on Chara. She steadily breathed in and out in ecstacy, wanting to be intimate with Frisk. The smell of butterscotch became intense enough to make her feel pleasured.  
  
“Frisk. I want you.”  
  
“Chara. Anything.”  
  
They both got ready to take off their clothes, but Sans lifted Frisk off of her before he could do anything else.  
  
“Huh? What? Frisk, what are you doing? I thought… oh.”  
  
Chara noticed Sans levitating Frisk.  
  
“I forgot. Neither of us are old enough for that yet.”  
  
“Sorry, Sans.”  
  
“Yeah. It’s cool.” Sans said while he sat Frisk down gently.  
  
“You guys really seem to like each other. In a special type of way.”  
  
Frisk and Chara smiled at each other.  
  
“Yeah. I guess we do, comedian.” Chara confirmed.  
  
Asriel pouted.  
  
“Aw, come on, Rei. You’re not still upset, are you?”  
  
“Frisk, I’ll put up with it because you make her happy, and that’s all I want for her.” He said.  
  
“Aw. I love you too, Rei.”  
  
“Stop with the ‘Rei’, Chara. You know I don’t like it.”  
  
She just laughed.  
  
“Chara, seriously. Enough with calling me Rei. It’s Asriel.”  
  
“By the way, where does 'Rei’ come from anyway? Like why does she call you that?” Asked Frisk.  
  
“Oh, that.” Replied Chara.  
  
“I just took the 'r-i-e’ part of his name, and rearranged it. Then one day, I called him that, and I guess he didn’t like it. Got real annoyed when I called him 'Rei’. After that, I decided to call him that personally every now and then. I don’t say it all the time, though. Pisses him off. Sometimes I say it when I’m angry at him.”  
  
“So you gave him a nickname?”  
  
“She did, and I hate it!” Asriel said, pouting again.  
  
“Well, would you have preferred I call you 'crybaby’ again?”  
  
Asriel’s scleras started turning black.  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
“All right. I think we’ve had enough of being in this old, crumbling building.” Sans said, changing the subject.  
  
“Let’s get back to the school.”  
  
They moved as fast as they could back to their fortress. They brought the monster and human Frisk absorbed as an amalgamate back with them to feed them and give them shelter. They had Frisk back, but it wasn’t going to stay this optimistic.


	30. Regrouping

Regrouping (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
As they went back to the school, Talrok arrived back in the scene, looking for Rhonda without them noticing. After sensing her a few buildings away, he homed in on her magical signature. When he got there, he noticed she was incapacitated.  
  
“Hey. Pedobitch. Wake up.” Talrok said, smacking her a few times to rouse her consciousness.  
  
Steadily, she came to.  
  
“Ouch. He’s stronger than I thought.” Rhonda said, lamenting the loss of her next victim.  
  
“Well, we knew he would be pretty strong to start with.” Said Talrok.  
  
“So if you’re done with trying to get your next fix, you disgusting pervert, we can get back to the plan.”  
  
“Oh no, I’ve learned my lesson. No more of that. From now on, legal people will do it for me.”  
  
“Good. No more young ones. That’s disgusting, and you know it!”  
  
“I didn’t know for a long time. My parents did that to me, so I thought it was perfectly normal.”  
  
“It’s not. But what will be normal is when we get to Mount Ebott. I’ve finally found where it is. Now I can put the next phase into action. But I’ll have to make it there first. Knowing that Frisk and Chara aren’t willing to let me just go and take care of business means it will no longer be that simple. We’ll have to stop them from stopping me, so I need you to get the souls we need. I collected three, Noah has his, you have yours, and I have mine. Find one more human soul, and come to me. The endgame is upon us all."  
  
"It is? In that case, let’s wrap this up. After we turn everyone into monsters, it’ll take us quite some time to kill every last one, even if it’ll be easy.”  
  
“Yes. Three years, at the very least. Now, enough dilly-dallying. Let’s go.”  
  
Talrok and Rhonda flew away from the town, and got ready to complete their mission.

Meanwhile, after a few hours, Frisk and the others made it back to the school. As they stepped inside, they noticed some more amalgamates on the premises, but they weren’t attacking anyone. They were simply in the place, minding their own business. Some of the monsters and humans were even communicating with them.  
  
“Wow. Didn’t think any of them were gonna show up and do this.” Said Chara.  
  
Sans went up to one of the monsters.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on here? Why aren’t these amalgamates attacking anyone?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, them? They were just lonely and hungry.” The monster replied.  
  
“We found them in the basement. We figured if they wanted some company, let them all out, you know?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess that makes sense.”  
  
Chara went up to one of the amalgamates.  
  
“Hey buddy, do you remember what you looked like before?” She asked.  
  
“Yes.” It replied with a wavering voice.  
  
“Someone said you can help us all. Can you please change us back?”  
  
“Well, sure, but only if you want us to.”  
  
She then turned to the rest of the cafeteria and threw her voice out.  
  
“Hey! Do any of you amalgamates want to go back to normal?!”  
  
“Yes, please.” They all resounded.  
  
“Okay, yeesh. Then hold still, and we’ll get started.”  
  
Chara, Frisk and everyone else took the extractors and started changing them all back. When Frisk tried to operate one, Sans put his hand on Frisk’s shoulder.  
  
“No. It’s cool, bro.” He said.  
  
“Sans, I gotta know h-”  
  
“No. You don’t.”  
  
“Then how do I change them back?”  
  
“Use your natural assets, like Chara’s doing.”  
  
Frisk observed Chara with spikes all over her arms, especially her hands. He even noticed her nails becoming sharp and barbed. Frisk brought out his own claws and ran toward an amalgamate. Then he plunged both his hands inside and ripped them apart. The amalgamate split into two entities, a monster and a human, respectively.  
  
“Wow. That was awesome! I feel… good. I think I want more.”  
  
Upon feeling a small rush from extracting the magic and determination, he went to another amalgamate and did the same. He felt a tingling sensation throughout his body.  
  
“Oh, wow. That feels good. More. I want more!”  
  
Frisk let himself go wild and ran towards more amalgamates. He slashed more and more of them, nearly missing Chara, who ducked out of the way before his claw could scratch her.  
  
“Dude, calm down, man! There’s plenty to go around, I’m sure.” Chara said, noticing Frisk was getting addicted to absorbing determination and magic.  
  
“Sorry. I’m feeling… strange. Like I just want to hurt more of them.”  
  
Chara raised her eyebrows in disgust.  
  
“Sit down. We need to talk to you.”  
  
Frisk obeyed as he tried to contain himself. Everyone else took care of the rest of the amalgamates. They felt a little winded from the entire thing, except for Chara, who actually felt even more energized.  
  
“Wow! I feel like I could fly around the world at supersonic speed!” She said in a hyperactive manner.  
  
Asriel cleared his throat loudly and pointed to Frisk, who was smiling and breathing heavily.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Frisk.”  
  
Chara and everyone else went over to him. He needed to know some things about himself, and they were going to tell him.


	31. Reconciliation with the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering Frisk from his situation, everyone and the temmies teach Frisk about his anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has a minor bit of violence, but Frisk does make a disturbing description about how he wants to harm Asriel. Although it wouldn't be much of a risk, I don't suggest you read this chapter aloud.

Reconciliation with the Truth (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
They all sat down next to Frisk, who was having a hard time hiding his arousal. Asriel felt awkward as Chara sat down right next to him.  
  
“Hey, Frisk. You okay?” She said casually.  
  
“Yeah. I’m good. At least I am now.” Frisk said, feeling hot and bothered.  
  
“Uh, lil’ bro, listen.” Sans said, thoroughly embarrassed by what he was about to say.  
  
“There’s some things that we need to tell you about you and your body. Sorry if it sounds weird, but it needs to be said.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Good. Now, does anyone want to start?”  
  
“We do.” Said a temmie as a group of them approached one of their own.  
  
“Whoa. Temmies. I thought… you guys-”  
  
“Didn’t speak very good english? Yeah, sorry, Yasuhiro, but that ain’t the truth.”  
  
“Wait. Yasuhiro? How do you know my last name? Are you guys why I look like this?”  
  
The temmies started laughing. They couldn’t believe one of their own didn’t know their origins until more recently. They calmed down regardless, and they told him the truth about his heritage.  
  
“Yes. We are the reason why you look like that. More specifically, your mother, as we’re sure you know by now, is the reason. She was a temmie just like you are. Only thing is you’re only half-temmie. Your mom is a full-blooded temmie. She’s the reason why you were on the surface actually.”  
  
“Really? Why?”  
  
“Your mom knew Asgore would kill your dad, and possibly you, if they stayed in the underground. To prevent that, your mom took your dad’s soul, crossed the barrier with both of you, and raised you on the surface.”  
  
“So, what you’re saying is because I was born in the mountain, Mount Ebott is my homeland?”  
  
“Yes. Also, do you know why you smell like butterscotch, and why you like it so much?”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“It’s part of your nature. Butterscotch for temmies is an aphrodisiac, and our pheromones smell like butterscotch to attract mates… which is actually extremely easy, especially since our bodies are essentially made for sex!”  
  
“You mean to say that I was born a total horndog?”  
  
“It would seem that way, yes. I say that because we temmies have glands all over our bodies, especially our ‘nether-regions’. Those glands secrete a lubricant that tastes like butterscotch. In addition, it also has hallucinogenic properties, and it acts like an aphrodisiac. Some people also use our sweat for other things.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“Sometimes people use it for a 'safe’ alternative to this thing humans call steroids. They also use it for painkillers. Apparently, because the secretion has magic in it, it can be used in those ways and more.”  
  
“So what? That means right now, even as we speak, I’m high off my own sweat?”  
  
“Unfortunately, yes. We can’t even develop a tolerance for it, either.”  
  
“So that’s why I can’t keep my hands off Frisk. Frisk’s body won’t let me.” Said Chara.  
  
“Yeah. A temmie’s pheromones are beyond powerful; anyone that can resist them would be considered pretty resilient. In fact, a male temmie’s pheromones are even more powerful than a female’s, chiefly due to how many male temmies there are, which aren’t very many. So, pretty much the only thing that’s stopping me from riding you non-stop is that you haven’t had the ceremony yet.”  
  
“Ceremony?”  
  
“Yeah. At some point, you’re gonna get real pissy with everyone, even with Chara. And the worst part is you won’t be able to control it at first.”  
  
“Why would that be the case?”  
  
“Two words: sexual repression. None of the temmies try that sort of thing until they reach an age of maturity. When they do, they get angry at everyone because they’re sexually repressed, but they don’t figure it out until they have to have the ceremony. It’s a coming-of-age rite of passage. Normally, only temmies and aarons are welcome, but for you, we’ll make exceptions if you have family members. Usually, only the parents show up, but it’s sometimes more than just that.”  
  
“Okay, so something’s been bugging me. I killed a man to protect my mom. And I beat up Asriel the other day, and I liked it. It was fun for me. A little arousing, even. But why? Why did I like hurting that man? Why did I like hurting Asriel?”  
  
All the temmies groaned in disdain.  
  
“I was afraid of this. We were hoping we would never have to answer that question, but you deserve the truth, so here it is. All of it. Your mom may have told you slightly different, but the truth is… we temmies… are sadists by nature. It’s fun for us to hurt others, to dominate them, to treat them like shit, and not feel bad about it. It’s arousing to us. However, some of us can control it enough to make it so it’s only enjoyed if it’s earned, meaning sometimes we can only enjoy causing pain if the one we dish it out to deserves the pain.”  
  
Frisk was unsettled.  
  
“So that’s why I liked hurting Asriel and killing that man. They deserved it.”  
  
“Yeah. Pretty freaky, ain’t it? I bet you just wanna punch the prince’s lights out right now, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, I do. But I wanna do more than that to him.”  
  
The temmies got devious smiles as they huddled around Frisk.  
  
“Tell us. What do you want to do with Prince Asriel?”  
  
Frisk started becoming aroused by his thoughts.  
  
“First, I wanna yank his fangs out. And then, I wanna… snap his horns off. Next… I wanna… TEAR his arms right out of the sockets. Then, I wanna beat him with his disembodied arms until he passes out. After that, I’m gonna laugh and laugh and laugh.”  
  
Some of the other temmies became aroused by hearing Frisk’s desire to mutilate Asriel, who simply became beyond scared.  
  
“But first…”  
  
The temmies perked up in anticipation as Asriel shrunk in fear.  
  
“FIRST… I’d like to say this.”  
  
Frisk turned his attention to Asriel.  
  
“Asriel, I’m sorry for beating you up and humiliating you in front of your parents the other day. It was a total dick move, and I do regret it.”  
  
All the temmies sank in disappointment. Asriel rose cautiously.  
  
“Oh. It’s cool. Now that we know you couldn’t control it very well, I can’t just say you did it on purpose.” He said.  
  
“Oh, I did beat you up on purpose. You even knew why I did enjoy it. All we did just now was prove you were right. It was genetics to blame for that.”  
  
“There’s a lot of things us temmies do that you can blame your genes for. Like your natural desire to protect others. And your ability to stretch.” Mentioned a temmie.  
  
“Wait. I can stretch my body out like you guys? How far can you do it?”  
  
“We can actually stretch pretty far. We can even alter our size. We can grow big, or we can be tiny. It’s pretty awesome, especially when we fly.”  
  
“FLY?! Okay, you guys especially have to teach me that.”  
  
“Sure. It’s mostly the floppy ears. The tail helps to steer in mid-air.”  
  
“Sweet. So let me get all of this straight. I’m strong because my mom is, I’m a sadist because of my mom, and I’m essentially a pervert that’s currently suffering from some serious sexual tension, and that’s all because I was born mostly for violence and sex?”  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
“Wow. That sucks. Still, why can I resist any of it? I don’t like to enjoy hurting people, but I do.”  
  
“You can resist because you’re only half-temmie. If you were a complete temmie, your self control would go out the window.”  
  
“Anything else I should know?”  
  
“Yeah, but your mom can tell you that stuff. There are two more things I should say. One, because of your stretchy powers, you can alter parts of your body to grow or shrink as you see fit. It even extends to regrowing, or regenerating a body part if you lose one. And two… you’ve seen aarons, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, if you ever feel a little hostile aarons when they flex, and they will, numerous times, whether or not you like it, you can blame us for that. We’re sorry, Frisk.”  
  
The temmies hung their heads in shame. Frisk picked one of them up to hug them.  
  
“Aww. It’s okay. I forgive you. Besides, you guys are too cute to stay mad at anyway. And you smell… like butterscotch.”  
  
Frisk started becoming aroused at the scent of his own kind. Quickly realizing what was happening, Chara grabbed the temmie and set them down.  
  
“Okay, guys. Thanks for the help. We kinda need to talk to Frisk alone."  
  
None of them moved as Chara brought Frisk aside from them.  
  
"Okay, so you kinda understand now, hun?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Good. Now there’s a strong chance that because Talrok knows where we were at, he now knows where our homeland is. He’s probably gonna use it to complete his plan.”  
  
“Yeah. If he succeeds, you won’t be seeing humans anymore.” Asriel added, ready to make a move.  
  
“To stop him, that’s where you come in.”  
  
“Wow. You think I want you to get involved. Not happening, 'your majesty’.”  
  
“Frisk, come on. We need to teach you how to use magic.” Said Chara.  
  
“You guys want to teach me magic, that’s fine. Just leave him out of the lessons.”  
  
“Frisk, stop. Asriel risked his life to find you, just like we did.”  
  
“So what if he did? That doesn’t make his shit-talking any more excusable.”  
  
“Frisk, enough. I’m sorry, all right?” Asriel said, annoyed at Frisk’s pettiness.  
  
“Oh, what? Now you’re gonna say Flowey did that shit? You and Flowey are the same person. You’re just as guilty.”  
  
Asriel just gave up.  
  
“What do you want from me, Frisk?!”  
  
“Let me belt you one. Without the extra soul power.”  
  
Everyone was shocked except for Chara, Asriel and the temmies.  
  
“WHAT?! FRISK, YOU CANNOT DO THAT! YOU WILL KILL MY SON!” Toriel begged in fear.  
  
“Oh, is that so? Well, does anybody know why?”  
  
“Actually, yes, we all do.” Said Alphys.  
  
“The soul power of those six human souls aren’t necessary to keep Asriel alive, but they do allow him a lot of endurance. Take all the souls he has away, except for his own monster soul, and he becomes exactly like a boss monster without the extra help. That means, in a manner of speaking, all he would have is the clothes on his back, and you would be fully powered up with the equivalent of a monster soul and a human soul. The second you strike him at full force without those extra souls to save him, he turns into dust.”  
  
“There! You have your proof!” Asgore said, getting frantic.  
  
“Now please, do not do it, or you will kill him. He is just a monster, and you are a hybrid. One hit from you, and we lose our child. Any normal monster would follow suit if you did the same to them.”  
  
“Ah, but you’re forgetting something.” Frisk said pretentiously.  
  
He was ready to make Asriel look smaller than anything.  
  
“This is the great Prince Asriel Dreemurr. He is the prince of this world’s future, is he not?”  
  
“Frisk, wipe that smug look OFF of your face.” Chara said with her creepy face.  
  
“You know he’ll die the second you hit him.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, Chara. As the same guy who-”  
  
“Fine.” Asriel interrupted, putting his foot down.  
  
“Mom, dad, do you know where the containers are?”  
  
Everyone was surprised at how mature Asriel was being. Even Frisk and the other temmies were impressed.  
  
“Asriel… you are willing to do this?” Asked Asgore nervously.  
  
“…Yes.”  
  
“Well… in that case… Alphys, where are the containers?”  
  
Alphys went to find the containers for the six human souls. She found them after about 9 minutes searching at her station. She hurriedly ran them to Asgore.  
  
“Here you go.” She managed, out of breath.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Asgore took the containers out of her hands. He then opened them up.  
  
“Asriel, you know what to do.”  
  
Asriel relinquished the six souls and placed them into the containers, which were quickly closed the second they were placed inside. Then, he brought Frisk a safe distance away from the containers.  
  
“Alright, Frisk. Do it." He said.

"We’re about to go against someone who’s about to commit genocide in the highest order of all. To make matters worse, he can forcibly extract, and absorb or destroy, any soul he wants, and he doesn’t need consent. If he takes my extra firepower, and I go up against him, there’s a good chance it’ll kill me. And if I can’t even take a fucking punch from you, there’s no way I could possibly survive in a fight with Talrok. So go ahead, and land one right on my face. I’m absolutely sure I can’t take it, but on the off chance that I do survive, well good for me, I guess.”  
  
“That’s good." Frisk complemented.  
  
"That’s what you should be doing: being honest with yourself. Still though, you can keep convincing yourself you’ll live; we’ll find out how strong you really are in just a hot second. Alright. Here goes nothing…"  
  
Everyone nearby waited for Frisk to strike with baited breath. It caught the attention of all the other people in the room. Everyone was ready to find out just how strong Frisk and Asriel really were. Sans had his blasters on the ready for Asriel, and Papyrus and Mettaton crossed their fingers. Alphys started sweating like never before. After a few seconds of getting ready, Frisk finally closed in on Asriel quickly, and prepared to strike. He did land a hit, but it was on Asgore, who took the punch for his own son. He was thrown some distance away from the prince and the pauper.  
  
"Oh my God! DAD! WHAT THE HELL?!” Asriel said, not expecting protection.  
  
“With all due respect, your majesty, this is between me and your son. Do NOT get involved!”  
  
Frisk balled up another fist and threw it at Asriel, who was blocked again by Toriel. She took the punch in her stomach. She knelt in pain, having the wind completely taken away from her.  
  
“HEY! FUCKING STOP!”  
  
Frisk threw his fist one more time. However, he was blocked again. Only this time, Chara took the hit for her brother. He ended up knocking her off balance, and she fell to the ground, stunned only for a moment.  
  
“What the FUCK is wrong with you Dreemurrs?!” Frisk exclaimed in frustration.  
  
“WHY ARE YOU ALL GETTING IN MY WAY?!”  
  
Asgore and Toriel got up, catching their breath.  
  
“Well, it seems that even you are willing to hold back when you don’t want to fight a certain person. Was that really a punch that you put everything into? Because it sure did not feel like it!” Toriel said, angry and in pain.  
  
“What?! What do you mean was that everything I had? Of course it was!”  
  
Asgore went to Frisk and smacked him in his face.  
  
“Hey! That… should’ve hurt?”  
  
“ ** _HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PULL YOUR PUNCHES ON MY SON?! HOW DARE YOU?!_** ” Asgore roared.  
  
“What do you mean I pulled my punches?! I put everything I had in all of them!”  
  
“Never before have I heard such a bold faced lie.” Toriel angrily hissed at Frisk.  
  
“If you really used all of your strength, then why are Asgore and I still alive?”  
  
“You assholes got in my way, so I pulled my punches, okay?!”  
  
Chara got up with her creepy face at maximum pasta.  
  
“You dare to pull your punches on a Dreemurr?”  
  
“Chara you should be happy th-”  
  
“SHUT UP! It shouldn’t matter who gets in your way. When you want to punch someone, you don’t just wuss out at the last second, got it?!”  
  
“Why are you getting pissy with me?! You’re the ones who got in the way and got hurt! Don’t push this on me! Chances are you proba-”  
  
“ ** _NO! I AM BEYOND PISSED OFF, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!_** ” Toriel roared.  
  
“If you ever fight Asriel again, you don’t get to hold back, UNDERSTAND?!”  
  
“All of you fuck off, already!”  
  
NO! FUCK YOU, FRISK!“ Chara screamed.  
  
"We Dreemurrs have standards! I have standards! Asriel especially has standards because he’s a spoiled fucking brat! But if there’s one thing we know, it’s this: if someone tries to hurt Asriel, and I can protect him, I don’t let half-assed punches touch him, so if you wanna hurt Rei, get your shit together first, got it?!”  
  
Undyne, Sans and Papyrus stepped over to the Dreemurr’s aid.  
  
“Hey! Stop, guys. I got this. Seriously…” Asriel said, feeling crowded.  
  
“Sans, Papyrus, whose side are you on?!” Frisk said, feeling betrayed.  
  
More monsters and humans went to Asriel’s side. Soon, everyone but Frisk was on Asriel’s side.  
  
“Guys, please! Enough! I can do this!” Asriel pleaded.  
  
“What are you guys doing?! This is between me and him! All of you, stay out of this!”  
  
Frisk couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening.  
  
“You don’t get it, huh? Fine. We’ll teach you.” Chara said with her face back to normal.  
  
Sans and Undyne stepped on front of Chara and Asriel.  
  
“I know you’re pretty strong, but here’s the deal: you wanna punch Asriel’s face, punch mine first!” Undyne said, ready to protect Asriel.  
  
Alphys stepped ahead of Undyne.  
  
“That goes double for me! You wanna get to Undyne and Asriel, you have to get past me.” She said, ready to protect Undyne.  
  
“See? You wanna punch him, punch me first! You wanna tear his arms off, then you better start ripping mine off first!”  
  
“That’s right, brother!” Papyrus said with glowing eyesockets.  
  
“The great Papyrus refuses to allow you to harm the prince unless you deal with us first! We are the kingdom of monsters, and we will protect the royal family when the need arises!”  
  
“Sorry darling, but Papyrus is right.” Mettaton said, showing his hidden eye.  
  
“I will never let you harm the prince unless you are willing to get past us first. We are the sword and shield of the Dreemurrs! If you wish to strike them, strike us! But keep in mind, we don’t have to yield to anyone, especially not one of our own.”  
  
All the humans were so inspired by Mettaton, they ended up surrounding the monsters, offering them protection from Frisk. Frisk finally lost it.  
  
“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! I DON’T GET YOU AT ALL! I DON’T SEE WHY YOU… would… wait.”  
  
Frisk had an epiphany.  
  
“Whoa. So that’s why…”  
  
They all shared a smirk at Frisk.  
  
“Asriel, Chara, I… I get it now. You all have people that want to protect you, and you want to do the same right back at them.”  
  
Most everyone in the room dispersed except for Frisk’s friends and family.  
  
“So you finally get it. You’re right, you know. And to be honest, the same is true for you, Frisk.” Chara said proudly.  
  
“The thing is you also have people protecting you, too. Look at Sans and Papyrus. You’re family to them. Even if you’re not related by blood, they still love you like you are.”  
  
“Wow. Never thought I had any protection. Thought I just had me, myself, and I to keep me safe.”  
  
Asriel and Chara stepped forward to Frisk.  
  
“Frisk, listen. I wanna start by saying I’m sorry.” Said Asriel.  
  
“I’m sorry for the plethora of deaths, I’m sorry for trying to take your own soul, and I’m sorry for treating you like you never knew anything about anything. I treated you like that not just because I was Flowey, but because I wanted to make myself feel good. I believed that if I could keep you under my thumb, I could use you and make you feel exactly like I did before Chara came along: isolated, unwanted, alone. But I get it now. You can’t just treat people however you want, no matter what level of power you have, be it actual power, or simply status. So I’m sorry for what I did to you.”  
  
“Frisk, I’m sorry, too.” Said Chara.  
  
“For a long time, humans mistreated me, and I took it out on you because I thought you were one of them. I even figured you would be like the ones who abused me. But you’re not. You’re human in a sense that I would actually admire. Not just physically, but personality-wise. Still, it wasn’t right to treat you like that because of my experiences. No one else should have to suffer for my and Asriel’s mistakes. So as a woman with no more options…”  
  
Chara, Asriel, Asgore and Toriel all knelt down and bowed to Frisk.  
  
“Will you help us protect this world and its future?” The Dreemurrs beseeched.  
  
Everyone joined in on the bowing. Monsters, humans, everyone. Everyone’s hopes, everyone’s dreams, they all rested in the hands of Frisk.  
  
“Please, Frisk. This kingdom needs you, the world needs you. I need you! You’re the only temmie powerful enough to help us save everyone.” Said Chara.  
  
Frisk was flattered. He tried to shake it off.  
  
“Wow. Even your apologies are flamboyant.” He said.  
  
“You know what? I don’t feel like hurting you anymore. I got people I wanna protect too, so just forget it okay, Asriel?”  
  
Asriel gave off a small impressed utterance.  
  
“Sure. You got it, Frisk.” He permitted.  
  
Asriel and Frisk both shared a gesture of respect towards each other, confirming they were both on the same page. It was the beginning of a possible friendship.  
  
“Alright. We’re all on the same page now.” Said Chara, relieved that she wasn’t going to lose her brother again.  
  
“Now that you two are cool with each other for now, let’s talk about what’s happening next.”  
  
They all got to a spot in the cafe where they could plan for their next move. It was the calm before the storm, and they were getting ready for the worst.


	32. Do You Wanna Have A Bad Tem?

Do You Wanna Have A Bad Tem? (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
Shortly after the reconciliation between Asriel and Frisk, Sans and Papyrus stepped to their brother. Chara approached Frisk, too.  
  
“So you feel better now, bro?” Asked Sans.  
  
“Yeah. Still wish I could go back though.” Replied Frisk.  
  
“Now that people are seeing me like this, there’s no way monsters and humans would coexist without the humans trying to kill them all.”  
  
Chara went up to Frisk.  
  
“Frisk, I know what you want.” She said.  
  
“You want to ‘fix’ what happened to you, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
“Well, listen to us. What Talrok said was right: this ain’t something that can be fixed. But you know what we can do for you? We can at least show you how to control it. All you have to do is give us permission.”  
  
Frisk hesitated for a moment, then gave Chara a determined look.  
  
“You, and everyone else… have my permission… to help me. You can show me how to control it. In fact, if you would do that please, I’d be grateful.”  
  
Chara let out a relieved sigh.  
  
“Thank you. We promise you won’t regret it.”  
  
All of them went outside to the back of the school. Sans, Papyrus, and the Dreemurrs set up some targets. Undyne and Mettaton approached Frisk.  
  
“So you wanna know how to use magic, huh kid?” Asked Undyne.  
  
Frisk made his signature blank face.  
  
“Yeah, duh.” He replied.  
  
“If that’s the case, then I don’t think you’ll need to know if that’s how you’re gonna be about it.”  
  
“What?! Undyne, come on! I need to know!”  
  
Mettaton and Undyne got in Frisk’s face.  
  
“Is that so? I don’t think you really need to know, dear.” Mettaton said uncovering his other eye.  
  
“That burst of magic you used on that green lady told me you already know.”  
  
“Mettaton, I don’t even think I actu-”  
  
Mettaton interrupted Frisk with a punch to his face. Frisk got angry. He summoned a series of drills from his right hand, and launched them all at Mettaton. He tried to dodge, but the drills homed in on him, and struck him, each taking away 5 hitpoints from the superstar. Undyne got impressed.  
  
“Not bad! How about this!” She proposed.  
  
Undyne charged at Frisk as fast as she could, but he summoned another drill to come out of the ground when she got close enough. It knocked her up into the air, and Frisk jumped up and kicked her back down. She lost about 50 hitpoints from Frisk’s attack. Undyne wiped her mouth of the blood that came out. She spat a little extra out as well.  
  
“Dude. That fucking hurt!” She said, recoiling from the downward strike.  
  
Frisk landed on the ground in an almost cat-like manner.  
  
“Okay, that… should’ve hurt.” He said, amazed at his lack of pain from the relatively high drop.  
  
Undyne summoned multiple spears, and launched them all at Frisk, who countered by summoning multiple drills and targetting Undyne. Her spears had a near-miss on Frisk, whose drills struck her hard and fast. She lost about 40 more hitpoints on the barrage of magic Frisk was using, who was actually starting to levitate into the air using his ears. His tail was sticking outward, keeping him stable while in the air. He was about 10 feet off the ground. Frisk then pulled some rock out of the ground, crushed some of it, and jetted a small salvo at Undyne. She dodged barely as Frisk hurled a small boulder at her. She used her body to catch the entire thing. She then noticed a red aura flowing through Frisk, who stopped using his ears to keep himself afloat.  _Uh oh, he’s getting out of control_ , she thought.  _Time for a little damage control._

 “Hey, Frisk! Calm the fuck down, already!” She shouted.  
  
It seemed to get his attention.  
  
“Huh? What the… wait! What am I doing?!” Frisk said, regaining his clarity.  
  
“Why am I flying right now?! Did I hurl that boulder at you or something?! What the fuck?!”  
  
“I could ask you the same questions! Wouldn’t make sense, but I could do it!”  
  
“Well, how do I get down from here?”  
  
“Calm! Down!”  
  
Frisk took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He started a slow, but sure, descent as his aura faded. He gently touched the ground again as everyone ran to him.  
  
“Frisk, darling, how did you do that?” Mettaton said, amazed at Frisk’s hidden powers.  
  
“Do what?” Asked a confused Frisk, unaware of what he did.  
  
“The drills, man! How the fuck did you do the drills?!” Chara asked, frustrated with Frisk.  
  
“I don’t know!”  
  
“There you go again with the whole 'I don’t know’ bullshit!” Asriel said with his eyes turning black.  
  
“Think of an answer if you don’t know it this time!”  
  
“ALRIGHT, FINE! Maybe it’s how my power manifests itself! Perhaps the drills signify who I am! Something! Or maybe I’m just trying too hard, and that’s how it showed up! Get off my back already!”  
  
“No! What you just did was a spell no one’s ever done before!” Said Chara.  
  
“Chara is right. What you just did describes who you really are.” Said Toriel.  
  
“Magic is finicky in the sense that if you try to make it something it should not be, it becomes weaker. Those drills signify your best trait and your worst. For example, normally drills show their ability to overcome most any obstacle they come across. However, they are also stubborn, meaning they do not yield easily to anything, and they will remain in that state unless an outside force makes an attempt on them, like heat or blunt force. That means you don’t break unless you are hit with the truth, or the situation becomes so bad, even you cannot handle it. In addition, more often than not, drills are rather reliable, and so are you. Still though, you may only be summoning drills because of your power. Your magic’s true form may still be hidden.”  
  
“So how do I exert it to the point where it shows what I can really do?”  
  
“Easy. Just relax and let it happen.” Said Chara.  
  
“I had the same problem, so the same solution should apply to you.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Frisk took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then his body started to glow. A red aura flowed through his body once more, and the ground started to shake. Suddenly, red circles showed up on the ground, only to allow more drills to show. They sprung up quickly and spun incredibly fast. Then more drills, snake-like in form, started appearing around Frisk. They wrapped themselves around his arms, and they separated themselves from their summoner as they sped off towards Asriel with their heads spinning fast enough to create afterimages. Asriel dodged the drills before they could do anything. The snake-like drills then dispersed completely as Frisk rose in the air again. His aura became flame-like as he forced more rock out of the earth. He then superheated it, turning it white-hot. The rock became hot enough to melt, and Frisk placed it on his body. He only winced for a couple of seconds as the rock cooled quickly. It turned into armor for Frisk, who proceed to make the earth shake again. The earthquake was intense enough to knock everybody onto the ground. Then a large circle appeared on the ground, at least 16 feet in diameter. The ground that was encompassed by the circle was quickly heating up enough to turn red-hot. Then came the fullest extent of Frisk’s magic. Lava spewed out of the hole quickly. However, about 10 seconds after Frisk opened up the earth’s crust, he made the lava stop as his eyes acquired a red, flame-like aura. Then, he forced whatever molten rock was trying to come out back into the depths of the planet. He proceed afterwards to close the hole he ripped into the planet right back up. The lava, drills, and solid rock orbited Frisk quickly, offering a near-perfect offense and defense.  
  
“Whoa. This is the man I love?” Chara asked, astounded by what Frisk was doing.  
  
Frisk ended up hovering his way to the concrete street. He then forced a large amount of it off the ground. He then superheated what he took and utterly decimated the targets by using the lava, rock, and concrete. He even used the concrete to make larger, more durable targets. He splashed the lava at one, shot up another with the rock, smashed a third with the concrete, and finally bore through the last with a drill three times his size. Finally, he returned to his friends and family, and the aura faded away as his eyes returned to normal and he touched the ground he tore up once more. As they surrounded him, he kept cracking the rock off of him to give himself more freedom to move. He kept his chest, hands, and feet encased, however.  
  
“Frisk…” They all exclaimed.  
  
Frisk said nothing, staring blankly at them all.  
  
“Dude. THAT WAS THE SHIT!” Undyne said, unable to hide her amazement at Frisk’s accomplishment.  
  
“HELL YEAH, IT WAS!” Chara agreed.  
  
“MOM, you gotta admit. That was amazing, wasn’t it?”  
  
“To be honest…” Toriel started trying to keep herself composed.  
  
“That… was… oh, forget it. THAT WAS THE FUCKING BEST! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID ALL THAT! It was just like, WHOO-HOO!”  
  
Toriel felt young again for a moment. She laughed heartily, and threw a few harmless fireballs into the air, which exploded after flying high enough. Frisk started laughing at Toriel’s jubilance.  
  
“Wow. Just wow.” He said.  
  
“What’s so funny, Frisk?” Asked Chara.  
  
“I knew everybody had a secret side to them, but I never thought I’d see Ms. Toriel like this! Just amazing!”  
  
“Yeah, mom usually likes to keep herself together. When she gets like this, that’s how you know she’s either enjoying herself, or letting her old self show.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad she’s enjoying herself and all, but you think I could take a break real fast? I’m feeling a little tingly and dizzy.”  
  
Sans grabbed an extractor filled with magic and determination, and shot it at Frisk. He aimed at his chest, and pulled the trigger multiple times. Frisk felt the impact of every shot, and he doubled over, trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Sans, what the hell?! That… tastes good?” Frisk said, detecting the flavor of the ammunition he was shot with.  
  
He breathed in the magic and determination through his nose, and he was instantly rejuvenated.  
  
“Wow! That feels good! Sans, shoot me a little more!”  
  
Sans obliged three more shots before putting the extractor down. Frisk held his arms up ready to taste the rainbow again, but he only got a small taste as his hands absorbed the magic and determination this time. He was amazed.  
  
“Whoa. I can absorb magic and determination with my own two hands! This is awesome! Why didn’t I try this sooner?”  
  
“Easy. No one told you it could be done. But now you know, which means…”  
  
Chara did her creepy face again, but this time, she had a plan.  
  
“Chara, why do you look… like… oh…”  
  
Frisk smiled deviously at the realization of what he could do.  
  
“Guys, I think I know just what to do.”  
  
Asriel, intrigued at what Chara and Frisk were thinking, approached him.  
  
“Frisk, Chara, what’s going on in those minds of yours?” He asked.  
  
Frisk and Chara pulled Asriel close to them, and told them an idea they both had. Asriel acquired an evil smile, topped with black scleras and markings on his face.  
  
“Everybody, I think it’s time to get ready to fight the good fight.”  
  
They all headed back inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Talrok, Rhonda, and Noah were planning their next move as well in yet another abandoned building.  
  
“Noah, have you found the coordinates to Mount Ebott yet?” Asked Talrok.  
  
“Yes. I finally pinpointed the exact location. We can make our move now, but it would require exterminating Frisk and Chara at this point.”  
  
“Please.” Mocked Rhonda.  
  
“Frisk couldn’t kill me, so I highly doubt tha-”  
  
“Not so fast!” Talrok said, putting a foot down.  
  
“Frisk didn’t kill you, that much is true. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have such potential. I sensed it when I came to retrieve you. He can cast spells just like any monster now. I’m sure he’s honing his skill right now. We’ll need to rest for the night, or we won’t succeed in our plan.”  
  
That’s exactly what they did. They slumbered in the abandoned building, and Frisk and his people retired for the night in the school. War was coming, and they were getting ready for the fight of their lives.


	33. Mission Briefing

Mission Briefing (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
The sun dawned upon the school. It was about 7 in the morning. Everyone woke up, ready to take back what belonged to them: freedom and prosperity. Frisk got up early, and proceeded to wake Sans and Chara. About 10 minutes later, all the people in the school gathered in the cafe. They had random chatter polluting the entire area with unintelligible utterances. Chara and her family grabbed a microphone and some other things that were needed. Then came her announcement.  
  
“ ** _EXCUSE ME! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?!_** ” She yelled over the microphone.  
  
The noise went away quickly.  
  
“Thank you. Now everybody, it’s important for all of you to know exactly what’s going on because you all deserve the truth, so here it is, all of it. As you all currently know, there is a man out there named Talrok. He is a powerful being. He is neither monster nor human; he is a hybrid between the two races, but not just any hybrid, a perfect hybrid. He has powers that are currently beyond our understanding. One of those powers, thanks to his hybridity, is being able to extract the soul of any living being and absorb it. Therefore, it is extremely important that all of you remember this warning: if you are human, NEVER ENGAGE THAT MAN. Your only arguable hope for survival, if you are around him, is to hide and pray he does not find you. As for the monsters, you are not his targets, but he won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in his way. So please don’t try to go after him at all. That means everyone but Frisk and I.”  
  
“What?! Why not?!” Undyne shouted, feeling offended.  
  
“Undyne, he’s more powerful than you! If Frisk can beat you, Talrok can turn you to dust if he wants to!”  
  
“Well if that’s true, why are you two going alone?!” A random human heckled.  
  
More humans and monsters agreed to that question. Chara got annoyed, but she became brutally honest.  
  
“Because we don’t want anybody to die unnecessarily. He WILL kill you if you either get in his way, or have something he wants from you. Plus, there’s a strong chance that even if you humans did come with us to fight back, he would rip your soul right out of your body, and absorb it. After that, he would do so for many more and acquire enough power to destroy us all anyway. So for the sake of everyone, under absolutely NO circumstances are any of you to interfere.”  
  
“Well, what if we shot him up and stuff?”  
  
“Probably wouldn’t help. There’s a chance that weaponry of any type wouldn’t be of any use against him; he would probably take what you have, and turn it back on you. Even if he can’t do that, his healing abilities would render everything you throw at him pointless. I’m warning every human in here right now: don’t bother trying to kill him if you don’t know how to.”  
  
“And you do?” Asriel asked, feeling scared for Chara’s life.  
  
“If none of us can kill him, at least tell everyone his plan! You know his plan, so tell them!”  
  
“Fine. Listen closely, everyone; I’m only going to say this ONE TIME: Talrok’s plan is to turn every last human on the planet into monsters. In order to do so, he will need a supermassive amount of power. He will also need to utilize the amalgamates and the residual magic within Mount Ebott to perform the whole procedure.  
  
There is a power source with the mountain. It has been named the CORE. The CORE was invented by a monster named Dr. W.D. Gaster, which is short for Dr. William Daniel Gaster. He has informed me and my friends and family of Talrok’s plan. After obtaining the amalgamates, residual magic and the power of the CORE, he will reverse the polarity of human souls and turn their owners into monsters instead. After that, he will kill every last monster on the face of the earth. Finally, he will use the accumulated power he will possess to destroy everything.”  
  
“Wait.” Asked an inquisitive monster.  
  
“By ‘everything’, do you mean EVERYTHING, or do you mean just the world?”  
  
“He will destroy everything. And by everything, I mean everything. The universe in its entirety. All things, every single thing. He will literally extinguish every last trace of light or existence there is to extinguish. Now I’ll admit, some of you guys are pretty strong, but Talrok is beyond strength. He is the end, and he will come for all of you if Frisk and I can’t stop him.”  
  
Many of the monsters and humans murmured in fear and confusion.  
  
"Excuse me, Chara?“ Said a voice in the crowd.  
  
"I’m sorry, but with all due respect, I-”  
  
Chara stopped when she saw the source of the voice. It was Toriel.  
  
“Mom, come on. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you help me this time. This is my and Frisk’s mess, and we have to clean it up.”  
  
“I refuse to let you go out there on your own to fight Talrok. We may not be able to damage him, but we can all at least buy you a few moments if we give him some people to hunt. I can buy you at least a couple of seconds if I get in his way.”  
  
“Is that so?” Asgore said, making himself visible.  
  
“In that case, I can double that time.”  
  
Some of the others agreed on that. More monsters volunteered to fight alongside Chara and Frisk, but Chara didn’t want that.  
  
“Everyone, please stop. I don’t want anyone to get hurt or worse.”  
  
“Chara, you and Frisk are not fighting Talrok without backup, and that is final!"  
  
Chara got frustrated. She wasn’t going to make Toriel see it her way easily.  
  
"Mom, look. Do you remember when I broke your vase by accident and tried to blame it on Asriel, even when you knew he was with dad?”  
  
“Yes. I told you that you were not allowed to be in that room. And then you told me some convuluted speech about there may come a time in which you would have to disobey me. You even proceeded to ask whether you would still be grounded if that situation were to occur, and I said yes. I grounded you that day because you blamed someone else for your wrongdoing, and you tried to get out of it. Is that what this is about?”  
  
Chara held her head in shame.  
  
“Yeah. I said that one day, I might have to disobey you. Well… sorry, mom, but I have to now. The day has come. Though I was afraid it would, if it’s any consolation, mom.”  
  
“You are NOT fighting alone, and that is final!” Asgore demanded, putting his foot down.  
  
“Dad, please! I don’t wa-”  
  
“Am I not the king of monsters?! Do I not rule over a people that would rather stand and fight than watch their hopes and dreams DIE BEFORE THEM?!”  
  
“Yes, technically you are, bu-”  
  
“Good! That is what I intend to do, even if it means I die protecting my own children!”  
  
Toriel linked her arm with Asgore’s, and they both approached Chara.  
  
“Well? You heard your father, young lady! We are fighting alongside you, whether or not you approve!” Toriel said, ready to turn Talrok into cinders.  
  
All the monsters got some of the extra courage floating around Asgore and Toriel, and they stood ready to fight for their lives. They all cheered for Asgore. The humans were so inspired, they applauded the king, and chanted his name. Chara had enough; she couldn’t talk anyone out of it anymore.  
  
“ALRIGHT! You guys want to help us out that badly? FINE! I guess there’s no talking anyone out of it at this point, is there?”  
  
“No, there isn’t!” The entire crowd shouted.  
  
“Fine. All of you… have my permission… to help us.”  
  
Chara stepped to her parents while everyone cheered, expecting to be scolded. Asgore simply placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Chara, I’m proud of you." He said.

"You were willing to lay down your life in exchange for everyone else. You have made us both very proud. Even if we fail, that will never change.”  
  
Chara hugged her parents. She sniffled a little, too.  
  
“Mommy, daddy, please don’t die. I love you.”  
  
“We love you, too.” Both of the boss monster said, returning Chara’s hug.  
  
Frisk approached all three of them.  
  
“Hey, Chara, you say your goodbyes yet? You ready to go? Do you even wanna go?” He asked as he noticed Chara shaking a little.  
  
“Whoa. Are you okay? You’re not scared, are you?”  
  
“Yes, I’m scared. I don’t know if this will work. I don’t wanna leave mom and dad right now, but I’ll try to get it together. I promise.”  
  
Frisk gave her a hug as well.  
  
“It’s okay. I get it. I’m scared, too. I was trembling just like you are. I don’t wanna lose Sans and Papyrus; they’re the best brothers I ever had.”  
  
“Oh, so mine isn’t enough?” Chara said, trying to shake her and Frisk’s tension off.  
  
They both did a small chuckle to each other.  
  
“Anyway, Frisk, I don’t wanna go, but I don’t have a choice at this point, so I’ll get moving.”  
  
“Better hurry up and get ready, then.”  
  
“Yeah. Guess I should.”  
  
Frisk and the Dreemurrs moved to Sans and Papyrus.  
  
“Hey, Sans. Papy.” Frisk said as Sans and Papyrus put a hand on each of his shoulders.  
  
“You got this, lil’ bro.” Sans said, trying to inspire Frisk.  
  
“That’s right, brother. Talrok has nothing on you!” Papyrus imitated.  
  
“Thanks, you guys.” Said Frisk and Chara.  
  
They both went onward alone, but they were stopped by Sans, Papyrus and the Dreemurrs.  
  
“Frisk? A request if we could.” Asked Asgore humbly.  
  
“Please take care of my daughter. Look after her.”  
  
“You got it, your majesty.” Said Frisk.  
  
“Hey, princess. Keep an eye out for my bro, 'kay?” Sans said with a slightly wavering voice.  
  
“Sure. I’ll do what I can.” Said Chara.  
  
They all obtained earpieces to communicate with each other as they stepped outside to the entrance of the school, with Frisk and Chara stepping down to the street first.  
  
“Alright. Ready, princcccc… prizzzz… prrrrrr…” Frisk stuttered, trying to call Chara by her title.  
  
Chara laughed.  
  
“Dude. It’s cool. You don’t have to call me princess. I know what you mean.” She assured.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
They blushed a little and held hands. Toriel and Asriel teared up a little.  
  
“Don’t let my sister die, asshole!” Asriel tried to threaten.  
  
“My little girl’s growing up!” Toriel wailed.  
  
“It’s so touching! I’m so proud of you, sweetie!”  
  
“Not now, mom. Suck it up.” Chara said, feeling a little nervous and embarrassed.  
  
“Alright, let’s do this, Frisk.”  
  
Frisk and Chara took a deep breath, and a red aura surrounded their bodies as they levitated into the air. Then their eyes started glowing red as their respective powers showed. Chara’s body was encompassed by electricity, and Frisk summoned rocks all over his chest and limbs, with the exception of his head, and fire and concrete orbited him quickly. They both blasted off at high speed, homing in on Talrok.  
  
“Make us proud, you two. Make us proud.” Mettaton said, saluting and shedding a tear for both of the hybrids as they flew toward their targets.  
  
They were ready to fight the good fight for the lives of many, and everyone else was ready to give them some help. And boy, were they gonna need it.


	34. War is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara go onward to try and stop Talrok. However, he and Rhonda prove to be more than a match for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an extreme amount of violence in this chapter. Chara and Frisk get shot as well through parts of thier body that would cripple or kill a normal person. Read this chapter at your own risk.

War is You (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)

* * *

  
Chara and Frisk sensed Talrok and Rhonda, and they were homing in on their magical signature as quickly as they could. Everyone else followed them in armored vehicles of their own making. Suddenly, Frisk and Chara hear some static on their earpieces. Then they hear an initially indistinguishable voice. Finally, they hear the all-too familiar comedian.  
  
“Hey bro, princess, can you hear me?” Asked Sans.  
  
“Yeah. Sounds like the earpieces are working.” Replied Frisk.  
  
“Good. Now listen, bro. After some closer examination, I looked into it, and I figured out why Chara managed to get you to snap out of it earlier yesterday. It seems that Talrok infused his magic and determination into you when he casted a spell designed to control your mind. When you attacked her, she absorbed the magic and determination you were using. Since you were using Talrok’s power in your attacks, all she had to do was drain you enough to the point where you could fight back.”  
  
“Wait. So what you’re saying is she kept taking a bunch of hits for me so I could snap out of it?”  
  
“Well, that, and my affection for you sped up the process. I don’t know how much, but it did.” Added Chara.  
  
“Pretty much. If she can absorb magic and determination through taking damage…”  
  
“That’s right. You can too, bro.” Quiped Sans.  
  
“Well, well. Another chink in Talrok’s armor. Maybe I should thank him for turning me into a goddamn freak.”  
  
“Oh, no. If there’s anyone to thank, it’ll be our friends, siblings and parents for that.” Admitted Chara.  
  
“Wow. Since when did you start doling out compliments like that?”  
  
“Since I found out I’m just like you.”  
  
“Hey, guys! My radar has Talrok in the vicinity! Do you see an aura of any type?” Sans warned.  
  
“Yeah. I see it! Time to take him down!”  
  
Chara and Frisk closed in on Talrok, and they noticed an unusually large amalgamate.  
  
“Holy shit.” Chara said, noticing the poor, unfortunate monstrosity.  
  
“That’s probably the amalgamate Talrok’s gonna use. How many of our people suffered for that thing?!”  
  
“If I had to guess, I’d say at least 25 monsters and humans, each.” Replied Frisk.  
  
“Yikes. Maybe if we absorb the magic and determination, we can stop it in its tracks.”  
  
“Doesn’t look like it’s willingly moving. I think Talrok’s forcing it to go, and it’s too scared to fight back. Let’s take him on, and maybe it’ll fight back on its own.”  
  
Meanwhile, Talrok was forcing the poor amalgamate along the roads, causing an impossible-to-ignore path of destruction.  
  
“ **COME ON! KEEP MOVING, UNLESS YOU ENJOY BEING ABUSED!** ” Talrok shouted at the top of his lungs as he singed his creation onward.  
  
The victimized abomination groaned in pain as it obeyed its “master”. Frisk and Chara noticed the abuse, and zoomed in to put a stop to it.  
  
“ ** _HURRY UP, YOU PATHETIC CONGLOMERATION OF MAN AND MONSTER! THEY’LL BE HERE ANY SECOND, AND WE’RE GETTING NOWHERE FAST!_** ”  
  
Talrok singed the creature again, and it groaned again as it slithered at a relative snail’s pace, which was actually closer to walking speed, considering the size of the amalgamate.  
  
“TALROK, YOU ASSHOLE!” Roared Frisk.  
  
“ **HOW DARE YOU TREAT THAT POOR CREATURE LIKE A FUCKING SLAVE?! I’M GONNA RIP YOU A NEW ONE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!** ”  
  
Talrok turned his head under heavy stress and anger. He noticed Frisk and Chara flying towards him and closing the distance fast.  _Damn it. They’re stronger than I thought_ , he said to himself. Just before Frisk could land the initial blow on him, Talrok created a temporary barrier that blocked Frisk’s strike.  
  
“Damn it, Frisk! How did you learn to control your power so fast? I didn’t ev-AHHHHH!”  
  
Talrok was interrupted by a surge of electricity flowing through his body, courtesy of Chara. He made a slight descent, which stopped about 10 feet above the ground.  
  
“Damn it! That was painful! Who did that?!”  
  
Talrok was losing his cool. Things were starting to go off the rails for him.  
  
“I DID THAT, MOTHERFUCKER!” Declared Chara loudly and angrily.  
  
“You don’t get to treat that thing as your pet, you dickhead!”  
  
“Oh, is that so? Why should I pay any mind to what you say?! Your actions clearly speak much louder than your words!” Talrok rebutted, starting to show his lessening sanity.  
  
“You think you can beat me?! Heh heh! Please! We may have the same power, but I had YEARS to practice! You haven’t even had them for a week!”  
  
Talrok started laughing maniacally.  
  
“Talrok, you better stop what you’re doing now, before you end up losing your life!”  
  
“You want MY HEAD?!  ** _COME AND GET IT THEN!_** ”  
  
Talrok’s mental state became worse as he engaged in a fight with Frisk and Chara. Talrok launched himself at Chara, only to get surged into by Frisk, knocking him into the amalgamate he tortured. The creature cowered in fear as Talrok as he ran to Frisk to strike him down. Talrok manifested a blast of energy to launch at Frisk, only for it to get diffused by a drill Frisk created to home in on Talrok. Talrok screamed in pain as the drill pierced his chest, lacerating his heart to an extent. He fell on his knees, but before Frisk and Chara could finish him off, Talrok created another barrier to protect himself. Then, two gunshots went off as two bullets went straight through Chara and Frisk’s chest. They felt a small stinging sensation in their hearts as their bodies ejected the bullets.  
  
“Ow! Now that actually stung a little! Where did that come from?!” Chara angrily boomed.  
  
They both looked frantically until they saw Noah with a gun. It had a little smoke come off of it. Then he shot again, missing the two and cursing himself. As he aimed once more, the gun had a knife through it, and he threw it into the air as it exploded. Then both Frisk and Chara turned their attention to Noah as they sped towards him. Before they could get close enough, they smacked into an invisible barrier. Then Rhonda came out. Frisk had a scowl of fear and hatred. Chara’s rage showed itself.  
  
 _ **“YOU BITCH! YOU ALMOST RAPED MY FUCKING MAN, YOU HUSSY!”**_ She roared.  
  
“So what if I did?! A boy his age wouldn’t be able to get enough of my body!” Replied Rhonda.  
  
Chara roared and charged at her at full speed as she lowered the barrier. Rhonda flew to her, and they had a brawl like no other. She tried to pull Chara’s hair out, but the princess was having none of that as she punched Rhonda in her eye, and kicked her to the ground.  
  
“Frisk, Talrok is yours! I'ma beat this bitch’s ass!” Chara declared loudly and angrily.  
  
“You got it, babe.” Frisk replied, flying to Talrok.  
  
Frisk flew towards Talrok, ready to strike him down, but Talrok erected a shield before Frisk could do any damage. Frisk smacked his fists against the barrier Talrok erected repeatedly until he got fed up enough to make a concrete whip, and slammed Talrok with enough force to make the shield fizzle out. Before Frisk could strike again, Talrok launched a fist into Frisk’s stomach, and kicked him hard enough to knock him back about 20 feet. Talrok ran to Frisk, but he summoned a drill to get some distance between him and Talrok before he could do any damage to the temmie.  
  
Meanwhile, Chara and Rhonda were having violent bout of their own. They both charged at each other, intending to do some damage. They both grabbed each other, and Chara threw Rhonda to the ground. Then she kicked her away like a soccer ball. Chara ran to Rhonda, only to get a fist thrown to her eye. Rhonda landed a couple more punches, but missed as Chara dodged and sunk some spikes into her chest. She tore her arm out painfully, and picked up Rhonda, intending to slam her onto the ground again, only to get a knife thrown into her back, causing her to drop Rhonda. She winced and took only a second to pull the knife out of her back, but it was all Rhonda needed as she punched Chara again, set her ablaze with her magic and determination, and threw her away from her. As Chara got back up, she got shot again, but in the head. She screeched at the bullet’s velocity, and noticed Noah had another gun. Before he could aim again, Chara magically lifted him up by his neck.  
  
“Alright, enough of this.” She said, electrocuting Noah just enough to knock him out.  
  
“Okay. One down, two t-”  
  
Chara got interrupted by another fist to her face as Rhonda knocked her to the ground. She tried to stomp Chara’s chest as she lied there, but Chara quickly moved out of the way, and zapped Rhonda. Then she kicked her into an abandoned building. They both panted heavily as they tried to recover from everything they dished out to each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Talrok and Frisk squared off against each other. Talrok flew to Frisk and shot multiple energy blasts, missing every shot except for one. It zapped Frisk, but the temmie refused to give up as he went straight to Talrok, intending to punch his lights out. Talrok tried to erect another shield, but it was destroyed by a drill Frisk launched at Talrok. Then they both met up each other in a violent embrace of fists and fur. Talrok kicked Frisk off of him, and manifested a sword at least three times his size to slice Frisk in two, who countered by manifesting a scythe to decapitate Talrok. They both went all out as they were both trying to one-up the other.  
  
The fight between all four hybrids carried on for at least an hour. No ground was gained, and no ground was lost. The ultimate stalemate was cast upon them. However, Frisk let his guard down to breathe for just a moment as he closed his eyes. Talrok rushed to Frisk and set him on fire with his determination. Then he zapped Frisk with his magic. It was painful enough to force the temmie onto his knees, with his body smoking a little bit. Chara noticed this amd tried to run to Frisk, despite her now-exhausted state.  
  
“Frisk… I’m coming, babe. I-AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!”  
  
Rhonda sent a vine through Chara’s chest, and held her in place with them as she was burned again. She screamed in pain and teared up just before Rhonda ripped her violently out of her thorny restraints, and punched her hard enough to make her roll to Frisk. They were both breathing heavily, feeling the pain of Rhonda and Talrok’s attacks.  
  
“They’re… they’re too str… they’re too strong. Don’t think we can… beat them that… easily.” Chara sputtered out, severely beaten from the flames, stab wounds, and gunshots.  
  
“Yeah… they’re so powerful. Those souls they have… must be… amplifying their power.” Frisk tried to elaborate.  
  
“Gotta admit, they’re tough.”  
  
“Can’t just stop though, Frisk. People are gonna die if we give up.”  
  
They both tried to bring themselves up, but Talrok and Rhonda slammed their feet into Frisk and Chara’s chests, causing them to cry out in pain. They were both angrily tearing up as their attackers put more of their weight onto their feet. Frisk started having trouble breathing. Chara tried to fight back her tears as she was singed by Rhonda again.  
  
“You two should not have come for us.” Talrok said angrily.  
  
“Do you really think you had a chance to stop us?”  
  
Talrok took his foot off Frisk’s chest as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
“To be honest, couldn’t help but try at it.”  
  
“You really are an idiot.”  
  
“NO, HE’S NOT!” Chara screamed.  
  
Rhonda kicked her in the face in response.  
  
“Then why did you two come to fight us alone?” She asked.  
  
“Correction: we didn’t come alone.”  
  
Talrok and Rhonda winced in fear at what Chara was suggesting. Could Chara and Frisk actually have found a way to ge-  
  
“NOW!”  
  
Yes. They did get backup. All their friends and family drove onto the scene in an armored vehicle and quickly got out. Then they aimed the extractors at the hybrids.  
  
 _ **“HANDS UP, MOTHERFUCKERS!”**_ Toriel swore.  
  
“Whew! Thanks for coming to-”  
  
Not them! You and Frisk!“  
  
Chara was seemingly scared.  
  
"Wait. What?! Mom, how cou-”  
  
Toriel repeatedly shot Chara with the extractor until she was out of magic and determination to shoot. Chara was seemingly fatally shot by her mother.  
  
“No… mama… why…?”  
  
“I was so tired of pretending I cared about you. Now I don’t have to anymore. Goodbye, ‘my child’.”  
  
Chara fell to the ground face forward as Toriel left, feigning a sadistic laugh.  _Hopefully, she’ll remember when to stop playing dead_ , she thought to herself. Frisk pretended to be fearful at his skeleton brothers aiming at him.  
  
“Sans, please! We’re family, remember?”  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets.  
  
“We’re not family, you fucking dumbass. What, you think Paps and I actually gave a fuck about you?” Sans said with great acting skill.  
  
“Nyeh, hehehehehehe! Truly foolish of you! Truly!” Papyrus mocked.  
  
Frisk started faking his sadness.  
  
“No, please! Do-”  
  
Sans and Papyrus emptied their extractors in the form of an immense blast of electricity. It flowed through Frisk’s body so intensely, Frisk looked like he was in pain. After the extractors were emptied completely, Frisk fell to the ground and twitched a little. Sans and Papyrus stepped to him, with glowing eyesockets and creepy smiles.  
  
“See ya, 'bro’.” Said Sans.  
  
“Looks like I never needed to capture you after all. The king never needed a useless piece of trash, anyway.” Added Papyrus.  
  
The skeletons faked a laugh as they walked away from Frisk, who pretended to die right then and there. Asriel let his acting skills show themself.  
  
“I can’t believe it. We actually killed them finally.” He said, faking a smile.  
  
Talrok and Rhonda believed the whole act.  
  
“Amazing! I never knew you were all on my side all along!” He said.  
  
“Well done, all of you.” Rhonda added, impressed at their feigned betrayal.  
  
“Very well done at that! After I turn everyone into monsters, you guys will be treated to lives fit for royalty! But first, you’ll have all the human souls your dark little hearts desire.”  
  
Talrok was beaming. Things were finally looking up for him as Frisk and Chara lied on the ground, seemingly lifeless.


	35. Turning the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara play possum just long enough to take out the colossal amalgamate Talrok made, but the plan continued regardless as Talrok used his failsafe maneuvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence? Yes? Someone getting killed? Even more so! This chapter involves two people you've never liked at all coming to die. Read this chapter at your own risk, or if you think they have it coming. Either way, proceed with discretion.

Turning the Tides (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
  
Talrok was estatic. Not only was he rid of his opposition, he also acquired allies, ones that were only pretending to be on Frisk and Chara’s side. He aproached them all humbly, ignoring Frisk and Chara’s bodies.  
  
“I’m so sorry that I underestimated all of you.” He said, genuinely apologetic.  
  
“It was wrong of me to think that you would be of no use.”  
  
“If there’s any way we can make it up to you, we will gladly do so.” Said Rhonda.  
  
Toriel and Sans stopped right in their tracks.  
  
“Well… there is one way.” Sans said deviously.  
  
“Really? Well, what is it?”  
  
“Easy. Give us their souls; they won’t be needing them anymore.”  
  
“Their souls? Why?”  
  
“It’s just a way to comemorate our long overdue victory in killing those two. I mean, do you even know how long I waited to do it?”  
  
“It was really such an extreme strain on you all?” Talrok inquired.  
  
“Oh, God, yes!” Answered Toriel.  
  
“Always having to act like they meant something to me, cooking their meals, listening to their pathetic problems. It was all so horrible. Pretending to be a motherly woman to those things. To be honest, I was never the type of woman to settle down.”  
  
While Toriel was talking, Chara and Frisk stopped playing dead, and headed straight for the amalgamate as silently as possible.  
  
“My God! How horrible was Frisk really?”  
  
“Don’t even get me started on him. He has more issues than a magazine rack in Chicago, except I couldn’t just throw him in the trash after I was done with him. And Chara… oh, if I had to deal with that little girl’s mouth one more time, I swear I was going to rip off her arm and choke her with it as I asphxiated her!”  
  
“My, my! Sounds like they really pushed you to a limit.”  
  
“Yes. It does sound like that. Too bad none of that was true.”  
  
Talrok and Rhonda suddenly became confused.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Toriel smiled deviously.  
  
“Look behind you…”  
  
They did as she said, only to find that Frisk and Chara invaded the amalgamate and cured it. It turned into a pile of monsters and humans. He and Rhonda were both stunned.  
  
“No. No. NOOOOOO!” Talrok bemoaned, flabbergasted.  
  
_How did they managed to survive those attacks AND revert my creation?_  He couldn’t put his finger on it. Then he realized it.  
  
“Their healing abilities are on par with our own. Maybe even stronger because of their age.” He said, trying to make sense of it.  
  
“They faked their deaths so their friends could distract us long enough to take out our amalgamate unopposed!” Added Rhonda.  
  
Sans and Papyrus stepped forward proudly.  
  
“Indeed they did!” Papyrus glowed proudly.  
  
“It was the perfect plan. They would do a little scuffle with you, we show up and pretend to double cross them, then we act like our kindness to them both was a farce just long enough to let them free those people you changed.”  
  
Papyrus materialized a bone, aiming it at Talrok’s throat.  
  
“You know, my younger brother is actually a lot smarter than most people give him credit for, and most people think he’s brain-dead to start with. Sure, he doesn’t always have the right track of mind, but he’s actually a genius! You just have to be patient with him, and he’ll let you see his true intellect! Nyeh, heh heh!”  
  
Talrok and Rhonda both got angry. Rhonda stepped toward Papyrus.  
  
“Wipe those smug looks off your faces, or I’ll beat them off, JUST LIKE THIS SKELETON!!”  
  
Rhonda was ready to dust Papyrus with one punch, but Asriel appeared and held her hand back before she could get her fist close.  
  
“What?! How?!” She asked nervously.  
  
“Come on. Did you really think I was that weak? We boss monsters are a lot stronger than we let on, especially with a little help…” He clarified with blackening scleras and facial markings.  
  
He then snapped her wrist out of alignment, and threw her into the abandoned building. She was in pain. Talrok tried to rush Asriel, but Chara zapped him even more fiercely, enough to make him foam at the mouth for a few seconds.  
  
“Thanks, Chara!”  
  
“Thank you, guys!” Chara said, grateful her and Frisk’s plan worked.  
  
“ **DAMN IT! _HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PLANS?! HOW DARE YOU!_** ” Talrok shouted after catching his breath.  
  
Frisk flipped him off with both sets of his ears and both of his hands in mid-air.  
  
“Fuck you, Talrok and Rhonda!” He mocked.  
  
“I’m gonna spoil your genocidal plan and fuck you two so hard right now!”  
  
“Frisk, stop having fun; they’re still alive!” Asriel scolded.  
  
“You won’t be for long, Dreemurr!” Talrok said, trying to cast a spell.  
  
Papyrus gaster-blastered him before he could lay a finger on Asriel. It caused Talrok a lot of pain as he was beamed away from him. He rolled for a little bit, and when he stopped, he starting fighting back tears, trying to get back up.  
  
“You… fucking… I can’t believe you all!”  
  
Talrok was angry beyond all reason, but the comeuppance refused to stop there as Mettaton showed his hidden eye, flew to him quickly, and shot Talrok up into the air where Frisk was, only for Frisk to slam him down to the ground with a boulder. Mettaton moved out of the way before Talrok’s body could meet with him, moving back to Papyrus.  
  
“Well, well, looks like you live up to your title even more than usual.” Flirted Mettaton.  
  
“I’ll especially live up to it tonight; I’m going to ‘rewire’ you all over.” Responded Papyrus.  
  
Talrok got up and ran to them both, but Mettaton took his earpiece and yelled “NOW!” The sound of a vehicle speeding onto the scene was heard. Suddenly, it struck Talrok in the chest before it could reach Papyrus and Mettaton. Talrok was knocked to the ground again as he was ran over by the armored transport. It skidded, and the doors were flung open as monsters and humans alike poured out, ready to fight. Talrok was scared. Rhonda recovered from her injures from Asriel and rushed to Talrok’s aid, only to be “yanked” out of her free flight by Sans and slammed to the ground, next to Talrok. They both got close to each other as a random monster threw Noah at them both. Noah regained consciousness, only to summize that the plan failed.  
  
“No. Damn it! Frisk and Chara brought backup?! This wasn’t part of the plan!” He lamented.  
  
“So, yeah. Thanks for falling for our plan like a little bitch!” Undyne said, stepping forward to them all.  
  
“Shame we had to make yours go to waste, but hey! Whatcha gonna do, right?”  
  
Talrok and Rhonda made a devious smile.  
  
“Good question. I have an even better answer, though.”  
  
Talrok casted an immobilization spell that affect monsters and humans alike, even affecting Frisk and Chara. They both fell to the ground hard, unable to use their powers. Talrok chuckled menacingly.  
  
“Nice try. Do you really think I didn’t have a backup plan? With these two additional human souls, alongside my own, I have enough power to force all of you to stop right in your tracks! Monsters AND humans! None of you can stop me now! And since that’s the case…”  
  
Talrok flew over to Frisk, picked him up telekenetically, and choked him as he summomed 10 more, much smaller amalgamates.  
  
“Get inside the mountain! We have work to do.”  
  
They cowered and entered per Talrok’s command.  
  
“As for you, starting now, humanity ends. I’ll start with your 'comrades’. They’ll be the perfect people I need to finally finish my plan.”  
  
Talrok laughed maniacally as Frisk managed to manifest some magic, and a drill flew right through Talrok’s chest. He felt an extreme twinge of pain as he released the magical chokehold he had on Frisk.  
  
“No. YOU DIDN’T!” He shouted as Frisk started floating again.  
  
“I did.” Frisk replied simply.  
  
“HOW?! HOW?!”  
  
“That spell only remained effective on monsters and humans. And to do that, you had to expend a lot of power. You’re getting desperate. That’s why now you’re feeling scared. And you should be at this point.”  
  
“What? Why?!”  
  
Frisk gestured to Chara, who ripped out the two hostage souls, and caused Talrok’s spell to wear off immediately. Everyone was able to move again. Chara let go of the souls, which were absorbed by Talrok, who couldn’t draw on their power very much due to the pain he was in. He fell to the ground hard. As he tried to get up, Noah ran to him and helped him.   
  
“How did you resist… my spell?!”  
  
“It only worked the most effectively on monsters and humans.” Said Chara.  
  
“When you did what you did, we realized it when we fought and when you showed what we really were to the world.” Frisk said as cameras started springing up out of nowhere, recording the event.  
  
“You said it worked for monsters and humans. But the thing is Chara and I are something in between. Not a monster, and not a human! And for the first time ever, I’m feeling comfortable in my own skin! And I’m the idiot for never feeling that way until now!”  
  
Frisk thoroughly smacked the two souls Talrok absorbed out of him, not paying any attention to where they ended up, which was right in Rhonda’s hands. She absorbed them both, making her possess a total of five as Frisk claimed victory over Talrok. They both panted heavily as Talrok was severely beaten.  
  
“There are no words.” Frisk managed.  
  
“Tell you what. Give up now, I don’t kill your sorry ass, Talrok. We beat you. Time to quit. Your plans have been foiled, dick.”  
  
“Oh, have they now?” Talrok managed with a smile.  
  
“Rhonda, Noah, sacrifice yourselves.”  
  
Rhonda smiled deviously. Noah was stunned for a brief moment, but then realized what would happen next.  
  
“You got it… boss…” Noah said before shooting himself in the head.  
  
He fell to the ground lifeless as his soul left his body. Then Rhonda absorbed it, and brought all six to Talrok, who absorbed them all. Rhonda’s body collasped to the ground, and Talrok started laughing maniacally as a bright light flooded his body. He obtained seven human souls, and became a god.  
  
“Yes! Finally! Now that I have all this power, I can complete my plan unopposed!”  
  
Talrok flew as fast as he could into the mountain, erecting a barrier the same size and power that was used years ago. Frisk was dumbfounded.  
  
“You motherfucker! Get back here and fight like a temmie, asshole!” He said, shaking a fist.  
  
“Frisk, stop!” Said Chara.  
  
“He has seven human souls. We’re doomed no matter what we do now.”  
  
Frisk tried to futily smash the barrier down, but nothing happened to it. The world, as everyone knew it, was about to end, and nothing could stop it…


	36. The Transcendent Temmie (aka Final Frisk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Talrok successfully becoming a god, Asriel plants the same notion in Frisk’s head, and the hybrid achieves transcendence with the help of his people.

The Transcendent Temmie (aka Final Frisk) (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
As Talrok flew into the mountain feeling triumphant in his mission, Rhonda’s body ended up fading away into energy, which followed Talrok into the mountain. He laughed maniacally as he thoroughly enjoyed the image in his head: billions of humans being turned into monsters, each of them encased in their own soul power in order to initiate the metamorphosis. Then his voice boomed outward to every last human in the world.  
  
“Now, awaken my precious amalgamations of man and monster, and take over this planet!” He commanded.  
  
“Change every last human into monsters! Let no one remain human, no matter the cost, for they are guilty of all crimes against monsterkind AND their homeworld, and they will ALL pay for their tresspasses in blood and dust!”  
  
He let out a crazed guffaw as the amalgamates covered the CORE entirely. Then the entire mountain glowed white.  
  
“ ** _HUMANITY ENDS TODAY! ANYONE WHO OPPOSES ME WILL BE DESTROYED!_** ” He cackled as he lost even more sanity and humanity.  
  
Then the humans that came to Frisk and Chara’s aid got their souls taken out of their bodies. The souls ended up bathing their respective owners with their power and cocooned them all. The humans desperately tried to force a way out, but to no avail. All the humans in the world followed suit. The transformation of humans into monsters was beginning to go in full swing. Chara looked at them all, shedding tears angrily.  
  
“We’re too late. I’m sorry, everyone. We failed.” She softly cried.  
  
Asriel hung his head for a couple of seconds, then quickly perked up as an idea came to him.  
  
“Chara, Frisk, I know how to stop him!” He declared, grabbing Chara and Frisk’s attention.  
  
Frisk stopped banging on the barrier and ran to Asriel.  
  
“Really? We can still stop him?” Chara asked, perking up a little.  
  
“Yeah. Now he may have become a god, but we still have a way to beat him; one of us has to ascend to his power level.”  
  
“What? How would we… even…”  
  
Frisk stopped himself as he realized why Asriel was saying that while he was asking that question.  
  
“Oh! Asriel, I need my soul; I can’t just kill myself so you c-”  
  
“NOT ME. YOU.”  
  
All the monsters gasped at the notion. Frisk was taken aback at the idea.  
  
“What? How? We don’t have any human souls at our disposal.”  
  
“Correction: YOU DIDN’T have any to use. I do. And I want you to take them. All of them.”  
  
Frisk became lightheaded at the idea now. He was in shock. He never absorbed a soul before, and he didn’t know how to.  
  
“But Asriel, I don’t even know how to absorb a monster soul. Let alone a human one. Even if I did take them, I don’t think I’d be a match for him. I don’t even know whether those six would be enough!”  
  
Everyone, especially Chara, had an epiphany as the humans that were being changed levitated into the sky quickly.  
  
“Well, in that case… take mine, too.” Asriel said, ready to go all the way.  
  
Frisk’s friends and family stepped forward to him.  
  
“Asriel… oh, my God.”  
  
“Frisk, you have my permission to take mine as well.” Asgore said, kneeling to Frisk.  
  
“And mine. You may do as you wish with it at this point.” Said Toriel, doing the same.  
  
“Hey, bro. You need extra firepower? Look no further.” Sans said, pointing his thumb to himself.  
  
“That’s right, brother! I, the great Papyrus, will gladly lend my power to you!” Papyrus said, bowing to his family.  
  
Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton made their offering to Frisk as well.  
  
“Take that bastard out! Let your true power shine, Frisk!” Mettaton said, holding his arms out to offer his soul.  
  
All the monsters from Mount Ebott stampeded to Frisk’s location. Frisk was shocked at what was happening. His people were offering their own souls to help him out.  
  
“Hey, Frisky Dingo! Take me, and I’ll help you rip him a new one!” Said Undyne.  
  
“I can help! Just let me, and you won’t regret it this time!” Said Alphys.  
  
All the monsters learned of what was happening, and they all offered themselves to Frisk. Chara stepped forward.  
  
“Frisk. It’s time. Take my soul, and save this world, partner.” Chara said tearfully.  
  
She kissed his hand and gave him a little space. As the monsters kept clamoring, Frisk finally spoke.  
  
“ALRIGHT! Alright! I’ll go. Just give me a moment.” He said, trying to ready himself.  
  
“Hold your hands out to mine, Frisk.” Requested Asriel.  
  
Frisk did as he said, and Asriel transferred the six human souls to Frisk. Then Frisk doubled over. He strained in pain as the power of six human souls flooded his entire being, empowering him enough to feel invincible. As Frisk caught his breath, he stood back up.  
  
“Wow! I feel… AMAZING! I’VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! I feel the power! This is awesome!”  
  
“I know. Now take our souls, and we’ll help you kill Talrok.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“COME ON, LITTLE BUDDY! YOU CAN DO THIS ONE!” Shouted Burgerpants from afar.  
  
All the other monsters cheered Frisk on.  
  
“That’s right. The fate of the universe rests in your hands now, Frisk. Help us take care of it.” Begged Asriel.  
  
“Got it.”  
  
A rainbow, flame-like aura surrounded Frisk entirely before his soul exited his body.  
  
“Before I do this, I need to know one last time! Are you absolutely sure I have permission to take your souls?!” He asked.  
  
“YES!” Everyone yelled.  
  
“Well, in that case…”  
  
Frisk’s soul opened up entirely, and it showed what it can really do.  
  
 _ **“ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!”**_ Frisk declared as his soul started sucking in everyone.  
  
All the monsters that were trapped in the mountain were being absorbed by Frisk and his soul. Even Chara was being completely absorbed. His body started emiting such a radiant light that it bathed the entire area in white. Then suddenly, the light stopped shining abruptly. Frisk was much taller. His dog ears were hanging downward, going past his shoulder blades. Frisk smiled while hanging his head down menacingly.  
  
“Finally.” He said calmly.  
  
“I was so tired of never living up to my true potential.”  
  
He tilted his head up slowly and opened his eyes. He had become a god with the help of all of his people.  
  
“Hey, where is everybody?”  
  
“We’re in here, Frisk!” Said a voice in his mind.  
  
He traced the source to his soul, and he followed it enough to see everyone was inside him. He saw his people in a dark void with an invisible floor.  
  
“Whoa. This is my soul?”  
  
Frisk looked around, seeing all black initially. Then a soft hue of red showed itself around the area.  
  
“Yeah. This is what your soul really looks like, I guess.” Chara said as the environment gradually changed color from red to cyan.  
  
“If you ask me, it looks too big.” Asriel said, astonished at what he was seeing.  
  
“I don’t know what made me think I should’ve ever tried to take your soul.”  
  
“I still can’t believe I actually absorbed all of you.” Said Frisk as the color changed gradually to purple.  
  
“So, what happens now? Besides the obvious, of course.”  
  
“Well, as of now, all of us can lay claim to control your body.” Replied Chara as the color changed again, but to royal blue.  
  
“As a soul fusion, as long as we’re inside you, we ARE you, and you’re us now.”  
  
“So that’s why I can talk to you guys.”  
  
“That’s right. Right now, all of us can hear everything that you say, see everything that you see. Right now, you and I are closer than ever, Frisk. You and I are one.”  
  
Frisk blushed a little and gave a modest, shy smile while the environment changed to green.  
  
“Oh, and after this is all said and done, I wanna go on a date with you.”  
  
The Dreemurrs all felt a small twinge of surprise when Chara said those words. Frisk hesitated at first, but he voiced his thoughts.  
  
“Really? You wanna go out with me?”  
  
“Yep. Look at you with your strong, firm arms. Wasted on the others, you are.”  
  
Chara and Frisk started a flirt fight, and Asriel could sense what Frisk and Chara were thinking of doing.  
  
“Well, I have been. Hundreds of times.” Frisk said, holding Chara close to him as she returned the embrace.  
  
“You know, we could make this count right now, you know? Make you a man, make me a woman. We could do it right now, and nothing bad would happen.”  
  
“They might peek.”  
  
“I might let them.”  
  
Frisk and Chara grinned deviously before Asriel interrupted the moment.  
  
“Excuse me, Fri-”  
  
 _ **“TALKING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!!”**_  
  
Asriel immediately shut up at how fast Frisk snapped. The quote echoed loudly within the confines of Frisk’s soul.  
  
“What Asriel meant was we need to stop Talrok, remember?” Toriel said, trying to hide the ever-so-slight arousal Frisk and Chara accidentally transferred to everyone.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Alright, let’s go.” He said, getting his head back in the game.  
  
“I’m serious. After this, let’s you and I go on a date.” Reminded Chara.  
  
“To be honest, there’s nothing I’d like more than to spend time with you. But for now, Talrok’s going down!”  
  
After Frisk said those words, he came back to the real world. Before he could do anything, Asriel and Chara grabbed his shoulders by the soul.  
  
“Let us do it this time.” Said Chara.  
  
“Chara-”  
  
“We’re inside you right now, Frisk. You can trust us now. We’ll let you live. We promise. Just let us take control, and we’ll take it from here.”  
  
“Chara…”  
  
“Bro, time to let us have a go at him.” Said Sans.  
  
“You’ve been on your own too long. Time to let us help you out this time.”  
  
Frisk took a deep breath and stepped out of control over his body as color of his soul started gradually flickering between all the colors of the rainbow. Frisk’s friends and family stepped up to control his body.  
  
“Okay. Who wants to go first?”  
  
“I will.” Said Asriel.  
  
Then he directed Frisk’s body like a puppet.  
  
“Are you there, Talrok?” Asriel said through Frisk’s body.  
  
“It’s me, your protegé. FRISK KAMINA YASUHIRO!!”  
  
Everyone flew through Talrok’s barrier so fast, it shattered to pieces as Frisk’s soul absorbed the magic from it. The final battle for the world was beginning. Soon the fate of everything that existed then, and will exist in the future, would be decided by a boy and his people, or a madman and his cronies and victims.


	37. The Final Battle (aka The True God-Mode)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and everyone else travel to Talrok and challenge him one on one. It proves too much initally, but Frisk uses his biologcial trump card to claim victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence in this chapter, especially when Frisk’s body gets dunked in molten rock. Reader discretion is advised.

The Final Battle (aka The True God-Mode) (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

As everyone flew as fast as they could into Mount Ebott to stop Talrok, he was enjoying the “spoils” of his premature victory.

“Finally. It’s really happening. Everything is falling into place, just like I planned it.” He said, basking in unobtained success. 

Talrok felt at peace until he sensed Frisk’s body closing in on him.

“What? What the hell?”

By the time he turned around, Frisk was too close to dodge. He knocked him down to the ground in Hotland.

“That’s quite far enough, Talrok!” Everybody, including Frisk, said in his body.

Talrok looked up at him as he stood up and dusted off the rock on his shoulders.

“So you finally learned how to use your natural-born gift: the power of soul absorption. You even used every last soul, monster and human, you could find to get here. I must admit, you all had a very good idea; to be honest, I would have done the same if I was in your position. You’re too late, however. The transformation has already begun, and now you can’t stop it no matter what you do!”

“Even if it has already started, Frisk and I ain’t giving up that easily!” Chara said through Frisk’s body.

Then Frisk and Chara both used his body at the same time to prepare an attack.

“Because right now, I have a date to go on, and you’re not gonna stopping me from keeping it!” They both said at the same time.

They summoned a giant sword, at least 4 times Frisk’s normal height, to strike Talrok down.

“Please. You really think that will help you now?” Talrok chuckled, completely unfazed by Frisk.

As Chara and Frisk slammed the sword down on Talrok, it shattered the second it touched his forehead. Everyone was shocked, especially Asriel.

“What?! How are you not hurt?!” Asriel said using Frisk’s body.

“Aw, what’s the matter, ‘Frisky Dingo’? Can’t hurt me? You know why you can’t? It’s because I have achieved transcendence, just like you! The equivolency of seven human souls has made me a god! As such, you have turned your blade against me! And for that, ALL OF YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!”

Talrok unleashed a barrage of energy bombs at Frisk as he manifested a scythe to dispel them all, only to have spikes shot through his body, and lacerate him all the way through. Everyone felt everything. The extreme pain of having spikes shot through Frisk’s body was unbearable. Some of the monsters almost died from it. Sans especially took it hard. He fell to his knees.

“Brother, are you okay?” Papyrus asked, worried for his well being.

“Sorry, Pap. I’m not gonna make it.” Replied the falling skeleton.

Then suddenly, Sans felt all better.

“Huh? Wow. I guess I’m okay.”

All of the other monsters and Chara felt the same way.

“Wait! What about Frisk?” Chara said as she turned her attention to Frisk, only to see him on his knees.

“Ow…” He said, reeling from the attack.

“Frisk. He did not share the damage. He healed us and took it all for himself.” Toriel realized.

Chara and Sans ran to Frisk’s soul.

“Bro! You okay?” Sans asked, panicking.

“Yeah! Still good to go! Just caught me off guard!” He replied painfully.

“Frisk, I didn’t know you could choose who takes the damage! Why didn’t you let us take it?”

“Talrok’s fighting at full power! The second he strikes some of the monsters’ souls that don’t have a human soul to protect them, they die!”

Everyone gasped.

“You took the hit for everyone so no one would have to die? Frisk, we’re inside you! You need to be careful!”

“Fine.”

“Let me at him! I’m gonna beat his ass!” Undyne said, pushing everyone out of her way.

She took control of Frisk’s body and went straight for Talrok. They both clashed repeatedly as Talrok lectured them all.

“Don’t you see, Frisk?" He started.

"This is your true power! You and I are infinite! Even now, we hold the entire cosmos in our hands! We can manipulate fate itself! After this world is destroyed, the entire universe will follow! Then when even the universe itself dies, I will recreate it as I see fit! Creation and destruction have gone hand in hand since the very beginning of time itself, just as the conceived concepts of good and evil, light and dark, hot and cold, monsters and humans even! Everything that exists were born from opposites, and only in death can these opposites truly unite. That is why I plan to destroy the universe. No more opposites, no more discrimination, no more wrongful death, destruction and sorrow! Everything that is wrong with this world, monster and human alike, is because of the inabilty to see past their differences in order to survive! It is because of that that everyone was going to end up killing each other anyway! By such logic, all I’m doing is speeding up the process, or maybe even offering them an easier way out! And since that is the case, then why is that so hard to wrap around your infintesimally small head?!”

“ _ **WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA QUIT MONOLOGING?!**_ ” Everybody, especially Chara and Frisk, shouted.

Talrok blocked Frisk’s scythe as he spoke.

“Why are you so dense, Frisk?! You and I are omnipotent AND omniscient! The concept isn’t that hard to grasp, is it?!”

“Actually, Alphys and I understand it perfectly!” Said Frisk himself.

“The concept you’re pitching makes perfect sense. The perfect logic summed up in one fell swoop. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna enforce it, though! You may be correct, but even YOU had to know I wouldn’t go for that bullshit, right?!”

“Goddamn it, child! Why the fuck not?!”

“I wasn’t raised by your fucking ideals, dipshit! If you wanted me on your side that badly, you should’ve enforced them onto me when I was younger!”

“Ah, yes! I agree! That was a mistake! However, I refuse to resort to kidnapping a child, especially when they’re so young! Their minds are the most malleable when they’re just starting out; I would never dream of making a child suffer like that by force!”

As Talrok finished, he sunk more spikes inside Frisk’s body. The force when he pulled out was enough to knock Frisk a ways back. Talrok was shocked.  _That didn’t kill him still? Is he really that powerful when he couldn’t even land a single hit on me?_  That thought crossed Talrok’s mind as Frisk was healing within seconds.

“Oh? You wanna kill my wimpy loser that bad, huh?” Undyne said, taking control of Frisk.

“In that case…”

“ _ **YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LOT HARDER THAN THAT!**_ ” Everybody said in unison.

“It seems so.” Talrok admitted.

“I must be subconsiously pulling my punches. It appears I still have a small vestige of humanity left within me. Oh well! I’ll just have to rid myself of it! I won’t need it anymore, anyway! Now, DIE FOR ME!”

He laughed loudly and madly as he bombarded Frisk’s body with energy blasts, spikes and even bombs. It knocked Frisk even further away from Talrok as everybody inside Frisk’s soul was severely injured. Everyone was singed, bruised and burned, but their injuries went away as Frisk’s increased exponentially. He fell to the floor. Chara held him up with his arm around her.

“Frisk, stop taking the damage for us! NOW!” She commanded, pulling Frisk back onto his feet.

“Shut up! No one hurts my people, and gets away with it!” Frisk said, injured and standing barely.

“If this is the only way I can protect you by not sharing the damage, FINE! You ain’t dying on my watch! NONE OF YOU ARE! UNDERSTAND?!”

Undyne looked back and felt horrible. Frisk was taking the punishment for her so she wouldn’t have to. She got even more furious and used Frisk’s body to fly to Talrok again.

“You foolish people." Mocked Talrok.

"Frisk is regenerating faster then ever now. His power is a gift! A precious thing that must be nutured and augmented.  _ **IT’S A SHAME TO WASTE ON PATHETIC MONGRELS LIKE YOU!**_ ”

Talrok manifested large, magical arms onto his body, grabbed Frisk, dipped him into the lava, and slammed him onto the ground, hardening the lava around his wrists and ankles. Undyne breathed heavily as she felt the searing pain of being half-cooked by lava.

“If it’s that precious, EASE THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE!” She said, trying to fight back tears as she got Frisk’s body singed.

Frisk screamed in pain as he felt the heat from the scorching molten rock. He fell again and hyperventilated, absorbing the damage everyone took. He felt weak.

“I… I can’t… we have to…”

Frisk tried to speak, but he was in too much pain to finish a sentence.

“Frisk, enough is too much! No more taking the damage for us! You’ll die at this rate! Please!” Chara begged.

“Please just let us take some of it off of you, okay?”

Frisk caught his breath just enough to speak.

“No! I won’t… let you… Sans… Papyrus… everyone… you don’t get to suffer for me! None of you… none of you do!” He said in between the breaths.

Asriel started feeling a little lightheaded.

“Frisk? Are you feeding off our magic?” He asked, wearily.

Frisk looked down shamefully.

“Oh. You’re using some of our magic to keep you alive from the damage you take for us. That’s why I’m feeling a little weird.”

“Frisk. You can heal using our magic?” Asked Alphys.

“No wonder you took the damage. You’re using our power to help you stay alive.”

“If that’s how it is, then Frisk is running out of time.” Said Chara sadly.

Frisk got back up and moved Undyne out of the way.

“Frisk, we’re running out of time! We have to end this.”

Frisk turned to Chara as he took back control.

“I know. This time, I will!” He said with determination flowing through his essence.

Frisk turned his attention back to Talrok.

“Talrok, I’ve had enough of this! WE’RE ENDING THIS NOW!”

Frisk traveled full speed at Talrok, only to be stopped by Talrok forcing a sharp-clawed hand through Frisk’s chest. He laughed crazily as Frisk bellowed in pain.

“What’s going to end, your life?! WELL, THAT’S FINE! DON’T WORRY, I’LL HELP YOU WITH THAT! I PROMISE!” Talrok mocked loudly, completely losing whatever sanity he had left.

He stuck his tongue out while he was laughing, confirming he went stark-raving mad. Frisk winced initially, but then he smiled. Everyone else felt the pain in their chest until Frisk stole the pain one last time from them. Chara ran to Frisk to yell at him, but she saw what he was doing.

“Oh, I get it now.” She said.

Frisk looked back for a split second at smiled at her.

“Yeah. Do it, partner.”

Frisk brought his attention back to Talrok.

“Thanks for the help…  **DUMBASS.** ” Frisk said, forcing his hands through Talrok’s arms.

“What? What do you mean 'help’?!”

“Oh, so you don’t know? Well, since you been such a good sport up to this point, I’ve learned a lot from you. Thanks, teach. And now, for YOUR education!”

Talrok gasped in fear at what Frisk was going to say.

“As a monster-human hybrid, you may have remembered how you came to be one: you injected magic, which was extracted from a machine that extracts magic and determination, into your soul, which caused it to adapt and turn you into the perfect hybrid. But what you don’t know is that because you were only **artificially** turned into one, you can’t extract magic and determination. Natural-born ones, however, act exactly like your extractor.”

“No. Then that means-”

“That’s right! I don’t need the extractor Alphys or Gaster built. I can extract, and absorb, magic and determination all on my own.”

“But that could only mean… you delibrately threw yourself at me?!”

“That’s right! That’s also why our friends shot Chara and I. Those blasts were loaded with magic and determination. We were stealing your power and using it for ourselves. That’s why you got to strike me in my chest. Took it like a dose of tough love, and Chara and I will keep doing it until we max out!”

“Even with your powers, you can’t harm me with magic OR determination! YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!”

“Oh, is that so? Then why are those magic arms fading away? And why do I feel even more powerful now?”

Talrok look at the giant arms he manifested. They were indeed, leaving him, and he even started feeling weaker, confirming Frisk was right as the power of the souls he absorbed were diminishing quickly into Frisk’s system.

“No. NO! IMPOSSIBLE!”

Talrok got scared. He refused to admit Frisk was right. Could it actually be possible that-

“NOT EXACTLY!”

Yes. Yes, it was possible. Talrok was in complete denial, but Frisk was, in fact, absolutely right.

“The prophecy did say Chara and I were special, but it wasn’t just because of soul absorption. It was the power to grow in strength with the help of both of my people!”

“YOU FUCKING LIAR!”

“I'm not lying! You just don't want to see the truth is all! The infinite soul absorption power Chara and I have is special. Not only are we able to absorb souls, but we’re also able to absorb the energy from souls, too!”

“Frisk and I realized it when you threw those amalgamates at us.” Chara said, imposing her thoughts on Talrok, who oddly enough, could hear her finally.

“What the hell?” He said, confused at hearing Chara's voice.

“When Frisk first attacked those amalgamates, he ended up absorbing the magic and determination from them, too. In essence, you used soul power from monsters and humans to create amalgamates. But what you didn’t know is that if you take away the excess, due to their abilty to replenish and augment each other, you turn the people you mutate back to normal. Frisk and I used that knowledge to cure that colossal abomination you created! Now that you’re losing your own power, Frisk and I can make full use of it, AND use it as we see fit!”

“It’s true that Chara and I aren’t monster or human." Admitted Frisk.

"But what you also don’t know is that we’re also BOTH monster AND human! We are the TRUE perfect hybrids! Humans can’t become monsters, and vice versa! You don’t have the right, OR the privilege, to make it otherwise anymore!”

“ _ **HOW DARE YOU SPOUT SUCH IDIOTIC IDEALS AT ME?! HOW DARE YOU?! I REFUSE TO BE TALKED DOWN TO BY A FLITHY MUTT!! WHY WON’T YOU STOP TAKING WHAT IS MINE?!**_ ”

“Just throwing this out there, but I’m not a mutt, asshole! I’m a temmie! We may act dumb, but in reality, if you think you’re all that, then I can’t believe you’re actually so stupid!  _ **YOU’RE THE TRUE IDIOT, TALROK, AND IT’S TIME TO ACCEPT IT!**_ ”

Frisk finished absorbing every last ounce of power Talrok unwillingly supplied to him, leaving Talrok nothing but his own soul. Talrok tried to stop Frisk, but at this point, with the pittance of power Talrok had left in his soul, he was powerless to stop Frisk, who went straight to the CORE.

“ _ **HEY! ATTENTION ALL AMALGAMATES FROM ACROSS THE WORLD!**_ ” Frisk boomed loudly.

“Monsters are monsters, and humans are humans! I command all of you to return everyone, including yourselves, back to the way you were before! I repeat, all amalgamates revert back to your original selves immediately!”

Frisk’s voice was so loud, it traveled across the world. The magic and determination that emanated from it was enough to allow the amalgamates to revert everybody across the world. The revert was extremely fast, occuring in only minutes. Talrok was stunned as he and Frisk descended onto the ground. Everybody on the surface was saved. Monsters, humans, everyone, everything. All their hopes, all their dreams, all their progress, all their memories, it was all restored back to its former glory. Frisk then used his power to undo the damage that was done to all the homes and buildings that were destroyed with magic and determination. The world was brought back from the abyss. Chara and everyone that was inside Frisk were brimming with pride.

“He did it. He actually did it this time. He saved the world again.” Asriel said, shedding a tear of joy.

“No. WE saved the world. And not just the world, the entire universe. All is as it was once more.” Toriel said, resting a hand on Asriel’s shoulder.

It was truly a triumph for the monsters and humans, especially due to the second prophecy starting to be fulfilled in full. Everything started falling into its proper place.


	38. Reunions in Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of all the monsters, Frisk has succeeded in saving the world, and Talrok is finally relieved of his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk ends up killing again in this chapter. This time, it's permanent. Read this chapter at your own risk. Also, Frisk kicks Chara and Asriel in thier nethers.

Reunions in Life and Death (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

  
Talrok was stunned. He was silent as he watched everything crash down around him. He knew he lost; he just couldn’t believe it. Frisk and everyone else stared at Talrok with a furrowed brow. There were caneras all around Hotland, placed there by Talrok originally to show the world nothing could save them from him, only to serve a new purpose: show the world who caused its apocalypse and who saved them from it. Everyone learned the truth. Frisk saved them all, and Talrok almost killed everyone.  
  
“No… it’s… impossible. Everything is going back to the way it was.” He barely ebbed.  
  
“That’s right, Talrok. It’s over, and you’re done." Frisk said sternly.  
  
"The humans will never be turned into monsters by your hand anymore. Right now, everybody on the face of the earth knows what you did."  
  
Talrok was speechless for a moment. Sans took over for Frisk.  
  
"What you did was unforgivable." He judged.  
  
"You ruined innocent people’s lives, ended multiple people’s lives, set two prisoners free, who had abolutely NO right to be out at all, and you tortured my little brother!”  
  
Talrok snapped out of it as Sans let him have it.  
  
“Simply death is too light of a punishment for you.”  
  
Sans made Frisk’s eyes glow, one with a black aura, and one with a red aura. Both of Frisk’s eyes had Talrok’s reflection.  
  
“Now then, with all this power in my hands, here’s my true judgment: you have devastated this world for the last time. And now, you shall pay the ultimate price.  _ **I SENTENCE YOU TO ETERNAL DAMNATION.**_ ”  
  
Sans used Frisk’s body to summon a gaster-blaster, only this time, it was black with glowing eyesockets. As Sans got ready to use it, Frisk stopped him before the final blow was struck. Sans looked over at his brother.

“Frisk?”

“Let me do it this time, Sans.” He humbly asked.

“But, bro-”

“My body, my rules. What I say goes right now, and I say ‘I got this one.’ So step aside. Let me see if I can convince him.”

Sans gave Frisk control again, and let him do the talking. He made the blaster disappear as he approached him.

“Listen. I know that things may seem bleak, but somewhere, deep down inside, I can feel it.” He started with a deep, tender voice.

Talrok stopped being scared as he listened to the temmie god.

“There’s a glimmer of a good person inside you. A memory of someone who wants to do the right thing. Come on, dude. Can you hear me? Please, if you’re listening, let’s just stop all of this, okay? Just… just surrender and walk away. You can put a stop to all of this right here and right now. Just surrender and walk away, and not only will I spare your life, but I’ll even be a voice of leniency when the police come for you. Please. Just give up now, and you won’t have to die. Just walk away from the past. Please.”

Frisk was being humble and kind to Talrok, despite almost being killed by him. Talrok looked down in shame and shed some tears.

“I just miss them so much.” He cried, falling to his knees.

“My best friend. I miss them so much. All I want is to be with them. To be with Leo.”

“I know. I know.”

Frisk knelt and gave Talrok a hug as he cried on Frisk’s clothing.

“I’m sorry, Frisk. For everything.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Talrok pulled himself off of Frisk and wipes his tears.

“Frisk, I can’t just stop. I promised Leo I would continue the research. I can’t just break that promise. I’d rather be dead than break that promise.”

Frisk looked down at Talrok.

“Well, in that case… you can be with them again. Because you’ll both be dead.”

Talrok smiled at the notion that Frisk would put him out of his misery forever.

“Thank you, Frisk.”

“No, thank **you** for telling me the truth.”

Frisk ripped Talrok’s soul out of his body. Talrok knelt in pain with unending tears.

“You know, this won’t be the end. Monsters and humans won’t just start working together. They won’t just act like how it was before the war. They are both still resistant to change.”

“Really? And what if you’re wrong about that?”

Talrok smiled at that notion.

“Then I would gladly welcome it with open arms. And who knows? Perhaps they WILL unite and thrive together. If that’s the case, then all I did was speed up the process.”

Talrok fell to the ground. He became too weak to even lift his head. He simply lied there, accepting his fate.

“Ah. I see. Frisk, will you please take me to my beloved?”

“Sure.”

Frisk sat down and looked at Talrok one last time.

“Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye.”

Frisk destroyed Talrok’s soul completely, and his body became lifeless. Talrok was finally dead, and the world saw it all. He attempted a mass genocide, and he paid the ultimate price.

“Finally. He’s dead. He can’t kill anyone anymore.”

Frisk took a deep breath in and out. Then he sat down with his legs crossed, having a moment of silence to honor the fallen. Sans noticed Frisk taking a seat with his eyes closed.

“Hey, bro, you okay?” Asked the judge.

Frisk refused to answer vocally, but Sans heard him deny feeling okay mentally.

“Oh. I see. You’re kinda feeling bad about it, huh?”

Frisk nodded his head in confirmation.

“I get it, bro.”

Sans and Papyrus sat down next to Frisk, joining his moment of silence.

“Good job, kid. Good job.” Undyne said, sitting on Frisk’s left.

“I know how hard it must have been for you to make that choice.” Asgore said, approaching Frisk.

“To willingly turn your back on a life that was begging you to end it. We all want you to know, you have done the right thing.”

“That is right, Frisk.” Toriel said, joining the group.

“Normally, I would look down on something like that, like what you have done in the past, but this time, I will make an exception, for there was no other way out this time. You saved everyone.”

All the other monsters gathered around Frisk, comforting him for all of his misdeeds. Frisk was surprised.

“Wait. Do all of you guys-”

“Yes. We do.” A temmie said as they approached one of their own.

“We know what you did.  You killed people in the ruins and Snowdin. And then you went back becuase you regretted it. But it’s fine. You’re an excellent fighter, Frisk. You were born that way. Born to fight, to kill, to be dangerous. If you were just scared of us, then how can we really be angry at you when all you were doing was acting in what you thought was self-defense?”

Frisk didn’t bother hiding his emotions as he grabbed the temmie and cried softly. The temmie returned his hug and purred.

“It’s okay. We know what you did, but we also know what happened to you. I say you’ve more than made up for what you did.”

Frisk let his temmie side show as he whimpered in shame. He even hid his eyes.

“Hey, little buddy.” Burgerpants said, walking to Frisk, who uncovered his eyes.

“It’s cool, man. You’re one of us. We know what you are, and what happened in your life now, so guess what? Nowhere to go but up at this point.”

Frisk let out a cautious smile and a soft purr.

“See, Frisk? Told you they would understand.” Said Chara as she walked to Frisk, meeting his eyes.

“Now do you get it? We’re here for you. Even if humans don’t accept you at this point, we will. We won’t turn you away just because you did some stuff, okay?”

“Okay.” Murmured Frisk.

He stood up, feeling determined again.

“So, a quick question.”

“Shoot.”

“How do you guys know what happened in my life now?”

“Easy. The second you absorbed us all, your memories started flooding into our minds. Now we remember everything you remember up to this point. And we’ll remember all the memories you make later on as long as you keep us inside of your soul. The second you let us out, any memory you make after that point is yours alone. No one else has access to those memories, but we do know everything else. We even remember the sensations you felt in those memories, too.”

“So does that explain why Sans doesn’t actually like playing the trombone?”

Sans emptied his eyesockets in embarrassment and shock.

“Wait. It works both ways? You remember everything in our lives, too?!” He said.

Frisk had a devilish smile for a moment and chuckled evilly.

“Yeah, I do. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Asriel started having a “Flowey” moment as he found out something Sans didn’t want people knowing.

“Really?” He asked.

“Smiley Trashbag hates the trombone? Why?”

“Good question, Rei. To be honest, Papyrus kept telling Sans to learn how to play a trombone so he wouldn’t have to hear his dad tell him to play it. That was because Sans never knew how to play any instrument, but he always liked seeing them in stores. He got real good at playing it, too.”

“And how, pray tell, did the comedian learn to play like that?” Asked Chara, who had her creepy face in full troll mode.

“Simple. He’s always had a natural talent for brass instruments. Of course, he ended up schooling this one woshua in a brass play-off because Sans had a lot of practice at the trombone, so now his playing is… FAR TOO GOOD.”

“Oh yes, I remember. You always wanted to get rid of it until someone told you how good you were at it. After that, you were fine with it.” Recalled Papyrus.

“Stop reminding me.” Sans requested.

“Fine. Now about Chara and Asriel…”

Frisk got another mischievous smile at the two he was talking about. Chara moved to him.

“Why don’t we talk about how when they were kids, Chara and 'Rei’ ended up to-”

Chara covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

“Don’t. Fucking. Say. It.” She warned.

Frisk laughed as he pulled Chara’s hand off his mouth.

“Whatever you say, hun. Whatever you say.”

He shrugged off the creepy face she made completely.

“So now what? We stopped Talrok from destroying the universe, and now I don’t know what to do next.”

“I dunno, bro.” Said Sans.

“I say we did good. Kinda wish our dad was here… to… holy shit.”

Sans realized what could probably happen.

“Brother, what are you think about?” Asked Papyrus.

“Remember, Pap? Our dad?”

Papyrus processed the thought for a second. Then, it hit him.

“ _ **WE CAN BRING DAD BACK TO OUR WORLD!!**_ ”

Sans and Papyrus whooped it up.

“Wait. You mean I can bring him back?”

“Yes! Our father is stuck in the void, and he can only come out on occasion without divine intervention. However, with your power, we can bring dad back home!”

Frisk immediately perked up.

“Really?! That’s awesome! But how would I do it?”

“I know.” Said Alphys.

“Tear a hole in space-time, grab Gaster, and pull him back to us.”

“Wouldn’t that endanger everyone?”

“Not if you seal the hole back up.”

“Can I even do that? Pull Gaster out of the void forever so he can be with his sons again?"

"You’re a god among insects, Frisk! Of course you can! The universe is an ant farm for you now! You can literally do whatever you want with it, and no one can tell you 'no’!” Chara exclaimed.

“Wait. I can do anything I want now?”

“Yes, Frisk!”

“No one can tell me 'no’?”

“Yes!”

“Holy shit. I could reshape… everything. Monsters, humans, everyone. I could solve all the problems of this world, and make everyone live in harmony. I could make it so everyone is on equal grounds physically. Make it so monsters and humans are the same spiritually.”

“Yeah. With all this power, it should be as easy as anything to destroy the humans. They don’t deserve to become monsters. Talrok had the wrong idea. Let me take over, and I’ll kill every last human there is.”

Asriel laughed evilly as he approached his sister.

“Why stop there, Chara?” Asriel said, approaching his sister with black scleras and facial markings.

“After all, with all this power, we can destroy the world. Or better yet, we don’t have to destroy this world, sister.”

Chara and Asriel shared a dark moment with each other, laughing evilly at the ideas they were getting.

“With all this power, we can just reset everything. And then, we can do it all over again! We can bring all the progress and memories people made back down to zero, and we would never have to stop playing with each other ever again.”

“Yes. And you know what’s even better? We could use this power to go so far back in time, we could go to the very beginning. The very first instance of humans. We could kill those humans right then and there, and we would never have to worry about humans killing us. You and I would never be apart.”

Chara and Asriel shared a malicious laugh as they both showed their darkest side of all. They showed signs of their maliciousness towards many things.

“But first, let’s use Frisk’s body. I have some heads to pop right off.”

“Love to. I could always use some more human souls. They’re all hopeless, anyway.”

“Yes. Hopeless and alone.”

“Golly, that’s right! No one can save them from us now. They can cry into the darkness if they want, and see what good it’ll do for them, but it’ll just be music to my ears watching everyone scr-”

Frisk punched Chara and Asriel in the face to force them to snap out of it.

“ _ **OWW! WHAT THE FUCK, FRISK?!**_ ” They both said.

“You’re not killing anyone as long as you’re in my soul, Chara.” Frisk said, putting his foot down.

“And no, Asriel, you’re not resetting anything, either. Also… this is for calling me an idiot so many times.”

Frisk kicked Chara between her legs, and she fell in pain.

“And this is for killing me so many times.” Frisk repeated the same move on Asriel, who fell right next to Chara.

“Okay, we deserved that.” Chara admitted in pain.

“Your pain turns me on way more than I would like it to.” Frisk said as he knelt to their level.

“Now stop making me hurt you guys so I can stop enjoying you writhe in pain.”

“Fine…”

Chara and Asriel stood back up as Frisk got up and turned away from them.

“Well, now what? All this power, and almost no way to use it.”

Frisk took a deep breath. Then, he got back control of his body. Finally, he tore a hole in space-time large enough to stick his entire body inside. The hole revealed none other than Dr. Gaster.

“What? Frisk, is that you?” He said, surprised at what was happening.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m a monster-human hybrid that got enough souls to become a god. Also, I absorbed your boys."

“Really? Let me speak to them!”

“They can’t, but they wanted me to say something.”

“What was it?”

“Hold on, let me say it in the most god-like voice I can think of.”

Frisk prepped himself in only a couple of seconds.

“Doctor William Daniel Gaster! I have seen your plight, and I have come to offer you aid! I have heard your one and only wish: to return to the world to be with your sons. I have judged you, and I say you have suffered for far too long. You have remained separated from your family… for the last time! Come with me, and you shall find salvation, not suffering!”

Frisk reached his hand out to Gaster, who happily ran to Frisk.

“This is it! I’m finally going to be with my boys for good!” Gaster was so happy, his eyesockets glowed green as he hugged Frisk’s thumb tightly.

“You have chosen wisely, good doctor. Now prepare to return to your true home!”

Frisk pulled Gaster out of the void completely without even a slight problem. Then he permanently closed off the hole in space-time he ripped with just a snap of his fingers. Sans and Papyrus were overfilled with happiness. Their eyesockets flooded green so much, they gained a green aura. Sans even cried tears of joy.

“Our old man’s back for real this time. He even gets to stay.” Sans said, happier than ever.

Both of the skeletons ran to their brother to hug him.

“Thank you, Frisk!” They both said.

Frisk returned their hugs.

“Hey, we’re family, right? It’s what we do for each other. I love you, bros.”

“We love you too, younger brother." Papyrus assured.

"I, the great Papyrus, finally get to have his father back! We’re a family again!”

“Yeah! Our old man’s perfectly fine, too. Alright, now Frisk, we should pro-”

Frisk clasped his chest and doubled over.

“Oh, my God. Frisk, are you okay?” Chara asked, getting frantic.

“Let’s go home.” Frisk weakly suggested.

“Frisk, what’s wrong, sweetie? You’re not dying, are you?”

“All that power seems to have been more of a strain to absorb than I thought.”

“Wait. Does that me-”

“Guys, hurry! We’re losing precious time!”

Frisk got back up quickly to start releasing everyone he absorbed back into the world. Then he rose. His body shone a bright light, which Gaster covered his eyes from. Afterwards, every last soul he absorbed exited his body. Even the human souls left his body, and Asriel’s soul reabsorbed them all. When everybody’s souls met with the ground, they all were lying face down. Then slowly, but surely, they all woke up to see Frisk shining bright. However, the light ceased to spill out of his body as an aura replaced it. He then descended onto the ground slowly. When he touched the surface, he was lying down on his side, completely immobile with his eyes closed. Chara took a little bit longer to wake up.

“Mmm. Huh? Wait. Are we in Hotland?” She asked, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings.

“Sis? You’re awake.” Asriel said, still half-asleep.

“Oh, hey, Rei. What’s up? Where’s Frisk?”

Chara snapped herself awake upon saying the name. Then she looked for him.

“Frisk, are you okay? What-AHHHHHH!”

Chara ran madly to Frisk upon seeing he was unconscious.

“Frisk, oh no. Oh, my God! Not again! Not again! Please don’t die on me. Please!”

Chara couldn’t keep herself together without some reassurance Frisk was alive. She held her head to his heart and heard a heartbeat. Then she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Whew! Oh, thank God. He’s alive. Oh, I’m so relieved.”

Frisk mumbled under his breath.

“Mom… dad… I’m… so srrrrr…”

Frisk was talking in his sleep. Everyone gathered around him, wondering if he would be okay.

“Frisk. Oh, you poor thing. Look at you.” Toriel said, feeling sorry for Frisk.

“He’s tuckered himself out. He put so much stress on himself, he couldn’t handle it anymore and fell asleep.” Said Asgore as he hovered over Frisk.

“Well, if it’s sleep our little star wants, it’s sleep our little star gets.” Mettaton said, smiling placcidly over Frisk.

“Amen to that.” Said Undyne, joining in on the action.

“He sure has earned a long rest, especially after everything that happened.”

Gaster approached them all.

“Yes. The workload of saving the universe is taking its toll.” He said.

“It is difficult to say if he should even be asleep from what he's been through. However, I doubt we’ll have to actually worry about that. He seems to be far more resilient than I thought.”

“Yeah. Besides, looks like everybody’s all accounted for. Asriel, you got them souls back?” Asked Chara.

Asriel simply gave her a thumbs up.

“Good. Alright, everybody. Let’s get out of here. The surface is waiting for us to come back probably.”

Chara grabbed Frisk’s body, and led a mass exodus out of the mountain. The barrier Talrok created was destroyed, and not only were the monsters free, but Gaster got to come back to his sons.

Meanwhile, Talrok was floating in a void. He felt somewhat empty.

“This is fine. I deserve to be dead, anyway.” He said, feeling sorry for himself.

“Wait. What is that?”

He moved closer to the figure. It looked like a cat-like monster. He was shocked.

“Leo?”

The monster smiled at him.

“Hi, Talrok. I missed you.” they said.

Talrok and Leo moved toward each other and embraced. Talrok then started crying profusely.

“Leo, I’m so sorry about what happened then. I didn’t mean t-”

Leo kissed Talrok passionately for several seconds.

“It’s okay. It’s always been okay. It was just a mistake. One we both made. But that doesn’t matter anymore. Now I can finally be with you for real.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was there through everything you went through after your soul absorbed my magic. I heard everything you said, saw everything you saw. Talrok, we were never apart. And now we never will be ever again. It can be just you and me, forever.”

Talrok cried tears of joy.

“That’s all I ever wanted with you. I love you, Leo.”

“I love you, Talrok. Now let’s explore eternity together.”

“Of course.”

They both left the void to explore the cosmos, together forever. It was bliss for Talrok. But it wasn’t quite over for Frisk. The world was finally going to show what good Frisk put back into it once and for all. A second age would dawn the moment Frisk rose, and it would be the most radiant it would have been for many years.


	39. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, Frisk arises to see the fruits of his labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Chara and Asriel admitting how they found out their own genders when they were younger. Yes, they were rather foolish. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Toriel and Asriel hints at something less than wholesome as well.

A Whole New World (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

 

 

It was about two weeks after the whole Talrok problem was dealt with. Monsters and humans were given a second chance. After two seemingly endless weeks, Frisk finally stirred a little.

“He’s waking up. He’s finally waking up.” Said a voice he was listening to.

They all shushed each other as Frisk roused himself awake just enough to finally open his eyes. When he did, he saw all of his friends and family. Even Gaster showed up, waiting patiently for his reawakening.

“Whoa. Guys?” Frisk said, finally awake.

“Why are all of you in here? Am I in my room? Wait, am I dead? This isn’t heaven, is it? If it isn’t, then why is Chara in here?”

“Thank you, hun, but no, you’re not dead. Far from it.” Chara said, flattered and relieved Frisk was awake.

“What happened? How long have I been out?”

“Two weeks.” Gaster cut in.

“You have been asleep for two weeks, Frisk. We have been watching over you ever since.”

“Gaster? Wait, so I really did pull you out of the void?”

“Yes. I wish I could thank you enough, but I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Well, you’re here, and you get to be with Sans and Papyrus. I’d say simply you getting to be with your family is enough.”

Gaster let out a modest glow of green from his eyesockets. Then Chara took a seat on his bed.

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“I feel fine. A little drowsy still, but I’ll manage.”

“Well, yeah, you’re drowsy. You just woke up after being asleep for two whole weeks.”

“We thought you were gonna be like that forever!” Said Undyne.

“I thought I told you warn us before you sleep that long, Frisk.”

“Yeah. Slipped my mind that time. Oops.”

“Well, it no longer matters how long Frisk has been asleep.” Said Toriel.

“What does matter is what has been done in that timeframe.”

“What do you mean, Ms. Toriel?” Asked Frisk.

“Come downstairs, and we can show you.”

Frisk steadily got up, but after not being on his feet for so long, his legs felt a little weaker. He starting falling to the floor, but Mettaton and Papyrus caught him.

“It’s okay, brother. We got your back.” Said Papyrus.

Frisk smiled and balanced himself.

“Okay. I think I got this.” He said.

He wobbled a little, but he got steadied as he started walking again. He quickly got used to walking again.

“Okay, I’m good. Thanks, Papy.” He said, walking down the steps.

Everyone else followed him down. As he opened the door, he saw a monster and humans near the front door. Frisk got startled for a split second before quickly shutting the door.

“Everybody, stay here.”

Frisk was nervous, and his ears got ready for a fight, so he opened the door steadily, ready for combat, but nobody was trying to attack at all. Then Frisk stood down as he saw monsters and humans together.

“What the fuck?”

Frisk was stunned. He couldn’t believe monsters and humans were living together, working together, even coexisting.

“Hey look, it’s Frisk!” A random human said, noticing Frisk was alive and well.

All the monsters and humans in the area were running towards Frisk, cheering for him.

“Whoa. What happened? Did I do this?” Frisk pondered for a moment until people got close enough behind him.

“Yep. What matters in life is what you do, Frisk. And look at what you did.” Chara said, grabbing Frisk by his shoulder and walking outside with him.

He was surprised at how readily the humans were accepting monsters now. They all surrounded the house, cherring for him.

“They all felt like they owed you one, Frisk. So, what do you think? You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing! I knew it would take some time to achieve this, but I never imagined it would happen on a scale this wide.”

“Believe it, dude. All over the world, people are welcoming monsters now.”

Some of the humans approached Frisk in suits.

“Hey, I know you. You guys are from the embassy.”

“Yes, we are." One of them said.

 "We all witnessed the entire fight when we confiscated the cameras from Mount Ebott. It turns out Talrok was trying to commit genocide on a global scale. You saved us all from that by killing him. Normally, that would get you in trouble, but it was ruled by the courts as an act of self-defense, so it doesn’t count against you. After all, you reminded us that monsters and humans did get along fine before the war, so I dare say you’ve got some credibility.”

Frisk started beaming happily.

“Yes. It turns out all we needed was a little more of…this.” A female ambassador said, gesturing to Frisk.

“You just gestured to all of me.”

“That’s right. We needed a little more of someone like you.”

“Huh. Well, I certainly didn’t expect this to happen! I’m glad it finally did, though.”

“Yeah. It finally happened for us, Frisk.” Asriel said, walking to Frisk.

“Thanks for the help.”

“No problem, your majesty.”

Chara hugged him from behind. “Welcome home. We’re glad to have you back, Frisk.” She said.

“I’m glad to be back.”

Frisk held Chara’s hand, finally feeling accepted.

“It’s been so long since I felt like this. You know, Chara, I’m glad I met you. This is great.”

“Yeah. We finished what our people started. And I think that if our parents were here, I’m sure they’d be proud of us both.”

“Yeah. If your mom and dad were alive, they would probably be estatic by now. Their little girl helped to save the world. What parent wouldn’t be proud of that?”

“Exactly."

Chara and Frisk had a tender moment. Then she turned Frisk around, bent down to his level, and kissed him. They held each other in a loving embrace. Then they went back to their house. Before Frisk stepped inside, he stopped and turned around to everybody else.

“Hey, everybody that helped out, thanks a lot. You really pulled through for me, and I appreciate it very much.”

He felt humbled that monsters and humans were accepting him, not as a human, and not as a monster, but as the person he truly was. He went inside to his house to get something to eat and closed the door behind him.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Asked Asriel.

“No, it wasn’t. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“I bet you feel real great. We have the equality that we were wanting all along, and we have you, Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro, to thank for it.”

“Dude. Why? Who are you, what have you done with Asriel, and may I please have him back?”

Asriel just laughed at Frisk as he got himself something to eat.

“Gotta admit, you’re smarter than I thought. I was wrong about you all along. Flowey was also being too hard on you.”

“What’s Flowey saying right now?”

“He says… ‘I knew you had it on you to kill someone. I didn’t even have to bring it out. I’m so proud of you.’ I’m also proud, but for a different reason.”

“Cool. Hey, by the way, now that you guys know everything about me, can I say a secret to you? It’s about you and Chara.”

“It’s the one Chara shut you up about before you could blurt it out, isn’t it?”

Frisk smiled.

“Yep.”

“Frisk, don’t. I’ll just admit it, okay?” Chara begged.

“When Asriel and I were younger, we didn’t know which gender we were. So we found out the hard way I was a girl, and he was a boy. We went to mom and dad, and asked why we had those things between our legs. They were so grossed out, they just had us cover up.”

“That’s fucking gross. Even if it wasn’t gross, you probably shouldn’t have done that. That was really stupid.”

“I didn’t know it wasn’t okay to ask about your downstairs business to people! Asriel and I were just kids!”

“That’s still gross and dumb.”

“WE KNOW!” Asriel loudly interjected.

“Fucking drop it!”

“There’s nothing I want more than to drop it. Trust me.” Frisk said, grossed out.

Toriel and Asgore walked into the room.

“Yes, well now that we know you remember everything we remember, and vice versa, what exactly do you remember about me?” Asked Toriel.

Frisk had a memory of Toriel’s flow through his head, and he cringed in disgust.

“You sick bitch.” He complained.

“What?”

“You dreamed about having sex with your own son about two weeks ago!”

Chara and Asriel looked at her in shock and disgust. Asriel was beyond embarrassed.

“Please tell me it was actually a nightmare, mom.” Begged Asriel.

Toriel looked away, saying nothing.

“ _ **EWWW! MOM! WHAT THE FUCK! GROSS!**_ ”

“I just worry about you, okay?!” She said in defense.

Frisk had enough of this. He decided to nip this subject in the bud.

“I’m not saying anything else that w-”

“Say it.” Asgore commanded angrily, interrupting Frisk.

Frisk started getting irritated. He just wanted to drop it, but he gave in to the pressure.

“Asriel thought about having sex with his own mom.”

Asriel blushed and looked away.

“Bro, you too?” Chara inquired, feeling disgusted.

“Mom’s curves look amazing, okay? Don’t look at me.”

“Dude, no. Just no. That’s sick, both of you.”

“I know, right? But at least they’re willing to admit it.” Said Frisk.

“I don’t care. Yeah, I wanna get some from Rei, but at least I was adopted. You know what? Forget it.”

“You know, a good bit of humans actually do the same thing. I heard it’s actually common. What’s rare is admitting to it.”

“Grody. Anyway, hope you enjoyed your food because you missed out on a lot of stuff, and we need to fix what was broken.”

“Yeah. I guess we do. Talrok left a pretty big mess. I repaired the physical damage, but a lot of people had to have been traumatized by this whole ordeal.”

“Especially you. After what Rhonda tried to do-”

“Chara, Frisk doesn’t need to remember Rhonda trying to molest him.” Said Asriel.

“I know. Well, time to get you ready to go back to school.”

“What day is it anyway?”

“It’s Saturday.”

“Saturday? We can wait a day or so. Let’s just relax for a while.”

“Whatever.”

Chara went into the living room and took a seat. Frisk finished his food and joined her.

“Chara?”

“Yeah, Frisk?”

“If I act a little frigid every now and then, I’m sorry. What happened is sticking with me, and I can’t shake it.”

“It’s fine. If someone tried to rape me, I would still be traumatized, too. We’ll work through it for as long as you need. I promise.”

She held Frisk tightly as he laid on her. The damage Talrok did wasn’t limited to just materials, but with time, the world would learn to heal. Frisk would feel the pain for a while, but eventually, he would receive something he thought he would never see again.


	40. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally reunites with his birth parents.

Family Reunion (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

About 7 months later, Frisk was coming home from Ebott high. He was a changed man. He remained the way he looked when he had his soul unlocked, but no one thought of him differently, despite what everyone knew. He was finally being accepted. He felt at home. Things were looking up for him. Monsters and humans were coexisting peacefully, no one treated him like a freak, and he even had a girlfriend. He never forgot how it felt to wield ultimate power over everything. It was painful, yet euphoric. He got inside the living room to do some homework with Chara and Asriel.

“Fucking finally. Rei, Frisk is back.” Said Chara.

“Stop calling me Rei, Chara!” Asriel yelled from the kitchen.

“Just get in here; mom said we need to do our homework before we start dinner this time.”

Asriel groaned before putting a pot to soak, and the doorbell rang as well. He groaned louder.

“Asriel, I got this one.” Frisk said, offering to get the door.

He got up and answered it, but he didn’t expect the two people he addressed to show up ever again.

“Salutations. What can I do… for… you?”

He saw two people: one looked like an anthropomorphic temmie, and the other looked like an adult between their late 30’s and early 40’s. They both looked at Frisk, stunned at who they saw. Frisk lost his ability to speak completely. The two people started a small laugh, and then they went to Frisk and held him.

“Frisk! Oh, my little boy, you’re alive!” The temmie said.

“We’ve been worried sick about you!” The gentleman said, crying tears of joy.

“Huh? What are you guys…”

Frisk was about to ask who the two people were, but then some of his memories came flooding back. He gasped in surprise. Then he held them back just enough to look them in the eyes.

“Wait. Mom? Dad? Is that you?”

The temmie started crying too as she confirmed it. Frisk started showing his temmie side.

“Mom! Dad! It IS you!”

Frisk grabbed the both of them and started joining their “happy tears” party. All three of them were back together. Then Frisk started crying in sorrow.

“Mommy! Daddy! I’m sorry, guys! I tried so hard! I just couldn’t let what those kids said to me go!”

“It’s okay, honey! Mommy’s here for you. She always was.” Assured Frisk's mother.

“We’re so happy to have you back!” Frisk’s father said with a face full of tears.

“I’m sorry I ran away. It’s just I couldn’t take it anymore, and I tried to kill myself, but it didn’t work, and after that, a lot of stuff happened, and I forgot that you guys were even here!”

“Frisk, don’t you dare be sorry, young man! You don’t get to be sorry for that. We understand. It doesn’t matter what they said in the past. We’re just so happy to have you with us again.”

“Yeah. I’m glad to have you guys back, too. I love you, mom and dad.”

“We love you, too.” Both of his parents said.

Chara stepped into the walkway to see what was happening.

“Oh, greetings! I’m not sure what’s going on here, but-”

“Chara, there you are! This is the perfect chance! Mom, dad, this is Chara Dreemurr. The Chara Dreemurr.”

Both of Frisk’s parents were in awe.

“The first human. They’re alive.” Said Erica.

“Milady, it’s good to finally see you in person.”

Erica and Soichiro bowed to Chara.

“Wait. Frisk, are these your parents?”

“Yeah! They’re my parents.” Said Frisk.

“Wow. So these are the people you have to thank for your powers. Awesome! Well, the lady is. As for the human-”

“Magician.” Erica interjected.

“Oh, right. Sorry. As for the magician, I… wait. He’s a wizard? How?”

“Oh, yes. Seems we forgot to introduce ourselves.” Said Soichiro.

“My name is Soichiro Yasuhiro, your majesty. And this is my lovely wife, Erica Yasuhiro.”

“Oh. Greetings, I suppose.”

“My birth name is actually Erica Chang, but I married this guy, and I took his last name.” Said Erica.

“Wait. Dad’s a magician? How is dad a magician?” Asked a confused Frisk.

“Ah, yes. When your mother gave birth to you, we didn’t want you to be raised in the underground, so I let Erica take my soul, cross the barrier with both of us in her arms, and after she got to the other side, she separated my soul from her.” Soichiro clarified.

“But it seems like we didn’t account for one thing: when a monster absorbs a human soul, or vice versa, and they separate from each other, there’s a chance that both souls may embed a piece of themselves into each other. That’s what happened with your mother and I. I got a piece of her soul, and she got a piece of mine. Now I’m a magician, and she’s, in a way, a boss monster. I mean, in the sense that her soul is stronger than any other monster, with the possible exception of the royal family, of course.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her soul can persist after death, but only for a short time. After that, it will act like a regular monster soul.”

“Wow. Mom, dad, can you stay for a while? I wanna catch up. Also, I have some things to tell you.”

Erica and Soichiro were overjoyed that they could be with their son. They acquiesced, and stepped into the living room. The Yasuhiros were together again, and they were going to be a family again.


	41. Secrets of the Yasuhiro Kind (aka True Confessions 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk’s mother, Erica, gives her son an extremely graphic detail of how she wanted to dispatch of her former target. Also, Asriel say the word "catdog", which is a racial slur to temmies. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Erica also beats Asriel up for saying it.

Secrets of the Yasuhiro Kind (aka True Confessions 2) (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

 

 

As all three of the Yasuhiros stepped into the living room, a feeling of cautious excitement flooded Chara and Frisk’s bodies. They sat down on the couch, ready to spill some beans.

“Okay, sweetie. If you think you’re ready, go ahead and say it.” Said Erica.

“Actually, I was hoping you and dad could start.” Frisk requested.

“Oh. Okay.”

“I know it’s a dick move, but I have some questions, and I wanna know the answer to them all.”

“You can ask us whatever you like. We’ll be honest. We promise.”

“Thank you.”

Frisk took a deep breath and stood up, facing his parents.

“Mom, that man I killed when I was a toddler, I enjoyed hurting him. I know you said it was because it was in my nature, but I need to know. Why did I like it?”

Erica felt like she got caught unawares.

“Well… it looks like you figured out I was just trying to sugarcoat it back then, I suppose. Well, now that you’re older, I might as well tell you the truth. The ugly truth. You enjoyed it because as a temmie, you are sadistic and overprotective by nature. It’s in our blood.”

Frisk felt relieved to hear the truth from his mother.

“Thanks, mom. But why is that, though?”

“When a temmie accepts someone like they’re family, they tend to get violent if someone is threatening them. That feeling when you love somebody so much, you could kill someone if you had to in order to protect them? That’s my fault you feel that way.”

“Why?”

“You know the first day I realized I could murder someone if I had to? It was the day I had you. If I had to kill Asgore just to keep you safe, I would in a heartbeat. It’s the world’s oldest, most dangerous impulse. The desire to protect our own, at the cost of everybody else. And yet we give that impulse such a beautiful name, don’t we?”

Erica teared up a little.

“Mom, don’t cry. What do we call it?”

“Love. We call it love. And love is dangerous and unpredictable. It causes just as much suffering as it does joy. Its alignment can change in an instant, and no one can tell when it happens. Especially not me.”

“Mom. So that’s why. I loved you, and I wanted to protect you, so I killed him.”

Chara walked in the room, listening to everything they were saying.

“I know how it is.” She said to the family.

“The despair, the grief, the desire for revenge, the self-perceived need to make justice, but most of all, the anger. I especially understand the anger. More than anything. What happened to me back then before I fell, it made me hate humanity entirely. And because I thought I was human, I hated myself. Even now, I still hate humanity because I know how little they care for one another. They always treat each other like they mean nothing. It makes me so mad how they don’t even value their own species, and then go on to act like they care about another! IT PISSES ME OFF!”

“It’s not like I don’t understand your viewpoint, princess.” Said Erica.

“It’s just that I don’t feel the same way. I saw something in Soichiro when we first met. He had something about him that said ‘you don’t have to be afraid of me. I just want to know you.’ It made me feel like I could just be with him forever. Unfortunately, that’s another thing I have to tell you, Frisk.”

“What, mom?” Frisk asked, feeling curious.

“Your father and I are still married, but we’ve always been in an open relationship.”

“Open? Why?”

“That’s also part of my nature. Long story short, I’m so addicted to sex, my body won’t let me NOT have it. It’s beyond difficult to resist my nature. And you may feel the same way eventually.”

“So I really will be super horny for Chara.”

“It gets worse for people you’re in love with. But luckily, your father understood what I go through, so we both get to have sex with whoever we want. We still love each other very much, though. I’ve only loved him even more for every day we’ve been married.”

“So you guys have sex with whoever you want, but it’s not a bad thing?”

“Yes. Having sex is fine for temmies. Having it with multiple people is encouraged even. It’s a way to keep our natural side in check for most of the year.”

“Most?”

“Yes. During the summer, I become so obsessed with sex that I completely lose control and start humping every man in sight, especially your father. During that time, my thirst is impossible to quench. The only solution is for me to keep going until I run out of stamina completely. However, sometimes if I stay cold enough, mainly by taking cold water showers, I can hold myself back to an extremely small extent.”

Frisk felt a little scared.

“Are you saying I can’t be near you this summer?”

Erica teared up a little.

“Yes. You and I must stay as far away from each other as possible, or…”

Erica felt a little nervous and nauseous.

“Or what, mom?”

Erica gestured to her legs, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh. Eww! Mom! That’s gross!”

“Yes, it is gross! That’s why I’ve been trying to keep myself cool lately. The hotter it gets, the more aroused we feel.”

“Aw, man. Of course that’s why I like the heat. I have a heat cycle.”

Frisk felt a little disappointed in his anatomy. Learning he couldn’t be with his mom during the summer on account of risking an Oedipal meeting was grossing him and his mother out.

“So, how bad did it get with dad?”

“Your mother once had sex with me while I was sleeping.” Said Soichiro.

“She woke me up while she was on top of me, just happily enjoying herself. She was in complete ecstasy. By the time she found out I was awake, she twitched with pleasure again. She couldn’t stop herself. I woke up fully and asked what was wrong with her. She kept apologizing to me for doing it while I was asleep because she didn’t even ask me if I wanted it. She started crying, too. I just held her to me, and we switched places. I got to take the reigns and she felt even better afterwards.”

“Mom got dominant with you.”

“Well, that too, but I did warn him I would end up doing that to him at least twice.” Said Erica in her defense.

“And I said I would welcome that with open arms. Or should I say open legs?”

Soichiro was showing off his flirting skills.

“You mean like that one guy you invited over to ream you and fill you up?”

“Or that one lady that you ate out like she was a piece of fish?”

The two lovebirds got close together.

“Wait. Mom, dad, do you go both ways?” Asked Frisk.

“…Yes.” They both said simultaneously.

Frisk felt a little embarrassed and at home.

“Mom, dad, I have something to tell you.”

They both leaned in.

“I’m bisexual. I like men and women. You know Prince Asriel? I kissed him, and I liked it. He didn’t, but I did.”

Erica let out a small chuckle.

“Frisk. Your father and I have always known you go both ways.” She admitted.

“We saw the way you thought about certain other boys when you went to school. You looked at one liked you genuinely enjoyed seeing them. Same thing for some of the teachers, especially the ladies.”

Frisk blushed a little.

"Wow. You knew what I was before I did. Mom. Thank you.“

"Come on, Frisk. Did you think we would stop loving you just because you like men and women?”

“To be honest, yes?”

“No. You are our son; nothing will change that. Besides, at this point, you can say it’s because of us. We’re all bisexual in this family, and we’re proud of you.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Both of Frisk’s parents let out a proud smile.

“Anyway, something else I have to tell you.”

“Actually, I’d like to tell them if you don’t mind.” Interrupted Chara.

“Actually, I do mind, but go ahead and tell them, Chara.”

“Your son killed some other people. And by 'people’, I mean monsters.”

Soichiro facepalmed at what Chara said. Erica shrugged it off.

“So what? I killed people. It was to put food on the table.”

Chara and Frisk were shocked at how cool Erica was with admitting what she did.

“YOU KILLED, TOO?!”

“Yep. I was an assassin. I was very good at my job. I killed for money to provide for my family. Usually, I killed without a trace, but I accidentally slipped up by leaving some strands of fur when I got in a scuffle with a target. He found out who I was, and he tried to kill me. Didn’t expect him to learn so quickly. He ended up finding out where I lived, and he waited until he was sure we were asleep. He tried to pick the lock, but he couldn’t. Then he ended up being forced to bust the door. I heard the noise and went downstairs to check, even though Soichiro wanted to do it. I made him stay upstairs to protect Frisk while I dealt with him. I fought for a bit, but Frisk showed up, and everything went to shit, especially after he threw my boy off of him so hard. I was so angry at him, I wanted to rip his head off with my bare hands.”

Frisk started becoming a little intrigued at what his mother just said.

“Really?” He said with a sadistic smile.

“What else did you wanna do to him, mom?”

Erica started letting her violent nature come to the surface.

“First, I wanted to scalp him. And then, I wanted to peel off his skin, and make him eat it. Next, I wanted to chop his dick and balls off and throw them down the garbage disposal. And after that, I was gonna rip his head clean off with my claws. Then hide his body from sight before anyone got wise. However, that didn’t happen because he caught me off guard, you saw him almost shoot me, and you butchered him beyond all recognition. I learned that you were gonna be just like me that day, so I started trying to teach you that you don’t have to be violent to get respect from anybody.”

“With all due respect madam, I beg to differ.” Asriel said, walking into the room.

“Your majesty! Didn’t expect you to be there. How much did you hear?”

“Enough to confirm that Frisk really did kill someone when he was two. I also heard you admit you’re an assassin.”

“Oh, I was. Unfortunately, there isn’t a lot of demand for those nowadays, so unless I get another assignment, I’m not doing it. Besides, I gave that up, anyway.”

“You’re where Frisk gets his violent tendencies from? No wonder he’s a fucking mess. He kissed me on the mouth just to humiliate me, you know. It was not fun! Also, he beat me up and enjoyed it, and it’s your fucking fault. You need to control your boy."

Erica walked over to Asriel and headbutted him.

“I don’t care if you are the prince. I will not tolerate anyone speaking like that to my son.”

“That catdog you call your son is a f-”

Erica kneed Asriel between his legs, and he fell to the floor.

“I’m gonna kill you, you fucking bitch!” He said, crying in pain.

“Bitch, I will beat your ass six ways to Sunday. I wish you would try and kill me.”

Asriel made an attempt to summon a fireball, but Erica just punched him in the chest so hard, two of the souls got knocked right out of him. Chara tried to catch them.

“Chara, don’t touch those!”

“Why n-”

Chara grabbed them, and absorbed both into her body. Then she started hyperventilating. She doubled over as the power of those two human souls flooded her body. After a minute, she stood up, feeling different.

"Chara, you okay, sis?” Asked a scared Asriel.

Chara looked up at her brother.

“Yeah.” She said, feeling satisfied.

“I feel amazing. Like I just had a real good piece of extra dark chocolate. I feel like I’m on drugs right now. This is better than when you and I stole a bottle of wine from mom’s cabinet.”

“Chara, we were nine years old. We were stupid back then.”

“I know. I feel so good right now.”

“How did it feel absorbing those souls, babe?” Asked Frisk.

“I can ask you the same question, especially since you became all powerful for a little while.”

“What?!” Exclaimed both of Frisk’s parents.

“Frisk?”

“Oh, yeah.” Replied Frisk.

“Mom, dad, I learned how to absorb souls, and I became a god.”

“So you finally learned your true power: infinite soul absorption.” Erica said, amazed at her own son.

“Yeah. Why is that anyway?”

“Your father and I had you out of love. Pure love. We loved you so much, we had no idea you were actually part of a prophecy.”

“So you know about that one, too. Talrok knew about it befo-”

“Talrok?! You mean that man who was on the news and ended up-”

“Yes. According to what he said, Chara and I would be born as monster-human hybrids. We would grow in power, and ultimately decide whether the world lives or dies. We chose the obvious one, so here we are.”

“Speaking of Talrok, wasn’t he the one who had that green lady from prison with him? I thought she took cosplay very seriously.”

Frisk made a slight twinge. He remembered what almost happened to him, and trembled as he teared up a little. Asriel felt the fear take over Frisk, and he and Chara shivered.

“Mama, that lady did something bad to me.”

Erica and Soichiro started letting their parental sense take over.

“What happened, son?” Asked Soichiro.

“You can tell us. We’re here for you.”

Frisk started crying harder.

“Her name was Rhonda. She tried… she tried to rape me, mom. She forced herself onto me, and started taking off my pants, and then her own clothes. She restrained me while she did it, but I broke free and threw her off.”

Frisk broke down in tears.

“She touched me, mom. I didn’t want her to, and she did anyway. But I threw her off before she could take my underwear off.”

Frisk buried himself in his mother’s chest, seeking comfort. Erica and Soichiro started crying, and they held their son.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, sweetie.” She said.

“It’s okay. You did the right thing, getting her away from you.”

They all shared a cry as his parents held him close.

“It’s funny.” Said Frisk.

“I thought people would judge me if I told them what happened to me, but they didn’t. Turns out they understood what happened.”

“You mean monsters?”

“Yeah. They all know I almost got raped. They didn’t treat me differently, though. They got my memories when I absorbed them, and they know now. Why are they so accepting, mom?”

“Because we had to be for years, or we probably would have died in Mount Ebott. Accepting others was just one of the things we did for survival. Now, it comes naturally, too.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay. No one has the right to touch you if you don’t consent to it. Even if you do, you need to remember that until you’re 18, you shouldn’t be doing that. The right time to start doing that stuff is 18, okay?”

“Okay, mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Frisk hugged his parents, even purring while doing so.

“I’m back. I’m finally back.”

“No. You’re home. You’re finally home.” Said Soichiro.

For the first time in a while, Frisk felt happy. A bittersweet moment was shared between the Yasuhiros. Frisk let go of his parents.

“Thanks for being there for me.”

“You’re welcome. But here’s something you need to remember: I don’t want you to forget what happened, but I do want you to accept that it did. The pain will never truly go away, but over time, its effect on you lessens. And now, because you told us the truth, we can help you carry your burden. You wanna know why? It’s because if you’re hurting, I want to help you heal. And if you’re doing well, I want to know if I can make it better.”

“Glad the feeling’s mutual, Soichiro.” Chara said, holding out her hand to him.

“No hard feelings, I hope. If there are, sorry. Long story short, humans didn’t treat me the best, and I held a grudge.”

“No. No hard feelings.”

Chara and Soichiro shook hands.

“And by the way, I’m glad you make him happy. But if you hurt him as badly as that woman did, you won’t be hurting anyone else afterwards. Do you understand?”

Chara opened her eyes, and pulled her hand back. He made a threat to her in the calmest way possible.

“You’re gonna kill me if I hurt your son?”

“If you make him suffer, I will make **you** suffer.”

Soichiro’s eyes became empty with a smile unsettling enough to make even Asriel and Chara cringe in fear.

“Good to know.” She meekly replied to him as he got to her face and smiled.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page. In addition, just a random statement, but if you need it, you and Frisk have my blessing.”

“Ditto.” Erica said with a thumbs-up.

“Wait. Mom, dad, we’re not doing that yet.” Said Frisk.

“I know, but if you and Chara do get married, I hope you make each other happy.”

Chara ended up snapping out of the shear fear Soichiro put into her over Frisk.

“Wow. Thanks, Mrs. Yasuhiro.” She said.

“Ehh, you can call me Erica, or mom if you want.”

Chara felt embarrassed, and honored, at the same time. She gave Erica a hug.

“Thanks, mom.”

“Wow. My mom likes you, and she’s not even the social type.” Said an impressed Frisk.

“Right. So, Mr.-”

“Ahh! You can just call me dad.” Soichiro accepted Chara, too.

She felt so overjoyed, she just stopped.

“Nevermind. Can you guys just stay for a while? I want to… talk. And play some games, too. Namely board games.”

Both of them got an evil grin.

“I gUNa sKooL u N 'MunOPule’!” Erica said, accidentally letting her temmie voice show itself.

“Hold on. What did you say?”

Frisk stepped forward before Erica could say anything.

“She said 'I’m gonna school you in Monopoly’.” He translated.

“How can you understand her?”

“Chara, come on. It’s broken english. Also, that’s how temmies speak sometimes. It’s kinda like another language. Speaking of which…”

Frisk started speaking Japanese to his parents. Both of them understood, and even replied, confusing Chara and Asriel.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“We can speak Japanese. It’s my native tongue.”

“So you speak English, Japanese, and temmie?”

“Yep.” All three of the Yasuhiros said in unison.

“Cool. I’ll get the stuff. Hope you like losing to a goat and a teenage girl.”

“Hope you like losing to a catdog, a furry, and their love child.” Said Frisk with a devious smile.

“We’ll see who’s doing the losing, won’t we, partner?”

Chara went to the closet to get some of the board games as Asriel, fully recovered from the beatdown Erica gave him, stood up and confronted her.

“Oh, so your son can say it, but I can’t?” He asked.

“You can say it if we let you say it.” Erica said sternly.

“Besides, my son is half-temmie, anyway. He and I can say 'catdog’ all day long if we wanted.”

“Catdog!” Frisk said, intending to anger Asriel.

He stormed off to help Chara look for those board games.

“Chara, move your ass. We’re gonna beat these dickheads.” He said.

“What’s the matter, Rei? Can’t say the c-word?” Asked Chara.

“YES, I CAN’T SAY IT!”

“I can’t believe you forgot what happened when mom said the c-word. You’re lucky she didn’t do worse.”

“You’re damn right he is! I would’ve beat his ass with my own bare hands!” Erica said, eavesdropping.

“Hey! Do you want the first turn, or don’t you?!” Chara snapped at Erica.

“I don’t give a fuck if I get it.”

Chara felt a little offended.

“Wait a second. You’re the reason why Frisk is such a pottymouth!”

“Yes, I am. And I still regret that to this very day. He said 'fuck’ to me one time when he was younger. I didn’t know who he got it from until he told me he got it from us.”

“Oh. Asriel and I are the same way. Got it from our mom.”

Erica laughed out loud.

“Hold on. Queen Toriel swears?”

“Yeah, mom does swear. She especially did around us, and she asked us where we got it from. We told her we got it from her. Boy, was she embarrassed.”

“Amazing. I think I would love to have you as my daughter now.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Chara and Asriel finished grabbing the board games and walked to the living room. It was nice to have an actual family moment, one that didn’t involve tragedy. Frisk enjoyed himself thoroughly, especially since he got to play with his parents for a while.


	42. Boss Monsters, Hybrids, and a Wizard (aka The Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story. Are you nervous? Don't worry. I have another to post here in due time.

Boss Monsters, Hybrids, and a Wizard (aka The Final Part) (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

* * *

 About an hour after they came over, they got to tell Frisk, Chara and Asriel everything about what happened after Frisk ran away.

“Wow. Looks like you really did care about Frisk. Must love him a lot to not give up hope.” Said Asriel.

“Yeah. We did.” Said Soichiro.

“We were so scared about what would happen to Frisk all on his own, we couldn’t sleep well for months. Erica almost turned to dust because she thought the worst happened. I did my best to keep her spirits up.”

Frisk felt a small bit of guilt on that one.

“Dad, that’s another thing I forgot to tell you.” He said.

“What?”

“I died. Hundreds of times.”

Soichiro and Erica were in shock.

“What? How?”

Frisk teared up a little with an empty expression.

“After all those monsters I killed in the ruins and Snowdin, I accidentally went back in time. After that, I felt so horrible for what I did that I just let them all kill me. Everybody that could kill me did, especially the prince. But that was for a different reason.”

Soichiro smacked Asriel in the face again.

“Ow. Okay, I deserved that, even if I was a flower then.” Asriel said, admitting his mistake.

“There will be much worse waiting for you if you subject Frisk to that again. Do I make myself clear, Prince Asriel Dreemurr?”

“Crystal, sir.”

“Good. Now continue, please.”

“Right.” Frisk obeyed.

“Anyway, I let everyone that could kill me do it because of my guilt. I thought it would be a good way to make up for everything. I just wanted to die. To make the world a better place b-”

“STOP.” Demanded Chara.

“JUST STOP. The world is a better place because you’re in it, Frisk. You didn’t know it then, but you need to stop blaming yourself. Yes, you did it, but you atoned. More than atoned. You even redeemed Asriel and I. You redeemed the monsters. You redeemed humans. You redeemed the entire planet, no, universe! If you ask me, you’ve been too hard on yourself long enough. You haven’t forgiven yourself at all because you think everything bad that happened was your fault. Well, it’s not! Now, you did do the monster killing, and you killed that dude when you were two, but that was self-defense, so it doesn’t count. You need to forgive yourself, Frisk. Don’t forget what you did or what happened. Accept that it occured. That’s how the pain loses its power over you.”

Frisk was stunned at Chara’s wisdom.

“Looks like Sans and my dad is rubbing off on you.”

“Wrong about the comedian; I don’t judge people as harshly as he does.”

“Then why do you still hate humans who never did anything bad to you?”

Chara pouted a little.

“They’re humans. Enough said.”

“Right. Well, if you’re all done talking, you’re about to watch a temmie beat a boss monster at Monopoly.” Erica said as she rolled the dice.

She ended up on her own property square and handed Asriel the dice, who was nervous because he didn’t have much money left.

“Your turn, ‘your majesty’.”

“You bitch.” Asriel said, cursing his luck so far.

He rolled the dice, and ended up on one of Erica’s squares.

“Ha! Told you! Now pay up.”

Asriel handed the last of his money over to her.

“You still owe me about 200.”

“What 200? I’m out of money. I give.”

Erica felt triumphant. She beat the prince at Monopoly.

“Yes, I won!”

"You only won because I didn’t know how to play it!“ Asriel pouted as he left the living room to do some homework.

"Told you he’s a sore loser.” Said Chara.

“I heard that, Chara!”

“I hope you did, Rei!”

“STOP CALLING ME REI!"

Suddenly, the door was being unlocked. Erica was on the defense when Frisk held her back. Then, the door opened.

“Anyway, Asgore, I do not think we really need to worry about Frisk.” Toriel said as she and Asgore walked through the door.

“I’m certain that all he ne-”

“Wait. Queen Toriel? Is that you?” Erica asked, intrigued at what she saw.

She saw the queen in humbling clothing.

“Hmm? Oh, greetings th… wait. Are you Frisk’s mother?”

“Your majesty. It is you.”

Erica bowed to Toriel and Asgore. It was flattering, but unnecessary.

“Howdy, madam.” Said Asgore.

“It is a pleasure meeting you.”

“Asgore. My apologies. I didn’t know that you were swinging by.”

“It is okay. But still, you look familiar. You are a temmie, are you not?”

“Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?”

“Are you related to Frisk at all? It appears that you might be his mother.”

Erica got spooked for a split second.

“Yes. I’m his mother.”

“Ah, I see. So you are the reason that Frisk did not stay in the underground when he was born.”

“With all due respect, my king, YOU are the reason. I had to sneak out of the underground with my husband and son just to keep them both from being killed.”

Asgore remembered the policy he created years ago. He started sulking a bit.

“Yes. I still regret that decision to this very day.”

“Why did you make that choice anyway? Why did you make it so I had to resort to such drastic measures just to keep my boy alive? I thought if anyone else knew Frisk was at least part human, he would immediately be targeted and killed alongside my husband.”

“I suppose you should know the story. This part you know, I am certain. Long ago, Chara and Asriel went to the surface. Well, it was more like Chara controlled Asriel’s body and brought her own to the surface. Toriel and I have no idea exactly how long they were both gone, but when they came back, they were mortally wounded. They died in my throne room. In a fit of anger, I declared war against the humans because I believed they took the most precious things I could ever have in my life away from me. I declared that any human that tresspasses into our kingdom would be executed and have their soul taken from them. This happened six times. Frisk would have been the seventh, but Toriel and the others, alongside Asriel when he was Flowey, intervened before either of us could do anything.”

“Oh. So what you’re saying is you lost your children, and you lashed out because you were in pain. Your majesty, I’m sorry it had to go that way. That means you and Queen Toriel.”

“First of all, I am no longer a queen.” Toriel cut in.

“Secondly, we manage. But we do still appreciate the sentiment.”

“Well, I’m glad that settled. That being said, who’s Flowey?”

Everyone but Soichiro got caught off guard, who was also curious about who Flowey was.

“Oh, yeah. We never told you.” Said an embarrassed Frisk.

“After he died, he was somehow brought back to life with determination.”

“In the form of a flower.” Added Chara.

“Long story short, he did some bad things, and he regrets them. Also, he manipulated the timeline multiple times until your son intervened entirely by accident.”

“What the fuck? You and the prince traveled through time?” Erica asked, visibly confused.

“No. Asriel acquired the ability to manipulate the timeline.” Answered Frisk.

“When there was a point in which he or I died, we could pretty much just-okay here’s how it is: pretend Ms. Toriel is th-”

“Queen Toriel.”

“-Mom, she’s not a queen anymore; she gave up her throne-pretend Ms. Toriel is the timeline. What she say goes. I represent myself. Now if the timeline says 'I think you meant to be dead at this moment in time’, Asriel and I were pretty much just like 'Oh yeah? Well, I’ll just go back to an earlier point in which I wasn’t dead.’ It’s kinda like when you’re in a videogame, and you have a checkpoint. That pretty much says 'if you die, you’ll come back, but you’ll start at this point instead, and not at the beginning.’ Weird, isn’t it?”

“That… sounds fucked up.”

“It is. It got even worse when I was trying to keep Asriel from resetting everything. It was like Asriel said 'I think you meant to be dead from that last hit, Frisk.’ And then I was like 'Oh no I didn’t 'cause that didn’t count.’ Just craziness with time and stuff.”

“Okay. So what you’re saying is you and the prince messed with time itself, but you did it for a good reason, and he didn’t.”

“Pretty much, mom.”

“That… sounds like it would be pretty awesome. To have the fabric of time in your hands. I could do whatever I want if I had that power.”

“Yeah, but what would you even want?”

“I don’t know. I think I already have everything I could ever want. You and your father.”

“Thanks, mom.”

That evening, they all got caught up on each other’s lives when they were separated. Frisk and his parents got to be with each other again. Later that night, they both took their leave, alongside Asriel and Asgore.

“Okay, good night, Frisk.” Soichiro said, bidding farewell to his son.

“Good night, mom and dad. Hope I see you again.” Replied Frisk.

“Oh, you will. We’ll be checking up on you every now and then.” Said Erica.

As they both took their leave, Asriel and Asgore bid Frisk, Chara, and Toriel good night. Things were finally getting better for Frisk. The path to redemption for both monsters and humans was still long and hard, but thanks to his parents returning to his life, the path finally became less treacherous. Thus ends the hybrid’s time in god-mode, returning to mortality a stronger, better, and more astute person than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thanks for handling this crazy ride of emotions. Frisk is a hybrid, yes, but at least he has his family again. And he's got a girlfriend who's also a hybrid. Pretty cool, right? Be back with another one soon!


End file.
